De Feu et de Glace
by Havirnyrce Vince
Summary: Les fils d'Harry et Drago sont nés, et ils ont grandis. Pourtant, leur quatrième année à Poudlard sera marquée par la découverte de Nathan, torturé, et aux portes de la mort. Qui est-il ? Et que lui est il arrivé... Tant de questions ! Seconde génération.
1. Lillian et Alex

Salut !!! Alors, pour tout ceux qui n'aurait pas lu le Roi Lear, une présentation de moi !!! Vince, 21 ans, mec qui écrit du yaoi et qui tente laborieusement de se rapprocher le plus possible de la réalité... ^^

**Titre** : De Feu et de Glace

**Moment **: Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing **: On verra bien... Ah si, y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating **: M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Me revoilà !!! vous êtes toujours avec moi ??? J'ai plein d'idées toutes belles toutes neuves !!! ^^ Donc faites place aux jeunes : l'histoire de la nouvelle génération !!! Mais je voudrais surtout pas vous gâcher la découverte... Donc, voici le prologue !!! Au fait, je l'ai pas mis dans le résumé parce qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue, mais cette fic s'inscrit dans la continuité du Roi Lear... Mais rien ne vous empêche d'aller le lire aussi... ^^ Je suis désolé de pas avoir posté plus vite, mais exam du côté de Yebbeka ou du mien... Résultat, j'ai pas mal de chapitres d'avance !!!

Cette histoire, je l'offre entièrement à trois personnes que j'adore, tout simplement : Yebbeka, Cleo Mc Phee, et Fleurdorient Yaoiste (qui écrivent toutes au passage des histoires sublimes !!! La prophétie des Eléments et Toi, mon Garde Fou, pour celle en cours d'écriture... ^^)

Allez, je vous retient plus : prologue !!!

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 1 : Alex et Lillian :

* * *

Après tout, à quoi bon avoir peur, advienne que pourra ! Mais il est vrai que mettre au monde deux petits quand on est un mec, c'est pas simple. Et puis, tous les guérisseurs de Sainte Mangouste étaient totalement perdus, comment est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien s'y prendre ?

Depuis neuf mois maintenant, Draco et Harry attendaient patiemment le jour où enfin ils pourraient savoir si leurs enfants avaient le moindre problème. Car cette fois l'information avait pu être vérifiée, c'était bien des jumeaux qui allaient naître. Les guérisseurs s'étaient rendus compte que les enfants se développaient normalement, dans le corps de Draco, mais dans une espèce d'enveloppe magique adaptée à une telle tâche. Si bien que personne n'aurait pu dire que Draco attendait des enfants, aucun changement physique n'était constaté. Il réussissait de moins en moins à se servir de sa magie, et parfois il l'expulsait involontairement, créant une fantastique détonation, mais toujours beaucoup de bruits pour pas grand chose... Harry parvenait à le contrôler, mais il devait être près de lui. Le jour précédent, Draco avait dû être transporté en urgence à l'hôpital après avoir expulsé absolument toute sa magie dans une nouvelle détonation. Il s'était évanoui sur le trajet.

Les guérisseurs l'avait réveillé, et depuis neuf mois que Draco portait ses enfants, l'enveloppe dans laquelle ils se trouvaient commençait à se briser. Les plus éminents magiciens de Sainte Mangouste avaient enfin une hypothèse quant à la naissance d'enfants si particulier. Cette enveloppe se fissurant, elle allait forcément finir par lâcher... Aussi ils devaient se tenir prêt afin de sortir les enfants du corps de Draco avant qu'ils ne s'y retrouvent perdus. Car malgré tout ils étaient dans le corps de Draco, et le jour où ils ne seraient plus entourés de magie, ils se retrouveront dans le corps physique, entre l'estomac et le coeur... Et deux gosses qui apparaissent soudainement au beau milieu de la cage thoracique, ça peut pas faire du bien.

Ainsi, le jeune blond de dix-sept ans était en permanence accompagné de Harry, et d'un magicien qui tentait de détecter le moindre changement dans l'aura magique de Draco.

Et forcément, un beau jour, le 8 Mars, le guérisseur donna l'alerte, mettant ainsi tout un étage de St Mangouste sur le pied de guerre. Draco avait été placé en transe et Harry éloigné. Au moment précis où l'enveloppe se briserai, les guérisseurs devaient sortir les enfants du corps de Draco au moyen d'une incantation compliquée afin de ne pas les blesser ou autre... Tout devait se passer à la seconde près, aussi ils étaient tous dans un état de stress incomparable. Pourtant, tout se passa rapidement, et surtout sans aucun problème.

* * *

En août, quatre ans plus tard, les jeunes jumeaux avaient maintenant quatre ans et demi. Ils ne semblaient pas présenter le moindre signe magique. Cela eut été exceptionnel à leur âge, mais après tout, ils étaient sensés être exceptionnels. Lillan et Alex Potter étaient un parfait mélange de leurs deux pères. Et surtout ils se ressemblaient extraordinairement. A un seul détail près. Alex avait des yeux d'une couleur bleue verte, assez étrange pour ainsi dire, qui se rapprochait du cyan. Lillian avait lui des yeux d'un bleu tellement profond qu'il donnait envie de s'y noyer. C'était du bleu foncé, voire même électrique. Et pour l'instant, leurs yeux étaient la seule chose exceptionnelle chez eux. Ils avaient tous deux des cheveux blonds, moins clairs que ceux de Draco et des yeux brillants. Ils étaient tous deux extrêmement beaux, pour tout dire. Draco avait refusé que ses fils portent son nom de famille. Il souhaitait, comme une sorte de vengeance envers son père, que la lignée Malfoy s'éteigne. Il avait persisté, et ce malgré les protestations de Harry. Finalement, leurs fils s'appelleraient Lillian et Alex Potter.

Harry et Draco commençaient à en avoir un peu marre de rester au manoir. Ils en avaient vendu une partie, et l'avait réduit pour pouvoir y vivre à quatre, mais maintenant que tous deux avaient vingt et un ans, ils voulaient travailler. Et comme jusqu'à présent ils n'avaient absolument aucun problème avec l'éducation de leurs enfants, ils se disaient qu'ils pourraient leur donner un peu plus de libertés... Cependant, tous deux devaient trouver un travail qui leur permettraient d'être à la maison en même temps qu'au travail, et d'allier ainsi travail et enfants... Par conséquent, ils décidèrent d'ouvrir une boulangerie-pâtisserie moldue. Évidemment, travailler pour les moldus avec des techniques sorcières, ça aide. Ainsi, ils achetèrent un petit commerce dans le centre-ville, à cinq cents mètres du manoir. Étant en pleine ville moldue, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la magie pour construire leur commerce.

* * *

Un an et demi après le début des travaux, en Avril, l'inauguration se fit en présence de conseillers municipaux, qui se réjouissaient de l'ouverture d'un commerce de proximité. La boutique était composée à l'arrière d'une pièce avec une grande chambre froide sur la droite, au milieu une table avec quelques chaises, et un plan de travail en marbre occupait tout le mur gauche. Le fond était rempli de placard où était rangé toute une myriade d'instruments pour cuisiner, et une porte qui donnait sur un petit jardin-dépôt pas très bien entretenu. Dans l'entrée, derrière le comptoir se trouvait un immense four à pain en brique, et un autre four traditionnel pour les pâtisserie en tout genre.

Alex et Lillian avaient six ans, et ils allaient dans l'école moldue voisine depuis Septembre. Ils avaient tout de suite su se faire apprécier par les autres, et étaient très heureux. Bien sûr, ils savaient qu'un jour, ils iraient à Poudlard, la grande école de sorcier, mais pour l'instant ils se plaisaient ici. Le commerce marchait bien, tous les habitants se demandaient comment est-ce que Harry et Draco, qui étaient désormais connus de toute la petite ville, pouvaient garder leurs pains aussi chaud toute la journée, comment est-ce qu'ils pouvaient faire des macarons aussi délicieux, du pain pour nourrir tous les habitants du centre-ville en se levant à huit heure, et en ouvrant à huit heures et demi... De cette manière les deux jeunes parents s'étaient fait une renommée dans toute la ville, et ils coulaient une à une les autres boulangeries.

Un jour, un Samedi, Alex et Lillian étaient venus avec leurs pères pour aider à préparer le pain. Tous les quatre s'amusaient beaucoup. En fait, les deux plus petits avaient entamé une bataille de pâte à pain, tandis que Draco et Harry les observaient, se rendant compte un peu plus chaque jour de la chance qu'ils avaient.

_ Lillian ! Laisse les oeufs à leur place ! Vous avez déjà retapissé les murs de pâte, mais si tu commences à jeter des oeufs, on va plus y arriver ! dit Harry.

_ Mais papa ! C'est Alex qui a commencé ! Il m'a explosé un sac de farine à la tête !

Draco se mit à pouffer, mais se reprit rapidement face au regard de Harry.

_ Bon, de toute façon il faut mettre au four. Venez là tous les deux, fit-il, tentant de garder son sérieux.

Il était difficile de savoir qui était qui... Leurs yeux étaient invisible, vu qu'ils s'étaient recouvert de farine. Mais après six ans de vie ensemble, et puis c'est quand même ses fils, Draco arrivait à les reconnaître grâce à leur empreinte magique. Il les nettoya tous les deux d'un geste de la main, récupéra la pâte, la démultiplia. Il devait ensuite allumer le feu sous le four, et il avait pour cela besoin de sa baguette. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser l'incendio sans baguette, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Harry, lui, finissait de nettoyer les murs, en souriant. Ah oui, la magie apporte tellement de choses...

Il s'approcha du four, suivi de près par ses deux fils. Alex semblait comme appréhender quelque chose, mais Lillian semblait lui en extase face à ce qui allait se produire. Draco pointa sa baguette, et prononça :

_ _Incendio_ !

Immédiatement, une gerbe de flamme jaillit de sa baguette, et transforma le four en un enfer. Lillian resta bouche bée face à la majesté des flammes devant lui, mais Alex commençait à suer abondamment. Il tremblait, et respirait très vite, mais il ne semblait pas pouvoir bouger. Harry ne voyait rien, et enfournait le pain baguette par baguette, avant de les ressortir parfaitement cuites après vingt secondes de cuisson.

_ Alex ? Tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Lillian en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mais non, il n'allait pas très bien. Il commençait à pleurer sans bruits, juste avec des larmes. Il ne parvenait pas à émettre un seul son, ni à bouger un seul membre. Il suffoqua, avant de s'effondrer au sol.

_ Alex ? PAPA ! Y'A ALEX QUI S'EST ÉVANOUI !

Harry se retourna pour voir son fils gisant au sol, respirant peu, voire pas du tout. Draco arriva peu après en courant. Lillian semblait s'inquiéter énormément pour son frère, si ce n'est plus que ses pères.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a eu, Lillian ? demanda Harry en faisant tout son possible pour que l'anxiété ne franchisse pas sa bouche.

_ Je sais pas, il regardait le feu avec moi, puis il s'est étouffé et puis il est tombé !

Harry posa sa main sur le torse d'Alex et prononça :

_ Enervatum.

Alex fut parcouru d'un spasme, ouvrit les yeux, se releva, et sortit de la pièce en courant. Bien que Harry et Draco étaient soulagés, ils se demandaient toujours ce qui avait pu causer une telle chose à leur fils. Draco alla le voir tandis que Harry ouvrait avec un peu de retard la boutique.

Le petit était en train de pleurer doucement assis sur une chaise, près du plan de travail, et tentant de se remettre de ses émotions. Son père s'approcha, s'assit également sur une chaise, et le prit dans ses bras, sur ses genoux, le consolant tendrement. Une fois que le petit se remit totalement de ses émotions, Draco demanda.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Alex ? Tu le sais ?

_ Oui, je crois... Enfin... J'ai comme eu l'impression que le feu allait me tuer. Je l'ai vu, et mon coeur il s'est mis à battre très vite. Et puis je respirais très vite, aussi... A la fin, j'avais le coeur qui battait si vite que j'arrivais plus à respirer, et je suis tombé.

_ Papa ! Regarde ! Tu as vu ce que je sais faire !

Lillian entra dans l'arrière boutique tout content, le feu à la main. Draco hurla, et lui jeta le seau plein d'eau servant normalement au ménage à la tête, faisant tomber Alex de ses genoux. Il éteignit son fils, mais inonda la pièce. De plus, Lillian, trempé, avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer en une demi-seconde. Draco, à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque, s'approcha de son fils, lui prit la main, et constatant qu'il n'y avais aucune brûlure, s'assit à même le sol, tentant d'assimiler les dix dernières secondes. Lillian était mort de rire en voyant son frère trempé également, pataugeant dans l'eau après sa chute.

Harry entra dans la pièce.

_ Dites, faites un peu moins de bruit, on vous entend vachement de l'autre côté !

Il observa la scène. Draco, au sol, assit dans l'eau, en réflexion intense, Alex arrosant d'eau Lillian qui ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, et qui se roulait au sol. Il n'eut qu'une réaction :

_ Boaf, c'est pas grave !

Il tourna les talons et sortit.

* * *

Le soir, Harry et Draco avaient reparlé de ce qui s'était passé à la boutique. Apparemment, Lillian venait de prouver qu'il était bien un sorcier, et qu'il contrôlait le feu. Et Alex était pyrophobe. Il avait peur du feu. Ça allait forcément poser problème un jour ou l'autre...

Mais une question restait, pourquoi cela lui était venu du jour au lendemain ? Auparavant, jamais il n'avait eu peur d'un peu de feu...

* * *

Neuf mois plus tard, en Avril, Harry et Draco étaient débordés par la demande fantastique en gâteau pour les fêtes de fin d'année, en bûches de Noël, en macarons, et en tout le reste également.

Lillian développait une capacité magique depuis qu'il pouvait contrôler le feu assez phénoménale. En à peine neuf mois, il maîtrisait totalement le feu, il utilisait sa magie quand il le voulait, et tout cela sans baguette. Alex était en pleine crise de jalousie, mais il avait également peur de ne pas être un sorcier. Et le fait qu'il ait peur du feu le faisait encore plus complexer.

Le soir de Noël, avant de partir manger au restaurant comme prévu, tous les quatre allèrent près d'un petit étang gelé. Un lieu de calme absolu, où la neige qui recouvrait tout sur cinquante centimètres d'épaisseur n'était marquée que par les petites traces de pas des animaux. Évidemment, les deux petits se précipitèrent sur la glace et commencèrent à glisser dessus, s'amusant apparemment beaucoup. Draco s'assit dans la neige, Harry à côté de lui, et une fois de plus, ils observèrent leurs enfants, comblés par la chance qu'ils avaient. Sous la pleine lune brillante, ils s'embrassèrent, sous le regard un peu amusé de leurs fils. Quand Harry et Drago s'arrêtèrent, ils virent que deux paires d'yeux magnifiques les regardaient, leurs propriétaires discutant silencieusement, assis sur la glace, et rigolant parfois tout bas. Harry leur fit signe de revenir.

Ils se levèrent, Alex posant une seule main sur l'étang gelé pour s'aider. Seulement, ce geste fit disparaître une partie de la glace de l'étang, et évidemment celle sur laquelle se trouvait son frère. Celui-ci tomba dans l'eau, et s'hydrocuta. Alex, croyant bien faire, tenta d'agrandir l'ouverture dans la glace pour permettre un accio, mais, en pleine crise de stress à cause de Harry et Draco qui venaient de comprendre ce qui s'était produit, il ne fit que reboucher l'étang. La magie instinctive réveilla Lillian sous l'eau, et lui réchauffa le corps rapidement, mais il ne savait pas nager, ne pouvait pas respirer, et était en proie à une crise de panique violente face à sa mort. Il devait trouver la sortie, mais il en était incapable. Alex s'était évanoui, Draco et Harry ne savaient quoi faire et avaient l'esprit embrouillé par l'adrénaline et la peur. Leur fils allait mourir noyé, et Alex s'en voudrait à mort. Soudain, sans prévenir, une immense colonne de feu perça la glace et monta haut dans le ciel, et ce juste à côté du corps d'Alex, inconscient. Une fois le feu d'artifice terminé, Harry exécuta un accio et remonta le corps de Lillian. Celui-ci était en vie, mais en hypothermie et évanoui. Rapidement, Draco le sécha tandis que Harry réveillait Alex via l'enervatum, puis Lillian. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux, et s'enflamma, littéralement. Puis tout s'arrêta. Lillian avait l'air en pleine forme, ses vêtements avaient fondu sur son corps, mais Draco leur redonna leur forme d'origine via un simple sort. Ils partirent rapidement avant que les moldus ne rappliquent, intrigués par la colonne de feu. La seule différence avec avant l'incident, c'est que désormais, Lillian était cryophobe, et Alex contrôlait la glace. [cryophobe : peur panique de la glace]

* * *

Quatre ans plus tard, leurs fils avaient désormais onze ans, et eux-même en avaient maintenant vingt-neuf. En août, ils reçurent la lettre de Poudlard. Quatre lettres de Poudlard. Car, en réalité, McGonagall, directrice remplaçant Dumbledore mort de vieillesse, avait besoin de nouveau professeurs. Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent, Harry et Draco, professeurs à Poudlard, abandonnant leur ville, et ouvrant le secteur de la boulangerie-pâtisserie à la concurrence. Les deux jeunes, petits n'étant plus le mot, étaient réellement excités à l'idée d'enfin tenter de nouvelles choses que de faire flamber le verre d'Alex, le faisant tomber de sa chaise et courir deux kilomètres plus loin, ou d'enfermer Lillian dans une sorte de prison en glace, le faisant s'évanouir...

Alex et Lillian s'aimaient beaucoup. Leurs relations avec le feu et la glace les avaient d'autant plus rapprochés, et chacun tenait à l'autre, surtout depuis qu'Alex avait failli tuer Lillian.

Le jour de la rentrée, dire que les deux jeunes étaient stressés aurait été un euphémisme. Ils n'avaient plus un millimètre d'ongle. Mais le fait qu'ils retrouvent leurs amis Lucie, fille de Blaise et de Sylla, qui avaient trouvé le moyen d'avoir leur fille environ deux mois après Alex et Lillian, à dix-sept ans également. Sylla était une riche portugaise moldue qui était venue étudier en Angleterre. Ils s'étaient en fait rencontrés pendant les vacances de Noël, et avaient eu Lucie par "accident"... Mais cela les mit ensemble pour la vie... Mais ils retrouvèrent également Arthur, fils de Ron et d'Hermione, qui, lui, avait consciencieusement été provoqué aussi tôt. Il avait un frère, William, mais qui n'avait que sept ans. Tous étaient d'excellents magiciens, du moins à première vue. Harry, Draco, Lillian, Alex, Lucie et Arthur montèrent dans le train, que la plupart découvrait, et que d'autre redécouvrait.

* * *

Une fois à Poudlard, une fois tous les anciens élèves assis à leur place, Hagrid, nouveau directeur adjoint, fit entrer tous les premières années dans la Grande Salle. Harry et Draco, assis à la table des professeurs, trouvèrent du regard le groupe émerveillé que formait les quatre amis. Hagrid déroula le parchemin, déposa le tabouret à l'endroit habituel, avec le choixpeau dessus. Il lut un à un tous les noms, avant de tomber sur :

_ Alex Potter.

Alex prit son courage à deux mains, s'avança face à la masse de personnes qui bien sûr, connaissait tous la légende de Harry Potter... Il vit un bon nombre de personne le regarder de manière... Envieuse ? il s'assit, le choixpeau retomba sur sa tête, et, après une dizaine de seconde de réflexion, envoya Alex à Griffondor.

_ Lillian Potter.

La foule se mit à murmurer. Alors comme ça, Harry Potter avait deux fils ? De plus, la ressemblance entre Alex et Lillian était déstabilisante. Il s'avança sous le regard de nouveau admiratif face à sa beauté, mais aussi face à ce qu'il était, le fils de Harry Potter...

A peine le choixpeau eut touché son crâne qu'il hurla :

_ GRIFFONDOR !!!

Souriant, il rejoignit son frère à la table des Griffondor qui n'en pouvaient plus d'applaudir. Au final, après Arthur Weasley, et Lucie Zabini, tous se retrouvèrent à Griffondor.

McGonagall prit la parole :

_ Bienvenue à vous, chers nouveaux, chers anciens !!! Une nouvelle année démarre à Poudlard, et je ne peux pas la commencer sans vous présenter les nouveaux et anciens professeurs. Nous avons donc Mr Hagrid, professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, Mme Bibine, professeur de Quidditch et de vol, Mr Potter, professeur de sortilèges et de DCFM en compagnie de Mr Malfoy, professeur de potions et aussi de DCFM, donc. Également, Mme Chourave, professeur de botanique, Mme Ricks, professeur de théâtre et Mme Delacre, professeur de métamorphose.

* * *

Trois ans plus tard, les jumeaux en avaient quatorze. Ils étaient en quatrième année. Ils développaient tous deux un pouvoir magique ahurissant, ils n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes, ni l'un ni l'autre, et leur contrôle d'un élément les rendait quasiment invincibles en duels. Ils avaient perdu leur visage d'anges innocents, ils en avaient d'anges tout court, maintenant. Parfois, ils s'amusaient en mettant des lunettes de soleil à embrouiller leurs professeurs qui ne parvenaient plus à les reconnaître. Les cours que les élèves passaient avec Harry ou Draco, qui avait à présent trente-deux ans chacun, dont quinze de vie commune, était connus pour être un excellent moment d'amusement, mais bien sûr les deux savaient se faire respecter... Et la meilleure classe qui n'eut jamais été dans Poudlard était celle des quatrième année de Griffondor.

Seulement, cette année là, le discours de McGonagall changea en certains points. Les professeurs étaient toujours les mêmes, et formaient une équipe de choc, mais un élément vint s'ajouter.

_ Cette année, après le dernier qui s'est passé à Durmstrang, Poudlard accueille de nouveau le tournoi des trois sorciers.

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

_ Cependant, vous le savez, les règles de sécurité sont applicable de partout. Mais, cette année, nous avons décidé d'ouvrir le tournoi à tous les élèves à partir de la quatrième année. Les trois tâches du tournoi s'exécuteront en binôme. L'une d'elle sera basée sur la force, l'autre sur la sagesse, et la dernière sur le courage... [Les connaisseurs de Zelda auront reconnu le clin d'oeil... ^^] nous accueilleront les délégations de Durmstrang et Beaux-batons vers la mi-octobre, et nous connaîtront le nom des participants début Novembre.

Bref : l'année à venir s'annonçait grandiose.

* * *

[ndb : POV Lillian]

Au milieu du mois de Septembre. Dans la nuit. La tour de Griffondor est un endroit si paisible, si calme... Mon lit à baldaquins, que j'avais retrouvé pour la quatrième année consécutive, ne pouvait être que le meilleur de tout Poudlard, pour être aussi... Parfait ! et malgré tout ça, ça fait deux heures que j'arrivais pas à dormir...

Complètement énervé contre moi-même, je me levai, m'habillai d'un pantalon et un tee-shirt et sortis. Pff, il avait de la chance, Alex, lui au moins il arrivait à dormir sans problèmes... Je ne savais pas ce que j'avais ce jour-là... Je sentis quelqu'un approcher, je me cachais donc derrière une armure, le temps que la vieille McGo passe... Finalement, j'arrivai dehors. La lune était haute et assez magnifique. Je m'assis au bord du lac, près de la grille de Poudlard, et je restai là, à contempler le reflet du château dans l'eau... Je restai comme ça une demi-heure, quand un énorme fracas me fit sursauter. Je me retournai en direction de la grille de Poudlard, et enflammai ma main pour avoir de la lumière. Au sol gisait un garçon, apparemment mal en point. Il venait de foncer en courant sur la grille. Je me mis à chuchoter :

_ Tu es qui, toi ?

Il se releva, je pus donc m'apercevoir qu'il était torse nu, et les mains ligotées dans le dos. Il haletait, et semblait en proie à une véritable crise de panique. son corps, ou du moins la partie visible, portait des traces de tortures encore rouges vif, voire saignantes. Il me parla d'une voix brisée par le désespoir.

_ Aide... moi... S'il te plaît !

* * *

Et voila pour le prologue !!! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ??? Ca correspond à vos attentes ??? Prochain chapitre dans une semaine, un peu moins peut-être... Ca dépend de vos reviews !!! ^^ En plus, je réponds toujours à toutes !!! ^^

Bonne semaine !!! ^^

Vince.


	2. Nathan

**Titre **: De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing** : On verra bien... Ah si, y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^ Mais on reste sur du yaoi, là...

**Rating** : M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Je l'aime bien, moi le petit Nathan... Peut-être parce que je le connais mieux que vous, en fait... Bah, vous me direz tout !!! ^^ (Héhé, ma chère bêta s'est fait plaisir sur les POV... ^^) Au fait, profitez, ce chapitre fait 6 300 mots !!! ^^

**Connerie Humaine** : Je comptais pas vraiment de nouveau vous faire part des absurdités qui peuvent traverser ma tête, mais suite à une demande expresse de la part de Quatre8ss, je remet la connerie humaine... Après tout, c'est humain, non ??? Dernièrement, en repensant au générique de Oui-Oui, je me suis dit qu'il y avait quand même un fort double sens pour un esprit pervers (comme le mien ??? ^^) : "Oui vas-y Oui-Oui" sont les premiers mots... Or, je change la ponctuation, et j'ai : "Oui, vas-y ! Oui ! Oui !" Et ÇA c'est destiné à des jeunes ??? Tss...

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Et voici le :

Chapitre 2 : Nathan :

* * *

[ndb : POV Lillian]

Il tomba au sol. Sans réfléchir, je fis un geste de la main, l'amenant vers moi en lui faisant traverser la grille. Puis je pensai très fort à mon père, le brun, dans ma tête. Harry arriva, juste quand je finis de détacher le garçon.

_ Lillian ? Je savais que je devais venir ici ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je lui montrai le garçon au sol. Il s'en approcha, plaça une de ses mains sur son torse, et l'autre dans son dos. Je m'assis au sol, un peu choqué à la vue des multiples blessures du jeune homme. Un halo bleuté s'échappa des mains de mon père, la respiration du blessé se fit plus calme, il se détendit et ses blessures se refermèrent un peu. Mon père enleva ses mains, se tourna vers moi et me dit :

_ Emmène-le à l'infirmerie. Moi, je vais prévenir la directrice. On se retrouve là bas !

Je me relevai, tendis la main vers le garçon évanoui au sol, et le fis léviter près de moi. Rapidement, pressé par la peur de voir débarquer la personne qui devait être en train de le poursuivre, je rentrai au château, courus presque jusqu'à l'infirmerie, et finis par y entrer en défonçant quasiment la porte. Je déposai le garçon sur un lit. La vieille Pomfresh débarqua et commença à m'engueuler, pestant contre les jeunes qui n'avaient plus "aucune tenue" et qui "ne savaient pas entrer chez les gens sans faire un raffut pas possible". D'abord, d'une expression claire du visage, je lui fis comprendre que je n'avais strictement rien à faire de ce qu'elle racontait, et ensuite je lui désignai le garçon blessé gisant sur le lit de la même manière que mon père.

Elle me regarda, regarda le jeune inconnu, me re-regarda, puis partit en râlant encore contre la nouvelle génération. Elle revint avec un flacon d'onguent, s'en mit sur les mains avant de masser le blessé, et de se débrouiller par je ne sais quel moyen pour que toutes ses plaies cicatrisent à une vitesse normale, du moins pour les sorciers. Puis, elle partit chercher sa baguette.

Mon père entra dans l'infirmerie de manière cent fois plus discrète que moi (ironie). Tellement discrète, qu'on entendit un bruit de verre brisé, puis Pomfresh qui revint sur ses pas, en hurlant quasiment toutes les insultes qu'elle connaissait sur les jeunes. Quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait face à la directrice et à l'un des plus respectés professeurs de Poudlard, elle devint toute rouge, puis s'enfuit, prétextant devoir retrouver sa fameuse baguette. Je souris, et vis mon père se retenir d'exploser de rire. McGonagall s'approcha du jeune, le détailla d'un regard perçant, puis se tourna vers moi.

_ J'ai besoin de connaître les circonstances exactes dans lesquelles vous avez trouvez ce garçon.

_ Ben...

Je savais pertinemment que je n'aurais pas dû être dehors à cette heure.

_ J'arrivai pas à dormir. Alors je suis sorti de ma chambre, pour venir près de la grille, au bord du lac. Je suis resté là environ... Une demi-heure, je dirais... et puis j'ai entendu un grand bruit, comme un coup donné sur la grille. Je l'ai vu, lui, debout. Il venait de tenter de défoncer la grille, je pense, ou alors il ne l'avait pas vu et il courait. Alors il a foncé dedans. Je suis certain qu'il courait, vu la façon dont il respirait. De plus, on pouvait voir qu'il avait vraiment très peur. Il était ligoté, et il avait l'air très mal en point, torturé, je dirais. Il m'a demandé de l'aider, puis il s'est évanoui. Alors je l'ai fait entrer.

_ Pardon, coupa la directrice, mais puis-je savoir comment diable l'avez vous fait entrer ? Personne, je dis bien personne, ne peut entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard sans mon autorisation.

_ Ben j'en sais rien, moi. J'ai juste voulu que le portail laisse passer le garçon, et je l'ai attiré à moi. Le portail l'a laissé passé, comme je le désirais...

_ Bien. Excusez-moi. Continuez.

_ Après, donc, j'ai pensé à mon père. Je savais qu'il viendrait quoi qu'il arrive. J'ai détaché l'autre, là, et j'ai attendu. Il est arrivé, l'a soigné, et est parti vous prévenir. Pendant ce temps là, je suis venu ici, et me voilà.

McGo se prit le visage dans ses mains.

_ Il y a énormément de choses qui m'intriguent dans cette histoire. Mais là n'est pas la question. Réveillez-le, ou attendez qu'il se réveille, puis rejoignez moi, toi Lillian, et puis le garçon, dans mon bureau. je ne te donne pas le mot de passe, tu feras sans.

_ Bien madame.

Elle sortit. Mon père s'approcha de moi.

_ Bon, je vais rejoindre Draco, je te laisse. Je te conseille de dormir un peu. Et surtout, sois prudent !

_ T'inquiète, p'pa ! A demain !

_ C'est ça ! Je t'aime !

Il sortit. J'étais maintenant seul avec l'endormi. Fatigué, mais surtout totalement impatient, je ne voulais pas attendre le retour de la vieille, je posais ma main sur son épaule, et pensai :

_ Enervatum.

Il sursauta, secoué par la dose de magie qui venait de le réveiller. Il me regarda, se mit assis et me demanda.

_ Je suis où ?

Il avait une voix claire, cristalline, absolument magnifique.

_ A l'infirmerie, répondis-je.

Il sourit timidement.

_ Merci. Ca m'aide.

_ A Poudlard, dis-je, souriant aussi.

_ Connais pas... Et toi, tu t'appelles ?

_ Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas Poudlard ? Euh... Moi c'est Lillian. Lillian Potter, et toi ?

_ Nathan.

_ C'est joli.

Il sourit un peu plus. La vieille revint dans la pièce, fière d'elle.

_ Ahhh, j'ai enfin retrouvé ma baguette.

Elle remarqua deux paires d'yeux. L'une hilare, l'autre interrogative. Elle soupira.

_ Bon, je n'en ai plus besoin, j'ai l'impression. Allez, partez, je crois que la directrice vous a demandé d'aller la voir.

_ Oui, c'est ça. Tu viens ?, demandai-je.

Nathan se leva, puis me regarda, carrément gêné.

_ Euh... Tu aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ? J'ai un peu froid...

_ Oui, ça doit se trouver... Mais il faut aller dans ma chambre... Tu as vraiment très froid ?

_ Ben... Oui.

Je souris.

_ Ne bouge pas.

Je me plaçai derrière lui, créai une flamme dans ma main, puis je la plaquai entre ses omoplates. La flamme disparue dans son corps. Il soupira de contentement.

_ Comment tu as fait ça ? J'ai plus froid du tout !

_ On verra plus tard. Viens.

Il me suivit jusque dans la tour de Griffondor. Je lui demandai de m'attendre sur un fauteuil, pendant que j'allai dans ma garde robe silencieusement, pour ne réveiller personne, chercher une chemise et un jean propre pour lui. Je redescendis, lui tendis la main, le relevai, et le plaçai juste devant moi, afin de voir rapidement s'il faisait bien la même taille que moi. Il était un peu plus maigre, et avait les épaules moins larges, mais sinon il était aussi grand que moi. Ce fut la première fois que je le détaillai réellement. Un mot me vint à l'esprit et surpassa les autres : Waoh !!! Il était d'une beauté sidérante. Il avait les cheveux blonds, un rien plus foncé que les miens, des grands yeux marrons, mais d'un marron uniforme, et dans lesquels se reflétait une tristesse constante, la peau blanche, une expression marquée de timidité et de fragilité sur le visage, et un corps parfait, quoi que un rien trop maigre. Je lui passais ma chemise (violette) qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler puis un jean noir. Je me retournai, lui laissant un peu d'intimité, et il sembla reconnaissant, comme s'il n'était pas habitué à la chose.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé, (il était encore plus magnifique, l'ensemble lui allait à merveille !), je le guidais en direction de la gargouille de McGo... Il semblait sidéré par les tableaux qui parlaient, qui étaient vivant...

_ Waouh !!! C'est quoi ces peintures ? J'ai jamais vu ça !!!, dit-il.

_ Ben c'est les tableaux... Tu n'en avais jamais vu ? C'est marrant, tous les sorciers connaissent ! Mais tu ne peux pas être un moldu, tu n'aurais jamais pu voir Poudlard !

_ Euh... Mon dernier souvenir remonte à la fin juillet, en fait...

Nathan sembla attristé en se remémorant le fameux souvenir.

_ Quoi ? Tu es amnésique ? On t'a envoyé un "oubliette" ?, questionnai-je.

_ Euh... Je sais pas ce que c'est...

_ Un sort d'amnésie ! Tu as une baguette magique ?

_ Non. Je ne savais pas que ça existait !

_ Ah, mais il va falloir tout t'expliquer ! Ou en tout cas débloquer ta mémoire ! m'affolai-je.

On était à deux pas du bureau de McGo. Je le fis s'asseoir sur un rebord de fenêtre.

_ Ne bouge pas ! dis-je.

Je mis mes mains sur sa tête, et le regardai dans les yeux. Il sembla s'affoler. Je pénétrai son esprit.

Je me retrouvai dans la vision de Nathan de son esprit. Une grande salle vide dans laquelle se trouvait un simple écran. Lui était à côté de moi. Je m'approchai de l'écran géant.

_ Dis-moi, comment je peux faire pour voir tes souvenirs, dis-je. Normalement, les gens s'imaginent des tiroirs, ou des classeurs, mais rien de si moderne !!!

Il ne me répondit pas. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas me parler. Il pouvait seulement agir sur moi, et ce, seulement de manière intuitive. C'est à dire qu'en ce moment, si un homme passait dans le couloir, il m'aurait vu moi en transe et Nathan évanoui, mais tous deux pétrifiés, dans la même position qu'au départ. L'inconscient de Nathan voyait ce qui se passait, et si le vrai esprit devait se souvenir de quelque chose, ça aurait été d'une chose telle un rêve. Mais si je tentai de nuire au corps ou à l'esprit de l'hôte, alors son inconscient, matérialisé par le Nathan que j'avais près de moi, pouvait réagir.

Un clavier était devant moi. Au hasard, je tapai la date d'aujourd'hui, enfin de hier vu qu'il était désormais une heure et demi du matin, le 21 septembre 2009, équinoxe d'automne. Une sorte de vidéo commença. enfin, commença... Un grand message "Censuré" bariolait diagonalement l'écran, tel un filigrane. Le premier souvenir auquel j'eus accès fut sa vision, sur le chemin vers Poudlard. J'entendais sa respiration rapide, saccadée. Il regarda derrière lui, et fonça en plein dans la grille de Poudlard, avant de chuter. J'entendais ma propre voix parler à Nathan qui se releva, et me demanda de l'aider, avant de s'effondrer de nouveau. Puis la mire apparue [Vous savez, cet étrange écran avec des couleurs bizarre, et un long biiiiiiiip incessant !!! ^^]. Décidément, il avait une vision étrange de son esprit. Je tapai ensuite la date du 31 juillet 2009, mais juste avant que j'appuie sur "entrer", l'inconscient de Nathan m'asséna une violente droite dans la tempe. Je chutai, puis me relevai, un peu sonné. L'inconscient avait reprit sa place normale. Je tentai ensuite prudemment la date au hasard du 21 février 2004, mais un énorme verrou apparu à l'écran.

Fatigué par tous ces échecs, j'essayai de nouvelles dates au hasard total. Chaque date avant le 28 juillet 2009 était marquée d'un verrou, et celle après me valaient une belle droite en pleine face. Ce système n'était pas causé par un simple "oubliette", loin, très loin de là, même.

Je ressortis de l'esprit de Nathan. Il se réveilla, et me regarda, hébété. Soudain, il sembla prendre conscience d'une chose :

_ Eh, j'espère que tu n'as pas regardé tous mes souvenirs !!!

Je répondis en me massant la tempe, et en pensant à tous les coups que j'avais reçu :

_ Non, ne t'en fais pas. Et je n'ai pas réussi à débloquer tes souvenirs. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire. Bon, viens, il faut qu'on y aille.

Je m'approchai de la gargouille, posai ma main dessus, et fis signe à Nathan de la franchir.

_ Euuuuh... fit-il, sceptique.

Avec un sourire, je le poussai à travers la gargouille, avant de le rejoindre. Lui semblait ne pas en croire ses yeux. On venait de traverser une statue de pierre, alors forcément, il y avait de quoi être choqué ! A cela s'ajouta sa surprise de voir un escalier en pierre tourner sur lui-même... En rigolant cette fois, je le fis avancer sur une marche, et on entama une rapide montée vers le bureau directorial. Je frappai, McGonagall me dit d'entrer, ce que je fis après Nathan.

McGo nous attendait derrière son bureau, l'air un peu fatigué. Elle nous fit signe de nous asseoir, nous nous exécutâmes. Elle commença à parler, s'adressant à Nathan :

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Nathan, fit-il.

Je décidai de ne pas me mêler à la conversation.

_ Nathan comment ?

Il devint tout rouge.

_ Ben... Nathan...

_ Tu as bien un nom de famille ?

_ Ben oui, mais je ne m'en souviens plus.

Il se souvenait des règles de bases de ce monde, mais plus de tout ce qui avait trait à lui. Il savait qu'on devait avoir un nom de famille, mais ne savait plus le sien. Il savait qu'il avait des parents, mais ne se souvenait plus qui ils étaient.

_ Pardon ?

_ Ben... Lillian m'a dit que je devais avoir subi l'oubliage, un truc comme ça...

_ Si c'est le cas, on doit pouvoir te redonner la mémoire.

Je décidai d'intervenir.

_ Pardon, mais j'ai bien essayé. Il a dû subir un rituel, ou autre chose, mais certainement pas un simple oubliette. Ses souvenirs ne sont pas verrouillés par un simple sceau, mais par tout un système plus complexe. Je n'ai pas accès aux souvenirs datant d'avant le 28 Juillet, et ceux d'après, lorsque j'essayai de les visionner, son inconscient m'en empêchait.

Nathan semblait complètement largué.

_ Excusez-moi, mais... De quoi vous parlez ?

McGo m'empêcha de lui répondre.

_ Bon, écoutez-moi bien, tous les deux ! Il y a forcément un moyen de contrer ce sort. En attendant, il faudra que quelqu'un s'occupe de toi Nathan. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas où tu pourrais bien dormir... Tu as quel âge ?

Il rougit encore. McGonagall soupira.

_ Euh, madame ? demandai-je timidement. Moi je veux bien me charger de tout lui expliquer...

_ Alors écoute-moi bien, petit Nathan. Tu suivras les cours de la classe des Griffondor, dont Lillian fait parti. Tu comprendras vite qu'à Poudlard, une école de magie où désormais tu es officiellement admis, il y a quatre maison, Serpentard, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, et Griffondor, chacune regroupant des élèves ayant telle ou telle qualité. Tu auras des cours de Sortilège, Défense contre les forces du mal, Soins aux créatures magiques, Potions, Botanique, et des options. Mais un dernier problème se pose... Je me demande où est-ce que tu pourras bien dormir...

Nathan semblait totalement abasourdi par tout ce qu'il apprenait. Il était un sorcier ? Je souris. Eh oui, c'est toujours comme ça quand on se rend compte de ça. Je me souvenais toujours du jour où je m'étais enflammé la main... Soudain, McGonagall émit une proposition qui me secoua un peu.

_ Tu pourrais bien dormir dans le lit de Lillian... Mais il faut voir avec lui...

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça !!! Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangeai, mais presque !!! Je le connaissais à peine, ce bonhomme, moi ! Du coin de l'oeil, je le vis rougir violemment. La lueur de peur au fond de son magnifique regard s'accentua d'un seul coup. Il bégaya :

_ Oui... Enfin, non... Je... Je ne voudrais surtout pas... Et puis Lillian...

_ C'est la seule solution, du moins pour le moment.

_ Mais...

Nathan semblait avoir de plus en plus peur. Complètement bloqué, ne pouvant pas le laisser dormir sur le sol, et tentant de le rassurer un peu, je fis :

_ T'en fais pas Nathan, ça ne me dérange pas. Si ce n'est que pour un moment...

Il me fixa dans les yeux. Merlin, j'adorai son regard ! Mais là, il était surtout empreint d'une peur que je n'arrivai pas à m'expliquer.

_ Non... Non, je t'assure...

_ Puisque je te dis que ça ne me dérange pas ! Arrête de te faire du soucis !

Il respira profondément, tentant de se calmer. Il ne semblait pas y parvenir, comme moi face à un lac gelé...

_ Bon, reprit la directrice, l'affaire est donc réglée ! Maintenant, allez vous coucher ! vous aurez un dimanche chargé !

Sur tout le trajet du retour, j'essayai de faire en sorte que Nathan me dise ce qu'il avait eu, mais il s'y refusait. En même temps, c'était un peu compréhensible... Il était amnésique, semblait avoir été torturé, et maintenant devais dormir avec un quasi inconnu... Je pense que j'aurais réagi un peu pareil... Mais au contraire, lui semblait arriver avec une force incroyable à rejeter tout cela dans le passé...

Décidemment, il était étrange...

* * *

[ndb : toujours le même POV]

Je l'observai du coin de l'oeil. Je m'étais déjà mis en boxer, et glissé sous les couvertures. J'avais le coeur qui battait vraiment rapidement. Un sentiment d'anxiété pure me traversait, et c'était très désagréable. Je voyais bien que Nathan était assez pudique en soit, donc je décidai de lui laisser le peu d'intimité que je pouvais. J'éteignis donc la lumière faible que j'avais créé, pour que l'on se retrouve dans le noir. Il était plus de trois heures du matin, et j'étais crevé. Je fermai les yeux, et sentis Nathan se glisser près de moi dans le lit. Il me murmura :

_ Lillian ?

Je répondis, un peu endormi :

_ Hmmm ?

_ Merci...

_ De rien ! Bonne nuit !

_ Euh... Oui... Bonne nuit...

* * *

[ndb : POV Nathan]

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. J'étais sidéré par tout ce que je venais d'apprendre. Et là, pour la première fois, je venais de rencontrer au moins deux personnes qui ne me voulaient pas de mal. Mais plein de questions me tournaient dans la tête.

Qui étaient-ils, ces gens habitant ce château que je voyais détruit jusqu'à cette nuit ? Et ce mec, Lillian... Il n'a pas l'air d'être méchant... il a été super sympa avec moi... Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne connais rien à la magie... J'ai même pas de vêtements à moi... Je suis totalement perdu... J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu être comme tout le monde ? avec des souvenirs qui ne commençaient pas deux mois plus tôt !

[ndb : Fin du POV]

Fatigué, encore souffrant des blessures qui lui avaient été faites, Nathan s'endormit peu de temps après Lillian.

* * *

[ndb : POV Nathan]

Je me réveillais à sept heures du matin, en sursaut. Encore ce cauchemar. J'en avais marre, de devoir subir ça tous les jours. Bien que je ne sois plus entre_ leurs_ mains, je n'avais pas l'impression que tout cela était terminé. Je m'assis dans le lit, et me pris la tête entre les mains, maudissant une fois de plus mon existence. Mon regard se porta sur Lillian. Toujours endormi, normal pour un dimanche matin à sept heures, après une courte nuit. Il s'était rapproché de moi pendant la nuit, sûrement inconsciemment. Je l'écartai un peu, en faisant bien attention de ne pas le réveiller.

Puis je me recouchai. J'étais dans un état étrange. A la fois heureux d'avoir trouvé un endroit où je me sentais en sécurité, mais triste à cause de ce que je devais vivre. Je me tournai vers l'autre garçon, et l'observai. Il ne déclenchait pas la même réaction chez moi que les autres... Normalement, les inconnus me faisaient peur, mais pas lui. Il était magnifique. Et il était l'exact opposé de moi, vu que tout semblait lui réussir. J'avais déjà remarqué dans la soirée ses yeux, qui étaient d'une couleur indescriptible. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel bleu dans le regard de quelqu'un... Ma première réaction fut d'avoir envie de m'y noyer, dans cet océan... Mais j'avais d'autre trucs à faire.

Mon regard descendit sur le peu de partie visible de son corps. Je ne pouvais voir que le haut de son torse, et son bras gauche. Il avait la peau plus foncée que moi, moins pâle, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux et ses cheveux. Il semblait incroyablement paisible. Il respirait sereinement, nageant probablement dans un océan de zénitude...

Je refermai les yeux, et, bercé par le bruit furtif et apaisant de sa respiration, je me rendormis.

Avant de me réveiller de nouveau, trois heures plus tard, à dix heures. Lillian était au-dessus de moi, ses grands yeux me fixant, et me secouait doucement par l'épaule pour me réveiller.

_ Allez, debout Nathan, on a plein de trucs à faire, aujourd'hui ! Les autres sont déjà partis manger, et je dois te les présenter !

Je lui souris, puis me levai, m'habillai avec les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, et descendis les escaliers, suivant Lillian. Il dit bonjour à beaucoup de monde dans la salle commune qui était pleine d'ados en plein réveil, désormais. A chaque fois, il me présentait, et moi j'enregistrai les noms de tout le monde. Le comble, c'est qu'en plus d'être amnésique, j'avais une mémoire fantastique quand il s'agissait de se souvenir de noms, de téléphones, etc... A chaque fois, d'un geste chaleureux, la personne m'embrassait ou me serrait la main également. Bizarrement, je ne voyais pas ces personnes de manière hostile, comme... Ben comme je le fais d'habitude, quoi... Non, là j'avais juste l'impression que j'allai adorer ces gens...

Il me traina une nouvelle fois dans les couloirs sinueux du château, pour arriver dans ce qu'il appelait la Grande Salle... Et effectivement, elle était grande...

_ La salle à manger, me dit-il... C'est en gros l'endroit central de ce château.

Effectivement, le hall d'entrée se trouvait juste derrière nous, avec les escaliers qui donnaient sur le parc. A gauche et à droite, deux escaliers montaient au premier étage. En réalité, elle n'était pas si compliquée que ça, cet école... Il me fit entrer, et me fit signe d'avancer en direction de la grande table à l'extrême gauche de la salle.

_ C'est la table des Griffondor. Après, y a celle des Serdaigle, puis des Poufsouffle, et enfin des Serpentard... Avance encore. Tu vois le mec qui me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, là-bas ?

Il pointa du doigt un garçon qui effectivement ressemblait exactement à Lillian.

_ C'est Alex, mon frère jumeau.

Je hochai la tête. Alors comme ça, il avait un frère jumeau ? Ca n'allait pas être simple de s'y retrouver... Un peu anxieux, j'arrivai au niveau d'Alex. Là, Lillian me présenta une nouvelle fois.

_ Salut Alex, salut Arthur, salut Lucie !!!

_ Salut ! Répondirent-ils en même temps.

_ Bonjour ! dis-je d'une petite voix.

_ Ah ! reprit Lillian, je vous présente Nathan.

Ils me regardèrent tous. Avec un sourire, Lillian me fit signe de m'asseoir, et me présenta les autres :

_ Alors, la seule fille, c'est Lucie. L'autre boulet roux, là bas, c'est Arthur, et celui qui est comme moi, c'est Alex. J'ai rencontré Nathan cette nuit, mais c'est une longue histoire. Je vous dirais ça tout à l'heure.

Avec un sourire, Alex me tendit sa main, que je serrai, ravi. Ces trois nouvelles personnes me semblaient familière, comme si je les connaissais depuis toujours... Lillian reprit :

_ Ici, tu manges ce que tu veux, et autant que tu veux... Alors si t'a faim, je te conseille de te gaver !!! Ensuite, la table là bas, au fond, c'est celle des professeurs. Tu vois le blond et le brun qui sont en train de parler ? Ah non, ils nous regardent ! Bon, eh bien ce sont mes parents !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

_ Tu as deux pères ? C'est possible ?

_ Ben je crois que oui, puisque je suis là... Mais ne t'en fais pas, Alex et moi, on est des exceptions !

_ Que de modestie, fit Arthur.

Je rigolai. Ces gens, je les aimais déjà. Lucie me regardait en souriant, Arthur avait le nez plongé dans son assiette, et Alex me jetai un regard presque encourageant. je ne m'étais pas attendu à autant de compréhension !!!

_ Allez, mange maintenant ! me fit Lillian.

Je vivais un rêve ! Depuis deux mois je ne pouvais pas manger à ma faim, et là, un véritable festin s'offrait à moi ! Je me jetai sur tout ce que je pouvais atteindre, et mangeai comme quatre. Alex me fit remarquer en souriant que je devais tenir de Arthur... Je ne compris pas immédiatement, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que lui aussi mangeait beaucoup. Une question me vint à l'esprit.

_ Vous faites quoi comme sport ?

Lillian me répondit en souriant. J'aimais beaucoup le voir sourire.

_ Ça, c'est compliqué. Du Quidditch. Mais cette année, la coupe a été annulée, vu qu'on va avoir le tournoi des trois sorciers...

Je le regardais, interrogateur. Il m'expliqua les principes du tournoi, avant d'être coupé par Arthur.

_ Vous voulez y participer, vous ?

Alex et Lillian hochèrent frénétiquement la tête, Lucie répondit non et Arthur dit que cela le tentait bien également. Ils me regardèrent.

_ Moi ? Non ! Je ne connais rien à la magie, et de ce que tu m'as dit, il faut être un minimum bon...

_ C'est vrai. Mais c'est en binôme. Donc si tu es avec un bon magicien, tu auras ta chance.

Je haussai les épaules.

_ Je verrai bien...

* * *

Après le (très bon) repas, Lillian, Lucie, Arthur et Alex me conduisirent vers le parc. Là, on s'installa sur l'herbe, Alex et Lillian au centre, moi à côté de mon tuteur, Lucie se servant d'Alex comme coussin, et Arthur à côté d'eux. Tous couchés en direction du lac. L'air en cette saison était encore chaude, et très agréable. Lillian me parla de nouveau.

_ Normalement, la magie, tout le monde s'en sert avec une baguette. En prononçant certains mots et en s'entraînant, on peut tout faire. Seulement, plus le sort est puissant, plus il en coûte de l'utiliser. Le plus puissant tue, mais il détruit l'âme de celui qui l'exécute. Et un corps avec une âme mutilée est un corps quasi mort. Alex et moi, ben... on est un peu spéciaux... Vu que nos parents sont tous les deux des magiciens un peu surpuissants, on n'a pas besoin de baguette magique. En plus, moi j'arrive à contrôler le feu, et Alex la glace.

_ Et je T'INTERDIS de faire une démo !!! rugit Alex.

_ Pourquoi, dis-je.

_ Parce que cet abruti a peur du feu, se moqua Lillian.

Soudain, le lac en face de nous se gela. La glace était si épaisse qu'on aurait pu y faire une autoroute. Lillian laissa échapper un petit cri, puis fit fondre la glace avec une boule de feu. Abasourdi, je n'arrivai plus à faire une phrase, et apparemment Lillian et Alex non plus. Tous deux semblaient avoir été en proie à une peur intense, et essayait de se calmer. Lucie reprit.

_ Lillian est cryophobe, et Alex est pyrophobe. Donc, ces deux boulets viennent de se mettre la plus grande peur de leur vie mutuellement.

_ Oh, fis-je.

Alex réussit le premier à articuler un mot.

_ Tu vois, Nathan ! Ce crétin ose se moquer de moi, et voilà où on en vient !

Les deux frères rigolèrent du même rire.

_ LILLIAN ! ALEX !

_ Aïe, fit Alex.

Le père des jumeaux, le blond, Draco m'avait-on dit, approchait à grands pas.

_ Je vous interdis de vous amuser à vous foutre la trouille ! Alex, combien de fois je t'ai dit qu'on ne congèle pas le premier lac venu ! Il y a des poissons dans ce lac, qui ont rien demandé à personne ! Si avec tout ça ils ne viennent pas de choper un chaud et froid !

Je rigolai de plus en plus, rejoint par Arthur et Lucie.

_ Pfff, fit Lillian.

Il frappa dans la main de son frère, et d'un même geste ils dirigèrent leurs mains vers le lac. celui-ci se remplit de poissons tout beau tout neuf, et la bonne centaine qui affluait à la surface, morts, disparue.

_ Merci ! répondit Draco. Il se tourna vers moi.

_ Toi, tu dois être le garçon dont Harry m'a parlé, c'est ça ?

_ Nathan, dis-je.

_ Eh bien bienvenue, Nathan. Heureux de te rencontrer !

_ Moi de même, répondis-je.

_ Je serai ton prof de potion et de DCFM, tu le sais ?

_ Oui. Lillian m'a expliqué pas mal de choses.

_ Bon, eh bien je vous laisse, les jeunes ! A plus !

Il lança un dernier regard noir à ses fils, puis disparut en direction du château.

Lucie se tourna vers moi.

_ Bon, fit-elle. Je veux TOUT savoir sur toi, maintenant !!!

_ Ben... Y a pas grand chose à savoir... Mon dernier souvenir remonte au 28 juillet... Je n'ai aucun souvenir de ma vie d'avant... Comme si j'étais né à cette date... Et euh... Hier, dans la nuit, j'ai... rencontré Lillian. A vrai dire, je me faisais un peu poursuivre...

Lillian voyait bien que je ne voulais pas tout dire.

_ Tu parles, oui ! fit-il. Il a foncé dans la grille ! Et tu avais des marques de tortures de partout !

Je frissonnai à ce souvenir.

_ Quoi ? firent les autres.

Je me sentis horriblement gêné. Je ne voulais pas raconter ça !

_ Ben...

Mon coeur battait à tout rompre. Je ne pouvais pas, non, _je ne pouvais pas !!!_

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé, Nathan ? demanda Arthur.

Je tremblai. D'un pas mal assuré, je me relevai, et m'enfuis.

[ndb : fin du POV]

* * *

[ndb : POV Lillian]

Je voulus le retenir. Il ne voulait pas raconter ça, soit, mais il n'a qu'à le dire. Je me levai, quand Alex me rappela.

_ Lillian ! Laisse-le ! Il est étrange, ce mec !

_ Et alors ? Regardez ça, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'est enfui !

Je tendis mon souvenir aux autres, matérialisé sous la forme d'une sorte d'écran, mais sans support. L'image flottait dans les airs... Alex le prit, et je partis à la poursuite de Nathan.

Je n'avais aucune idée de comment le trouver. Ni où. Je me mis à fouiller tous les endroits déjà visités de ce château. Je commençai donc par notre chambre, puis le couloir de la gargouille de McGo, la Grande Salle... Je passai en revue toutes les pièces du château, avant d'avoir une illumination. Je courus vers la grille de Poudlard, où je le trouvai, assis sur les marches grossièrement taillées dans la pierre. Il pleurait doucement, les coudes sur ses genoux, son regard allant droit vers ses pieds. Je m'assis près de lui.

_ Nathan ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu leur dire ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

_ Pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ce qui s'est passé avant !

_ Oui, aussi... Tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, je ne veux pas me moquer de toi. D'autant plus que dans l'état dans lequel je t'ai trouvé, ça ne doit pas être drôle. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Je pleure trop, en ce moment. J'en ai assez. Assez de cette vie de misère, assez de souffrir à chaque seconde qui passe...

_ Mais c'est fini, ça ! Tu es avec nous, tu es en sécurité !

_ Non. Je suis emprisonné, sans pouvoir partir.

_ Tu voulais vraiment partir ? Si tu le veux, je te fais sortir comme je t'ai fait rentrer !

_ Je ne sais pas. Je me pose plein de questions... Est-ce que je peux vous faire confiance, ou plein de choses comme ça... Trop de gens ont abusé de ma confiance, ou même de moi... J'en ai trop souffert.

_ Nathan... Je ne te veux pas de mal. Sérieux, tu me vois en tortionnaire ?

_ Tu sais... Ce sont les personnes auxquels on s'attend le moins qui en sont... [6000 mots ??? Estimez vous heureux, mdr !!! ^^ / ndb : vu que je t'ai corrigé je ne sais pas si les 6 000 mots y sont vraiment ... parlons plutôt d'une approximation ^^ / nda : De toute façon, c'en était déjà une !!! ^^]

Je me relevai.

_ Allez, viens. On a plein de trucs à aller t'acheter ! Plus de temps à perdre !

Je lui pris la main, le relevai. Sans que je m'y attende, il me serra dans ses bras, en me murmurant un merci furtif, avant de partir avant moi.

'Tain il m'a mis les larmes aux yeux, ce boulet !

* * *

Voila !!! Un chapitre d'une exceptionnelle longueur, non ??? Vous habituez pas !!! Mes chapitres feront en général 5000 mots !!! ^^

Alors ??? vous en pensez quoi ??? Il est bien le petit Nathan, non ??? Moi, je l'aime bien... Bon, c'est vrai que ce chapitre est moins narré que les autres... Vous inquiètez pas, ce ne sera pas le cas de tout les autres !!! ^^

Laisseeeeeez une revieweuuuuuh !!! ^^

Bonne semaine encore une fois !!! Ou moins, ça dépend de ma bêta... ^^

A bientôt !!!

Vince...


	3. Chacun sa merde

**Titre** : De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Seize ans après Le Roi Lear, en cinquième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing** : On verra bien... Ah si, y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^ Mais on reste sur du yaoi, là...

**Rating **: M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Voilà le chapitre 3... Il aura eut du mal à sortir celui là, mais heureusement que votre dévoué Vince met la pression sur sa bêta... ^^ Nan, je rigole, super boulot, Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Connerie Humaine** : Voyons... Ca me fait un peu penser à une chronique, cette connerie... A vrai dire, ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire, ça ne sert à rien, mais bon... C'est une libération pour moi !!! ^^ Je connais deux trois dictons qui sont quand même pas mal, mais pour diverses raisons : y en a un haut savoyard qui dit "ceux qui croient tout savoir emmerde ceux qui travaillent"... Quand mon supérieur m'a sorti ça, je lui ai répondu : "ceux qui croient tout savoir, c'est les patrons, nan ?" Allez, et de 1 à 0 !!! ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 3 : Chacun sa merde...

* * *

[ndb : POV Nathan]

Je l'avais serré dans mes bras.

C'était amical, mais je ne me souvenais pas avoir partagé déjà un tel contact avec quiconque. La chaleur puissante que Lillian dégageait me brûlait encore le torse.

J'étais parti avant lui, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre. Une fois en haut, il me rejoignit en peu de temps. Je l'attendais. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux. Les siens étaient magnifiques. Il me fit un petit sourire, puis me dit de l'attendre près de la gargouille de la directrice, McGonagall disait-il. Je partis donc vers ce couloir, après avoir promis à Lillian de ne pas me perdre.

* * *

[ndb : POV Lillian]

Je l'envoyais chez McGonagall, et, une fois que Nathan fut hors de vue, je me mis à courir en direction du lac. Là, je retrouvai mes amis et mon frère qui finissaient de regarder mon souvenir. L'espèce d'écran se volatilisa, et je me rassis près de mon frère. Tous avaient l'air abasourdi. Arthur me regarda, puis finit par articuler :

_ Mais c'est qui ce type ?

_ Je sais pas, répondis-je, mais il a l'air super, je l'aime bien. Je l'ai retrouvé ; il voulait sortir de Poudlard, mais je crois qu'en réalité il n'en avait pas envie. Il doit y avoir un truc dehors qui lui fait peur.

_ Tu m'étonnes, fit Alex, avec ce qui lui est arrivé ! Je crois pas que tout le monde lui veuille du bien ! Mais qu'est ce qui a pu se passer ?

_ On s'en fiche, dit Lucie. Il faut absolument l'aider à retrouver son passé ! Et surtout à l'aider face à ce qui doit l'attendre dehors ! Je crois déjà que vu la manière dont il doit être marqué par ce qui a dû se passer, c'est admirable la force qu'il doit lui falloir pour paraître aussi heureux et enjoué qu'il l'est.

_ Je crois qu'il doit se sentir en sécurité, ici, remarqua mon frère.

_ Tu parles ! Qui ne se sent pas en sécurité à Poudlard ! Et puis je fais tout pour ! Mais je lui ai promis de tout faire pour l'aider... Quand il est parti tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il ne voulait pas raconter ce qui lui était arrivé avant de me rencontrer... Il a eu peur qu'on le force, et il n'a pas encore tout à fait confiance en nous... Et je vais essayer de tout faire pour la gagner... répondis-je.

_ Alors je te suis, fit mon frère.

Arthur et Lucie se jetèrent un regard, puis Arthur dit pour les deux :

_ Nous aussi.

Je leur souris. Mais je devais me dépêcher de rejoindre Nathan.

_ Bon, je dois y aller ! On a des courses à faire en ville.

Et je partis en courant. J'entendis Alex me demander où on allait, mais je ne lui répondis pas. Je rejoignis très vite Nathan dans le couloir, et le trouvai assis sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, la jambe gauche recroquevillée, le genou près de sa tête, ses mains dessus, son autre jambe dans le vide, et son regard perdu dans le paysage. Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne voulaient pas couler. Je m'approchai doucement, m'assis en face de lui, dans la même position, mais les yeux tournés vers son visage d'ange perdu, et un sourire que je voulais rassurant sur mon visage.

Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, et planta une nouvelle fois son regard dans le mien. On devait être très étrange à voir, mais personne ne passait. Nathan commença à sourire également, et finit par ravaler ses larmes. Il me parla d'une voix basse, emplie d'une tristesse déchirante :

_ Comment tu fais ?

_ Comment je fais quoi ?

_ Comment tu fais pour me rassurer à ce point, et sans rien faire ? Pour me tirer de mes idées noires, toujours juste en étant là ! Je ne te connais qu'à peine !

_ Et alors ? Je t'aime bien tu sais !

Il fit un petit rire. Je repris :

_ Allez, vient ! Y a plus de temps à perdre.

Une nouvelle fois, nous traversâmes la gargouille pour entrer dans le bureau directorial. McGonagall interrompit son entretient avec les peintures pour nous regarder entrer. Elle demanda d'un air sévère :

_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

_ Aller à Londres. dis-je.

_ Mais bien sûr, fit McGonagall. Et avec ça ? Des trolls fumeurs d'herbe-aux-songes ?

_ Nous devons acheter toutes les affaires de Nathan nécessaire à la magie, ainsi que des vêtements.

McGonagall sembla surprise.

_ Vraiment, vous cultivez le mauvais goût, Mr Potter. Cela aurait été plus simple de me dire tout de suite la raison d'un tel voyage. Et bien oui, vous pouvez y aller, mais Hagrid vous accompagnera, car je suis responsable de vous. De plus, je crois qu'il a une course à faire...

_ Merci madame ! Nous partons quand ?

_ Dès que Hagrid sera prêt. Je vais lui dire de vous rejoindre devant le hall d'entrée.

Nous sortîmes du bureau, Nathan devant moi. Une fois dehors, je remarquai pour la première fois qu'il était littéralement horrifié. Il tremblait un petit peu, et son regard parlait de lui même. Je posai ma main sur son épaule, et le regardai dans les yeux.

_ Quoi, me fit-il.

_ Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_ Mais j'ai rien ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? répondit-il.

Il me mentait, il ne savait pas cacher ses sentiments.

_ Nathan, je suis pas con ! Dis moi de quoi tu as peur ?

Ça y est, le mot était lâché. Peur. Oui, mais de quoi Nathan pouvait bien avoir peur ? Je resserrai ma prise sur son épaule. Il se dégagea violemment, se retourna vers moi et pointa son index vers moi. La colère avait succédé à la peur.

_ JE N'AI PAS PEUR, LILLIAN !!! ARRÊTE DE VOULOIR ÊTRE SUR MON DOS, OK ??? TU NE PEUX PAS ME COMPRENDRE, ET JE NE VEUX PAS QUE TU ESSAIES !!!

Je ne savais pas comment réagir face à cet accès de colère. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. La perspective de sortir pour aller acheter du matériel de sorcier aurait réjoui n'importe quel élève. Soudain, j'eus une illumination. Nathan s'était calmé.

_ Je sais. Tu ne veux pas sortir du château, c'est ça ? Tu as peur de ce qui t'attend dehors.

Nathan éclata en sanglot. Il se laissa glisser le long du mur, et cacha son visage dans ses genoux. Il était adorable. J'eus quelques scrupules à penser une telle chose face à sa détresse, ce qui m'obligea à aller m'asseoir à côté de lui. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que je devais faire. Mon instinct agit de lui même, sans penser absolument aux conséquences... après tout, il n'y en aurait peut-être pas ! Je passai donc un bras autour de son épaule, puis attirai Nathan contre moi, avant de le serrer dans mes bras chaleureusement. Il s'arrêta doucement de pleurer. Lorsqu'il réussit à aligner trois mots, sa voix embrumée de larmes me chuchota :

_ Si seulement... Si seulement tu pouvais savoir...

Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre cette phrase. Je souhaitais le rassurer quant à notre sortie :

_ Écoute moi, Nathan. On va y aller, à Londres. Tu as déjà vu Hagrid ? Sa présence est... rassurante. ce que je veux dire, c'est que tant que tu seras avec lui, il ne t'arrivera rien. En plus, je serai avec toi, et je te promets que personne ne te touchera sans se faire cramer les yeux !

Nathan me serra un peu plus contre lui. Il dégageait une chaleur incroyable, je la sentais entrer dans mon corps et y rester. Cette sensation était très... étrange... Nathan me lâcha, se releva, me tendit une main que j'attrapai chaleureusement. Cela faisait trois fois aujourd'hui qu'il paraissait triste... Ça ne devait pas être une bonne journée pour lui. Il me releva, et nous commençâmes à marcher en direction du hall d'entrée. La chaleur que Nathan dégageait était restée, et restait encore. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte, parce que je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle chose. Il me regarda, et me posa une question à laquelle je n'avais pas du tout pensé :

_ Dis... Comment on va faire pour payer ?

_ Euhhh... Tu as de l'argent ? demandai-je.

_ Ben, j'ai des livres, mais c'est tout.

_ Des livres ? Les moldus payent avec des livres ?

_ Mais non, pas des livres à lire ! Des livres, de l'argent quoi ! Les sorciers n'ont pas le même argent ?

_ Non. Les sorciers payent avec des pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Mais toi, tu en as beaucoup, des livres ?

_ Oui. Je les ai volé à... Enfin... Aux gens qui me poursuivaient...

_ C'est pour ça qu'ils te poursuivaient, demandai-je.

_ Entre autres, oui. Mais ce n'est pas la première raison.

_ Et tu ne veux toujours pas me la dire, c'est ça ?

Il me regarda, penaud.

_ Tu sais... Bizarrement, j'ai énormément confiance en toi, Lillian, alors que j'ai appris à ne faire confiance à personne. Mais dès la première heure que j'ai passé avec toi, la nuit dernière, j'ai su que... Ben, comme une illumination, quoi... J'ai su que je pouvais me reposer sur toi. Bon, j'ai quand même eu peur quand la directrice m'a dit qu'on devait dormir ensemble, mais tu as su me rassurer. Et tu as fait ça avec brio encore trois fois aujourd'hui.

Je me sentis rougir. Il continua.

_ Mais... Je ne me sens pas près à te révéler ça. Je sais que ça peut paraître con, voire pathétique... En plus, tu dois te dire que je suis étrange, ou abruti... Mais je te promets qu'un jour ou l'autre, tu sauras tout !

_ Je ne te trouves ni étrange, ni abruti. Quand je t'ai trouvé, hier, c'est pas le fait que je t'aime bien qui m'a poussé à te sauver, mais simplement l'humanisme. Je n'allai pas te laisser crever là. Mais depuis j'essaye d'apprendre à te connaître, et tu m'as fait le même effet... C'est à dire que j'ai aussi eu l'impression que tu valais le coup que je m'occupe de toi. Tu me parais surtout fragile, et c'est ce qui me donne envie de te protéger. Je sais que tu n'en as peut-être pas envie, et si je deviens trop... protecteur dis le moi, mais étrange ou abruti, tu ne l'es certainement pas. Et au cas où tu aies encore le doute, Nathan, tu peux aussi faire confiance à mon frère et à Lucie et Arthur. Ce sont des gens vraiment géniaux.

_ Y a un truc que tu ne m'as pas encore dis, fit Nathan.

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que je suis un sorcier ?

_ Ben.. Oui, je pense. Apparemment, tu arrives à voir Poudlard, donc tu dois être sorcier. Il faudrait vraiment débloquer tes souvenirs... Dis, Nathan, tu me laisserais pas retourner dans ton esprit ? Il faut vraiment que je trouve comment tes souvenirs ont été bloqués !

_ Euh... Pas maintenant, on va être en retard !

Effectivement, nous étions arrivés sans nous en rendre compte dans le hall d'entrée. Hagrid nous y attendait. Nathan fut soufflé en voyant la taille et la carure de l'homme. Je lui glissai :

_ C'est un demi-géant, mais n'y fais pas allusion, c'est un peu tabou. Il est super sympa.

Je me tournai vers Hagrid.

_ Bonjour Hagrid ! Vous allez bien ?

_ Et toi Lillian ? Et toi, tu dois être le petit Nathan dont tous les profs parlent ?

Il sourit.

_ Oui, je crois que c'est moi.

_ Excellent ! Allez, venez, plus de temps à perdre !

Nous traversâmes le parc, direction la grille de Poudlard. Je vis mon frère me courir après.

_ LILLIAN ! hurla-t-il.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il arriva à ma hauteur, essoufflé.

_ Tu... Vous... Allez où ?

_ A Londres, dis-je. On a des trucs à acheter pour Nathan.

_ Ok... C'était juste pour savoir. Tu nous laisses, donc ? demanda mon frère.

_ Oui, mais on en aura pas pour plus de deux-trois heures... A tout à l'heure !

_ A tout' ! Bon voyage, Hagrid !

_ Mais oui, mais oui ! fit il.

Nathan était tout sourire. Décidément, ses humeurs changeaient vite...

Nous sortîmes donc de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Avant de transplaner, chose que le géant maîtrisait depuis peu, et surtout très mal, Nathan nous conduit au pied d'un arbre d'où il déterra un sac à dos sale contenant au bas mot une bonne dizaine de millier de livres sterling. Je savais qu'il avait dû les enterrer là juste avant notre rencontre, vu la distance très courte entre le grillage et la cache. Je ne lui posai pas de questions, ne voulant pas le forcer à me dire ce qu'il ne voulait pas, et Hagrid ne s'étonna même pas, ne connaissant pas la valeur de l'argent moldu. Moi-même, je ne savais pas vraiment combien tout cela représentait, mais Nathan avait l'air très fier de tout ça. Selon lui, il y avait beaucoup d'argent. Je me demandai comment un sorcier pouvait savoir tout cela du monde moldu. La seule solution que je voyais était qu'il avait été élevé comme un moldu, et que c'était moi qui lui avait appris qu'il était sorcier.

Fier de cette déduction qui me permettait d'en savoir plus sur la vie de Nathan, je me préparais à transplaner.

_ Hagrid, dis-je, vous êtes sûr que vous y arriverez ?

_ Mais oui, mais oui, répondit-il. De toute manière vous n'avez normalement pas le droit de transplaner, tous les deux. Je sais que tu as réussis à annihiler la Trace chez toi, mais si Nathan est un sorcier, lui l'a toujours.

_ Bah ! dis-je en guise de réponse.

_ Transplaner veut dire quoi, demanda Nathan.

_ Euh... Les moldus appellent ça se téléporter, je crois.

_ Tu sais faire ça, s'étonna Nathan, soudain très interessé.

_ Oui. Mais tu vas bien voir, on va aller à Londres comme ça.

J'attrapai fermement le bras de Nathan, et tournai sur moi même. Les ténèbres nous happèrent, Nathan et moi, pendant cinq secondes qui semblaient l'éternité. A bout de souffle, nous réapparûmes en plein chemin de Traverse. Nathan se releva en titubant, à la recherche d'oxygène. Hagrid réapparut peu après nous, un peu en hauteur, ce qui lui fit faire une chute de deux mètres. Il s'étala au sol, créant un mini séisme. Il se releva rapidement, et nous pûmes partir en direction de Gringotts, tout d'abord.

_ Woaaah, fit Nathan.

Il semblait soufflé par ce qu'il venait de vivre, et par ce qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Le Chemin de Traverse faisait toujours ce genre d'effet aux jeunes sorciers...

[ndb : fin du POV]

* * *

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde ce jour là, aussi personne ne risquait de se perdre. Hagrid partit de son côté faire ses courses pour Poudlard, tandis que les deux jeunes allaient échanger leurs livres contre des Galions, Mornilles et Noises... Ils s'approchèrent d'un gobelin libre, et procédèrent à l'échange. Puis ils ouvrirent un compte au nom de Nathan Siker, premier qui passa dans l'esprit de Lillian lorsqu'il fallut choisir un nom de famille. Il reçurent donc cinq milles six cent trente-six Galions, deux cents Mornilles et douze Noises, qu'ils demandèrent d'entreposer dans le coffre de Nathan, après en avoir gardé une partie. Il avait échangé uniquement les trois quarts du magot, gardant le reste pour les achats de vêtements moldus.

Ils commencèrent par la baguette magique. Ils se dirigèrent donc droit chez Ollivander, toujours seul et unique marchand d'Angleterre.

_ Tiens, bonjour mes petits ! fit-il lorsque Nathan et Lillian pénétrèrent chez lui. Attendez, ne dites rien. Vous venez pour deux baguettes n'est ce pas ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu, tous les deux !

_ Non, une seule, fit Lillian. Je n'en ai pas besoin, je fais sans.

_ Vraiment ? Vous devez être un mage très puissant !

Nathan se mit à rire sous le regard assassin de Lillian.

_ Bon, reprit Lillian, dépêchons nous !

_ Vous avez raison, la jeunesse n'attend pas ! Alors, voyons... Essayons celle-ci !

Ollivander retira une baguette de sa pochette, et la tendit à Nathan. Celui-ci la prit, et, ne sachant pas quoi faire, questionna Lillian du regard, qui lui répondit d'un simple sourire encourageant. Nathan, se sentant horriblement stupide, fit un simple geste de la main, et éteignit toutes les lumières de la boutique. Ollivander, une fois la lumière rétablie, alla chercher une nouvelle baguette, la tendit à Nathan. Celui-ci fit un geste, et une centaine d'elfes de maisons apparurent les uns après les autres, répétant la même phrase une seule fois :

_ Dobby est toujours là, Monsieur !

Nathan enchaîna ainsi les échecs un par un. Se sentant totalement découragé, il fit de nouveau le geste, avec une trois cent dix-huitième baguette. Mais la persévérance paya, et Nathan se laissa envahir par une douce chaleur provenant de son bras.

Ils payèrent les huit Galions que coûtait la baguette de 23 centimètres, en chêne et crin de licorne. Nathan rangea précieusement SA baguette dans son sac, puis ils se dirigèrent vers Mme Guipure, puis Fleury & Bott pour les livres (pas sterling), l'Apothicaire pour le nécessaire à potion, l'Animalerie pour une chouette que Nathan baptisa Shrek ( Lillian : "_ Mais où tu lui as trouvé ce nom ?" Nathan : "_ Je sais plus... Mais j'ai eu comme un flash, et je me souviens que ce nom me fait rire.") [ Quoi ??? Quel est le problème, hein ??? ^^], le cuisinier pour un chaudron, et enfin la Boutique des frères Weasley pour Rusard, le tout tenant dans le sac [Oui, la chouette aussi... ^^] grâce à un sort de Lillian.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table du glacier en attendant Hagrid. Leur conversation passa de la magie, aux magasins qu'ils avaient découverts, à Hagrid, à Poudlard... Nathan se montrait vraiment intéressé par son nouveau monde qu'était la magie. Après tout, quel homme le découvrant ne l'aurait pas été ? Il était émerveillé face à tout ce que lui disait et montrait Lillian. Celui-ci observait Nathan manger avidement sa glace, avec un timide sourire aux lèvres.

_ Dis, c'est super bon, ça ! Je connaissais pas !

_ Hein ? Tu as jamais goûté de la glace ?

_ Ben... Pas dans mes souvenirs...

_ Ah oui, d'accord... Donc il faut _absolument_ qu'on s'occupe de ça !

Nathan sourit plus franchement, dévoilant un des plus beaux sourires du monde selon Lillian. La discussion dériva finalement sur Lillian, et tout son petit entourage. Il lui décrivit ses souvenirs d'enfance, lorsque lui et son frère avaient découvert la magie... Enfin, surtout lorsque Alex l'avait découverte, manquant de tuer son jeune frère-clone. Enfin, Lillian tenta habilement de partir sur les souvenirs de Nathan. Une fois de plus, il fonça dans un mur, un Nathan buté refusant de dévoiler son passé.

Mais Lillian ne renonçait pas. Un jour, il saurait tout !

Hagrid sauva sur le fil Nathan d'une nouvelle question embarrassante de Lillian.

_ Alors les jeunes ? On rentre maintenant ?

_ Non, dit Lillian. Il faut qu'on remplisse l'armoire de Nathan.

_ Pardon ? demanda Hagrid.

_ Il faut acheter des vêtements moldus pour ce boulet !

_ Hé ! répondit Nathan.

Lillian lui répondit d'un grand sourire, et Nathan envoya du mieux qu'il le put, donc en échouant totalement et dans un fou-rire contagieux de son vis-à-vis, un regard noir vers la chose qui se tordait de rire. Nathan ne put résister et se mit à rire allègrement avec Lillian. C'était la première fois qu'il riait ainsi, du moins aussi loin que remontaient ses quelques souvenirs. Hagrid, devant rentrer rapidement car il n'avait pas prévu d'aller dans le Londres moldu, partit en transplanant du mieux qu'il put et plantant les deux jeunes au beau milieu du Chaudron Baveur. Ils sortirent donc et se dirigèrent droit vers le centre-ville, cherchant les meilleurs magasins de vêtements. Ils reconstituèrent donc une garde-robe complète pour Nathan. Lillian, très fier de lui, trouvait son ami magnifiquement adorable dans absolument tout ce qu'ils avaient acheté. Fier d'eux mêmes, ils retransplanèrent tous deux vers Poudlard, apparaissant à l'endroit où Nathan avait déterré son pactole. Ils continuèrent le chemin.

Soudain, un chien sortit de la forêt en courant, sauta sur Nathan et le mordit à l'épaule. Celui-ci chuta, et une fois qu'il eut le temps d'assimiler ce qui venait de se produire, mais aussi de se rendre compte de la douleur atroce des crocs du chien planté dans son épaule, il se mit à hurler, de peur et de douleur. Alors que le chien relâchait sa prise pour tenter de mordre au cou, Lillian lui sauta dessus et plaqua ses deux mains où il pouvait sur l'animal, lui mettant le feu. Celui-ci s'enfuit en hurlant à la mort, avant de tomber, mort et cuit. Nathan, au sol et encore sonné par sa chute gémissait doucement de douleur, la main sur son épaule droite, ensanglantée. Lillian s'approcha de lui, mais à ce moment là un homme sortit également de la forêt, un pistolet à la main.

Il tira dans la jambe de Lillian qui s'effondra également en hurlant de douleur, et s'approcha de Nathan. Celui-ci transpirait la peur mais ne pleurait pas, tentant de garder sa dignité.

_ Chris ! Je l'ai trouvé ! Nathan est là !

L'homme s'approcha un peu plus de Nathan, pointa son arme, et tira une nouvelle balle, pour le plaisir sans doute, dans la jambe de Nathan qui hurla de nouveau, lâchant son épaule. Lillian se redressa, mais ce fut uniquement pour recevoir un coup de crosse. L'homme dénommé Chris sortit également de la forêt. Il paraissait plutôt jeune, et avait également une arme avec lui.

_ Ah, Nathan ! Tu sais que l'on te cherche depuis un petit moment ! Tu sais que tu as été une grande perte pour nous ? et puis ces dix mille livres, va falloir nous les donner... Tu as dormi dans la forêt ? C'est qui lui ? La personne qui t'a recueilli ? Il n'aurait pas dû !

Chris pointa son arme sur la tête de Lillian. Celui-ci sentait le souffle mortel que dégageait l'arme. L'autre homme se mit à rire comme si torturer et tuer des adolescents l'amusait, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Nathan hurla :

_ NON ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE !!!

Sa voix se brisa.

_ S'il vous plait, ne le tuez pas lui ! Faites de moi ce que vous voulez, mais laissez le repartir !

Lillian était complètement à la rue. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé face à une telle situation.

_ Ah, mais non... Il fallait penser avant de faire, Nathan !

Soudain, Lillian vit rouge. Les armes des deux hommes fondit dans leur main, le métal en fusion les brûlant allègrement, puis leur vêtements prirent feu. Tous deux, hurlants, se mirent à courir et se rouler par terre comme des dératés, avant de tomber au sol, pas plus vivants que leur chien.

Lillian était sous le choc. Il n'avait jamais voulu tuer quelqu'un ! Il regardait, horrifié, les corps des deux hommes finissant de se consumer, dégageant une odeur absolument insupportable. Nathan articula difficilement :

_ Lillian... Je suis... Désolé...

Celui-ci se releva, tenta de se stabiliser sur sa jambe encore valide, puis fit léviter Nathan, plus blanc que la neige, à la frontière de la mort, par magie. Il marcha douloureusement jusqu'au portail, le traversa littéralement, puis gravit les quelques marches du chemin. Finalement, près de son frère Alex, Lillian s'effondra, lui aussi blanc.

* * *

Ouuuuh, sadique, cette fin, non ??? ^^ Bah, ne vous inquiètez pas, je prévois toujours autant de Happy end... ^^ Je ne supporte pas quand ça se finit mal... ^^

Allez, passez une bonne semaine !!! A Samedi prochain !!! ^^

Vince.


	4. Révélations

**Titre **: De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer **: Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing** : On verra bien... Ah si, y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^ Mais on reste sur du yaoi, là...

**Rating** : M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Et voilà, le chapitre 4... Je suis en train de perdre toute l'avance que j'avais, il faut vite que j'écrive... ^^ Pour l'instant, j'ai encore 3 chapitres tout près... ^^

**Connerie Humaine **: Il faut savoir que je l'écris toujours juste avant de poster, donc après correction... Donc même si je relis, s'il y a des fautes, c'est pas de la faute de ma bêta, pour une fois... Meuuuh non, je lui mets pas tout sur le dos, roh là là... ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 4 : Révélations :

* * *

_ Lillian ???

Alex était absolument horrifié à le vue de son frère, plein de sang, s'effondrant juste devant lui. Il eut juste le réflexe de refaire léviter Nathan, qui tombait étant donné que Lillian n'était plus conscient, d'un sort. Il le déposa lentement au sol, ne cherchant pas à aggraver ses blessures, sachant qu'il est dangereux de transporter un blessé. Alex tremblait, ne savait pas quoi faire... Il était seul face à deux personnes dont une aux portes de le mort, et l'autre complètement dans les vaps. Draco sortit du château en courant, observa les alentours, et fonça en direction de la grille de Poudlard lorsqu'il eut repéré l'un de ses fils.

_ Papa !!! fit Alex. C'est pas moi, j'ai rien fait ! Ils viennent d'arriver comme ça !

_ Quoi ?

Draco repéra les corps ensanglantés de Nathan et Lillian.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Alex, va chercher Harry et Minerva. Mais si tu les trouves pas, insiste pas, rejoins moi à l'infirmerie, ok ? Et amène Arthur et Lucie aussi !

Draco déplaça les deux garçons, toujours en les faisant léviter, et se dirigea à grandes enjambés vers l'infirmerie. Il se débrouillait également pour éviter les élèves afin de ne pas alerter toute l'école. Finalement, il arriva à l'infirmerie, où la directrice l'attendait déjà.

_ Bon sang, encore ces deux là ! Je les vois trop, en ce moment. Que s'est-il passé ? Oh Merlin, le petit a l'air très mal en point ! Confiez les vite à Mme Pomfresh, elle saura les soigner ! J'espère...

Draco fit entrer les garçons dans l'infirmerie, et les déposa sur deux lits. Pomfresh le chassa presque immédiatement pour "s'occuper tranquillement des deux inconscients ! Et dans les deux sens du termes !"

Alex, Arthur et Lucie, arrivèrent en courant, peu de temps après Harry qui devait être le plus paniqué de tous, sans compter Alex, bien sûr. Tous avaient une seule question aux lèvres, que s'était-il passé ? Et ils n'avaient pas plus d'information. Selon l'infirmière grincheuse, il n'y avait rien de grave, toutes les blessures étaient d'origine moldue. Donc ils s'étaient fait attaquer par des moldus ? Mais qui peut bien vouloir du mal à Lillian ?

_ Pas à Lillian, fit Alex. A Nathan. Vous vous souvenez dans quel état on l'a trouvé ! Je pense que Lillian a simplement voulu le protéger, et vu qu'aucun des deux n'est mort, je pense qu'il a plutôt bien réussi...

_ Ah ! Madame la directrice ! dit Rusard en arrivant de son pas claudiquant, Je reviens de Pré-au-Lard ! Il y a deux corps de moldus morts sur le chemin ! Et beaucoup de sang, aussi. De plus, vu leur état, je ne dois pas me tromper si je dis qu'ils sont morts cuits à point ! Et il y avait un chien aussi, mort de la même manière !

La nouvelle ébranla tout le monde, et ne laissait pas de place aux doutes... Lillian venait de tuer deux moldus.

Mme Pomfresh sortit de l'infirmerie.

_ Alors, fit Harry, ils vont bien ?

La tête de Pomfresh ne présageait rien de bon.

_ Nathan a perdu énormément de sang. Il a été mordu par un chien et a reçu un projectile d'arme à feu moldue. J'ai extrait ce que les moldus nomment "balle" et l'ai soigné. Il dort en ce moment comme un loir, je lui ai donné une potion pour le re-remplir des trois litres et demi de sang qu'il avait perdus. Apportez le moi cinq minutes plus tard, et il était mort. Et Lillian a également été blessé à la jambe par un de ces projectiles, mais... Avec lui, j'ai un problème...

* * *

A l'intérieur de l'infirmerie, environ cinq secondes après que la porte se soit refermée sur Pomfresh, Lillian se réveilla. Ou plutôt, il sursauta. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, se situa dans l'infirmerie, et, ravi de pas avoir perdu ses facultés mentales, son regard dériva sur Nathan. Il dormait profondément. Lillian avait eu si peur pour lui... Que serait il devenu si... Oh non, c'est inimaginable. Mais cependant, il avait très peur des conséquences de son geste. Il avait tué des moldus. Tué. Ce mot résonnait dans sa tête, tournant et retournant sans cesse. Sans bruit, par peur de réveiller Nathan, il se mit à pleurer, s'imaginant les pires choses face à ce qui l'attendait. Il avait beau se répéter encore et encore qu'il avait eu raison, que c'était un cas de légitime défense, il se disait qu'il aurait pu les immobiliser, les assommer, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il rapprocha ses jambes de son torse.

Et, pour la première fois, il réalisa qu'il ne sentait plus du tout ses deux jambes. Il arrivait difficilement à les contrôler, mais ne ressentait plus rien. Ni douleur, ni toucher, ni rien. Pensant que ce n'était qu'un effet secondaire dû au soin, il sauta sur ses jambes. Et s'effondra lamentablement au sol. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter. Prenant conscience que son état était plus grave qu'il ne voulait bien le croire, il rampa jusqu'à son lit. Il fut plutôt surpris de voir que ce n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Nathan.

_ Mouais, il me manque peut-être quand même un peu d'intelligence, dit-il à voix haute mais pour lui-même.

Il grimpa sur le lit du mieux qu'il put avec ses mains, s'aidant tout de même un peu avec les pieds. Il se glissa sous la couverture, près de Nathan, et s'endormit, ayant besoin de repos et bercé par le souffle doux et chaud de Nathan qui lui venait droit dans le cou.

Mme Pomfresh rentra de nouveau dans la pièce, après avoir rejeté toutes les demandes de visites. Les deux garçons avaient besoin de repos. Elle tourna le regard vers eux et s'adoucit immédiatement face à la tendresse de la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Elle ne devrait peut-être pas les laisser ainsi, ce genre de choses n'ayant pas lieu d'être dans une infirmerie, mais elle aurait eu des scrupules évidents à réveiller Lillian pour lui dire de rejoindre son lit, surtout après ce que les deux venaient de vivre ensemble. Elle resta un petit moment devant les deux jeunes et vit Nathan bouger dans son sommeil, se rapprocher de Lillian et passer un bras autour de lui. Elle se força à lâcher cette vision touchante, elle avait encore du boulot avec Lillian.

Nathan se réveilla environ une heure plus tard. Il sentait une douce odeur et un corps chaud contre de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, et vit Lillian près de lui, très près de lui. Nathan avait même un bras autour de lui. Prenant un peu peur, il retira son bras et s'éloigna, le coeur battant. Lillian se réveilla aussitôt. Nathan sourit et attendit que Lillian retrouve toutes ses facultés mentales. Ils s'assirent, le dos contre la tête de lit. Nathan regardait fixement ses pieds comme si la couverture était transparente. Nathan se risqua à poser une question un peu débile :

_ Lillian, tu vas bien ?

_ Aussi bien que possible...

_ Je suis vraiment désolé.

_ De quoi ?

_ De t'avoir entraîné dans cette merde. Maintenant ils savent qui tu es. Je n'aurais jamais dû rester avec toi...

_ Je m'en fous. Ils ne t'embêteront plus, je les ai... Les ai...

_ Tué. Je sais, j'étais pas évanoui.

Lillian éclata en sanglot. Nathan ne savait pas quoi faire. Il lui posa maladroitement une main sur l'épaule.

_ Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît... Ce n'est pas du tout de ta faute... Et puis eux nous auraient sûrement tués aussi. C'était légitime, non ?

Lillian n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Il était pris par de violents tremblements. Nathan se résolut alors à faire ce que son coeur lui hurlait de faire depuis un bon moment. Il s'approcha de Lillian et le serra très tendrement dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors soudainement de pleurer, pris par surprise, et se laissa aller contre le torse de Nathan. Tous deux étaient un peu perdus, mais cette étreinte leur redonna foi en eux, marquant la confiance qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre, et ce malgré le temps très court depuis lequel ils se connaissaient. Une fois de plus ils s'imprégnèrent totalement de la chaleur puissante que dégageait chacun d'entre eux. Lillian était aux portes du bonheur. Aux portes, qu'il n'arrivait pas à franchir, et _évidemment_ cela aurait été plus simple s'il ne s'était pas mis à suffoquer, étouffer, avant de retomber sur le lit. [Un peu d'humour morbide ??? ^^]

_ Oh, Lillian, tu vas bien ? Tu fais quoi, là ? Lillian ?

Nathan approcha une main près du visage de son ami, et sentit avec horreur que celui-ci ne respirait plus. Pas le moindre petit souffle.

_ LILLIAN ???

Nathan paniquait. Décidément, il aurait mieux fait de crever sur le côté du chemin plutôt que de l'entraîner avec lui... Mme Pomfresh, ayant entendu le cri du jeune, accourut.

_ Que se passe-t-il encore ?

_ C'est... C'est... Lillian... Respire... Plus !

_ C'est pas vrai ! Ma potion est pas prête ! Il doit avoir du sang dans les poumons ! Forcément !

Elle ouvrit un flacon, étala le produit qu'il contenait sur ses mains, déboutonna la chemise de Lillian et lui appliqua la sorte de pommade sur le torse et la gorge. D'un coup, Lillian se mit à tousser, revint à lui, et cracha effectivement du sang. Mais du sang au goût très étrange...

_ Bon, avant que Lillian refasse une crise, il faut que je vous explique. Toi, Nathan, tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien, tu peux remarcher dès maintenant si tu le souhaites. Tu risques juste d'être un peu fatigué. Lillian, tu devrais aller mieux que Nathan, mais c'est en théorie. Ton corps a très mal réagi au plomb que contenait la balle du pistolet moldu, et j'ai dû le neutraliser en partie avec une potion. Le problème, c'est que tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher correctement pendant environ une semaine... Tu devrais réussir à marcher d'ici ce soir, mais en boitant beaucoup. Mais je viens de me rendre compte qu'une partie du plomb a dû échapper à la potion et s'est diffusé via ton sang dans à peu près tout ton organisme. Donc premièrement, tu risques de faire des crises de plus en plus nombreuses, de t'empoisonner toi même, et par la suite de mourir.

Bizarrement, cette annonce ne réjouissait pas beaucoup les deux jeunes. Lillian respirait de moins en moins bien.

_ J'ai commencé une potion pour refaire mon stock, mais je ne pensai pas en avoir besoin dès maintenant. Elle devrait être prête d'ici quinze minutes. Je ne te demande que de ne pas mourir dans ce laps de temps.

L'humour de Pomfresh n'était pas vraiment apprécié par Lillian et Nathan. Elle se retira dans son laboratoire, et Nathan reprit Lillian contre lui, avide des sensations qu'il avait ressenti la première fois. Cette fois-ci, il l'encercla de ses bras et le colla contre lui, plaquant le dos de Lillian contre son propre torse. Ils soupirèrent tous les deux de contentement. Au bout d'environ cinq minutes comme ça, Lillian brisa l'ambiance.

_ Nathan, c'était qui ces deux enfoirés ?

_ Christofer et Daraud... Enfin, c'est comme ça que je les connaissais. Des hommes de mains assez haut dans la hiérarchie.

_ Quelle hiérarchie ? Nathan, tu crois pas que le temps est venu de me raconter un peu ta vie ?

_ Je... J'espérais pas avoir à faire ça si tôt !

_ Je crois que tu le dois par la force des choses... dit Lillian.

Nathan prit une grande inspiration.

_ Ils faisaient partie d'une organisation criminelle. Le chef est un dénommé Max. Ils sont implantés un peu partout en Angleterre. Mon tout premier souvenir est une nuit, je me vois me faire jeter hors d'une voiture, sans rien, juste les vêtements que j'avais sur moi. J'étais totalement perdu, j'avais l'impression de naître, de découvrir le monde... Petit à petit les bases me sont revenues. Je me suis levé et j'ai marché. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre. J'ai... Sur mon chemin, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, il m'a proposé de m'héberger. Je devais être horriblement naïf, car je l'ai suivi pour dormir. J'ai senti qu'il me piquait, et c'est tout. Il m'avait drogué et je me suis réveillé dans les bras de ce connard de quinquagénaire, et nu. Je n'ai même pas essayé de me rappeler de quoi que ce soit, je me suis juste habillé et je suis parti, me sentant sale et surtout complètement paumé. Je ne me souviens même plus du nombre de questions phénoménales qui me restait en tête. Je suis arrivé dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard après une journée de marche. Je me souviens être tombé par terre, sûrement d'épuisement, puis de m'être réveillé environ une heure après, toujours au même endroit. Exténué, je suis reparti quand même. Là, j'ai rencontré un homme qui me ressemblait un peu. Il m'a demandé ce que je foutais ici, pour reprendre ses termes, et m'a assommé après une courte discussion. Je me suis réveillé dans une espèce de cellule, enfermé. Christofer est venu me chercher et m'a emmené voir Max. Je ne sais pas ce qui a tourné dans sa tête à ce moment là, je ne veux pas le savoir, mais il a décidé de me garder près de lui et de tuer toutes les personnes qui me feraient du mal. J'en ai appris un peu plus sur l'organisation. Ils touchaient à tout, trafic de drogue, d'armes, d'animaux, d'esclaves, attaque, meurtres sur demande, et traite d'enfant. Et je crois que j'étais justement concerné par la traite. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai dû lui plaire à cet enculé, parce qu'il avait décidé de faire de moi son... son objet personnel...

Les derniers mots eurent beaucoup de mal à sortir. Lillian était abasourdi, et encore, euphémisme ! Il était horrifié par ce qu'il entendait, par le morceau de vie désastreux de Nathan, par ce qu'il avait vécu, et par ce que d'autres vivaient.

_ Ça a duré du début du mois d'août jusqu'au jour avant que je ne te rencontre. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il m'a violé. De une à trois, quatre, cinq fois par jour, je ne sais pas.

Lillian sentit une larme s'écraser sur son épaule. Il n'interrompit pas le récit de Nathan.

_ Le jour avant que je ne te rencontre, un entrepreneur avait payé assez cher pour... Avoir droit de... M'utiliser... Mais ça s'est pas très bien passé pour lui. A vrai dire, Max me connaissait un peu, et me droguait toujours avant de me violer. Mais cet abruti ne l'a pas fait et il l'a payé très cher. S'il arrive à avoir des gamins, c'est un miraculé.

Il semblait fier de ce qu'il racontait, et il l'était sûrement un peu.

_ Mais je l'ai payé très très cher aussi. Je me suis fait torturer, humilier, pendant toute la journée qui a suivi. Et ils avaient décidé de me transférer dans un autre endroit, en dehors de l'Angleterre. Je crois qu'il était prévu de me droguer, mais j'ai eu de la chance parce qu'ils ont dû oublier de le faire, ou bien il y a eu un malentendu, je ne sais pas... Toujours est-il que j'ai eu beaucoup de chance. Ils m'ont jeté dans la voiture, dans l'état dans lequel tu m'as trouvé. Après, c'est allé très vite. Peu de temps après qu'on soit parti, j'ai assommé le chauffeur et le passager avec une clé à molette qu'il y avait sous un siège, j'ai tiré le frein à main et je suis parti en courant après avoir pris le sac de livres dont j'avais entendu parler, et qu'ils étaient censés transférer en même temps que moi. Je suis parti sur ce chemin, j'ai enterré le sac et je t'ai trouvé. J'avais entendu des chiens aboyer, je pense que c'était Christofer et Daraud qui me poursuivaient, mais je n'en suis pas sûr.

Lillian était terrorisé par tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il était aussi soufflé par la force de Nathan qui réussissait plutôt bien à vivre avec ces souvenirs horribles. Nathan pleurait toujours silencieusement.

_ Nathan... Je... Je sais pas quoi te dire... Je suis désolé, et je comprends aussi que tu n'aies pas voulu tout me dire tout de suite. C'est... Inhumain, vraiment... Mon dieu, je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je ressens...

_ Laisse... Je me doutais que tu ne saurais pas quoi dire... C'est normal. Mais...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car Lillian venait de nouveau de faire une crise. Il s'étouffait de nouveau et retomba dans les bras de Nathan. Mme Pomfresh accourut, un flacon de potion à la main. Elle en fit boire le contenu à Lillian qui se réveilla, sentant comme un poids le quitter. Après une nouvelle demi-heure très tendre tous les deux enlacés, Mme Pomfresh revint à la charge.

_ Bien, fit-elle, j'en ai fini avec vous, vous pouvez partir. Et pour l'amour du ciel, soyez donc prudent !

Lillian sortit du lit. Il avait retrouvé le contrôle de ses jambes, mais, comme l'avait prévu Pomfresh, il était incapable de marcher normalement, ses pieds ne sachant plus soutenir le poids de son corps. Il s'aiderait donc de béquilles jusqu'à ce que ses jambes aient retrouvé leurs facultés. Mais, dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte, Lillian eut le malheur de tomber sur son père, le brun, qui, inquiet, n'avait pu se résoudre à attendre que les jeunes aillent mieux. A peine eut-il vu son fils qu'il se précipita pour le serrer dans ses bras. Nathan observa la scène, triste, se demandant si un jour il pourrait retrouver ses parents. Mal à l'aise mais patient, il attendit que père et fils se séparent.

_ Je me suis fait tellement de souci, Lillian ! Et Draco aussi ! Et Alex, Arthur, Lucie, enfin tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

Lillian fit un petit sourire à son père.

_ Ben... J'arrive pas à marcher, mais sinon ça va...

_ Tu es sûr ? Et là-dedans, ça va ? dit Harry en cognant doucement la tête de son fils.

Lillian rigola plus franchement. Mais il savait que derrière le geste tendre de son père se cachait une véritable question.

_ Oui, répondit Lillian. Oui, je crois. Nathan y est pour beaucoup.

_ Ah...

Harry ne savait comment interpréter cette phrase...

_ Bon, eh bien je vous laisse. Je vais dire à ton père, Lillian que vous allez mieux tous les deux. Et vous feriez bien d'aller voir vos amis, je crois qu'ils s'inquiètent un peu aussi.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté.

* * *

_ Bon sang mais j'y comprends trop rien !

_ Calme toi, Nat' ! L'accio est pas un sort si compliqué. Entraîne-toi, tu vas y arriver !

La mine rageuse enfantine de Nathan était dûe à un simple sortilège d'attraction. Il est vrai qu'après une heure d'essais sans résultats, il était en droit de s'énerver. Les trois autres, pendant leur premier cours du Lundi, sortilèges, étaient censés apprendre à exécuter ce sort. Nathan tentaient tant bien que mal d'attirer la plume vers lui avec sa nouvelle baguette, mais il n'y arrivait pas, pas le moindre mouvement. Alex et Lillian exécutaient ce sort depuis l'âge de neuf ans, Arthur avait réussi à faire décoller sa plume et à lui faire parcourir quelques mètres, Lucie également. Seul Nathan n'avait pas réussi à faire bouger sa plume, et de voir les autres réussir était d'autant plus frustrant. La cloche sonna une heure de passée, restait une seconde heure. Ce cours de deux heures commun avec les Serdaigles était un excellent moyen de commencer une semaine, tous le trouvant toujours très récréatif... Nathan tenta une nouvelle fois le sort, mais il n'y croyait plus. Après un nouvel échec, il commença sérieusement à s'énerver.

_ Arrête de t'exciter, Nathan, ça sert à rien, fit Lillian. Écoute, je suis sûr et certain que tu peux le faire. Essaye de concentrer ta magie dans ton bras, pense à ce que tu veux faire. Parfois, avoir une pensée agréable, ou de l'effet souhaité, aide beaucoup...

_ Ah, à vous maintenant ! lança Harry en arrivant près d'eux. Nathan, tu t'apprêtais à lancer le sort, vas-y, je te regarde !

_ _Accio plume_ ! répondit-il.

Une nouvelle fois, il n'y eut aucun effet. Nathan soupira, repensant aux paroles de Lillian qui le sommait de se calmer.

_ Sois plus convainquant dans ton incantation ! Crois-y réellement ! Le psychisme a un rôle fondamental dans la magie ! Essaye d'avoir la plus belle image de ta vie dans ta tête, et relance le sort.

Nathan ferma les yeux, sourit à son souvenir, et répéta plus fermement :

_ _Accio plume_ !

Cette fois, la plume réussit enfin à bouger légèrement avant de retomber. Bien que pas très concluant, cet essai prouvait à Nathan qu'il pouvait y arriver, et lui redonna confiance en lui.

_ Est-ce que tu arrives, Nathan à concentrer ta magie dans ton bras ? Est-ce que tu la sens parcourir tes nerfs ? demanda Harry.

_ Euh... Pas vraiment...

_ En général c'est une chose que tous les magiciens savent faire, mais il arrive que certains soient moins doués dans ce domaine. Le problème, c'est qu'absolument tous les sortilèges nécessitent ce contrôle, il faudra donc que tu le travailles en priorité. Je pense que c'est à cause du fait que tu n'aies jusqu'à maintenant pas essayé de contrôler tes pouvoirs magiques, aussi ton corps a dû perdre ses réflexes principaux, comme un homme qui ne marcherait jamais pourrait perdre sa motricité.

_ Oui, mais le problème c'est que je ne sais absolument pas la, euh... Sensation que procure la magie dans mon bras. Je ne peux pas savoir ce que cela fait.

Lillian lui saisit le poignet. Aussitôt, Nathan sentit un sorte de vibration trop faible pour être perçue quitter le reste de son corps pour aller se loger dans son bras, où elle devint d'une évidence flagrante. Il sentait tout un fourmillement aucunement désagréable le parcourir, pulser au rythme de ses battements de coeur, s'agiter lorsqu'il bougeait le moindre muscle... Lillian lui dit de réessayer le sort, qu'il accomplit cette fois avec brio. Quand Lillian lui lâcha le poignet, il sentit la magie quitter son bras, comme emportée par le flot de sang, et se répartir de nouveau de manière égale dans son corps.

_ Voilà ce que ça fait, rigola Lillian.

Nathan sourit, fier de lui, et Harry partit noter les autres élèves, écrivant quasiment immédiatement un O pour Alex et Lillian, qui se regardèrent en rigolant. Nathan tenta de nouveau le sort, qu'il accomplit une nouvelle fois parfaitement. Puis il essaya sur tous les objets qu'il trouvait, allant de son propre stylo au sac d'Alex, qu'il récupéra de la même manière. Il était vraiment heureux, sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas depuis très longtemps. Lillian le regardait s'amuser, souriant. Il posa tout de même une question qui lui taraudait l'esprit.

_ Nat' ? Alors tu y arrives, maintenant, à contrôler ta magie ?

_ Euh... Non, je n'ai pas la même sensation que tout à l'heure. A vrai dire, je n'ai même pas essayé. Mais j'arrive à lancer ce sort !

_ C'est étrange. Papa a dit que c'était la base des sortilèges... Et là, tu as lancé une fois le sort normalement et tu n'as plus besoin de faire appel au contrôle de la magie...

_ Mais toi, tu ressens quoi ? Tu as toujours le bras parcouru de magie ? questionna Nathan.

_ Ben oui !

_ Oh ! Moi j'en ai plus besoin, on dirait...

_ C'est ce qui m'étonne ! Tu serais donc un bon magicien, on dirait !

Nathan sourit en direction de Lillian. Il le regarda à peine deux secondes dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard, mal à l'aise. Il adorait la couleur des yeux de Lillian. Mais en réalité, il adorait Lillian lui-même. Celui-ci le voyait différemment depuis qu'il savait le peu de passé de Nathan. Ils étaient tous devenus un peu plus proche rapidement, le groupe acceptant Nathan comme un des leurs depuis toujours. Cependant, lui et Lillian avaient subi quelque chose de plus fort, et ils le savaient par la confiance mutuelles que tous deux se portaient, et qui était plus forte que celle portée aux autres. Égale, en réalité, chez Lillian.

Au cours de la journée, Nathan se révéla excellent en potions, botanique, et soins aux créatures magiques. Mais il fut littéralement passionné par la défense contre les forces du mal. Il adorait cette matière, malgré le fait qu'il n'y excellait pas. Le Lundi, ils avaient cours avec Draco, et ce en guise de dernière heure. Ils tentaient d'apprendre le maléfice d'entrave, et, après s'être fait projeter au sol sur un parterre de coussins par Lucie, il tenta à son tour. Il essayait de toutes ses forces de concentrer de nouveau sa magie dans son bras, mais il en était incapable. A ce moment là, Lillian, entravé par le sort de son frère, chuta sur Nathan qui perdit toute once de concentration. Celui-ci tomba sur le dos, Lillian eut le réflexe de bloquer sa chute avec ses mains. Ils se retrouvèrent dans une position pour le moins embarrassante, Nathan sur le dos, au sol, la tête entre les bras de Lillian.

_ Euuuh... Fit Nathan.

Lillian, dans un élan de lucidité [Lucie dit thé... Ok, vous avez le droit de me huer !!! ^^/ndb : BOUHHH !!] se releva, puis tendit sa main à Nathan pour le remettre debout également. Nathan rougissant, se tourna vers Lucie, qui rigolait avec Alex. Les autres n'avaient pas vu. Lillian, pour faire taire son frère, lui jeta également un sortilège. Lucie partit s'entraîner avec Arthur après s'être excusée auprès de Nathan. Alex ne s'étant toujours pas remit de son fou-rire, Nathan se résolut à tenter de nouveau le sort sur Lillian. Il sentait le même fourmillement que le matin, en cours de sortilèges, mais dans tout le corps, cette fois.

__ Impedimenta_ ! dit Nathan.

Lillian, frappé de plein fouet par le sortilège de Nathan, fut projeté presque cinq mètres en arrière, ployant sous la puissance du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Nathan alla immédiatement le relever, s'assurant qu'il n'avait rien, et ils continuèrent. Désormais, Nathan exécutait parfaitement le sortilège d'attraction et le maléfice d'entrave. C'est pas mal, en un jour...

Le nuit venue, ils firent rapidement leurs devoirs avant de monter se coucher. C'était la troisième nuit qu'ils passaient ensemble, et déjà ils avaient réussi à s'accepter mutuellement, à se vouer une confiance sans faille, et à accepter de dormir dans le même lit, quasiment nus, très proches l'un de l'autre. Quand Lillian fut endormi, Nathan, très peu sûr de lui mais faisant confiance à un instinct étrange, caressa du bout des doigts le torse de l'endormi, sentant immédiatement une chaleur et un contentement immense l'envahir. Lillian se mit à bouger, il attrapa le bras de Nathan et le maintint contre lui. Souriant de bonheur, sentiment toujours aussi nouveau pour lui, Nathan s'endormit à son tour.

* * *

Et voi-là !!! Un nouveau chapitre clos, un !!! Bon, rien de plus à dire ??? Laissez des reviews, et à la semaine prochaine !!! ^^

Dans le prochain chapitre, Enfin plus d'information sur le tournoi des trois sorciers !!! ^^

Bonne semaine !!!

Vince.


	5. Dragon !

**Titre** : De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing** : On verra bien... Ah si, y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^ Mais on reste sur du yaoi, là...

**Rating** : M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice : **Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : J'ai un peu durci mon warning suite à beaucoup de discutions sur divers forums à ce propos. Sinon EXCUSEZ MOI, revieweuses, honte sur moi !!! Depuis quatre chapitres je vous demande de reviewer sans dire merci !!! Alors MERCI !!! Merci de tout coeur à celles qui me reviewent, ça me donne un punch pour écrire que vous l'imaginez même pas !!! Je publie donc ce nouveau chapitre tôt, avec toutes mes excuses !!! ^^'

**Connerie humaine** : Ce clavier est vraiment dégueulasse, c'est une honte !!! Les touches blanches du pad numérique sont devenues noires ! Et évidemment y a jamais de quoi nettoyer au bon moment... Je vais devoir aller acheter tout une bouteille de produit nettoyant qui coute très cher, dont je n'utiliserais qu'une minidose pour des touches de clavier... Résultat : essence+temps perdu+produit+salaire de la caissière = 542 € gaché... Bon, je nettoierais ces touches quand je serais riche et célèbre grace à mes écrits... QUI à rit ??? ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 5 : Dragon ! :

* * *

Environ un mois plus tard, tout Poudlard était en pleine effervescence. En effet, les délégations de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang étaient censées arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Certains étaient donc en train de guetter le ciel, le portail de Poudlard, le lac, tandis que d'autres s'habillaient, rangeaient, bref : tout le monde était excité par l'évènement. Vers dix-neuf heures, le vingt-cinq octobre, une nouvelle fois, le bateau de Durmstrang perça les flots du lac de Poudlard, suivi de près par le carrosse de Beauxbatons. Une délégation constituée de tous les professeurs de Poudlard alla à leur rencontre afin de les accueillir, pendant que les préfets s'amusaient en tentant de faire rentrer tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois la plupart de l'école (les préfets ramenaient régulièrement un nouvel élève en provenance d'un quelconque placard) assit chacun à sa place, les professeurs regagnèrent la table qui leur était dédiée et qui s'étaient agrandie pour l'occasion. McGonagall ne s'assit même pas, engageant immédiatement la "conversation" avec Poudlard.

_ Bien, j'espère que vous êtes tous ici. Tant pis pour les autres, les absents ont tord ! Bien, comme vous le savez, Poudlard accueille cette année pour la trente-sixième fois depuis sa création le tournoi des trois sorciers. Mais évidemment ce tournoi ne serait pas celui des trois sorciers sans les écoles de Beauxbatons et Durmstrang, qui nous honoreront de leur présence durant toute la durée du tournoi. Aussi, j'attends de vous une attitude exemplaire, afin de préserver voire d'améliorer l'image et la réputation de Poudlard face aux autres établissements. Poudlard, je vous demande d'accueillir comme il se doit Beauxbatons et Durmstrang !

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et les deux délégations, celle de Durmstrang marchant au pas, composée uniquement de garçon, mis à part une seule fille qui semblait beaucoup plus jeune que le reste du groupe. Au contraire, celle de Beauxbatons marchaient beaucoup plus disgracieusement que les autres, rigolaient, bref : de bons français.

La délégation de Durmstrang s'assit presque immédiatement à la table des Serpentard, comme cela avait du être convenu, mais les "beauxbatonniens" semblaient complètement perdus. Ils s'assirent tous à n'importe quelle table, sauf celle des Serpentard. Un français vint s'asseoir à côté de Nathan, suivi par d'autres, sûrement ses amis. Nathan engagea chaleureusement la conversation.

_ Salut ! dit-il.

Il serra la main d'à peu près toutes les nouvelles personnes présentes, mais fut totalement déstabilisé quand les deux filles refusèrent sa main et l'embrassèrent sur les deux joues. Il se reprit rapidement, connaissant quelque peu les coutumes françaises. Il continua :

_ Moi c'est Nathan, et je vous présente Lillian, Alex, Lucie et Arthur.

_ Salut ! répondit l'étranger. Moi c'est Chris. Ouais, je sais, c'est pas très français !

Nathan se paralysa, avant de se souvenir que Chris, LE Chris était bel et bien mort. Il frissonna malgré tout, mis mal à l'aise par ses souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Lillian, devinant son malaise, lui mit la main sur l'épaule. Chris continua, avec un fort accent :

_ Lui, là, c'est Jean, elle c'est Noémie, la blonde c'est Clem', et le grand c'est Ben...

_ Cool ! répondit Lillian, heureux de vous connaitre !

Tous se saluèrent tour à tour, respectant les étranges coutumes des français. Une fois que tout le monde fut correctement installé, McGonagall reprit la parole :

_ Bien ! Bienvenue à tous ! Vous aurez le temps de découvrir vos appartements dans la soirée, les préfets s'en chargeront. Avant de débuter ce banquet d'accueil, je me dois, en tant que directrice de Poudlard, d'ouvrir officiellement ce nouveau tournoi non pas des trois, mais bien des six [ndb : ou 6 ?? (Nda : j'avais mis neuf -_-')] sorciers ! Chers élèves et invités, la coupe de feu !

Elle agita théâtralement son bras vers le fameux reliquaire qui se liquéfia et laissa place à la célèbre coupe en bois grossièrement taillée, mais ayant un rôle crucial. Elle s'enflamma de son habituelle flamme bleue.

_ Je me dois de rappeler les quelques règles spéciales qui régiront ce tournoi. Tout d'abord, et je me dois d'insister auprès des élèves de Poudlard : PAS de sorciers dont l'âge est inférieur à quatorze ans ! De plus, chaque école présentera un binôme. Ainsi, vous placerez un papier contenant simplement votre nom et celui de votre école. La coupe a a été informée de ce changement de règle, aussi elle lâchera deux papiers par école. Vous n'aurez pendant les épreuves droit qu'à votre baguette et votre familier, bien que je me demande à quoi pourrai bien servir une chouette dans l'une des épreuves... Je rappelle également que les épreuves auront pour thème le courage, la sagesse et la force. L'équipe qui triomphera le mieux de ces trois [ndb : ou 3 ??? (Nda : cette fois, j'avais mis deux... J'étais pas en forme... -_-')] épreuves remportera mille galions à chacun des membres, et toujours une gloire éternelle ! Bon appétit !

Les tables se recouvrirent de centaine de plats en tout genre, de spécialités du Nord, de spécialités françaises, et des fameux plats anglais. Chacun tentait les plats des autres pays, Nathan, Lucie, Alex, Lillian et Arthur faisant connaissance avec Chris, Noémie, Jean, Clem', de son vrai nom Clémence, et Ben, Benjamin...

_ Et sinon vous savez faire quoi en magie ? demanda Alex.

_ Ah ! fit le dénommé Ben, tu as bien fait de me demander, vraiment ! Regarde !

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un sortilège informulé, il recouvrit une grande partie de la table d'une bonne couche de glace. Lillian poussa un cri et la repoussa si violemment qu'il tomba à la renverse du banc sur le sol. Ben' le regardait d'un air totalement ahuri, et Alex et Nathan étaient mort de rire. Lucie était en pleine discussion avec Noémie et Clem', sûrement à propos de choses protégées par le code éthique des filles. Lillian, toujours au sol, avait la main posée sur son cœur et tentait de reprendre son souffle, le regard tourné ostensiblement vers le sol, d'un intérêt sûrement immense. Alex, d'un élan de bonté envers son frère, posa ses mains sur la table et fit disparaitre la glace sous le regard impressionné des français. Nathan aidait Lillian à se relever, et Chris, impressionné, demanda :

_ Ouaaah ! Comment tu arrives à faire ça ?

_ Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de baguette magique pour lancer des sorts. Et je contrôle parfaitement la glace. Mon frère, celui qui m'a copié en changeant que les yeux, et qui vient de faire une crise cardiaque, contrôle le feu. Et a peur de la glace.

_ Une crise cardiaque ! Je t'embête Alex ! fit Lillian en riant. Et puis lui, il a peur du feu, c'est pas mieux !

Les français étaient ahuri. Même les filles s'étaient arrêtées. Lucie regardait ses amis consternée, Noémie et Clémence aussi mais avec une tête de poisson hors de l'eau.

_ Tu contrôles le feu ? s'étonna Noémie.

Pour toute réponse, Lillian fit jaillir une flamme de sa main droite. Alex recula vivement, mais réussi à maintenir son équilibre, car il ne fut pas pris par surprise. Toute l'assemblée était émerveillée...

Petit à petit, le sujet fut clos et la discussion dériva sur le tournoi.

_ Vous allez vous présenter, vous ? Car vous êtes en quatrième année, je ne me trompe pas, fit Jean.

_ Moi oui, fit Alex. Et sûrement aussi Lucie, Arthur et Lillian. Je crois que Nathan en a pas très envie.

Nathan hocha lentement la tête.

_ Bien. Alors il y a une chance pour qu'on soit l'un contre l'autre...

_ Et oui. Ce serait un honneur !

_ Un quoi ? Désolé, j'ai pas compris !

_ Un honneur ! Une reconnaissance, une joie !

_ Ah, oui ! Je parle pas encore parfaitement anglais ! En France, c'est n'importe quoi les langues, on apprend rien !

Alex sourit.

Finalement, le banquet se termina, tous repus. McGonagall souhaita une bonne nuit, tandis que tout le monde se dirigeait vers ses appartements respectifs. Dans la salle commune de Griffondor, tous commentaient les personnes arrivées ce matin. Des noms ressortaient, des insultes, des compliments envers les filles, etc... Arthur, Alex, et Lillian montèrent dormir dans leur dortoir, car _oui_ ils n'étaient que trois garçons griffondoriens de quatrième année, les autres étant des filles.

Enfin, quatre garçons, désormais, avec Nathan. Celui-ci se couchait d'ailleurs avec Lillian sans plus aucune gêne, désormais, il avouait même que cela lui manquerait de dormir seul. Ainsi, il fut le premier sous la couette, vêtu uniquement de l'un de ses boxers neufs, attendant Lillian qui se lavait, et discutant avec les autres occupants du dortoir. Il repensa à sa situation. Cela faisait désormais un mois qu'il les connaissait, et il les aimait comme des frères, comme une famille. Alex s'amusait d'ailleurs souvent à l'appeler "petit frère", pour se venger, car il ne pouvait pas dire cela à Lillian, (Ils étaient venu au monde tous les deux exactement au même moment.) mais cette marque personnelle d'affection touchait Nathan droit au coeur. Lillian sortit de la salle de bains, habillé tout aussi légèrement que chacun des "hommes" de ce dortoir, et encore tout mouillé. Il fonça vers son lit et sauta quasiment sur Nathan qui expira violemment, avant d'exploser de rire. Il saisit son coussin, et l'explosa férocement contre la tête de Lillian, qui hurla contre les "attaques en traite !"

S'en suivit une fantastique bataille de coussin, qui dégénéra très vite en match de catch poudlarien, à savoir un catch tout ce qu'il y a de plus amical... Un préfet ouvrit la porte mais n'eut que le temps de se recevoir une grand mère dans la tête qui lui explosa dessus à son contact. Il décida sagement de ne plus ouvrir cette porte, on ne savait pas ce qui pouvait en sortir.

_ A quand la banane qui m'explosera à la tête ? soupira-t-il avant de continuer sa ronde.

Quand tous furent épuisés d'avoir tant rit, il se retournèrent dans leur lit. Se souhaitant une bonne nuit, il fermèrent leurs rideaux qui les emprisonnèrent dans_ leur_ monde. Les autres ne pouvaient plus rien entendre. Lillian et Nathan étaient allongés sur le côté, une seule dizaine de centimètres les séparant, se regardant droit dans les yeux. Enfin, ils se regarderaient dans les yeux, si ceux-ci étaient ouverts. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de dormir comme cela, chacun profitant de la chaleur de l'autre. Tous les deux étaient très proche, ils s'aimaient beaucoup, mais aucun des deux ne savaient comment classer leur relation.

Ils dormirent agréablement, tous les deux enlacés tendrement, inconsciemment.

Et justement, quand le réveil se déclencha, sortant du sommeil Lillian qui l'arrêta, celui-ci sursauta et s'éloigna vivement de Nathan. Souvent, enfin, tout le temps, ils se réveillaient un peu plus proche que la veille, mais jamais, jamais Lillian n'aurait cru qu'il aurait pu se retrouver dans _ses_ bras, serré contre_ lui_. Nathan dormait toujours, quoi que un peu plus tendu. Lillian observa son visage, ses yeux clos dans un sommeil léger, ses bras tendus vers Lillian comme pour l'inviter à revenir s'y nicher, son sourire un peu perdu, son cou, bref, tout y passa, tout le visage angélique de Nathan fut analysé par Lillian dans ses moindres détails, jusqu'à sa bouche, _ses lèvres_... Lillian sentit l'envie irrésistible d'embrasser Nathan. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, il était totalement perdu... Il s'approcha de nouveau de Nathan, près, très près de lui. Lorsque son visage ne fut plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres de celui de Nathan, celui-ci se réveilla. Lillian fit précipitamment semblant de dormir, se rendant soudain compte de la bêtise qu'il venait d'être à deux doigts de faire.

Nathan ouvrit les yeux et trouva Lillian endormit très près de lui, reposant sur ses bras. Ils étaient très bizarrement installés. Nathan enleva un de ses bras de sous le corps de Lillian avant de le serrer dans ses bras le plus fort qu'il put. Lillian, abandonnant toute simulation, laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise, mais, ne laissant pas le temps à Nathan de comprendre son erreur, il lui rendit son étreinte. Passé la surprise, les têtes des deux garçons étaient vides. Il fallait mieux ne penser à rien dans un tel moment. Leurs coeurs battaient quasiment ensemble et la chaleur qui se dégageait était incroyable. Nathan avait niché sa tête dans le cou de Lillian et respirait tranquillement, goutant littéralement l'odeur que celui-ci dégageait.

Finalement, tous deux se levèrent avec dix bonnes minutes de retard sur leurs compagnons qui ne manquèrent pas de les chambrer, avant de se laver rapidement, se coiffer, etc. Et partir déjeuner.

* * *

C'était Jeudi, quinze heures, cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Hagrid venait de prévenir le groupe qu'ils allaient partir en excursion dans la forêt interdite, car selon lui, la population forestière était bouleversée, et personne ne savait pourquoi. Aussi, ils avaient pour mission, avec tous les Griffondor, de déterminer cette cause. Cela était, toujours selon lui, une mise en application bienvenue des cours.

Ainsi, tous marchaient silencieusement, suivant Hagrid et son arbalète. Lillian et Nathan marchaient côte à côte, pas vraiment rassurés. A vrai dire, personne dans le groupe semblait l'être.

Après un bon quart d'heure de promenade, ils débarquèrent dans une immense clairière qui, cela se voyait, avait été causée par un énorme incendie. Mais on voyait également que l'endroit avait été ravagé par le passage de tout un tas d'animaux en furie, et plusieurs flèches étaient plantées dans le sol. D'immenses flaques de sang séché recouvraient le sol. Le groupe, déjà pas vraiment en confiance, venait d'attraper un nouveau type de syndrome : celui de je-me-tire-et-laisse-les-autres-dans-leur-merde...

_ Bien, je crois avoir deviné ce qui a causé tout ce remue ménage. Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a plus aucun risque. Avancez vous,et dites moi ce qui a bien pu causer un tel désordre ! fit Hagrid, rassurant.

Le groupe se dispersa dans la clairière brulée qui devait faire une dizaine de mètre de diamètre. En son centre, le feu semblait avoir été plus important, et tas de cendre plus épais que sur le reste de la clairière y formait un cercle. Nathan s'approcha, et donna un coup de pied dans une partie du cercle, envoyant les cendres voler. Son œil fut attiré par deux éclats brillants qui venaient d'atterrir, suite à son coup de pied. Il s'approcha, et découvrit, au milieu des cendres, deux petites sphères, l'une bleue et l'autre rouge. Un saphir et un rubis, taillés en grosses billes parfaitement sphériques. Elle était de la taille d'un cochonnet de pétanque. Nathan les mit dans sa poche, faisant attention que personne ne le voit. Hagrid rappela tout le monde et posa une nouvelle fois sa question.

_ Alors, dit-il, vous savez ce qui a pu causer une telle chose ?

_ Oui, fit Nathan.

_ Je t'écoute, Nathan.

_ Un dragon. Il est venu et a créé cette clairière avant de faire son nid au centre, avant d'y pondre ses oeufs. Mais les centaures, accompagnés des autres animaux de la forêt, sont venus et l'ont chassé. Le dragon a tout détruit par le feu, y compris son oeuf sûrement, et s'est enfui.

_ Félicitation, Nathan ! Vingt points pour Griffondor. Effectivement, ta réponse est parfaite dans les moindres détails.

Lillian le félicita discrètement en lui tapant gentiment l'épaule. Nathan se retourna et lui sortit un magnifique sourire, témoin de ce qu'il ressentait.

_ En réalité, on pourrait même ajout...

Il fut coupé par un cri à glacer le sang venant du ciel. Tous levèrent la tête d'un même mouvement pour découvrir un immense dragon qui plongeait vers eux.

_ Oh mon dieu !

Ils étaient perdus. Ils n'avaient plus le temps de fuir, et déjà le dragon s'apprêtait à cracher du feu. Au moment où celui-ci souffla sa gerbe de flammes destructrices Alex frappa le sol de ses mains. Tous avaient les yeux fermés, attendant une mort qui ne venait pas. A la place, ils entendaient un grand bruit, comme si l'ont avait placé une casserole chauffée à blanc dans de l'eau fraiche. Il y eut un autre hurlement, poussé par Alex, cette fois, car les flammes venaient de le frôler. Il plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine et tomba. Le bunker de glace qu'il avait créé et qui les protégeait tous avait disparu. Lillian hurla de peur pour son frère, et se précipita vers lui. Hagrid ne savait quoi faire, il tentait de son mieux de protéger les autres élèves de son corps imposant. Nathan observa le dragon foncer vers Lillian et sortir ses griffes, chose que l'attaqué ne voyait pas, trop occupé à savoir si son frère allait bien. Nathan, paniquant, s'adressa au dragon d'une voix brisée.

_ ARRÊTE !!! JE T'EN SUPPLIE, LAISSE LES !!!

Le dragon battit vivement des ailes, et bifurqua vers Nathan. Celui-ci resta debout, se laissant envahir par le courage... Ou la témérité... Le dragon se posa près de Nathan. Il était d'une taille impressionnante. Il regarda Nathan de haut. Celui-ci entendit une voix résonner dans sa tête.

_ Qui es-tu pour oser me donner des ordres, petit humain ? Vous avez foulé mon territoire et les centaures, vos alliés, ont détruit mes œufs, mes enfants ! Je suis revenu me venger !

_ Pas sur nous ! Nous n'avons rien fait ! Nous sommes simplement venu étudier l'endroit, nous ne demandions rien à personne ! Je t'en supplie laisse nous partir, nous ne reviendrons plus !

_ Vous êtes puissant... C'est la première fois qu'un humain me parle, et vous avez réussi à détourner mon attaque de feu ! Mais je me demandai, humain, pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit alors que j'attaquai la première fois ?

_ Ben... Parce que je savais pas que je pouvais vous parler... A vrai dire, ça m'étonne complètement... S'il vous plait, laissez nous repartir !

Pendant cette "discussion", Hagrid s'empressait de faire évacuer tous les autres élèves, les mettant sur le chemin du retour et les chargeant d'aller chercher du secours. Lillian, le voyant faire, pensa que ce n'était pas la chose la plus responsable à faire. Arthur et Lucie restèrent malgré les protestations de Hagrid. Lillian, retournant à ses affaires, posa son oreille contre la poitrine gauche d'Alex, mais n'entendit rien. Il plaça ensuite sa main contre son nez et s'exclama, horrifié :

_ EH !!! ALEX RESPIRE PAS !!!

Lillian venait de pousser un cri déchirant. Son frère, étendu dans l'herbe et qui, jusqu'à maintenant, paraissait simplement évanoui, avait trouvé LE moment pour faire un arrêt cardiaque. Nathan, Arthur, Lucie et Hagrid formèrent un cercle autour d'Alex et de son frère, qui, par réflexe, posa sa main sur le torse de son frère :

_ _Enervatum_ !

Alex fut simplement traversé par un spasme. Lillian aurait dû s'en douter, l'enervatum ne servait pas en cas d'arrêt du cœur, seulement en cas d'évanouissement ! Il s'assit dans l'herbe, perdu et paniquant, et se prit le visage dans ses mains, à deux doigts d'éclater en sanglots.

_ Est-ce moi qui ai causé cela ?

C'était de nouveau la voix de la dragonne qui résonnait dans la tête de Nathan. Il se tourna vers l'animal et hurla :

_ Bien sûr que c'est toi !!! Alex ne supporte pas le feu !!! Il est en train de mourir !!!

Sa voix se brisa. La dragonne tourna ses yeux vers Alex, quasiment mort, et le fixa intensément pendant une longue, très longue minute. Les autres personnes présentes retenaient leur souffle, quand Alex se convulsa de nouveau avant de se mettre à tousser et à respirer très rapidement, tentant de reprendre ses repères. Lillian se mit à rire nerveusement face à son frère qui semblait complètement perdu et sur le point de vomir, avant de le serrer dans les bras en lui murmurant de ne plus jamais refaire un truc comme ça. Nathan aussi était diablement soulagé, et attendrit de voir Lillian et son frère rire comme des abrutis. Lucie et Arthur se regardèrent, et soupirèrent un long moment.

Nathan se tourna vers la dragonne et dit simplement :

_ Merci !

Elle s'inclina légèrement. Tous se levèrent et repartirent, laissant l'animal se venger comme il le souhaitait des centaures.

_ Nathan, fit Lucie, pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu parlais aux dragons ?

_ Heiiiin ?Il parle aux dragons ?

Alex et Lillian venaient d'avoir la même réaction. Évidemment, ils étaient trop occupés pour remarquer quoi que ce soit.

_ Parce que je ne le savais pas ! Vous êtes drôles, vous, je pouvais pas savoir, c'est le premier dragon que je croise ! Au fait, c'est une dragonne !

_ Oui, on a entendu ! Par contre, ce que le dragon, pardon, la dragonne disait, ça on entendait pas ! fit Lucie.

_ C'est étrange... Moi qui croyait ne pas avoir de don magique...

_ Eh ! Il a pas fini de nous surprendre le petit frère, hein ? rigola Alex en lui tapant dans le dos.

Nathan sourit.

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, le petit groupe put intercepter la mission de sauvetage en préparation, et raconter à qui voulait l'entendre l'histoire dans ses moindres détails. Une nouvelle fois, Poudlard eut un sujet à débats et rumeurs qui emplit le moindre coin du plus insignifiant placard à balais du château. Et le groupe des Griffondor se retrouvèrent au centre de l'attention, chose amusante au début, mais extrêmement lassante à la fin.

Le soir même, Lillian, Alex, Lucie, Arthur et Nathan se rendirent près de la coupe pour proposer leur candidature. En effet, après une bonne discussion, Nathan s'était laissé convaincre par les autres que suite au sauvetage de toute la classe des Griffondor, année quatre, il avait largement les pouvoirs nécessaires pour participer au tournoi, et par la même discussion, Lucie avait également décidée de tenter sa chance.

Aussi, tous les cinqs déposèrent tour à tour leur nom dans la coupe de feu.

* * *

Après le (toujours) fabuleux repas, et une nouvelle discussion très sympathique de l'avis de tous avec le groupe de français, impressionné par les exploits de l'après midi et se disant que, Oulala, ils n'avaient aucune chance, tous étaient partis se coucher, et seul Nathan était encore éveillé. Il observait silencieusement Lillian qui dormait, avec les poings fermés, et pleurait. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait accumulées jusqu'ici sortaient enfin. Il pleurait pour son manque de chance, pour sa vie avant de rencontrer Lillian, pour sa chance d'avoir rencontré Lillian, pour ses sentiments très étranges envers Lillian, pour celui-ci, pour la peur de la journée passée, pour la peur de ses souvenirs qui le hantaient, pour les cauchemars qu'il faisait sans cesse, pour le groupe fantastique qu'il avait rencontré, pour ses amis...

Il repensa à son réveil, le matin même, quand il avait pris contre lui Lillian, croyant que celui-ci dormait, mais il somnolait simplement, ou alors il l'avait réveillé, qu'importe ! Il avait envie de recommencer, mais cette fois il savait que Lillian dormait, et ne voulait pas le prendre en traitre. Il se coucha, se cala le plus près possible de Lillian, refoula ses larmes au plus profond de lui, et, bercé par la chaleur et la respiration de Lillian, il s'endormit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Prochainement : un nouveau chapitre !!! ^^ Merci et encore une fois désolé à tout ceux qui me reviewent, continuez, ça me motive à écrire !!!

Bonne semaine !!!

Vince.


	6. Champions

**Titre **: De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing **: Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/N?... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating** : M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice **: Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Bon, désolé, je suis très méchant... J'ai pas eu le temps de poster hier, donc voilà enfin le chapitre 6... Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre, même si on a vu pire comme retard... Dans ce chapitre... Un peu d'avancement au niveau des couples, et du tournoi... ^^ Bonne lecture, et merci vraiment à toute les reviews que vous m'envoyez, ça me fait super plaisir !!! ^^ Continuez !!! ^^

**Connerie Humaine** : Les chansons des Walt Disney sont assez jolies, faut le dire, mais un peu décalée quand même... Observez : comment votre gamin de six ans peut s'interroger sur un texte comme "Il en faut peuuuut pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être heureux"... C'est pas que je suis pas d'accord, mais le petit il va pas réagir en disant : "Mais oui, parbleu, c'est vrai, soyons heureux ! Carpe Diem !"... Par contre, c'est vrai qu'après, ça peut être plus utile... Pour les parents qui regardent en même temps... Oui : vous ! ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 6 : Champions :

* * *

Nathan se réveilla très tôt ce matin là... Trop tôt, en réalité. Encore un cauchemar. Le soleil n'était même pas levé. Il émergea malgré son rêve doucement, entendant un vague son très doux et répétitif, qui le berçait et le calmait... Il sentait une chaleur puissante contre son torse. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Lillian, fermés, et très très près des siens. Leurs deux visages étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et Nathan pouvait voir absolument le moindre détail, la moindre imperfection de sa peau. Le son qu'il avait entendu ce matin et qui lui avait servi de calmant était la respiration calme caractéristique d'un sommeil profond et vide de rêves de Lillian. Nathan ne bougeait pas. Il était trop bien, trop confortablement calé contre le torse de Lillian, qui se soulevait et se rabaissait, synchronisé aux expirations et inspirations de Lillian, entouré de sa chaleur si douce et puissante à la fois. Il prit un léger recul et put avoir toute la partie visible du jeune blond dans son champ de vision.

Et il se surprit à l'admirer. Pour sa réussite, sa chance, sa beauté, sa sympathie, sa beauté et sa beauté. Car oui, il était beau, trop beau pour les yeux de Nathan qui, pour la première fois, observait vraiment quelqu'un avec une espèce de boule au ventre. Se rendant compte de l'heure, quatre heures du matin selon le réveil, il se replaça contre Lillian. Il passa ses bras autour du dos de l'endormi, et le serra contre lui. Tout ce qu'il venait de ressentir réapparu, mais beaucoup plus fortement, s'en était limite douloureux. Mais rien, non rien au monde n'aurait pu rendre Nathan plus heureux que le large et magnifique sourire de Lillian qui s'afficha dans son sommeil, trahissant ses pensées inconscientes et pas forcément innocentes.

Dans ces conditions, il se rendormit rapidement, le cœur battant à tout rompre, clamant des choses que Nathan lui-même ne réussit pas à comprendre.

Le réveil sonna. Lillian, d'une voix endormie mais qui semblait exiger quelque chose murmura :

_ Nat' ?

Nathan, comprenant le message, détruisit le réveil et sa main gauche d'un coup de poing. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il revint se caler contre Lillian pour tenter d'avoir droit à cinq minutes de sommeil en plus, et accessoirement de profiter de la présence de Lillian, que le blond se rendit compte de leur situation. Ils étaient... Serrés... Mais bizarrement, mis à part une barre au niveau des poumons qui lui signalait quelque chose d'anormal, Lillian ne voulait pas que Nathan déserre ses bras. Car oui, Nathan serrait une nouvelle fois Lillian contre lui, et trouvait cela beaucoup mieux quand ils étaient tous les deux réveillés. Timidement, Lillian joignit ses bras derrière Nathan et le serra à son tour.

Ils commençaient tous deux à trouver cette méthode de réveil la plus agréable au monde. Nathan enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Lillian, qui se demandait bien ce qu'il devait faire. Il appréciait chaque seconde qui passait, mais se posait plein de questions. Nathan ressentait-il des choses pour lui, que signifiait cette étreinte, est-ce que lui même ressentait des choses pour l'autre, est-ce qu'il était prêt à aimer réellement...

Aimer. Le mot était lâché. Avec tout ce qui va autour : anxiété, souffrance, questions, bonheur...

Mais Lillian refoula tout cela loin au fond de lui. Et serra encore plus fort Nathan. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait voir plus tard. Pas tout de suite.

Lorsque l'heure devint trop pressante, ils s'habillèrent tous les deux en vitesse. Ils n'eurent pas un mot sur ce qui venait de se passer, car tous les deux redoutaient le moment où il faudrait discuter de ce qui se passait.

Car il se passait bien quelque chose.

* * *

Les jours défilaient plutôt lentement. Au même rythme. Réveil, câlin, debout, petit déjeuner, cours, repas, cours, etc... Désormais, Chris, Noémie, Jean, Benjamin et Clémence restaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient avec Alex, Lillian, Lucie, Arthur et Nathan. Ils se connaissaient tous de mieux en mieux. Chris Denant était un sang pur, sorti d'une famille plutôt aisée de France. Il était le meilleur en magie du groupe. Clémence Gert était aussi une sang pur, mais sortant d'une famille de nouveaux riches. Elle maitrisait, comme tante Hermione, un sort dès qu'elle en lisait la théorie. Jean Feza était un sang impur, sortant d'une famille moldue et habitante des quartiers pauvres de Paris. Il aimait la magie mais ne la pratiquait que dans ses bases. Benjamin Drites était de sang mêlé. Il adorait chacun de ses amis, et maitrisait la magie informulée et les techniques de médicomages. Enfin, Noémie Drites était une cousine de Ben'. Elle l'aimait bien, comme chacun de ses amis, mais adorait, voire plus, Chris. En fait, Lucie avait appris le tout premier jour que Noémie aimait Chris, mais n'osait rien demander. Chris, les cheveux blonds, et qui partaient un peu n'importe où, les yeux verts, assez grands mais surtout finement taillés était plutôt beau à voir.

Clem quant à elle savait depuis longtemps que Noémie aimait Chris. En tant qu'amie de longue date, elles se disaient tout. Mais Clem se surprenait de plus en plus à observer Alex. Elle adorait ses yeux étranges. Cyan, c'est plutôt rare... Clémence était brune, avait les cheveux lisses et noués en queue de cheval, des yeux verts, un beau visage et la peau assez blanche. Elle était tombée sous le charme du jumeau assez rapidement, et n'en avait encore parlé à personne.

Le vingt-sept novembre, un Dimache, toute l'école plus les invités s'étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle. Personne ne parlait, tous se concentraient sur la coupe de feu, censée rendre son verdict à la fin du repas. Bien sûr, personne ne mangeait, tous était tombés dans un stress pas croyable, se demandant qui pouvait bien représenter chaque école. Seuls les professeurs et directeurs mangeaient normalement, quoique celui de Durmstrang, qui en réalité était la seule fille qui était arrivée avec la délégation, semblait ne pas avoir grand appétit. Une fois le repas terminé, McGonagall se leva, souriante, et fixa la coupe. Soudain, la flamme devint rouge, et dans une grande gerbe étincelante, elle libéra deux papiers carbonisés, que le directrice de Poudlard attrapa via un accio informulé.

_ Les champions de Durmstrang, dit-elle, seront Ivan Krum et Frank Isakev.

_Des noms bien russes... _pensa Nathan.

_ Krum ? Le fils de Krum ? fit Lillian. Ça c'est marrant, tu te souviens, Alex, p'pa nous a raconté qu'il avait gagné ce tournoi face à Krum ! Ce serait étrange qu'on se retrouve face à lui...

_ Je savais pas que Krum avait un fils ! Et l'autre, c'est qui ? questionna Chris.

Alex répondit par un signe de tête qu'il n'en savait rien. Lorsque les applaudissements de Durmstrang et les murmures de toutes les autres personnes eurent cessés, la coupe cracha deux nouveaux bouts de parchemin brûlés. Lillian donna un coup de coude à Chris :

_ Eh, c'est à votre tour, maintenant ! La coupe annonce toujours l'hôte en dernier !

_ Tu crois ?

Chris semblait cent fois plus stressé qu'il y a deux secondes.

_ Les champions de Beauxbatons, dit McGonagall, seront Chris Denant et Clémence Gert !

Tous deux affichèrent un magnifique sourire, et furent largement applaudis par tous leurs amis, français ou anglais.

_ Je suis content pour eux, fit Alex.

_ Oui, ils ont pas l'air déçu, remarqua Nathan.

_ Tu parles de Chris et Clem ou des autres pas choisis, p'tit frère ? questionna Alex, le surnom faisant faire un bond au coeur de Nathan.

_ Les deux ! dit-il en rigolant.

Effectivement, les élèves de Beauxbatons qui n'avaient pas été choisis ne semblaient pas affectés, au contraire, comme si le résultat avait été joué d'avance.

Le silence retomba, beaucoup plus pesant qu'avant. Les prochains étaient ceux de Poudlard. Une nouvelle gerbe de feu, qui passionnait Lillian, jaillit de la coupe et laissa s'échapper deux derniers morceaux de parchemin noirs. La directrice les attira, s'éclaircit la gorge, et récita d'une voix puissante :

_ Les champions de Poudlard, seront Alex et Lillian Potter !

Tous deux sentir leurs coeurs faire un bond. Ils s'observèrent en souriant avant de réussir à se lever et de se diriger vers la salle que la directrice indiquait. Il n'entendait même pas le tonnerre d'applaudissement que leur réservait la table de Griffondor, ni les félicitations de leurs amis, ni ceux de leurs pères. Ils étaient dans leur monde. La coupe s'éteignit, le silence retomba, la porte de la salle se referma.

Ils étaient arrivés dans une annexe de la salle ou un simple feu crépitait dans une cheminée. Ils s'approchèrent et se laissèrent tomber dans les canapés.

_ Eh, vous avez été sélectionnés ? C'est super ! fit Chris.

_ Eh oui, nous voilà rivaux ! dit Lillian, souriant.

Il se sentait comme privilégié par rapport aux autres. Certains professeurs entrèrent dans la petite salle. Harry et Draco se précipitèrent sur leurs fils pour les féliciter. Harry serra Alex dans ses bras, mais celui-ci se dégagea rapidement, gêné :

_ P'pa, arrête, pas devant tout le monde ! murmura-t-il.

Harry se releva en souriant. McGonagall s'adressa aux six élèves tranquillement assis sur les confortables fauteuils.

_ Bien, tout d'abord félicitation à vous, vous avez été désignés comme les dignes représentants de votre établissement. Puissiez vous leur apporter la gloire qu'ils méritent ! Cependant, sachez que désormais vous êtes les champions, liés par un contrat magique à la coupe, aussi il vous est impossible d'abandonner avant ou après une épreuve. Vous ne pouvez réellement abandonner que pendant une épreuve, si vous êtes en danger. La première tâche aura lieu sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le courage mais aussi l'aptitude à gérer le stress seront la clé. Rendez vous le quinze décembre. La seconde tâche reposera sur la sagesse, et la troisième sur la force. Je crois que les élèves ont désertés la grande Salle, désormais. Vous pouvez vous en aller. Alex, Lillian, je vais vous demander de rester encore quelques minutes.

Chris et Clemence partirent en faisant un petit signe de tête à Alex et Lillian, suivis de près par Ivan et Frank.

_ Messieurs, pour ma part je voulais simplement vous souhaiter un bon courage et une bonne chance. Vous en aurez besoin !

Elle sortit.

Harry sauta une nouvelle fois sur Alex et le serra dans ses bras. Celui-ci voulut une nouvelle fois se dégager, mais l'étreinte de son père était trop forte. Draco regardait Alex se tortiller en riant, et Lillian quant à lui semblait pensif.

_ Vous avez intérêt à gagner, d'accord ! Je l'ai déjà gagné, moi, ce tournoi, alors que j'avais même pas le droit d'y participer !

_ On sait P'pa, tu radotes, tu nous as déjà tout raconté une bonne vingtaine de fois ! fit Alex.

_ Surtout : soyez prudent... dit Draco. Lillian, ça va pas ?

_ Si... Si, je crois...

Draco s'installa à côté de son fils pendant que Alex et Harry entamaient une féroce bataille à mains nues. Le blond passa son bras autour des épaules de Lillian et le serra un peu contre lui.

_ Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Draco.

_ Je sais pas... J'ai l'impression que...

Il parlait pour lui même, sans vraiment faire attention à son père. Il semblait perdu.

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Tu l'aimes bien Nathan ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

_ Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Oui, il est très gentil, mais il est pas très fort en magie, c'est tout... A part le fait qu'il parle aux dragons... Et qu'il a sauvé Alex...

_ Hm...

Il se renferma.

_ Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu peux tout me dire, Lillian, tu le sais !

_ Je crois... Que je...

Il se prit soudainement son visage dans ses mains et commença à pleurer sans bruit. Alex et Harry cassèrent une vitrine dans leur bataille, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant. Draco tenta de le rassurer, lui disant que tout allait bien, essayant de comprendre...

_ Lillian, j'aime pas te voir comme ça... Arrête, s'il te plait, dis moi ce qui ne va pas, je pourrai t'aider.

Lillian respira profondément et murmura :

_ Je crois que je l'aime.

Draco le regarda avec de grands yeux et lui sourit tendrement. Lillian plongea son regard bleu électrique dans celui de son père bleu-gris. Son père lui passa une main dans les cheveux, le décoiffant allègrement, et lui répondit :

_ Mais ce n'est pas une raison de pleurer, au contraire ! Soit heureux, c'est fantastique !

_ Non ! Je pense presque tout le temps à lui, je rêve de lui, le voir me comble de bonheur, mais ce n'est que dans un sens ! Le seul moment où il me laisse l'approcher c'est le matin, au réveil ! Sinon, il m'a déjà repoussé plusieurs fois la journée, quand je m'approchai un peu trop de lui ! C'est compréhensible, il a vécu des trucs... Immondes, mais ça me fait mal, c'est incroyable ! Il a toujours un sourire triste affiché au visage, j'aimerai le rendre heureux, mais il me jette ! Je sais pas ce qu'il pense vraiment de moi, mais chaque matin, je me sens tellement bien dans...

Il s'arrêta, conscient qu'il allait en dire un peu trop, parti sur sa lancée. Draco le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

_ Je... Je suis désolé, Lillian, je pensai pas que c'était à ce point. Mais c'est à toi de tout faire, de te débrouiller pour soit lui faire avouer ses sentiments, parce que s'il n'en avait pas il ne se laisserait étreindre comme ça le matin, eh oui, j'ai deviné, soit rendre son amour pour toi tellement évident qu'il ne pourra plus le cacher ! Je peux rien faire pour toi, à part te conseiller ! Quand ton père a commencé à m'aimer, il était dans la même situation que toi, il ne savait pas si moi je l'aimais, et se posait plein de questions, donc il sera plus à même de répondre à tes questions !

_ Non ! Je ne veux plus parler de ça ! Dis lui ce que tu veux, mais attends que je sois sorti ! J'ai pas envie de tout ré-expliquer, et Alex va me tomber dessus comme une masse ! Je redoute trop sa réaction ! Il peut être hyper lourd parfois... Et s'il m'en voulait ?

_ T'en vouloir de quoi ?

_ Arrête papa, tu le sais ! M'en vouloir de pas aimer une fille...

_ Lillian, tu peux pas te permettre de douter de lui sur ce point là ! Si lui décidait de sortir avec un garçon, tu dirais rien, car tu as notre exemple pour prouver qu'on peut réellement aimer un autre garçon, ok ? Il y a déjà une question que tu ne dois pas te poser, c'est celle-ci ! Alex t'aime vraiment beaucoup, ça se voit presque tout le temps ! Il est protecteur envers toi, ne veut que ton bonheur, il fait attention à toi, se demande si tout va bien, ou si de faire telle chose pourrait te déplaire, etc.

Il y eut un grand silence, pendant lequel on entendit plus rien. Finalement, Harry et Alex, décoiffés et totalement débraillés, sortirent d'on ne sait où, et rejoignirent les deux autres sur les canapés. Alex tira son frère par la main, se recoiffa et ils partirent tous les deux. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis, Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Draco, qui le tira à lui et encercla son torse de ses deux bras.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il voulait, Lillian ? demanda Harry.

_ Il est tombé amoureux de Nathan...

Harry sursauta. Il se tourna vers Draco et demanda, un peu excité :

_ C'est vrai ? C'est génial !

_ Oui, je trouve aussi, mais bon, c'est pas... Officialisé !

_ Oh, ils sont pas encore ensemble ?

_ Exactement.

_ Mince. Je pensai qu'avec son caractère, il lui aurait déjà demandé...

_ Non, je pense pas, au contraire. Enfin, bon, n'en parle pas comme un boulet, il veut pas que ça se sache, tu sais comment sont les jeunes... Au fait, tu es magnifique comme ça, on dirait que tu sors de la machine à laver !

_ Eh oh, ça va, hein ! C'est Alex, c'est une teigne !

Draco se mit à rire, et embrassa Harry. Il murmura :

_ Je rigolai pas quand je disais que tu es magnifique...

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, la tension montant très vite dans la pièce.

* * *

Alex referma la porte derrière son frère et ils traversèrent le Grande Salle vide, ce qui lui donnait un air très triste. Leurs pas résonnaient comme dans une cathédrale. Lillian souriait, il était heureux d'avoir enfin pu évacuer ça, bien que cela ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Une fois sortis de la Grande Salle, ils virent leurs amis et les français qui les attendaient dans le parc, allongés comme ils en avaient l'habitude au bord du lac. Alex s'installa entre Chris et Lucie et Lillian fonça aux côtés de Nathan qui lui sourit. Chris demanda :

_ Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait, votre directrice ?

_ Nous souhaiter bonne chance, fit Alex.

_ Et ça vous a pris tant de temps ?

_ Non, après nos parents s'y sont mis, répondit-il en rigolant.

Lillian discutait tranquillement à voix basse avec Nathan. Il s'était couché le plus près possible de lui, c'est à dire à la limite entre le normal et le stade "on se pose des questions".

_ Tiens, fit Nathan.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit deux pierres précieuses d'une taille considérable : un saphir et un rubis.

_ Le saphir, fit Nathan en souriant, il a exactement la couleur de tes yeux, mais je me disais que tu aimais bien le feu, alors je savais pas laquelle t'offrir... Tu préfères quoi ?

Lillian ouvrit de grands yeux.

_ Nat', tu te rends compte de la valeur de ces pierres ?

_ Oui, et c'est bien pour ça que je veux t'en donner une. J'offrirais l'autre à ton frère, mais je voulais te faire choisir toi, dit Nathan, rougissant un peu.

Lillian bégaya :

_ Mais, mais, mais... Tu...

Il se secoua la tête, comme si cela l'aidait à remettre ses idées en place.

_ T'es sérieux ?

_ Bien sûr.

Lillian tendit une main tremblante et saisit le saphir. Nathan lui sortit son plus beau sourire tandis que Lillian observait la pierre, émerveillé. Nathan se releva :

_ Alex ? Tiens, c'est pour toi ! Pour te porter chance !

Il lui lança la pierre avec un désintérêt mimé, et se recoucha. Il remarqua du coin de l'oeil que Lillian le dévisageait. Celui-ci était pris d'une furieuse envie d'embrasser Nathan, et tentait de se contrôler. Alex quant à lui examinait le rubis, se demandant s'il ne rêvait pas.

_ Nathan ? T'es pas un peu fou ?

_ Non. J'en ai rien à faire moi de ces pierres, et j'ai deux bonnes raisons de vous les donner à tous les deux. Vous êtes les champions de Poudlard d'une part, et... Vous m'avez accueilli à bras ouverts et tiré d'une merde incroyable. Je vous dois bien ça. Et rien que pour les têtes que vous tirez tous les deux je ne regrette pas mon geste !

_ Où... où tu les as eues ? demanda Lillian, toujours troublé.

_ Je les ai trouvées dans la clairière du dragon. Je ne savais pas ce que je pouvais en faire, et j'ai eu ma réponse.

_ Merci... Vraiment merci ! dit Lillian, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

_ Ouais, merci bien p'tit frère. J'en reviens toujours pas...

Le journée passa assez lentement pour Lillian et Alex. Ils étaient de nouveau au centre de l'attention et commençaient franchement à trouver ça agaçant. Heureusement la fin de journée arriva, libératrice. Après une dizaine de partie de batailles explosives dans le dortoir des garçons, Nathan était un grand débutant : ses cartes ne cessaient de lui exploser à la figure, mettant une pointe d'ambiance dans le jeu et le faisant rire aux éclats, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se coucher, ayant cours le lendemain. Lillian fit apparaitre un écrin dans lequel il posa son saphir en forme de sphère parfaite, et le laissa sur sa table de nuit, sous protection magique.

Nathan s'était déjà déshabillé et se tortillait pour se glisser sous les couvertures sans trop défaire le lit. Lillian quant à lui se mit rapidement en boxer, se glissa avec beaucoup moins de précautions dans le lit et ferma les rideaux, les enfermant une fois de plus dans un monde de silence.

Puis Lillian, espérant que Nathan décelât le message caché, sûrement un peu trop, demanda :

_ Tu sais que j'arriverais pas à dormir maintenant, sans toi !

_ Oui, je sais ! Moi aussi, quand McGonagall nous a dit qu'elle avait enfin trouvé un endroit pour me faire dormir j'ai pas du tout eu envie de dire oui ! Et puis ta présence me rassure...

Lillian sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il s'approcha de Nathan et, mettant ses pensées qui lui hurlaient de ne surtout pas faire ça de côtés, il enlaça le brun et le serra tendrement contre lui. Celui-ci se raidit immédiatement et demanda, dans un murmure :

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Rien. J'ai... Besoin de t'avoir près de moi...

Il sentit Nathan frissonner dans ses bras, ce qui était le comble, enveloppé de la chaleur de Lillian et des couvertures. Après trente secondes de réflexion rapides mais intense pour Nathan, il murmura :

_ Lillian, arrête...

_ Quoi ?

_ Arrête, je t'en supplie...

_ Mais...

_ Lache-moi ! s'énerva Nathan, ne murmurant plus beaucoup.

Surpris par le ton dur de Nathan, Lillian recula au fond du lit, blessé. Nathan, se rendant compte de sa colère, baissa les yeux, se sentant horriblement coupable d'avoir repoussé aussi durement Lillian. Il soupira, puis reprit, avec un ton beaucoup plus doux, cherchant à se faire pardonner :

_ Ecoute, je suis désolé, mais... Merde, vas-y doucement, Lillian ! Je... Suis pas habitué à ça...

_ Nan, t'as raison, c'est ma faute, j'aurais pas dû... Mais je croyais que ça te dérangeait pas, vu que... Le matin... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

Nathan rougit un peu. Il était complètement paumé. Il hocha la tête, et enserra lui même Lillian dans ses bras. Cette fois, ce fut le blond qui se raidit, avant de fermer les yeux, se décontracter, et de se laisser porter par ses sensations. Lui même commençait à ne plus comprendre grand chose. Il ne savait que deux choses : Nathan était incroyablement et irrésistiblement mignon, et il l'aimait. Cela suffisait largement.

Le lendemain, vers six heures, ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps, à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Nathan tomba dans l'océan.

Un temps après, un fantastique bruit interrompit leur moment de tendresse. En effet, on avait l'impression que quelqu'un dans la chambre s'amusait follement en détruisant tout. Lillian ouvrit rapidement le rideau.

Beaucoup de meubles étaient au sol, des affaires aussi, et certaines valises étaient ouvertes ou déchirées. Dans la pièce, deux petits dragons volaient joyeusement, poussant des petits cris. Nathan, qui avait passé sa tête entre les rideaux, au dessus de Lillian, les observa fixement, et tenta de leur parler à nouveau :

_ Hé, vous deux, arrêtez vous !

Les petits dragons vinrent se poser au pied du lit de Nathan et le regardèrent sans ciller.

_ Vous avez pas le droit de tout détruire comme ça ! vous sortez d'où ?

Ils désignèrent chacun l'emplacement du rubis et du saphir des jumeaux. Lillian, voyant son écrin rempli de sorte de morceaux de coquilles de la couleur de son ancien saphir, comprit. Alex, qui avait observé toute la scène, comme tous les autres membres du dortoir, s'exclama :

_ Je sais ! Nat' a trouvé les pierres dans la clairière du dragon ! C'étaient des oeufs de dragons ! Si leur mère nous retrouve !

Nathan rougit :

_ Euh... Je savais pas, moi...

Les deux dragons devaient donc avoir seulement quelques minutes de vie à leur actif. L'un deux était argenté, avec des nuances de bleus très clairs, et pour l'instant de très fines écailles qui recouvraient tout son corps, et de grands yeux rouges flamboyant de vie. L'autre était tout noir, et brillait à la lumière, il avait également de très fines écailles et de grands yeux violets tout aussi animé. D'un même geste, ils s'envolèrent, l'argenté fonçant sur Lillian et le noir sur Alex. Le dragon sortit du saphir, l'argenté, atterrit sur le torse de Lillian, et planta son regard dans les yeux bleus. Celui-ci entendit une voix douce et enfantine résonner dans sa tête :

__ Bonjour !_

Lillian, surpris, sursauta. Alex semblait venir de subir la même chose :

_ Toi aussi il t'a parlé ?

_ Oui, dit Lillian. Il m'a dit "bonjour" !

__ Et je peux dire d'autre chose !_

Lillian sursauta de nouveau. Il se risqua à dire dans sa tête :

__ Tu me comprends ?_

__ Oui. Et votre bel homme aussi peut me parler, mais moi j'ai rien réussi à lui dire._

__ Eh ! Ne lit pas dans mes pensées ! Et soit gentil avec Nathan ! Et j'ai plein de questions ! Tu as un nom? Comment tu peux me parler ? Comment je peux te parler ? Tu veux pas retrouver ta mère ? Comment tu sais parler si jeune ?_

__ Hola ! Alors : mon nom dépendra de vous, je peux vous parler car a priori vous êtes mon maitre, et ça marche dans les deux sens, je sais parler si jeune parce que je suis un dragon, et je n'ai pas de mère._

__ Pardon ? Si, tu as une mère, je l'ai déjà rencontrée ! _s'étonna Lillian_.  
_

__ Je suis né en appartenant à un humain, je me dois d'être à son service. Je sais que j'ai des parents dragons, mais je ne reconnaitrais pas ma "mère" si je la croise un jour._

__ Oh par pitié ! Ne me dis pas que je suis ton maitre, ça va m'énerver ! Et tu n'es pas mon esclave ! Si tu veux partir, n'hésite pas !_

__ Non ! Je suis lié à vous !_ répondit le dragon.

__ Arrête ! Tu dis ça comme si je te forçai à rester là !_

_ Bon, Lillian, tu viens ?

_ Deux minutes, Nathan, je suis en pleine conversation avec mon dragon !

Alex non plus ne bougeait pas, il fixait son dragon en le tenant gentiment en dessous des ailes. Nathan s'était habillé et les autres étaient déjà partis manger. Il s'assit a côté de Lillian et attendit.

__ Ce n'est pas le cas ! Je me sens bien près de vous, et j'ai envie d'être avec vous !_

__ Alors arrête de me vouvoyer ! _

Même si le dragon ne pouvait sourire, Lillian sentit qu'il rigola.

__ Ca va poser un tas de problèmes ! Surtout que les dragons ne sont pas autorisés en familier. _dit Lillian_.  
_

__ Tu trouveras un moyen ! N'essaye pas de m'éloigner, je reviendrais !_

__ Soit ! Mais tu devras rester là au moins aujourd'hui ! Promi, je vais m'arranger avec la directrice._

* * *

Et voilà, encore un chapitre d'abattu ! Alors, vos réactions ? Bien ? Mal ? Je devrais me pendre ? Une review pour un auteur nécessiteux ? ^^

Bon, ben tant pis, j'aurais essayé ! Bonne semaine à tous, du lecteur anonyme au reviewer ! ^^

Vince.


	7. Première épreuve et dragons

**Titre :** De Feu et de Glace

**Moment :** Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer :** Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing : **Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/N?... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating :** M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre :** Coucou me revoilou ! ^^ (Je crois que c'est une phrase tirée d'Adibou... ^^) Passé une bonne semaine ? Près à voir de l'avancement ? C'est pas trop tôt ! ^^ Tout d'abord merci pour vous tous, ceux qui m'ont reviewé, merci aussi à ceux qui vont me reviewer mais qui, soi disant, n'en trouve pas le temps... (Moi, viser ma bêta ? Roooh... ^^) Dans ce chapitre ? Euuuh... Des dragons un peu de partout... Comme l'indique le titre, d'ailleurs... ^^ Et je pense que c'est tout... Donc : le première tache du tournoi ! ^^ C'est le courage, je le rappelle... ^^ A tout de suite, dans une review, hein ? ^^

**Connerie Humaine : **Un petit avec qui j'ai fait le Roi Lear était tout content d'avoir eu son brevet mention "très bien"... J'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire, que c'était d'une inutilité flagrante... Il était heureux, bon, ben si ça peut lui plaire... Mais je vois pas en quoi, dans un entretient d'embauche : "On a besoin de personnes qualifiées" "No problem, j'ai mon brevet mention très bien"... Ah... Bon, quoi d'autre... Ah oui : je lance un débat, vous êtes plus Playmobils ou Légo ? Playmobils c'est bien parce qu'on organise une vie à son personnage, mais Légo on laisse libre court à son imagination dans de plus grandes proportions... Alors ? Voilà, ce sera tout : bonne lecture !

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 7 : Première épreuve et dragons :

* * *

La nouvelle que Lillian et son frère qui, décidément, avaient vraiment de la chance, possédaient des dragons avait traversé la Grande Salle à une vitesse fulgurante. Assaillis de questions, les deux frères mais surtout le groupe d'amis ne réussirent pas à manger tranquillement, aussi ils sortirent en courant de la salle tout en emportant le plus de nourriture possible. Tous se réfugièrent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor ou enfin ils s'assirent pour avaler quelque chose.

Enfin, presque.

Un fantastique ramdam régnait dans les hauteurs, et tous, craignant le pire, se ruèrent dans le dortoir des garçons. Le problème, c'est que Lillian marchait assez vite, aussi lorsqu'il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais que celle-ci ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, se fut son nez qui s'écrasa dessus. Il se releva en chancelant, saignant abondamment. Benjamin s'approcha de lui, sortit sa baguette, et prononça en articulant parfaitement :

__ Episkey_.

Dans un horrible craquement, le nez de Lillian cessa de saigner et se remit en place. Mais un problème restait : pourquoi la porte était bloquée ? Clémence suggéra que les dragons avaient dû faire tomber un meuble. Ne cherchant pas plus d'explications, Lucie pointa à son tour sa baguette et fit exploser la porte. Alex et Lillian, à l'arrière du groupe, se mirent à reculer, le coeur battant, avant de descendre à toute allure les escaliers. A l'intérieur, tout ce qui ne brulait pas était congelé. Le dragon argenté de Lillian crachait des souffles qui gelaient tout à leur contact, et le noir d'Alex mettait le feu dans d'immense gerbe de flammes. Nathan hurla :

_ ARRÊTEZ !!!

Les deux bébés dragons regardèrent d'un mauvais oeil leur trouble fête, tandis qu'ils se rangèrent à ses pieds.

_ Bon, je veux bien comprendre qu'ici c'est un petit peu petit pour vous, mais s'il vous plait ne vous amusez pas à tout détruire. Pour l'instant on a pas le droit de vous avoir ici, alors faites vous discret ! On va essayer d'arranger ça, mais rien n'est fait. En plus, vous venez à peine de naitre, alors ménagez vous !

On entendit frapper à la porte de la salle commune, avant d'y voir entrer la directrice. Elle fit d'un ton sec :

_ Jeunes gens, j'ai eu des échos comme quoi vous seriez en possession de dragons dans l'enceinte de l'établissement ; est-ce vrai ?

Alex répondit, peu assuré :

_ Et bien, euh... Oui, mais ce sont des jeunes dragounets, ils sont pas méchants !

_ Bon, écoutez moi. Je vous aime bien, mais les règles sont les mêmes pour tout le monde, je vous interdis de garder ces dragons. Je ne sais même pas comment vous avez pu avoir leur confiance, ni même comment diable ils ont pu entrer en votre possession !

_ Nathan nous a fait cadeau des oeufs qu'il avait trouvé, il croyait que c'était de simples pierres ! répondit-il.

_ Comment cela ? Vous voulez dire...

_ Que nous sommes leurs maitres légitimes !

McGonagall soupira longuement, puis, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose à part aller contre les lois de la nature, elle s'en alla sur cette simple menace :

_ Vous serez responsables, toi et ton frère Lillian, d'absolument tous les dégâts que pourront causer ces animaux ! Il ne revient qu'à vous de les élever, bien que je vous conseille d'aller faire un tour chez Hagrid, il sera ravi. Vous pouvez les avoir près de vous, car il ne faut pas les enfermer, ils pourraient causer des dégâts considérables, mais je vous conseille très sérieusement de vous enfermer très loin d'ici si ils font le moindre mal à un élève ! De plus, lorsqu'ils auront atteint une taille considérable, vous ne pourrez plus les garder !

Heureux de cette autorisation mais effrayés par la lourde responsabilité qu'impliquait de s'occuper de ces bêtes, les deux frères regardèrent partir leur directrice, qui, une fois sur le pas de la porte, se retourna vers eux et leur dit, avec un sourire :

_ Mais quand, grand dieu, vous déciderez vous à être comme tout le monde ?

Elle sortit, tandis que les deux jumeaux se regardèrent avec un large sourire. Ils remontèrent prudemment dans leur dortoir, où les autres venaient de finir de ranger toute la chambre.

_ On a l'autorisation de la vieille McGo pour garder les dragons, dit Lillian.

_ Ah, super ! Mais vous arrivez trop tard pour ranger ! répondit Nathan avec un sourire.

Ils ne surent pas vraiment sur le coup que c'était de l'humour, jusqu'à ce que Nathan le fasse remarquer...

__ J'ai le droit de te garder. Alors, heureux ?_ pensa Lillian vers son dragon.

__ Et comment !_

__ Mais je t'en supplies, sois sage, ou tu vas m'attirer des ennuis. Non, je rigole pas, si tu veux qu'on puisse rester ensemble faut pas faire les cons !_

__ Ca va, ça va. On sera gentils !_

__ Mouais._

Ils sortirent.

* * *

Le temps passait, inexorablement. Les champions voyaient arriver la date de la première tâche, celle du courage, à une vitesse folle. Les dragons, respectivement nommés Dragounet chez Alex et Sly chez Lillian [Mais lisez donc Toi, mon Garde fou !!! ^^]. Sly était un dragon de race glacière, et Dragounet, au contraire, était un pyrolien. Ils allaient régulièrement faire un tour à la cabane de Hagrid pour une visite de santé, et apparemment ils se portaient bien. Une question bien mystérieuse intriguait Hagrid, en effet, comment une seule et même mère avait pu donner des dragons jumeaux si opposés. Chaque souffle de glace ou de feu terrorisait Alex ou Lillian, mais tous deux voyaient là une occasion d'apprendre à maitriser leur peur.

Durant les jours de cours, les animaux trouvaient refuge dans les sacs-bandoulière des jumeaux, où ils patientaient, attendant sagement la fin du cours, parfois dialoguant avec leurs maitres de ce qui se passait en dessous des tables : coups de pied volontaires ou non, passage de petits messages, dessous des filles qui trouvaient que mettre des jupes courtes étaient une bonne chose, en entrainant parfois Alex ou Lillian dans un fou rire difficilement contrôlable ou explicable.

Mais les deux frères avaient de plus en plus de mal à rire, stressés par l'approche de la première tâche, tentant de découvrir des indices dans les discussions à voix basses des professeurs, dans les sourires à la fois rassurant et inquiets de leurs pères, dans tout ce qui pouvait avoir un rapport quelconque avec le tournoi.

Le quinze Décembre, tout Poudlard parlait généralement des vacances, de ce qu'ils feraient, s'ils pouvaient se voir ; mais pas ce quinze Décembre-ci. Et pour cause, la première tâche du tournoi des trois, enfin des six sorciers devait débuter aujourd'hui. Lillian et Alex, champions de l'équipe accueillante, passeraient en derniers. Aussi, ils attendaient dans les tentes, chacun auprès de son dragon. Ils avaient été séparés rapidement, et on leur avait simplement dit qu'ils devraient franchir un parcours d'obstacles le plus vite possible, et franchir la ligne d'arrivée ensemble, ils devaient donc se retrouver avant de pouvoir finir l'épreuve.

La tâche se déroulait sur le terrain de Quidditch agrandi. Ils n'avaient pas réellement le droit d'être en compagnie de leurs familiers, mais c'était eux qui étaient venus d'eux même soutenir par la pensée leur maitre, leur ami. Alex était dans le fauteuil qui prenait quasiment tout l'espace de sa tente, les autres champions étant tous dans d'autres tentes, et fermait les yeux. Il écoutait le silence, troublé uniquement par la rumeur du public qui s'installait dans les gradins. Il savait parfaitement qu'il devrait passer en troisième, aussi il avait le temps. Il discutait tranquillement avec Dragounet qui tentait de le rassurer du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Lillian, lui, avait une tente située à l'opposée de celle de son frère, le terrain de l'épreuve les séparant. Ils entreraient face à face. Il était couché sur le lit qui lui avait été offert et tentait également de se reposer avant l'effort. Il se remémorait le moment où lui et son frère avaient quitté leurs amis, puis celui où il avait quitté Alex. Il avait été comblé de joie par l'arrivée de Sly qui s'était posé sur le torse de Lillian et allongé nonchalamment, laissant pendre une de ses pattes dans le vide.

__ Nathan est extrêmement inquiet pour toi, Lillian, depuis qu'il a vu ce que toi et ton frère allez devoir affronter._

__ Je m'en doute. Moi aussi je suis inquiet, pour moi et pour mon frère, mais j'ai aussi peur de ce qui va se passer ! Imagine... Imagine que cette étreinte que je lui ai donné avant de partir de mon côté soit la dernière ?_

__ Tu parles de Nathan ou d'Alex ? J'ai vu Dragounet se diriger vers la tente de son maitre, répondit Sly._

__ Les deux. Et je t'ai dit de ne pas utiliser ce mot : maitre... Il est inapproprié !_

__ Tu ne peux pas penser de telles choses. La directrice ne laisserait jamais quelqu'un mourir ! Et je te nomme comme je souhaite !_

__ Tu as sans doute raison. Et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire ! fit Lillian, un air souriant au visage._

Sly lui sauta dessus et lui mordit affectueusement l'épaule. Ils partirent dans une bataille poudlarienne digne de ce nom, et rire aux éclats fit du bien à Lillian. Mais dès qu'il réussit à se calmer, l'image de Nathan lui revint en tête.

_ _Tu l'aimes beaucoup, hein ?_ demanda Sly.

Lillian soupira.

__ Dis le lui !_

__ J'aimerai tellement, tu n'imagines même pas. Mais je sais qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Il a vécu trop de choses immondes dans sa vie de quelques mois pour avoir peur pendant une éternité du sexe, mais ça je m'en fiche je ferais avec, mais aussi de l'amour. Et dès que je m'approche un peu trop brutalement de lui, il m'écarte. Il y a pas longtemps il m'a repoussé parce que je l'ai pris dans mes bras, je me souviens qu'il était réellement effrayé quand il a appris qu'on devait dormir ensemble, et encore je ne les relève pas tous ! Je l'aime, mais j'ai peur qu'il ne comprenne pas, ou qu'il ne veuille pas le comprendre._

Il y eut un silence, puis Sly reprit :

__ Hm... Je pense pas vraiment qu'il te jetterait._

__ Pourquoi ? Tu vois dans sa tête, à lui aussi ? _demanda Lillian.

__ Non, mais je peux l'observer discrètement._

__ Comment ça ?_

__ Je veux pas t'en dire plus... Ce serait pas cool pour lui ! Mais je l'aime bien, en tout cas, tu as mon accord pour l'épouser !_ Il sourit.

Lillian rigola un moment puis finit par répondre à Sly._  
_

__ Oui, je comprends... J'aimerai pas être espionné non plus... Merci, en tout cas, je retiens ! Je me demande ce que tu as pu voir..._

On entendit un formidable bruit de trompettes. Le tournoi venait de commencer. Et plus Lillian écoutait les cris du public, moins il souhaitait entrer dans cette arène. Le public retenait son souffle, encourageait, hurlait, priait ; et Lillian priait aussi pour qu'il se taise ! Il ne connaissait pas l'ordre des participants, mais espérait qu'il n'arriverait rien à Chris et Clem, et que Ivan et Franck meurent dans d'horribles souffrances.

Dans un grand cri du public, Lillian sut que l'épreuve venait de finir. Puis tout recommença. Encore les mêmes hurlements, les même prières pour Lillian, la même anxiété montante. Mais cette fois, le stress était beaucoup plus présent. Il serait le prochain. Et il ne savait pas ce qu'il devrait bien pouvoir faire.

Nouveau cri du public, mais qui semblait plus paniqué. Il entendit une rumeur de murmures étonnamment intense et des cris provenant de personnes en dehors de l'arène et qui hurlaient des ordres. Apparemment, cette équipe n'avait pas réussi la première tâche. Lillian se leva, et remarqua que Sly n'était plus à ses côtés, il avait du rejoindre le bras de Nathan qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il sortit de sa tente et se retrouva dans un immense couloir dont il ne voyait pas le bout. Un couloir qui n'était pas là au début. On entendit un coup de trompette, ce qui signifiait l'entrée dans l'arène, mais Lillian ne voyait toujours pas la fin de ce couloir dans lequel il se mit à courir. Il était censé entrer maintenant !

Soudain, sans crier gare, il arriva sous un immense dôme transparent. Il pouvait enfin voir qu'il était au coeur de l'arène, mais il ne regardait pas cela.

Tout était en glace.

Tout. Le sol, les murs, les torches, les flammes des torches, et même le couloir qu'il venait de finir de traverser. Lillian se sentit tomber à genoux. Il allait s'évanouir, comme toujours. Il luttait contre son coeur qui battait trop vite, ses poumons qui ne cessaient de gonfler et dégonfler, ses jambes, ses mains tremblantes. Soudain, il vit son frère arriver par le couloir d'en face, glissant sur la glace. Il hurla :

_ COURE, LILLIAN !!!

Derrière lui, un immense dragon de la même race que Sly volait à toute vitesse. Il monta, brisant le dôme en millions de petits morceaux qui tombèrent sur Lillian. Celui-ci, dans un reflexe protecteur, se protégeait la tête avec ses mains. Il sentit une douleur irradiante lui parcourir tout le corps quand les débris se fichèrent dans son dos, ses jambes et ses bras. Il resta en place pendant cinq secondes, avant de se relever, titubant. Il se secoua, se débarrassant de tous les morceaux , fichés dans son corps. Mais, sous ses yeux, plus horrible que tout le reste, Alex, coincé sous la patte du dragon, était en mauvaise posture. Affrontant sa phobie, Lillian avança précautionneusement, respirant rapidement, mais faisant tout pour se contrôler.

Désormais, Lillian était suffisamment proche de son frère pour voir qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer sous le poids monstrueux du dragon, et également que celui-ci était blessé par ses griffes.

Alex suffoquait. Et Lillian ne savait que faire. Il fallait absolument dégager son frère, et fuir ! Tant pis pour le dragon, il n'allait pas essayer de le battre, quand même !

Soudain, le dragon s'anima. D'un coup de tête, il expédia Lillian contre ce qui restait du dôme, et relacha sa prise sur Alex. Celui-ci se leva et battit en retraite vers son frère, mais fut rattrapé par le dragon qui ne voulait laisser sa proie fuir. Aussi, Alex se retrouva de nouveau happé par la patte du dragon. Lillian se laissa emporter par sa colère. Il courut férocement vers le dragon et le brûla à sa patte en posant ses deux mains dessus. Hurlant, le dragon se mit à bouger dans tous les sens. Lillian releva Alex, et ils coururent vers le couloir de sortie, ou du moins ce qui en avait l'air...

Mais, au moment d'entrer dans se fameux couloir, Lillian entendit un espèce de craquement. Alex, à ses côtés, venait de disparaître. Poursuivi par le dragon, Lillian continua sa course sans vraiment se retourner. Bizarrement, une espèce de murmure dans sa tête lui disait de continuer de ne pas se retourner, que tout allait bien... Lillian sourit en remerciant intérieurement son dragon, sans qui l'épreuve aurait sans doute durée bien plus longtemps...

Soudain, il vit Alex courir à ses côtés également, à la différence que désormais, deux dragons les poursuivaient. Ils se promirent de tout se raconter ensuite. Lillian remarqua qu'Alex était blessé au bras, et Alex remarqua que Lillian avait tout le dos taché de sang. Ils entamaient une folle retraite à toute allure, tentant d'éviter les gerbes de flammes et de glace des dragons. Le couloir n'en finissait plus, et Alex se demandait comment deux dragons arrivaient à tenir dedans sans le briser.

Tout à coup, ensemble, les deux dragons mêlèrent leur souffle destructeur. Il y eut une formidable flash qui aveugla les jumeaux suivi d'une explosion qui souffla toute l'arène. Seuls les gradins, protégés magiquement, avaient tenu le choc. Lillian gisait, inconscient au sol, à dix mètres d'Alex qui se releva péniblement. Il ne savait comment diable il avait pu être épargné par l'explosion. Petit à petit, sa vue lui revint, et il put voir qu'il n'était plus dans le couloir, qui avait été détruit, mais dans l'arène dont il pouvait voir la sortie. Il fallait fuir absolument. Alex récupéra son frère qu'il porta sur ses épaules et se mit à courir sans un regard en arrière, ce qui aurait pu être une chose utile, car il n'y avait plus aucun danger, les dragons s'étant auto-aveuglés étaient couchés au sol, feintant la mort pour se protéger. Alex passa sous le portique de sortie, et termina l'épreuve pour lui et son frère. Il s'effondra au sol, à bout de force mais fier de lui.

* * *

_ Mais vous ne pouvez pas nous empêcher d'aller les voir !

_ Oh que si je le peux, et je le fais ! Les messieurs Potter ont besoin de repos, et pas de tout un tas d'admirateurs en délire demandant des autographes !

_ Mais on veut pas d'autographe, ce sont nos amis, on veut prendre des nouvelles ! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, ils ne vont pas très bien !

_ Nathan, je vous prierais de bien vouloir surveiller votre langage ! Je pense savoir ce qui est bon pour eux ! Revenez d'ici une demi-heure, et je vous laisserais entrer, mais là, c'est hors de question !

Nathan se résigna et partit. Il avait eu incroyablement peur pour Lillian, et aussi pour Alex, évidemment, mais surtout pour Lillian. Cette épreuve était vraiment trop dangereuse, les organisateurs devaient être fous...

A l'intérieur de la tente, Lillian entendit la discussion entre madame Pomfresh et Nathan, et sourit. Il commençait à bien connaître Nathan, et il aurait pu parier tout ce qu'il avait qu'il réagirait comme cela. Mais il était un peu déçu de ne pas avoir droit de le voir. Sur le lit à côté de lui se trouvait Alex qui dormait paisiblement. De la fin de l'épreuve, Lillian ne voyait qu'un flash de lumière surpuissant, puis il se réveillait ici et deux minutes après, Nathan et les autres tentaient d'entrer dans la tente. Il se leva et s'étira. Il sentit des bandages qui lui entouraient le torse, et vit que les blessures dûes à la destruction du dôme étaient guéries. Il avait mal à la tête et se sentait complètement épuisé, mais il était heureux. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'ils avaient carburé.

Pomfresh entra dans la tente et somma Lillian de se recoucher ; il s'assit sur le lit. Elle donna une potion à Alex, puis réexamina Lillian, avant de lui permettre de sortir.

_ Faites attention, monsieur Potter, il y a une foule de groupies à la sortie de la tente.

_ Pas de problèmes ! répondit-il._ Sly ?_

__ Lillian ? C'est toi ? Je suis rassuré de t'entendre !_

__ Sly, on parlera de l'épreuve plus tard... Peux tu entraîner Nathan et les autres à l'arrière de la tente ? Je vais essayer de sortir en évitant les poudlariens..._

__ Bien sûr, nous voilà !_

Sly jouait dans les airs frais du parc avec Dragounet, tentant de faire retomber son anxiété, au dessus d'Arthur, Lucie, Nathan, et tous les français, dont Chris et Clem qui étaient assis au bord de l'eau. Il essaya de rassurer tout d'abord Dragounet quant à l'état de santé d'Alex puis alla se poser sur les genoux d'Arthur qui était en tailleur. Il attrapa sa main dans sa gueule puis incita Arthur à le suivre en lui tirant le bras.

_ Sly, qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Arthur.

_ Je suppose qu'il veut qu'on le suive... Allons y, fit Nathan.

Ils suivirent donc tous le jeune dragon qui les entraîna vers la tente de l'infirmerie où une dizaine de personnes, féminines majoritairement, attendaient la sortie des deux frères. Mais, le dragon les emmena vers l'arrière de la tente où était assis Lillian, à même le sol. Sly lui fonça dessus et lui mordilla affectueusement le bras. Il se releva, mais ce ne fut que pour être étouffé par Lucie qui demandait des nouvelles sur lui, sur Alex, etc. Il frappa dans la main d'Arthur (qui n'était pas quelqu'un de contact...) dans un geste amical, et serra de toutes ses forces Nathan dans ses bras, qui souriait bêtement. Puis ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la tente avant de s'asseoir à la lisière de la forêt, faisant tout pour rester hors de vue des fans... Nathan s'assit le plus près possible de Lillian, les jambes étendues, les mains posées nonchalamment derrière lui pour soutenir son dos.

_ Vous avez été impressionnant, tous les deux, vraiment, c'était à couper le souffle ! fit Chris.

_ Et vous Chris, vous avez fait quoi ?

_ On est passé les premiers... Ça a été juste, mais on a pas été beaucoup blessé, donc Pomfresh ne nous a pas gardés et on a pu venir vous voir, par contre je sais pas ce que ceux de Durmstrang ont fait... De mon côté, je suis assez content... J'ai réussi à sauver le clone de Clem rapidement. Notre dragon n'arrivait pas à voler, je sais pas pourquoi... En fait, c'est surtout dans le couloir final, là, pour s'en aller, je voyais plus Clem, alors j'ai dû revenir sur mes pas...

Lillian fit un discret clin d'oeil à Sly.

_ Mais comme j'étais poursuivi par le dragon, j'ai dû partir, et puis Clem est apparue à mes côtés, avec un autre dragon, et là ça a pas été simple d'éviter les jets de glace et de feu... Je crois que vos dragons à vous ont fait un truc bizarre avec leur souffle, mais ils ont tout explosé !

_ Je ne me souviens plus vraiment de ce passage... Enfin bref, vous vous en êtes tirés comment ?

_ Ben... J'ai ramassé un frisbee à dents de serpent qu'un élève avait dû jeter sur la piste, je l'ai cloné et j'en ai donné un à Clem, et on s'en est servi pour se protéger...

_ Pas mal du tout, vous vous en êtes vachement bien tirés, en fait... Mais je me pose plein de questions... Comment ça se passait côté public ? fit Lillian.

_ En fait, répondit Nathan, presque tout dans cette épreuve à part les dragons et les dômes était de l'illusion... Vous arriviez dans l'arène en croyant être dans un couloir, sans pouvoir vous voir, alors vous courriez, croyant être en retard pour le début de l'épreuve. Ce faux couloir, que nous, public, ne voyons pas, vous emmenait directement sous le dôme où un clone de votre coéquipier et un faux dragon jouaient une sorte de scène où le coéquipier semblait en très mauvaise posture. C'est là que le courage intervenait, car le dôme était rempli de toute sorte de choses censée faire peur. Le truc, c'est que chez toi et ton frère votre phobie est tellement prononcée que tout est devenu glace, ou feu, pour Alex. Et en plus, pas de chance, vu que tu est tombé sur le dragon de glace et Alex celui de feu...

_ Attend, je croyais que ces dragons n'étaient qu'illusion ? coupa Lillian.

_ Oui, reprit Nathan, mais il y avait à chaque fois un dragon de glace et un de feu, même s'ils étaient faux ! Enfin bon, ensuite, sur le couloir final, une fois le coéquipier sauvé, les illusions disparaissaient. En général, les candidats faisaient demi tour pour voir ce qui se passait, mais un vrai dragon, de chair et d'os et ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau au faux était lâché sur le candidat. Quand les deux candidats courraient pour échapper au dragon, les deux faux couloirs se rassemblaient pour que le binôme soit au complet, et les deux dragons attaquaient alors ensemble. Les vôtres ont mélangés leur souffle et ont tout explosé, ce qui, je pense, n'était pas vraiment prévu... Mais vous vous en êtes bien tirés... Pas comme ceux de Durmstrang, ils ont pas réussi à échapper à leurs dragons, et ils ont dû abandonner.

Soudain, Dragounet s'anima. Il fonça vers la tente-infirmerie où Alex venait sans nul doute de l'appeler. Et effectivement, il arriva peu de temps après. Lucie lui sauta dessus et le serra contre elle de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Lillian. Il salua tout le monde, se fit féliciter, puis s'assit entre Nathan et Clémence, pour le plus grand bonheur de celle-ci... Lillian expliqua de nouveau en détail comment s'était déroulée l'épreuve, ce qui ne manqua pas d'étonner Alex, mais après tout, la vieille McGo pouvait bien prévoir ce genre de coup tordu...

Finalement, ils décidèrent de faire apparition, car ils ne pouvaient rester là plus longtemps. Ils espéraient que l'ardeur des groupies avait dû diminuer, mais ce fut nullement le cas. Dès que le demi orteil de l'un des jumeaux fut à la vue d'un seul élève de Poudlard, ce fut l'émeute. Jouant des coudes et de quelques discrets sorts, ils réussirent à battre en retraite jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Grossière erreur.

A peine eurent-ils franchi la porte qu'une formidable explosion de cris de joie démarra, et ils furent presque tous portés en triomphe. Alex hurla à son frère, tentant tant bien que mal de recouvrir les cris de la foule :

_ C'est pas ce soir qu'on risque de dormir, Lillian !

De son côté, Nathan s'était assis au sol et se prit la tête dans ses mains : il s'en voulait, il n'arrivait pas à prendre Lillian à part.

* * *

Au moment du repas, toutes les personnes présentes à Poudlard se taisaient. Seule une personne, Nathan, ne s'interrogeait pas sur les résultats, sa tête étant occupée à rêver. Avant de débuter le repas, McGonagall prit la parole et parla d'une voix forte :

_ Bien, il me semble que le moment est venu de divulguer les résultats de la première tâche. Tout d'abord, sachez que Messieurs Ivan et Franck vont bien, ils sont encore sous les bons soins de notre infirmière. Ensuite, après délibération et notation, le jury a obtenu les moyennes suivantes, sur dix : tout d'abord, en troisième place, l'école de Durmstrang, qui obtient une moyenne de cinq virgule six sur dix.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements.

_ Puis, dévoilons tout de suite la première place. Eh bien, je dois avouer que ça ne s'est pas joué à grand chose. A la première place, l'école de BeauxBatons avec huit virgule huit cent trente-trois points.

Des hurlements de joie provinrent de la délégation de Beauxbatons et des "oh" de déception de Poudlard, mais les plus à la rue de tous étaient sans conteste Clémence et Chris qui se demandait ce qui leur étaient arrivés.

_ En effet, reprit la directrice, les champions de Poudlard ont obtenu le note de huit virgule cent vingt-cinq points. Les détails du pourquoi des notes seront affichés très prochainement sur les panneaux qui y sont destinés. Bonne appétit.

Lillian et Alex, bons joueurs, félicitaient joyeusement Chris et Clém qui semblaient enfin prendre conscience de ce qui leur était arrivé. Clémence envoya un espèce de regard d'excuse à Alex qui répondit par un grand sourire. Rien n'était perdu pour eux, car c'était l'addition des points qui donnaient le score final, et ils avaient peu de retard...

Tout le monde finit par aller se coucher. La fête dans la salle commune de Gryffondor eut bien lieu, mais elle ne put rivaliser avec celle qui se déroulait dans le carrosse de Beauxbatons. Nathan monta se coucher rapidement, fatigué et perdu dans ses pensées. Et il laissa une larme s'échapper de ses yeux quand il se rendit compte que Lillian n'avait même pas remarqué sa disparition. A côté du lit se tenait Sly qui suivait souvent Nathan dans ses moments de solitude. Il l'écoutait lui parler de tout et de rien, mais souvent de Lillian.

Environ une heure plus tard, celui-ci monta. Nathan feignit de dormir, aussi Lillian se coucha auprès de lui en silence et tout doucement, avant d'éteindre la lumière et de murmurer à l'oreille de Nathan :

_ Bonne nuit mon p'tit Nathan. J'espérais pouvoir te parler, mais tant pis. Dors bien !

Nathan avait de plus en plus de mal à rester sans réaction face à ces paroles. Il sentit que Lillian devait être très fatigué, car il s'endormit à toute allure. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, ni quoi penser des sentiments de Lillian. Il tenta bien de poser la question à Sly, mais évidemment, il ne répondit pas.

C'était décidé, pour Noël, il allait prendre les choses en main !

* * *

Ma chère bêta à tenue à vous laisser un message... Qui suis-je pour lui refuser cette faveur ?

NDB : Une fois n'est pas coutume, je vais laisser un commentaire pour vous chers lecteurs ! Je tenais juste à vous faire savoir que ce cher Vince adoooore modifier des passages de sa fic **après** que je l'ai corrigé ! J'ai déjà beaucoup de boulot quand je dois corriger son chapitre, alors je n'ose imaginer les modifications qu'il aura pu apporter, même si je suppose que j'en laisse quelques unes sans le vouloir (des fautes), lui il doit en rajouter quelques unes ... Donc voilà, c'est juste pour vous avertir que toutes les fautes qui peuvent apparaître ne sont pas forcément dûes à ma fatigue. (Je peux pas corriger après qu'il est remanié sa fic en fait... j'aimerais bien qu'il laisse comme c'est après que j'ai corrigé mais apparemment ça lui est impossible) Allez à plus les gens, je vais dormir maintenant ^^ !

Alors... ^^ Ben oui, mais il faut savoir, lecteur, que je n'écris ma note de chapitre, mon message de fin, et ma connerie humaine que juste avant de publier, donc après le passage par la case "bêta". Mais c'est pour vous ! Je m'explique : j'écris des chaps de 5000 mots, c'est mon but. Aussi, je n'écris pas les notes pour ne pas fausser les comptes... Mon en tête sans tout les messages fait 300 mots... J'essaye de me relire quand même, mais j'ai pas un niveau de français méga élevé... Attendez...

En tout ma bêta m'a mis en rouge 284 mots sur 5500... C'est pas si mal, en fait... Et elle râle encore ? ^^

Bon, sinon, vous avez aimé, lecteurs ? C'est bien, hein ? lol ! ^^ Mais même si c'est de la daube à mettre en boite avec de l'aspartame ou du glutamate monosodique, je veux bien une review... ^^ Allez, passez une bonne semaine ! ^^

Vince.


	8. Je t'aime

**Titre** : De Feu et de Glace

**Moment **: Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaime****r** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing **: Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/N?... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating** : M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice **: Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Ce chapitre arrive plus tôt, ben oui, je n'aurais plus internet jusqu'au 20, alors faudra attendre pour vos RAR... ^^ Alors, sinon, dans ce chapitre : on rencontre le frère de Nathan ! Oui, Nathan a un frère ! Du bon en prespective... ^^ Et sinon, je suppose que le titre vous renseignera sur une autre partie de ce chapitre... Pour ce qui est du passé de Nathan, c'est la semaine prochaine ! Merci encore pour vos review, et merci aussi à ceux qui me reviewent depuis le début ! Vive vous ! Hésitez pas à m'inciter a aller vous lire, parce que j'oublie tout le temps... ^^'

**Connerie Humaine** : Il est né le divin enfant... Elle est bien cette chanson, hein ? Ca me fait penser que dernièrement j'ai mis les génériques de Fort Boyard, Koh Lanta, le Maillon Faible, et même le 20H de TF1 sur mon Ipod... Je dis quoi, VDM ? ^^ En plus je tape sur un clavier apple, et j'aime pas parce que les ressorts des touches sont trop puissant, on doit vraiment appuyer fort, et ça fait mal aux doigts... -_- --- j'aime bien ce smiley... ^^ Allez, lisez peu, lisez bien !!! ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 8 : Je t'aime :

* * *

Sur les panneaux d'affichages avaient été accrochées des feuilles qui expliquaient pourquoi Poudlard avait été doublé par Beauxbatons. La seule différence qui avait valu cette défaite de quelques dixièmes de point était le fait que Chris et Clémence avaient moins été blessé que Lillian et Alex : en effet, ils n'avaient eu à subir ni d'explosion dragonesque ni de destruction de dôme. Alex trouvaient cela injuste, mais la chance et le hasard avaient leur mot à dire tout au long des épreuves. Lillian, lui, ne réagissait pas. Il avait bien d'autre choses en tête.

Tout d'abord, le bal de Noël avait été annoncé. Il devait se trouver une partenaire rapidement. Oh, bien sûr, il voulait y aller avec Nathan, il donnerait même tout au monde pour avoir ce droit, ce privilège, mais il ne voulait pas entendre de railleries. Non pas que l'homosexualité soit quelque chose de tabou, loin de là, d'ailleurs ses parents n'hésitaient pas à s'afficher, mais tout dans sa vie avait été tellement parfait, tellement protégé, qu'il ne voulait pas que cela change.

"Mais, après tout, peut-être que cela ne changerait rien... Mais SI, ça changera forcément quelque chose... ", c'était le genre de pensées qui tournaient dans la tête de Lillian en ce moment... Certains le pensaient malade, d'autres s'inquiétaient pour lui, surtout son frère, à vrai dire, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. De plus, Lillian refusait de lui dévoiler ses sentiments, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la chose... Mais c'était la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un, et il fallait que ce soit un garçon. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment prendre la chose...

Et puis il y eut cette fille. De Serdaigle, une cinquième année, dont Lillian ne savait rien, ni le nom ni le prénom, qui avait demandé à Nathan - qui avait osé l'approcher - et lui demander de l'accompagner au bal. En voyant cela, Lillian vit également toutes ses convictions s'effondrer. Nathan n'avait pas répondu. Il s'était contenté de tenter de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, avant que la fille ne parte, pressée par un cours, et faisant promettre à Nathan de lui répondre vite.

Nathan la trouvait de toute beauté. Il avait été choqué que quelqu'un, une inconnue totale qui plus est, lui demande de l'accompagner au bal. Oh, bien sûr, à ce bal, il aurait aimé y aller avec Lillian, mais jamais il n'oserait lui demander. Et s'il le jetait ? Et si, pour cette raison, il perdait son amitié ? C'était inconcevable. Lillian l'avait sorti de la merde, était devenu son ami, voire beaucoup plus, alors il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le laisse tomber. C'était peut-être exagéré, comme réaction, mais c'était un trop gros risque à prendre pour Nathan, un trop gros enjeu.

Et, puisqu'il ne pouvait aller au bal avec Lillian, il décida de dire oui à cette fille, à condition qu'il la connaisse un peu mieux, il ne fallait pas faire confiance à tout le monde...

Le Vendredi, Nathan n'avait toujours pas fait savoir son choix à Norah, c'était le nom de la Serdaigle, mais avait beaucoup discuté avec elle, et il appréciait de plus en plus sa compagnie. Il aimait la force de son caractère, sa présence et son autonomie. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille dont il aurait à s'occuper vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Cependant, il détestait chez elle sa manière évidente de le draguer, ses manières de fille parfaite, et surtout les libertés qu'elle prenait avec lui. Lorsqu'ils parlaient ensemble, elle n'avait de cesse de glisser des sous-entendus, de s'approcher un peu de Nathan, de lui effleurer l'épaule, le cou, les lèvres... Il ne le supportait pas, mais était trop timide pour la repousser... La seule fois où il avait repoussé quelqu'un, c'était Lillian, et il s'en était voulu tout de suite après.

Nathan avait décidé de profiter d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour faire ses cadeaux de Noël. L'arrivée de Norah avait encore un peu plus chamboulé ses sentiments, mais il avait toujours autant envie d'aller au bal avec Lillian. Il avait pourtant décidé d'y aller avec cette fille de Serdaigle, Norah.

Bref : Il était perdu. Vraiment perdu.

* * *

Lillian aussi ne savait plus que faire. Il regardait discrètement, impuissant, cette fille poser les mains sur SON Nathan, lui faire les yeux doux, sortir le grand jeu. Et cela n'avait pas l'air de déplaire au brun, au contraire, il ne disait rien, se laissait faire, alors que lui, Lillian, se serait fait jeter depuis bien longtemps.

Mais il n'avait pas le droit de les empêcher d'être ensemble. Nathan restait avec qui il voulait, aimait qui il voulait, ils ne sortaient pas ensemble...

Une sortie cadeaux-de-Noël avait été prévue à Pré-au-Lard, mais Lillian ne voulait pas y aller. Il avait déjà acheté ses cadeaux, et de pouvoir se balader dans le château quasi-vide lui ferait du bien. Il se sentait trahi par Nathan, et ne supportait pas de voir cette fille, Norah. Lui et Nathan étaient amis depuis déjà quatre mois, ils partageaient le même lit, et plus encore : Lillian aimait Nathan...

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs venu le voir dans la salle commune vide, tout sourire, pour lui demander s'il était près à partir, mais il déchanta rapidement :

_ Tu ne viens pas ? Pourquoi ?

_ J'ai besoin d'être... Un peu seul, excuse moi... Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai tout ce qui faut pour Noël !

_ Je me fous de Noël, c'est pas ton habitude d'être aussi solitaire ! Y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

La voix douce, rassurante de Nathan le rendait fou. Il ne savait plus s'il devait être heureux ou en colère, il était perdu. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose...

_ Ça va très bien, Nathan, je t'assure, c'est juste que... Écoute, t'as jamais eu l'impression d'avoir la tête qui va exploser ? Ben voilà, j'ai besoin de m'allonger sous un arbre et de penser en regardant le ciel...

Nathan frissonna, cette impression de mal de tête constant, c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Il se demandait s'il ne devait pas faire de même.

_ Bon, alors j'y vais. Y a Norah qui vient aussi, t'aurais pu apprendre à la connaitre. C'est une fille gentille, mais un peu trop collante, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En tout cas, je pense que je vais aller au bal avec elle, sinon je vais me retrouver seul...

Aïe. Lillian encaissa l'information sans rien dire. Il eut juste envie de vomir.

_ Eh, Lillian : si y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, hein ?

Il sortit sans attendre de réponse. Lillian s'effondra sur le canapé et se prit le visage dans les mains. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Enfin, presque rien, mais cette solution était risquée, et l'enjeu énorme, si bien que Lillian ne voulait rien en faire. Sly se posa doucement à côté de sa joue qu'il lécha affectueusement. Lillian le prit et le souleva au dessus de ses yeux.

__ Tu ne connais pas ce genre de problèmes, toi, hein ?_

__ Ben tiens, comme si les dragons ne connaissaient pas l'amour ! Je suis encore un peu jeune, c'est tout,_ répondit Sly._  
_

__ Quoi, jeune ? Regarde moi, j'ai quatorze ans, j'en aurais quinze le huit mars, et pourtant je sens parfaitement que c'est avec Nathan que je veux passer ma vie... Tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?_

__ Oui. Je suis désolé._

__ Qu'est ce que je peux faire, bordel, mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? C'est quand même pas cette ignoble tas de détritus infâme qui ose se décrire via le mot "fille" qui va me piquer mon Nathan ? _s'exclama Lillian._  
_

__ Ça ne tient qu'à toi, Lillian. Va lui dire !_

__ Non !_

__ Si !_

__ Non ! Je ne peux pas !_

__ Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux que je te montre comment ? "Nathan, je t'aime", c'est aussi simple que ça ! _fit Sly, moqueur.

__ Tu comprends pas ! Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir ?_

__ Tu le sais, toi ?_

__ Bien sûr : il dira non ! _répondit Lillian, découragé..._  
_

__ Comme par hasard !_

__ Arrête de te moquer de moi !_

__ Je ne me moque pas ! Comment tu peux savoir qu'il dira non, c'est pas possible, ça ! Ces humains, ils croient toujours tout deviner, mais bordel, ouvre les yeux, Lillian ! A ton avis, un mec, un ami, tu l'aimes bien, mais comme un ami quoi, le bonhomme il vient et chaque nuit il te serre contre lui à t'étouffer, tu le jettes ou tu le laisse faire ? _questionna Sly._  
_

__ Ben si je l'aime comme un simple ami, je l'éloigne !_

D'un coup, Lillian sembla se rendre compte de sa réponse. Il ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

__ C'est pour cela que les humains passent leur vie à se taper dessus : ils ne se mettent jamais à la place des autres..._ fit Sly.

__ Tu crois que..._

__ Non, j'en suis sûr. Je te rappelle qu'il me parle régulièrement. Et puis tu m'énerves, va donc lui demander !_

Lillian sauta sur ses deux pieds [Un seul, ça aurait pas été simple... Mouais, c'est comme monter en haut... ^^/ndb : hééé si on veut monter ou descendre en haut on a le droit !!! MDR !] et partit sur un "ok" qu'il voulait rassurant pour lui même. Il arriva rapidement dans le hall de Poudlard, où il rencontra Ben et Chris qui parlaient activement, mais il passa devant eux sans leur dire un mot. Apparemment ils étaient déjà partis pour Pré-au-Lard. S'assurant que personne ne le voit, Lillian alla vers le portail de Poudlard qu'il traversa aussi facilement qu'un rideau, puis il partit en courant pour rejoindre le groupe qui se dirigeait vers la petite ville...

Pré-au-Lard avait gagné en importance depuis quinze ans, surtout depuis qu'un riche PDG dont on ne savait pas grand chose avait décidé de s'y installer. Alors petit à petit, grâce à ses investissements, le petit village était devenu une petit ville, où cinq mille personnes trouvaient leur bonheur. Le problème, c'est que l'arrivée de ce moldu avait fait de Pré-au-Lard une ville où désormais, les sorciers devaient se cacher. Les magasins sorciers étaient toujours bel et bien présent, mais camouflé derrière des enseignes trompeuses, ou des vitrines pas vraiment attirantes...

Norah avait rejoint Nathan depuis un petit moment, et, pour le plus grand bonheur de celui-ci, ne semblait pas avoir envie de le draguer. Nathan appréciait sa présence, mais ne supportait pas qu'elle n'arrête pas de poser la main sur lui, alors qu'il ne la connaissait qu'à peine. Certes il en apprenait petit à petit un peu plus sur elle chaque jour, mais il n'aimait être avec elle que lorsqu'elle ne le harcelait pas. Il ne lui avait toujours pas répondu pour le bal, et elle n'avait de cesse de lui demander une réponse, mais Nathan avait décidé d'attendre qu'ils soient tranquillement assis au bar. Ils firent le chemin ensemble puis se séparèrent pour acheter des cadeaux. Nathan trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait pour Alex, Lucie et Arthur, il acheta des choses plutôt simple, simplement pour le geste à Chris, Clem, Benjamin, Noémie et Jean, mais ne trouvait rien pour Lillian.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Il ne savait s'il fallait offrir quelque chose d'utile, de beau, de personnel, de cher, ou, au contraire pour dissiper le sentiment de se faire acheter, quelque chose de simple...

Il opta pour un bracelet sorcier en or blanc qui pouvait servir d'ardoise, en quelque sorte... En réalité, on pouvait y graver le mot que l'on voulait chaque jour, il suffisait d'un simple sort, que même un gamin de deux ans pouvait exécuter. La vendeuse plaça le bracelet, qui valait un certain prix tout de même, dans une petite boite. Nathan ne demanda pas de paquet cadeau, car il ne voulait pas l'abimer dans sa poche, aussi il décida d'emballer la chose lui même plus tard. Il sortit et partit en quête de Norah, car ils devaient se retrouver au bar. Ce ne fut pas une réussite, car non seulement il ne réussit pas à la retrouver, mais en plus il se perdit dans le quartier où se rencontraient délinquants, obsédés et dealeurs.

Lillian, de son côté, arriva à Pré-au-Lard trop tard : le groupe s'était déjà dispersé. Sachant qu'il se trouvait avec Norah, et bien que totalement révolté par cette idée, il fit la tournée des bars, car c'est là que lui irait dans ce cas. Il ne trouva personne, à part son frère. Le barman sembla croire à une hallucination quand il vit le sosie parfait d'un de ses clients entrer dans le bar, seulement habillé différemment...

Lillian ressortit rapidement et tomba nez à nez avec Norah. Il réussit à abandonner l'idée de la gifler et à lui parler, bien que très froidement.

_ Tiens, toi ! Tu es toujours avec Nathan, tu ne l'as pas vu par hasard ? demanda-t-elle.

_ Bonjour à toi aussi.

_ Oui, oui, c'est ça. Alors ?

_ Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, au contraire, je pensai qu'il était avec toi. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne, fit Lillian.

_ Comment ça, ça t'étonne ?

_ Ben oui, étant donné que tu ne cesses de le coller, c'est étrange.

_ Non mais ça va pas ? Je te connais pas, toi, qu'est ce que tu viens me saouler, j't'ai rien fait !

_ Ben... T'es là, quoi... C'est pas une bonne raison ? répondit-il en mode armoire à glace.

Soudain, sans crier gare, Norah retourna à Lillian une formidable baffe avant de partir d'un air hautain à la recherche de Nathan. Lillian sourit, il était heureux d'avoir pu la mettre en rogne. Il repensa à Nathan et se mit également à sa recherche. Il n'avait aucun idée d'où il allait, il marchait simplement en furetant un peu dans les recoins sombres de la ville. En effet, il venait d'atterrir il ne savait comment dans les quartiers plutôt dégradés de la ville. Rien que l'ambiance desimmeubles en ruine, des HLM avec des tags, l'odeur des joints de cannabis fumés à s'en brûler les doigts, et surtout les SDF qui le regardaient passer d'un mauvais oeil. Lillian ne se sentait pas du tout en sécurité, au contraire. Et il espérait de tout coeur que Nathan ne se soit pas perdu ici.

* * *

Nathan se fit accoster par un homme plutôt jeune mais d'une taille non négligeable, aux épaules carrées, et avec deux autres personnes tout aussi jeunes et baraquées. Nathan jeta un œil sur l'homme qui lui barrait le passage. Il avait des yeux marrons uni, des cheveux bruns coiffés quasiment de la même manière que Nathan, et un visage qui, dans l'ensemble, ressemblait à celui de Nathan. L'homme saisit Nathan par le bras et se baissa à sa hauteur, avant de lui demander :

_ Dis moi, toi, c'est quoi ton nom de famille ?

Nathan n'était pas le moins rassuré du monde. Il doutait des bonnes intentions de cet homme et n'avait qu'une seule envie : partir loin. Il ne connaissait que trop ce genre de personne.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas !

_ Pardon ?

_ Je m'en souviens plus !

_ Tu ne t'appellerais pas Nathan par hasard ?

Nathan tressaillit mais se reprit rapidement :

_ N... Non, vous devez confondre. Vous pouvez me lâcher ?

Sans le voir venir, d'un seul coup, Nathan reçut un poing en pleine tête. Il entendit un horrible craquement à l'intérieur de son crane et fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière, dans une ruelle. Il sentait le gout du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. L'homme s'approcha calmement, tandis que Nathan reculait rapidement, en pleine panique. Il sentit son dos frapper contre un mur : une impasse. L'homme arriva au niveau de Nathan, et, toujours aussi calmement, il le saisit par le col et le souleva jusqu'à être debout.

_ Nathan, tu apprendras d'abord qu'à moi, tu ne mens pas. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu...

_ Non ! Je ne vous connais pas !

_ Oh que si tu me connais ! Où alors tu veux que je te rappelle ?

La lueur menaçante dans ses yeux donna la nausée à Nathan. Il ne savait que faire, il ne connaissait pas ces gens, bien que ceux-ci semblaient le connaitre lui. L'homme s'accroupit face à lui et le regarda en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

_ Tu es toujours aussi beau mon frère... Et en plus ma copine vient de me plaquer.

_ QUOI ?

_ Héhé... C'est étrange, on dirait que tu te souviens vraiment pas de moi.

Jamais Nathan n'avait vu dans les yeux de quelqu'un une telle lueur de pervers.

_ Non, non, t'es pas mon frère !

_ Oh que si.

_ Flo' ! Vient voir ! lança un des "gardes du corps".

_ Ne bouge pas Nathan.

L'homme, le frère de Nathan, se releva et partit vers ses acolytes. Nathan sentait des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il se trouvait faible et lâche. Il était sorcier, après tout, il avait sa baguette, il devait essayer ! Il tira sa baguette de sa poche, la pointa vers son "frère" et murmura, très peu sûr de lui :

_ Impedimenta.

Au lieu de repousser, le sort tira violemment Nathan vers sa cible, qu'il manqua de peu. Il atterrit la tête la première sur le torse d'un des "amis" du frère de Nathan. Celui-ci tomba au sol et ne bougea plus, tandis que Nathan roula un peu plus loin. Sans réfléchir, il se releva et se mit à courir à toute allure, zigzaguant entre les SDF, les poubelles renversées et les détritus sur le trottoir. Mais cela ne suffit pas. Après une course qui parut durer des heures à Nathan, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le repousser violemment contre le mur de l'immeuble qu'ils frôlaient dans leur course.

Nathan fonça sans pouvoir se contrôler la tête la première dedans, puis tomba au sol, le crane ouvert. Il était perdu. Il le savait. Seul un miracle pouvait l'aider, désormais.

Les passants observaient deux hommes ruer de coups un jeune adolescent au sol qui gisait déjà au milieu d'une importante flaque de sang. La victime ne bougeait pas, surement inconsciente. Mais ces passants ne réagissaient pas. C'était monnaie courante, ici, les règlements de compte. Même la police n'intervenait plus.

_ Ok, c'est bon, je crois qu'il s'est évanoui, fit le dénommé Flo. Porte le à l'appart, on va s'occuper de lui.

Au même moment, Lillian, toujours à la recherche de Nathan, sur la rue d'en face, vit deux hommes, dont l'un avait une tête parfaitement semblable à celle de Nathan, si bien qu'il le prit pour celui-ci pendant un moment. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin quand Sly s'exclama :

__ Eh, mais c'est Nathan !_

Lillian tourna la tête et en effet, l'un des deux hommes portait Nathan, inconscient et le visage encadré de son sang. Lillian ne réfléchit pas, et s'élança à la poursuite des ravisseurs. Il ne pensa même pas à utiliser la magie tant l'adrénaline l'empêchait de penser correctement. Il sauta sur le deuxième homme de main de Flo par derrière, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire tomber au sol. Lillian fonça ensuite vers le sosie de Nathan, mais il ne réussit pas à lui sauter au cou comme prévu. Flo se dégagea d'un coup de bras, en projetant Lillian au sol. Celui-ci se releva, mais se fit empoigner par la gorge par l'autre homme. Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste, il se retrouva projeté dans une autre impasse, avec Nathan à ses côtés, qui reprit conscience. Il ne vit que Lillian au départ, et mit plusieurs secondes à se souvenir des minutes précédentes :

_ Lillian, c'est toi ? Tu tombes bien, je m'étais perdu ! fit Nathan.

Mais Lillian ne répondit rien, il ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que la lame que l'homme avait déployé devant sa gorge. Le frère de Nathan dit à celui-ci :

_ Ah, tu tombes bien, tu vas pouvoir assister à l'exécution de ton ami !

L'homme qui portait la lame avait saisi Lillian par les cheveux, mais celui-ci attrapa les chevilles de son bourreau qu'il brula de ses mains. L'homme chuta, puis Lillian lui asséna un violent coup de pied en pleine tête, ce qui l'assomma. L'autre était désormais seul. Lillian se tourna, mais l'homme s'était déjà enfui, après une dernière menace à Nathan.

Et justement, celui-ci perdait encore et toujours du sang. Il fallait arrêter l'hémorragie le plus vite possible. Lillian pouvait bien se servir de vêtements pour un pansement provisoire, mais il ne savait comment faire cicatriser la plaie. Une seule solution lui vint à l'esprit, et fut la seule approuvée par Sly.

Lillian enleva son sweat-shirt et déchira sa chemise pour en faire un semblant de pansement, puis chauffa son pouce tel un fer rouge.

_ Nathan ? Je vais te faire mal.

Il plaça une main sur la bouche de Nathan pour couvrir ses hurlements et appuya de toutes ses forces son pouce sur la plaie de Nathan pour la désinfecter en utilisant la chaleur [cautériser... ^^]. Nathan ne hurla pas, puisqu'il s'évanouit dès l'instant où le pouce de Lillian fut en contact avec son front.

* * *

De retour à Poudlard, la nouvelle "aventure" des deux jeunes avait été de nouveau étouffée. Seuls les profs et les amis _anglais _de Lillian et Nathan avait été mis au courant. Mais cette nouvelle épreuve était un coup dur pour tout le monde, et Nathan surtout. Il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'il avait pu mettre Lillian en danger, et il ne voulait pas de cette vie pour lui. De plus, il ne comprenait pas d'où sortaient ces gens, et il savait qu'il ne comprendrait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé la mémoire.

Il ne portait presque aucune marque de la journée, mis à part une fine cicatrice invisible si on ne regardait pas de très près qui lui barrait le front verticalement. Mais depuis ce jour, Nathan était distant avec Lillian, et avait tout bonnement envoyé chier Norah en refusant de l'accompagner.

Durant toute la journée qui suivit, Nathan n'adressa quasiment pas un mot à quiconque, aussi Lillian ne trouvait pas le moment pour lui dire ce qu'il avait à lui dire... Le soir il monta se coucher relativement tôt, et Lillian, ni tenant plus, monta aussi, et, faisant comme si de rien était il s'installa dans le lit et ferma les rideaux.

Lillian se tourna vers Nathan et le fixa dans les yeux, bien que celui-ci fasse semblant de ne rien voir. Et soudain, ni tenant plus, il explosa en sanglot. Cela déchira le coeur de Lillian de voir Nathan pleurer, assis contre le mur-tête-de-lit, le visage dans ses mains.

Sous les couvertures, mais restant couché, Lillian avança vers Nathan et espérant le réconforter il l'entoura de ses bras au niveau de ses muscles abdominaux puis le serra contre lui. Nathan, sentant ce contact qu'il aimait tant sécha ses larmes comme il pouvait et redescendit au niveau du visage de Lillian. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment, les yeux rassurant de Lillian dans ceux trempés de larmes de Nathan, puis, encouragé par Sly, Lillian murmura :

_ Je... T'aime Nathan...

Lillian sentit un immense poids quitter son coeur, tandis que son dragon se moquait de lui. Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, mais finalement, il ne l'était pas tant que ça. Il répondit un magnifique sourire illuminant son visage :

_ Je... Oh mon dieu, c'est génial... Lillian, je t'aime aussi, et depuis un bon moment ! Je...

Mais il s'arrêta, le visage soudain frappé d'horreur. Son regard se fit vitreux et il semblait défaillir au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Lillian le saisit dans ses bras et le serra, tentant de nouveau de le calmer, mais cela semblait plus sérieux, cette fois. Il murmura :

_ Non... Non, c'est pas vrai...

_ Nathan qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Lillian ! T'es là dieu merci !

Des larmes recommençaient à couler doucement sur ses joues.

_ Je... Viens de voir toute ma vie défiler devant mes yeux...

* * *

Voilà un chap de pluuuus !!! Je l'aime bien... Et vous avez vu le frère de Nathan ? Et oui, encore un salaud ! Et pédophile, qui plus est... oui, y en a partout, mais je m'expliquerai à la fin de la fic ! ^^

Faut que je me rappelle de dire ce que je voulais dire, tu me le rappelleras ??? (Je tiens à dire que cette phrase était écrite en rappel, surement parce que j'avais quelque chose à dire que ma bêta devait me rappeler, or je ne m'en rappelle pas et elle non plus, apparemment... Tant pis, mdr !!! ^^)

**Ndb** : Je sais pas pour vous, les gens, mais moi je trouve que la fin est sadique ! Bon ça aurait été pire si il n'avait coupé à "Je t'aime Nathan" !!! XD

Holà chère bêta... Si tu savais comment je t'ai coupé le lemon... Voui, ça se fait pas, mais ça c'est vraiment du sadisme... ^^ Oh ne vous inquiètez pas, oui j'ai coupé le lemon, mais en son début, il n'était pas assez avancé pour ressentir une quelconque frustration... ^^ Ou pas... Je sais en tout cas que c'est ou la semaine prochaine, ou dans deux semaines... Bah, profitez déjà de ça, bande de pervers !!! ^^

A bientôt ! Et laissez des reviews, je vous assure que ça motive à écrire... Je suis déçu, cette fic marche moins bien que le Roi Lear alors que je m'investis beaucoup plus dedans... Et que je la trouve mieux : pour vous donner une idée, je n'arrive pas à relire un seul de mes chapitres sur LRL, je trouve ça mauvais, alors que là je relis avec plaisir... Bah, on ne controle pas les lecteurs, merci en tout cas à tout ceux qui me lisent et qui aiment, si au moins ils pouvaient le dire... J'accepte les reviews anonymes, vous savez, et en plus ça me permet d'aller sur votre profil et de vous lire par la suite, et, APAGCPMDEO oblige, je review tout... ^^

Bonne semaine, donc,  
Votre dévoué auteur,  
Vince... ^^


	9. Un passé, un bal

**Titre :** De Feu et de Glace

**Moment :** Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer :** Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing :** Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/N?... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating : **M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre : **Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Tout d'abord, désolé du retard, parce que je voulais poster le Vendredi, désormais... C'est ma faute, mais vous aurez votre chap Vendredi prochain ! ^^ Sinon, merci encore pour vos review qui me font grandement plaisir, et maintenant, le sommaire de ce chap ! Alors, ici, un peu du passé de Nathan, un peu de bisounours, aussi ^^, un bal de Noël, une Norah énervée, c'est la moindre des choses, et aussi un premier baiser ! Quoi de mieux qu'un bal pour ça ? ^^ Ah, au fait, vous les trouvez Gary Stu, mes persos ? Si oui, laissez moi m'expliquer ! ^^

**Connerie Humaine : **Hum... Ce sont des colles que vous me posez là, vous savez ? Je réfléchis un bout de temps avant de trouver de quoi déblatérer... Aujourd'hui ce seraaaaaaaa... L'angle d'inclinaison de la queue des vaches à trois taches noires et quatre blanches par temps de bise ! ^^ Je veux vos réponses ! ^^ Allez, bonne lecture, qu'est ce que vous voulez... ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 9 : Un passé, un bal... :

* * *

_ Comment ça, toute ta vie ? demanda Lillian.

Il était quelque peu agacé que la magie de l'instant ait été perdue. Et puis, il aurait aimé poser ses lèvres sur les siennes...

_ Je me souviens. J'ai tous mes souvenirs qui me sont revenus. Sauf ceux... De mon père et de ma mère. Oh bon sang... Lillian...

Nathan semblait désespéré.

_ Je suis là, Nathan. Calme toi, tout va bien.

Nathan tremblait. Certainement pas de froid, car Lillian le serrait toujours plus fort, dans une étreinte rassurante.

_ C'est quoi, ces souvenirs ?

_ Je... Viens... Viens voir par toi même !

Lillian fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Nathan prit ses mains et les plaça sur son front. Le blond comprit enfin de quoi il retournait. Il ferma les yeux et plongea pour un voyage dans le passé de SON Nathan.

Il se sentit comme aspiré, tandis que Nathan sombrait dans un coma artificiel. Il ne devait pas bouger tant que quelqu'un fouillait son corps. Lillian arriva dans la même salle que la dernière fois, aux couleurs et à l'architecture moderne, avec seulement un écran trônant au milieu, près d'un clavier. Cette fois-ci, lorsque Lillian frappa une touche du clavier, un écran blanc apparu, avec ces informations écrites en noir :

"Nom : Dekt  
Prénom : Nathan  
Age : 14 ans  
Né le : 1 Janvier 1995, 00h00  
A : Lyon  
Mère : _?_  
Père : _?_  
Frère : Florent Dekt, anglais (Rugby, 24 avril 1985, 24 ans)  
Soeur : Non"

L'interface, et donc la manière de Nathan de voir son esprit avait changé.

Lillian descendit quelque peu dans les informations, récoltant au passage les détails de son physique qu'il connaissait déjà, l'orientation sexuelle, qui le fit sourire, son groupe sanguin, sa taille (1m76 au dernier relevé...), son poids (64 kilos au dernier relevé) bref : un large choix d'indiscrétions sur Nathan. Arrivé au bout de la liste, Lillian aperçut en petit une information clignotante :

"Contrôle tellurique : _?_" [C'est à dire, pour ceux qui ont pas lu Le Roi Lear : contrôle de la magie... ^^]

Le point d'interrogation était de trop. On ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir si l'on est sorcier ou pas ! Il nota l'information, et découvrit avec un sourire le dossier "Lillian Potter". Il remarqua tout d'abord une image de lui, vu par les yeux de Nathan, ce qui était assez étrange, puis toutes les informations le concernant :

"Nom : Potter  
Prénom : Lillian  
Age : 14 ans  
Né le : 8 Mars 1995, 00h00  
A : Londres  
Mère :_ ?_  
Père : Draco Malefoy _(informations manquantes)_ Harry Potter _(informations manquantes)_  
Frère : Alex Potter, anglais (Londres, 8 Mars 1995, 14 Ans)  
Soeur : Non  
Statut : Amoureux"

Lillian regardait le dernier mot, un peu ému. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Il s'attardait. Il ouvrit le dossier "pensées à propos de", sachant parfaitement qu'il ne devrait pas. Le Nathan à ses côtés tressaillit. Les pensées étaient classées par ordre chronologique, de la plus ancienne, donc la toute première à son sujet, à la plus récente.

"LUI !  
Qui est-ce ?  
Il a l'air sympa.  
Il m'a sauvé.  
Il est magnifique.  
Quel boulet !  
Lillian, c'est joli.  
Comment il a fait ça ?"

Et ça continuait. Lillian essayait d'établir un rapport entre les pensées et ce qu'il s'était passé au tout début, au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Le "LUI" devait être un cri de libération, quand Nathan trouva quelqu'un pour l'aider, suivi des pensées de son réveil à l'infirmerie. Le boulet devait parler d'une touche d'humour de Lillian, et la dernière rappela à Lillian le moment où il avait tenté de réchauffer le corps de Nathan... Il était certain que les pensées étaient résumées, car personne n'en avait d'aussi simples.

Il descendit avant d'atteindre ses dernières pensées à son égard. Il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit qu'il fut mis à terre par l'inconscient de Nathan. Il s'adressa à lui, sachant parfaitement que c'était inutile :

_ Pourquoi tu ne te défends pas comme ça face aux salauds qui t'en veulent ?

Il arrêta finalement de flâner, renonçant à voir les pensées concernant son frère, et partit dans la "galerie de recherche par date" où il retrouva enfin la toute première interface : un écran blanc. Il tapa sur le clavier au hasard la date du 26 Février 2001, Nathan avait donc 6 ans. Il trouva de nouveau le verrou qui interdisait à lui et à Nathan l'accès aux souvenirs. Lillian déduit que ce souvenir devait parler de sa mère ou de son père... Il essaya le 19 Septembre 2009, deux jours avant leur rencontre sachant parfaitement que c'était le moment où Nathan était enfermé avec Max. Lillian voyait à travers les yeux de Nathan. Il était assis dans une salle ronde en bois pourri, dos à un mur, les bras autour de ses genoux, et à la vision tremblotante, Lillian devina que Nathan devait être terrorisé. Celui-ci regardait la porte en face de lui. Lillian entendait dans toute la salle le bruit de la respiration et des battements de coeur de Nathan. La porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra, que Lillian reconnut comme Christofer. Il attrapa Nathan par le col de sa chemise noire de poussière et le projeta vers la porte. Lillian entendit le coeur de Nathan accélérer, et lui même ressentait une angoisse lui dévorer l'estomac et lui contracter les poumons.

Nathan fut tiré par Christofer jusqu'à une grande salle où trônait un bureau, derrière lequel se tenaient deux hommes, un dont Lillian devina l'identité : Max, et l'autre qui lui était totalement inconnu. Celui-ci avait un grand sourire aux lèvres et détaillait le corps de Nathan. Max lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir devant lui. A sa gauche, un grand miroir lui refléta une image de lui même. Lillian fut à deux doigts de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il découvrit l'état pitoyable de Nathan. Il était habillé d'un jean neuf et d'une belle chemise blanche un peu noircie par la poussière de sa cellule, sûrement offerts par Max pour l'amadouer, mais il avait les traits tirés, de longues cernes sous ses beaux yeux, les cheveux emmêlés, il était pieds nus et son visage affichait clairement sa tristesse et sa douleur. Les deux hommes à l'arrière du bureau se mirent à discuter discrètement, mais Nathan les entendaient clairement.

_ On est donc d'accord, disait Max, il vaut chaque livre qu'il coute.

_ Parfaitement. Je n'ai jamais vu un aussi beau visage ! Un brin de toilette, et il sera parfait !

Puis, Max s'adressa à Nathan comme à un arriéré, avec un grand sourire. Il était fier de Nathan :

_ Le monsieur va s'occuper de toi jusqu'à demain. Sois sage, ou tu sais ce qui t'arrive !

Nathan frissonna, et Lillian aussi. Comment pouvait-on laisser faire ça ! Il se demandait comment Nathan faisait pour vivre avec de tel souvenir. Il se promit de l'aider, de tout faire pour que ses yeux cessent de pleurer la démence de ce qu'il a vécu. Qu'il garde ses dernières larmes enfouies le plus loin possible dans son coeur !

A l'écran Nathan avait été drogué et emmené dans une villa à une heure de route de Pré-au-Lard où il se trouvait avant. Il était nu, mais il reprenait ses esprits. Il sentait de l'eau chaude autour de lui. On lui donnait un bain. Il sursauta et se redressa en position assise lorsqu'il vit que l'homme qui l'avait acheté le regardait avec désir.

_ Chut ! Calme toi, tu veux ? Je ne te veux pas de mal, et si tu es sage, je ne te piquerais plus, d'accord ? J'aime pas baiser des zombies ! Max m'a dit que tu pouvais être agité et méchant, parfois, mais je sais que tu vas être sage, hein ?

Nathan ne répondit pas. Son coeur battait à une vitesse folle, et sa respiration était plus que bruyante. Il ne disait rien, sûrement choqué. Il se mit dos à son kidnappeur et laissa couler des larmes de ses yeux. L'homme se leva et sortit.

_ Quand tu auras fini, tu viendras me voir, ok ? tu as des vêtements ici, mais si tu ne veux pas les mettre, c'est pareil. Pour ce que c'est...

C'était un effet rien du tout... Par "vêtement" l'homme entendait un simple boxer blanc. Nathan sortit. Il y avait des barreaux à sa fenêtre, et il était au troisième étage. Il se sécha et enfila le boxer, avant de quitter la pièce. L'homme avait commis une erreur : il ne l'avait pas drogué, et Nathan ne laisserait pas passer cette chance. Lillian se remémora les paroles de Nathan :

"S'il arrive à avoir des gamins, c'est un miraculé"... cela laissait prévoir la suite. Il ne s'enfuirait pas, mais allait faire très mal à l'homme... Tandis qu'à l'écran, il avançait dans les couloirs le plus discrètement possible, une main se posa sur son épaule. Avec un hoquet de surprise, Nathan se retourna dans un sursaut. L'homme se tenait devant lui, nu et dur. Nathan murmurait :

_ Non... S'il vous plait... Pas encore...

_ Allons, allons... ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment... Pour toi...

Nathan reculait doucement, des larmes recommençant à lui échapper. Il buta sur un mur, et se rendit compte que l'homme l'avait entrainé dans une chambre. Son regard devint empli de désir et de violence. Il attrapa Nathan par la gorge, ce qui lui fit lâcher un son désarticulé, et le projeta sur le lit. Puis il s'allongea à son tour, et se mit à lui caresser l'entrejambe, avant que l'écran ne devienne tout noir. Nathan avait fermé les yeux. On n'entendait plus que les bruits et la voix de l'homme qui ne cessait de dire "Regarde moi, ouvre les yeux, petit enfoiré !"

Lillian était assis au sol et regardait l'écran, choqué. Il n'arrivait ni à bouger ni à détourner son regard. Une telle scène était insoutenable. Une autre phrase de Nathan se forma dans son esprit :

"Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il m'a violé. De une à trois, quatre, cinq fois par jour, je ne sais pas"

C'était horrible. Soudain Nathan se remit à murmurer :

_ Non... Arrêtez...

Et Lillian sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le cri déchirant de Nathan. SON Nathan. Son petit copain. Comment pouvait il le laisser subir des choses pareilles ? Il le défendrait, il se le promit tandis que des larmes dévalaient ses joues : jamais, au grand jamais, il ne laisserait cela se reproduire ! Il se battrait toute sa vie pour défendre Nathan, et pour pendre tous les pédophiles par les couilles ! Il retrouva sa mobilité. En titubant il s'approcha du clavier. Et du poing, il défonça la touche "Echap". L'écran blanc de recherche par date lui réapparut.

Il s'effondra. Lillian se laissa tomber au sol et se mit à sangloter. Non pas qu'il soit triste, mais parce qu'une telle scène était insoutenable. Il n'avait pas vu comment Nathan s'était débarrassé de cet agresseur, mais il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il espérait simplement que ce bâtard avait souffert autant qu'il faisait souffrir ces innocents enfants, et son Nathan.

Après il ne savait combien de temps comme cela, Lillian se releva. Il avait perdu son temps, car Nathan souhaitait qu'il regarde son passé avant le moment de l'effacement de sa mémoire, pas après.

Il essaya donc plusieurs nouvelles dates, et tomba quasiment tout le temps sur un verrou. Forcément, comment trouver un souvenir d'enfant où le père et la mère ne sont pas là ! Pourtant, il réussit, et ce qu'il vit le détruisit un peu plus. Nathan avait huit ans, son frère dix-huit. Et il le violait. Encore. Cette fois, il n'attendit pas, et tapa une autre date, faisant taire les hurlements de l'enfant. Il trouva un autre souvenir de lui à sept ans, où il se brossait simplement les dents face à son miroir. Lillian craqua devant la tête d'enfant de Nathan. Il aimerait revoir encore et encore les trente secondes de ce souvenir avant que quelqu'un entre dans la salle de bain et coupe tout.

Tous les souvenirs de Nathan, ou du moins neuf sur dix étaient insoutenables. Sa vie était marquée par des viols en série de son frère. Lillian comprit également ce qui s'était passé à Pré-au-Lard, ils s'étaient de nouveau rencontrés, et, apparemment, le frère avait plutôt mal tourné...

Lillian n'en pouvait plus, il sortit de l'esprit de Nathan.

* * *

Tous deux revinrent à la vie en même temps, un peu secoués. Lillian retrouva ses esprits le premier et observa Nathan. Pas un regard de compassion, mais un regard d'admiration. Le visage angélique du garçon qu'il aimait ne reflétait pas de peur, pas de traumatismes, juste une certaine tristesse qui désormais avait un peu disparue. Lillian observa ses yeux marrons, un marron uni et un peu brillant, un marron qui en avait trop vu, trop supporté. Puis il détailla son visage. Son air triste, malgré son petit sourire. Ses cheveux brun foncé, tendant vers le noir. N'y tenant plus, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue, puis il passa un bras autour de sa nuque, sa main sur son épaule, et l'autre main dans ses cheveux.

Nathan observait, les yeux empreints d'amour, Lillian lui caresser le visage, lui passer le bras autour de la nuque... Il sentit Lillian se placer au dessus de lui et s'allonger de tout son long sur Nathan. Ils ne disaient rien. Leurs actes se passaient de mots. Ils restaient simplement enlacés, presque comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois, ils ne doutaient plus sur les sentiments de l'autre, aussi l'amour avait pris place dans leur lit. Lillian se promit une nouvelle fois de protéger toute sa vie le garçon fragile qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Nathan rompit le silence :

_ Je suis désolé.

_ Mais de quoi, grand dieu !

_ De t'entrainer dans la merde.

_ Tu te répètes ! Tu me l'as déjà dit, ça ! Bon sang, c'est moi qui suis désolé, d'avoir été aveugle ! Je n'ai pas imaginé ne serait ce qu'un dixième de l'horreur de ce que tu avais pu vivre ! Merlin, comment as tu pu réussir à te reconstruire après ça ? s'exclama Lillian

_ Mais c'est grâce à toi, Lillian ! On ne commence à se reconstruire qu'une fois la démolition terminée ! Je te rappelle que ces horreurs n'ont pris fin que quand je t'ai rencontré !

_ Merci, Nat'.

_ De rien, mon Lillian.

Celui-ci releva la tête et fixa Nathan avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Mais euh... fit Nathan, qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ben... Je te rappelle qu'on vit dans une école... On est pas vraiment seul ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire pour tes parents, pour les autres, et pour nous ! dit-il.

_ On va s'assumer, Nathan ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! J'espère simplement que... Alex va pas mal le prendre... Mais non, y a pas de raison ! Mes parents, s'ils te refusent, c'est que ce sont des poulpes, et pour l'école, on va faire avec ! D'ailleurs, tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi ?

_ Hein ? Oh, bien sûr ! Je vais me faire incendier, moi ! Et toi, fait gaffe à Norah !

_ Pourquoi ? demanda Lillian.

_ Mais parce qu'elle va t'en vouloir ! Je pense pas me tromper si je dis qu'elle avait des vues sur moi ! Et moi j'ai récolté le mec le plus beau de Poudlard ! Ne soupire pas, tu sais que c'est vrai !

_ Mff... Et alors ? Tu crois que je veux d'une de ces filles qui dès que je les regarde elles se mettent à glousser si aigu que ça attire tous les chiens par ultrasons ! Quant à Norah, qu'elle aille se faire foutre chez les centaures ! [ndb : la pauvre !!! ça va faire super mal !! ... un centaure .... /ndA : fallait pas embêter ni Nathan, ni Lillian ! ^^]

_ Que de politesse !

_ Nat', je te veux, toi, et personne d'autre, tu l'as bien compris ?

Nathan semblait très ému par ces mots.

_ Oui. Oui, je l'ai compris. Merci encore.

_ Non, merci à toi.

Ils restèrent dans cette position sans rien dire jusqu'à ce que Lillian s'endorme. Alors, Nathan le prit contre lui et le serra plus fort encore si c'était possible, les yeux baignés par des larmes de joies. Il resta une heure comme cela, à écouter Lillian dormir tranquillement, avant de sombrer à son tour.

* * *

Lillian se réveilla le premier, au milieu d'une masse de membres emmêlés comme pas possible. Il repensa aux évènements de la soirée précédente. Enfin, il pouvait aimer Nathan véritablement, enfin, il le serrait contre lui à loisir, enfin, il pouvait ébouriffer ses cheveux sans ressentir la moindre gêne, enfin, il se sentait... Libre... Il s'éloigna un peu et déposa un baiser sur le front de Nathan, qui se mit à sourire dans son sommeil, sûrement peuplé des créatures les plus gentilles du monde.

Lillian profitait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il avait dû se retenir trop longtemps, et aujourd'hui il savourait son amour.

Nathan se réveilla avec des papillons dans l'estomac. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur ceux de Lillian qui brillaient de pleins de petites étoiles. Il approcha Lillian en resserrant son étreinte sur lui :

_ Tu vas chopper froid, Lillian !

_ Non, pas si tu continues à me tenir comme ça près de toi ! Je sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte, mais tu dégages une chaleur incroyable !

_ Ben je suis pas le seul alors !

Soudain, une masse argentée fonça sur Nathan et lui mordilla affectueusement le cou.

_ Sly ! Laisse le tranquille, le pauvre !

Nathan était mort de rire. Il aimait beaucoup les petits dragons, et apparemment c'était réciproque. Sly lacha le cou de Nathan pour aller mordiller l'épaule de Lillian.

_ Tu vas bien, fit Lillian ?

__ Oui ! Je vous ai observé jusqu'à ce que vous dormiez. Je pensai que tu l'embrasserais !_

__ Ça va, ça va ! C'est pas ma faute s'il veut pas !_

_ Qu'est ce que vous dites ? demanda Nathan.

En réalité, Sly comprenait deux langages : l'anglais des humains, et le dragon. Lillian parlait les deux, mais Nathan n'en comprenait qu'un, bien que pour une raison inconnue, les dragons semblaient plus facilement lui faire confiance. [L'italique c'est le langage des dragons... ^^]

_ Il me demandait si tu allais bien.

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai pas de raison d'aller mal ! répondit Nathan.

Il se levèrent tous les deux et se changèrent. Nathan était toujours aussi pudique et avait du mal à se montrer nu, aussi Lillian, malgré son envie oppressante de mater chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, lui accorda le minimum d'intimité qu'il demandait. Lillian était assis sur un fauteuil en attendant que Nathan ne sorte de la salle de bains. Tous les autres étaient déjà partis. Nathan le rejoignit après cinq minutes, mais, au moment où Lillian s'apprêtait à se lever, il le força à se rasseoir.

_ Écoute, je pensai t'offrir ça à Noël, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je n'arrive pas à résister. Tiens, c'est pour toi ; je t'aime fort Lillian !

_ Hein ? Oh, c'est super gentil ! Je... Moi aussi je t'aime vraiment, Nat'.

Lillian assit Nathan sur ses genoux avant d'ouvrir la petite boite et de découvrir le fameux bracelet d'or blanc. Lillian était abasourdi.

_ Mais... Mais... Bon sang, Nat' ! T'aurais pas dû !

_ Oui, c'est ça ! Rien que pour ta tête c'est une réussite !

_ Meeerde, mais c'est magnifique ! Merci beaucoup !

Il hésitait à l'appeler "mon ange" ou autre chose du genre. Il savait Nathan assez prude, et il ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. D'abord, il essayerait de l'embrasser, et le bal serait sûrement le meilleur moment. Nathan lui expliqua le fonctionnement du bracelet, et Lillian commença par y inscrire "Nathan", écrit d'une main de maitre de la calligraphie.

La date du bal arriva rapidement peut-être un peu trop. Norah était furieuse contre Lillian, mais sans doute encore plus contre Nathan de l'avoir laissée tomber, ce qui le déprima un peu, car il aimait bien Norah comme amie. Et puis, se faire des ennemis n'était pas vraiment sa passion, et en entendant toutes les menaces telles que "Je t'aurais quand même petite merde" ou "prépare toi à manger chaud !" il se mit à avoir sérieusement peur. Lillian s'était alors avancé, et, un index menaçant pointé vers la fille, il avait murmuré tout près de son visage :

_ Essaye, toi, essaye seulement de toucher à un seul de ses cheveux, et je te jure que tu reverras jamais la lumière du jour, c'est compris ?

Puis il était parti furieux, entrainant avec lui Nathan.

Le jour du bal, la veille de Noël, tous les élèves attendaient leur cavalier ou cavalière avec impatience, ayant peur que les portes s'ouvrent trop tôt. Lillian et Alex étaient horriblement stressés. Alex avait demandé Clém comme cavalière. Chris, lui, attendait Noémie. Benjamin et Jean étaient ensemble, à la surprise générale, Lucie et Arthur aussi, ce qui fut moins surprenant, mais le couple qui émut le plus fut sans aucun conteste [Allez, faites pas semblant, je suis sur que vous l'avez deviné... ^^] celui formé par Nathan et Lillian. En les voyant arriver en haut de l'escalier, Alex se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. Il était heureux de les voir ensemble, car il connaissait assez bien son frère pour savoir qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Le reste de l'école fut informé un peu plus tard, en voyant les signes de proximités entre eux : d'abord ils n'étaient jamais enlacés en public, d'habitude, et puis Lillian n'avait de cesse de passer sa main dans les cheveux quasiment noirs de Nathan, ce qui à chaque fois le faisait fermer les yeux et rentrer sa tête dans ses épaules : un réflexe totalement inutile, mais "trop mignon", pour reprendre les mots de Lillian, soit dit en passant...

Les deux autres champions avaient des cavalières de Poudlard, car il n'avaient absolument aucune fille dans leur groupe, mis à part la directrice, qu'aucune personne ne semblait connaitre, comme si elles avaient débarqué d'on ne sait où...

Les portes de la Grande Salle réaménagée pour l'occasion s'ouvrirent en grand, laissant passer un flot continu d'élèves, dont la plupart étaient totalement hystériques. Leur petit groupe alla s'asseoir à une table ronde, divisée en dix places, occupant chacune d'entre elles, puis attendit en silence le discours de McGonagall, tous tournés vers l'estrade. Sous la table, Lillian glissa sa main sur la cuisse de Nathan et le regarda avec un large sourire, avant de déposer un petit bisou sur son front. Lillian adorait ça, et Nathan aussi d'ailleurs.

McGonagall commença un de ces longs discours dont elle avait le secret : long, inutile, répétitif et soporifique. Autant des fois elle était une fantastique oratrice, autant des fois elle était d'un lourd incroyable. Finalement, elle autorisa le début du repas. Tous, d'un même mouvement, se réveillèrent subitement et se tournèrent vers le centre de leur table, commandant ensuite les mets les plus délicieux sans doute jamais préparés par ces elfes de maison. Nathan était vraiment heureux. Il avait trouvé quelqu'un à aimer, des amis : la sécurité. Il était comblé. Lillian aussi était heureux. Il trouvait Nathan à la fois sexy et mignon : celui-ci portait une chemise blanche que Lillian lui faisait porter avec les deux premiers boutons en haut ouverts, avec des rayures argentées verticales, et un jean noir un peu serré. Lillian, lui, portait une chemise de la même couleur que ses yeux : bleu foncé, qui le mettait en valeur, faisait ressortir son torse finement taillé, et un pantalon blanc, transparent à fleur de peau.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Nathan au moment où celui-ci tentait de mettre une fourchette de blanquette de veau dans sa bouche, si bien qu'il lâcha tout.

_ M'y ferais jamais... murmura-t-il.

Lillian s'approcha de son oreille :

_ Qu'est ce que tu dis, chuchota-t-il à son tour.

_ Qu'à chaque fois que tu me fais ça, j'ai une vague de chaleur irradiante qui me traverse, et que ça me rend fou...

_ C'est intéressant, non ?

_ Mouais...

Lillian se mit à rigoler un peu, avant de continuer son assiette. Sur le ton de la discussion, il fit :

_ Au fait, j'ai vu que t'étais français !

_ Oui, je suis né à Lyon, on dirait... Tu sais, j'arrive pas vraiment à avoir des vrais souvenirs pour le moment... Je vois juste que mon frère...

_ Chuuut, Nathan... Ne pense pas à ça maintenant ! Il est plus là, et j'ai juré de te protéger, je le ferais ! Profite pour l'instant de tout ça, tu veux ?

Nathan hocha la tête.

Après le repas (délicieux !) qui avait été riche en discussion en tout genre et en contacts discrets en dessous de table, les tables furent dégagées sur le côté, le bar (A jus de fruits, tenu par Harry et Draco) prit du service, tous les champions prirent place pour ouvrir le bal. Contrairement à ce qu'on attendait, la tradition avait été perdue : ce n'était pas une musique classique qui sortait des enceintes, mais au contraire des choses beaucoup plus modernes. La lumière blanche qui avait été gardée pour le repas fut coupée, et seul des lumières bougeant au rythme endiablé des différentes musiques perçait. On se serait cru en boite de nuit. Lillian et Nathan se lâchaient sur la piste de danse et s'amusaient beaucoup.

Harry et Draco observaient leurs fils aimer et être aimés, avec une fierté immense.

* * *

Après cette soirée endiablée mais forte en émotion pour tous les couples de Poudlard, Lillian et Nathan montèrent dans leur salle commune à quatre heures du matin, et heureusement, le lendemain était un dimanche. Les elfes se chargeraient sûrement de mettre chaque cadeau au pied des lits correspondants. Nathan et Lillian montèrent directement dans leur dortoir, et se déshabillèrent rapidement. Une fois prêt à se mettre au lit, Lillian fixa Nathan d'un regard entendu. Il passa sur le lit pour se placer à genoux sur le matelas, en face de Nathan.

Celui-ci savait ce qui allait se passer, mais il ne disait rien, chose que Lillian savait être une sorte d'acquiescement. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre près de sa chute de reins, avant de l'attirer à lui et de le faire chuter sur le matelas. Nathan se retrouva ensuite prisonnier du corps de Lillian, qui se mit... A le chatouiller ! Partout où Lillian pouvait atteindre le corps de Nathan, il le chatouillait, riant aux éclats. Nathan en avait mal aux côtés, il n'arrivait pas à reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même, et Lillian ne faisait rien pour. Celui-ci, au contraire, adorait le rire de Nathan, et donnerait tout pour l'entendre résonner à tout jamais.

Finalement, quand Nathan se mit à pleurer (beaucoup...) de rire, Lillian s'arrêta et le laissa reprendre sa respiration. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Nathan retourna la situation. Il se mit au dessus de Lillian, et fit semblant de se préparer à lui faire subir le même supplice, mais au lieu de cela il se pencha et embrassa Lillian. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre lui, avant de prendre de nouveau Lillian de court en ouvrant la bouche et en demandant le passage vers sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Nathan fut subjugué par la puissance de ce nouveau contact. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, il laissait Lillian mener la danse. C'était la première fois qu'il embrassait quelqu'un, et ce contact était tellement fort et puissant qu'il ne voulait jamais qu'il cesse. De plus, il appréciait énormément le goût qu'avait Lillian. Il rouvrit les yeux sans rompre le baiser, juste en espérant que Lillian fasse de même.

Il fit de même. Nathan était mis face aux yeux qu'il aimait tant, qui brillaient de mille feux. Il se doutait d'ailleurs que les siens aussi devaient ressembler à des guirlandes de Noël.

A bout de souffle, il se séparèrent.

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vos impressions ? J'ai bien coupé, hein ? ^^ Bon et ben laissez des reviews, encouragez nous, pauvres auteurs, à écrire pour vos, gentils lecteurs ! ^^ Vous voulez bien ? C'est gentil ! Même les reviews anonymes, hein ? Ca fait plaisir aussi ! ^^

Bon, eh bien sinon je vous dit à la semaine prochaine pour un chapitre 10 ! On arrive petit à petit dans la période sombre de la fic... Mais je vous dit rien de plus... ^^

Bonne semaine !

Vince.


	10. Nouvel An

**Titre** : De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing** : Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/ND... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating **: M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour le petit retard, mais ma bêta m'a abandonnée sur ce chapitre... ^^ Bah, je suis sur qu'elle le corrigera plus tard, hein Yebbeka ? ^^ [Ndb : Oui je le corrige !!! Et je viens de me rendre compte que tu en avais publié deux de plus que je n'avais pas corrigé !! Grrr ! Tu le fais exprès pour que je peste ou quoi ??] Sinon, alors c'est un chapitre un peu bisounours, et de transition. De plus, c'est le dernier ou l'avant dernier avant que je parte en vacances trois semaines, sans internet, désolé ! ^^ Mais à mon retour, je vous promet du citron ! ^^ Et pis vous en avez un aperçu sur ce chapitre ! Alors enjoy ! A part ça on a : un Nathan qui fait des crises d'asthme, un Lillian qu'a un remède miracle, deux amoureux, des cadeaux de Noël, l'anniv de Nathan, et... Voilà ! ^^ Enjoy ! A si, y a pas de connerie humaine : j'ai pas le temps ! ^^ Désolé encore pour les fans... ^^

J'ai eu une remarque très juste d'Adenoide, qui me dit que "Ce sont deux enfants qui font face à des adultes ne qui font pas dans la dentelle. J'aurais pensé que Harry protecteur pour sa famille se serait plus impliqué dans la vie de Nathan car à chaque fois qu'il franchit les portes de Poudlard son fils revient blessé ainsi que Nathan. On pourrait penser que Harry considère ses fils aptes à se sortir de toutes les situations." C'est vrai, et je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ça en écrivant. Je m'en excuse aussi, parce que c'est une grossière erreur de ma part... Mais bon, on peut pas penser àtout, et j'ai tendance à vouloir aller trop vite dans mes histoires...

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 10 : Nouvel an :

* * *

Nathan rêvait. C'était obligé. Jamais il n'aurait embrassé Lillian, il n'aurait pas osé !

Soudain, il sentit comme un déclic se faire dans la tête. Et la même impression que la dernière fois. Son regard se fit de nouveau vitreux et huit ans de souvenirs concernant sa mère lui sautèrent aux yeux. Mais cette fois, aucune image horrible. Juste sa mère, qui venait dans sa chambre, lorsque il sanglotait, et le réconfortait. Nathan voyait des images de lui même, seul, sanglotant dans sa chambre, et sa mère qui entrait ensuite et le prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassant, s'excusant il ne savait pour quoi...

Son premier souvenir continue qui lui apparut. Son frère l'avait violé. Une fois de plus. Et après, il était parti dans sa chambre en pleurant, où sa mère l'avait retrouvé, mais il n'avait pas réussi à expliquer pourquoi il était comme ça. Il n'avait jamais su avouer à qui que ce soit les horreurs que son frère lui avait fait subir.

Une unique larme coula des yeux de Nathan et s'écrasa dans le cou de Lillian, qui le regarda et murmura d'une voix si tendre qu'elle réussit presque à faire pleurer le brun :

_ Nat' ? Tu pleures mon ange ?

Le surnom le combla de bonheur. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux dans sa vie, et, par tous les dieux, il aimait Lillian si fort ! Il ne résista pas au visage inquiet de Nathan et éclata en sanglot. Aussitôt, Lillian s'assit dos à la tête de lit, prit Nathan contre lui avec des gestes si doux qu'on aurait pu croire que ce dernier était en verre : Lillian avait peur de le briser.

Nathan se sentit de nouveau comblé. Il était appuyé contre le torse de son amour qui le berçait doucement en suivant sa respiration, il respirait son odeur à plein nez, et avait réussi à calmer ses sanglots. Le pied, c'était pour Nathan de sentir une main caresser doucement ses cheveux et l'autre son torse. Il adorait ces caresses. Il en était fou. Lillian s'approcha, déposa un petit bisou sur les lèvres de Nathan et lui demanda :

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

_ Ma mère. J'ai tous ses souvenirs qui me sont revenus.

_ Ah, enfin des bons souvenirs ?

_ Oh que oui ! J'ai pas encore vu mon père, mais elle, c'est pour le moment la femme la plus douce que j'ai connu. Elle... Elle est morte du SIDA... Une maladie moldue ! Elle me consolait presque tout le temps après que mon frère...

Nathan se crispa à ce souvenir. Lillian lui prit les mains et l'empêcha de continuer en l'embrassant. Puis il s'allongea de nouveau correctement et prit de nouveau Nathan dans ses bras. Car lui, c'était ça qu'il adorait : enlacer Nathan. Il aimait tellement le sentir tout faible, fragile dans ses bras - bien qu'il ne souhaitait pas cela - et pour lui c'était un geste qui avait une grande signification : "Je t'aime, et je serais toujours là pour toi".

_ On s'en fiche de ton frère ! C'est Noël, Nathan ! Je t'aiderai de mon mieux pour oublier cet enfoiré.

_ Merci...

Lillian approcha son visage de celui-de Nathan. Celui-ci murmura :

_ Oh mon dieu...

Le blond s'empara des lèvres de Nathan pour la deuxième fois. Il l'embrassa passionnément, amoureusement puis le relâcha. Il avait un regard un peu vitreux, et semblait rêveur, comme stupéfixié. Lillian l'observa et le secoua doucement :

_ Hé, Nathan ? T'en fais trop, arrête, t'es le premier que j'embrasse, ça peut pas être aussi bon que ça !

Il avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Nathan sortit de sa léthargie. Il voyait Lillian mort de rire face à son air halluciné, aussi il se mit à rire également, simplement parce que voir le petit blond rigoler un bon coup le faisait rire. Ils partirent dans une crise à deux qui ne s'arrêta qu'une fois les garçons épuisés d'avoir trop ri. Ils ouvrirent leurs rideaux. Tous étaient réveillés et se relayaient pour profiter de la salle de bain, car il avait été décidé d'attendre d'être tout beau tout propre pour débuter le cérémonial qu'était l'ouverture de cadeaux de Noël. Les français et Lucie les avaient rejoints pour l'occasion, ce qui les surprit agréablement, bien qu'un peu plus de pudeur aurait pu leur éviter de devoir se séparer en rougissant.

Une fois la douche libre, Nathan quitta le lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, conscient que Lillian devait le mater sans la moindre gêne. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'en fichait, et c'était bien la première fois. Il entra dans la salle de bain, la verrouilla, enleva son boxer et se dirigea dans la cabine de douche. Spacieuse, à l'anglaise [forcément... ^^'], en carreau rouge et or. Une lionne était peinte au mur et se baladait dans toute la salle de bain, ce qui était très agaçant, surtout lorsqu'on prenait sa douche ; pourtant on s'y faisait à la longue... Nathan actionna et tripatouilla les robinets jusqu'à obtenir une température convenable, c'est-à-dire horriblement élevée, puis se glissa sous le jet. Bon sang, il adorait l'eau chaude, et la réserve inépuisable de Poudlard était vraiment une bénédiction !

Il repensa aux évènements de la veille, au bal de Noël, à la fin, où il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Lillian. Lillian : un ange tombé du ciel pour lui ! Une mine de tendresse, d'amitié et d'amour, un trésor de compréhension, et pour Nathan LE physique parfait. [Ben quoi ? Tout le monde n'est pas intéressé par les petits blondinets aux yeux bleus !!! Respectez les fantasmes de ce pauvre garçon !!! ^^'] Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il l'admirait : il alliait tout ce dont Nathan avait rêvé. Il s'assit dans la cabine, sur le carrelage réchauffé par l'eau brulante et pencha sa tête contre le mur d'angle. Si le paradis avait un nom, il l'avait trouvé : Lillian.

Il avait embrassé. Pour la première fois, ses lèvres en avaient embrassé d'autres. Une fois, puis deux : d'ailleurs, cette deuxième l'avait plongée dans un étrange coma. Pas parce qu'il embrassait merveilleusement, non, après tout, il débutait aussi (Bon, OK il embrasse pas mal, quoi, vous voulez les détails ? Allez voir en Alaska si j'y suis ! ), mais parce qu'il avait subit un électrochoc : il avait été traversé par une intense vague d'il-ne-savait-quoi et avait mis du temps à s'en remettre.

Ah ! Et, forcément, penser à un garçon qui remplit tous ses rêves (généralement pas des rêves avec des petits oiseaux), ça met toujours dans CET état. Nathan soupira : il n'était pas contre s'amuser un peu, mais il devait faire vite, les autres l'attendaient, et il aimait prendre son temps. Il se saisit donc directement de son sexe à pleine main, et commença de lancinants mouvements sur celui-ci. Il ferma les yeux. Les images lui sautèrent aux yeux, sans même en faire la demande. Il revoyait Lillian, en boxer, puis Lillian, nu, puis tous les deux nus, ensemble, dans un lit, dans la forêt, dans le parc, dans le cours de Draco, dans une cabine téléphonique en plein Londres... Nathan essayait de calmer ses gémissements, mais il avait du mal, vraiment ! L'eau chaude, Lillian : Nathan se déversa dans un soulagement visible. Il garda les yeux fermés trente secondes, sans bouger, avant de se relever. Il ouvrit les yeux, et aperçut l'animal peint sur le mur qui l'observait, les yeux... Etrange...

_ Tu as connu ce genre de choses, toi ?

L'animal continua de le fixer sans bouger.

_ Oui, bien sur... Petite coquine !

Il se termina de se laver les cheveux et sortit de la douche, se sécha, et enfila son boxer propre. Il déverrouilla la porte et retourna dans la chambre, où un froid monstrueux contrasta avec la chaleur de la salle de bain. Arthur avait ouvert une fenêtre pour aérer, et l'air froid combiné aux gouttes qui trainait encore sur le corps de Nathan égal un Nathan qui se jette dans son lit bien gardé au chaud par un Lillian endormi et qui se colle à ce même Lillian. Le Lillian en question, justement, était à moitié endormi, mais se réveilla en sursaut quand une chose humide et froide vint se coller à lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la tignasse mouillée de Nathan dans son cou, et son propriétaire le serrant dans ses bras en quête de chaleur. Même s'il n'aimait pas servir de radiateur, il adorait Nathan lorsqu'il sortait de la douche, et l'odeur de vanille de son shampoing dans ses cheveux.

Lillian alla prendre une rapide douche, et le cérémonial put enfin commencer. Tous prirent un de leurs cadeaux, qui, en général, étaient des vêtements. Ils continuèrent, s'émerveillant de tout ce qu'ils recevaient. Alex et Lillian avaient reçu de leurs pères des cahiers. Deux cahiers totalement vierges à la couverture travaillés, noire et argente, gravée de leur prénom : des journaux intimes. Lillian ne souhaitait pas écrire sa vie dans un cahier, mais pourtant il remercia franchement ses parents de ce cadeau, car il savait exactement ce qu'il allait en faire. Alex, lui, avait vraiment pour intention de raconter ses aventures dans ce magnifique livre.

Nathan prit un tout petit paquet, aussi épais qu'une grosse enveloppe mais beaucoup plus petit. Il n'y avait pas de nom dessus, mais il vit du coin de l'oeil Lillian piquer un fard, aussi ce paquet ne pouvait venir que de lui. Il contenait trois feuilles de papiers pliées. Intrigué, Nathan les déplia hâtivement et lut le long message écrit recto-verso sur les trois feuilles, son visage et son regard s'illuminant à chaque nouvelle ligne. Il chercha sur le matelas quelque chose qu'il trouve rapidement : un fin pendentif rond, en or. Nathan fit comme indiqué dans le message, il appuya dessus avec son pouce : il s'ouvrit, révélant une photo animée de Lillian et Nathan en plein fou rire, allez savoir pour quelle raison. Celui-ci referma le médaillon, le rouvrit, et l'observa les yeux écarquillés : cette fois, les deux personnages étaient simplement enlacés amoureusement.

Ce médaillon était censé représenter l'humeur de Nathan. Lillian était sceptique quant à son réel fonctionnement, mais après tout pourquoi pas. Et puis il voyait dans les yeux du brun qu'il appréciait plutôt son cadeau. Même si l'indiquait pas grand chose, il était une preuve d'amour, et cela touchait énormément Nathan. Son regard dériva vers le bracelet que portait Lillian, et sur lequel était toujours inscrit "Nathan". Il attacha son pendentif autour de son cou, et se promit de toujours le garder, quoi qu'il arrive ; il fondit ensuite sur le blond qui l'observait amoureusement et s'empara de ses lèvres, pour la première fois en public.

Alex les observa un grand sourire aux lèvres. Son frère, pardon, SES frères étaient heureux et plongés dans leur amour [Meuh non, je parle pas d'inceste... ^^] : il avait donc toutes les raisons d'être aussi heureux. Il pensa à Clémence et se dit que lui aussi devrait commencer à s'activer, avant qu'elle ne reparte... Cette pensée lui était horrible, mais il savait que cela arriverait un jour, alors autant s'y faire tout de suite. Peut être qu'un jour, il la retrouverait, ou partirait à sa recherche... Il ne fallait pas penser au futur pour le moment, mais rester bien ancré dans le présent... Carpe Diem ! [Profite de l'instant présent !]

Lucie, elle, les trouva "adorablement mignons tous les deux". Il faut dire qu'un certain charme naturel avait sans doute agi sur sa sensibilité féminine à toutes les choses "Soooo cuuuuuuuuuuute", donc Nathan et Lillian en train de s'embrasser.

Arthur eut un air plutôt choqué. En effet : il n'avait rien vu venir !

Chris continua comme si rien ne se passait. Non seulement il savait que ces deux là allaient finir ensemble, mais en plus il n'avait jamais été dérangé par ce genre de choses. Et s'il était à la place de l'un d'entre eux, il ferait pareil. Pourquoi se cacher de ses amis ?

Les autres eurent simplement un sourire et se sentirent attendris, légers, comme si la magie qui se dégageaient d'eux les avaient tous transportés dans un autre monde de douceur et de passion.

* * *

Les vacances passèrent doucement. A la surprise générale Clémence et Alex s'étaient mis ensemble du jour au lendemain, sans que personne ne voit venir la chose. Mais tout ce qui importait, c'est qu'ils semblaient heureux ! Lucie et Arthur, entourés de tout cet amour commençaient aussi à se rapprocher petit à petit.

Le groupe passait la plupart de son temps à s'envoyer des boules de neiges ou à simplement discuter dans un coin, en général sur les marches en pierre qui menaient au hall. Sly s'amusait beaucoup dans la neige, Dragounet un peu moins : il n'arrivait pas à marcher tellement le sol était froid, aussi il devait faire fondre une partie du manteau blanc avant de se poser. Lillian non plus n'aimait pas spécialement la neige, ce n'était pas de la glace mais malgré tout il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Pourtant, il était heureux, et pour une raison simple :

Nathan était comme fou. Il adorait la neige, on aurait dit qu'il la découvrait ! Et c'était peut être bien le cas... Son passé était très sombre pour le moment. Il ne voyait que de l'ombre, seulement adoucie par sa mère. Il l'avait découvert il n'y a pas bien longtemps, seulement depuis qu'il avait embrassé Lillian, mais il l'adorait, car sans elle, il n'aurait sans doute pas survécu à ces tortures non seulement mentales, mais aussi physiques ! Désormais il ne l'avait plus, mais il avait Lillian, qui, il le savait, marcherait toujours à ses côtés.

Certaines questions restaient en suspens : qui était son père ? Comment son frère avait pu le détruire sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Où était son père ? Où était enterrée sa mère ? Comment avait-elle attrapé la maladie qui l'avait tué ? Nathan savait que lui ne pouvait l'avoir, car il était sorcier, mais son frère, l'avait-il aussi ?

Il ferma ses yeux, se disant qu'il obtiendrait les réponses à ses questions lorsque toute sa mémoire serait libérée. Il se jeta dans la neige en attrapant Lillian par les hanches (Un placage digne du XV national !), le faisant chuter sur le dos, en dessous de lui, tandis qu'il atterrissait par dessus. Lillian sentit son coeur commencer à battre aussi vite que lorsqu'il était confronté à un étang gelé, mais la vue de Nathan qui tentait tant bien que mal, avec des gestes très tendres et doux, d'enlever la neige que le blond avait dans son col et ses cheveux lui redonna confiance en lui. Il serra son ange contre lui. Discrètement, il récupéra dans ses gants un petit peu de neige qu'il glissa par surprise dans le dos de Nathan.

Il poussa un petit cri tout près du tympan de Lillian, et commença à se débattre, tentant malgré les barrières physiques de son corps d'enlever la neige de son dos. Lillian se tordait de rire au sol, et les autres s'envoyaient des boules de neige de différente taille - magie aidant, bien entendu !

La soirée du nouvel an fut une des plus grandes de l'histoire de Poudlard. Les personnes qui étaient restées pour le bal de Noël avaient à présent déserté l'école, et seuls quelques élèves restaient, ainsi que les délégations. Ils se réunirent donc dans la Grande Salle pour fêter dignement l'année 2010. Et les quinze ans de Nathan. Celui ci n'y faisait même plus attention. Dans ses quelques souvenirs, on ne lui avait jamais fêté son anniversaire, aussi il n'y pensait même pas. Pourtant, à minuit, il ne comprit pas grand chose quand Lillian se jeta dans ses bras en lui hurlant un "Joyeux anniversaire" détonnant. Il l'embrassa férocement, jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, comprimé par le manque d'air. Nathan le regarda, les larmes aux yeux. Il n'avait compris ce qui se passait que lorsque Lillian avait parlé. Ses autres amis vinrent à leur tour le serrer dans leurs bras, il serra également la main de ceux qu'il connaissait moins. Harry et Draco s'approchèrent et le prirent tous deux ensemble, avant de l'étreindre tendrement. Il était au comble du bonheur. Non, il était bien plus haut. Il ne savait que dire. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il était aimé. Et ça, ça fait du bien.

Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de bien souffler. Les cours redébutaient, et la seconde tâche avait été annoncée pour le dix-sept Février, bien assez tôt pour se préparer. L'épreuve de la sagesse... Lillian et Alex, mais aussi Chris et Clém, espéraient tous être assez sage pour passer l'épreuve avec le plus de points possible. Cette épreuve ne serait nullement physique, et n'appellerait normalement pas à la magie, mais juste aux connaissances et au jugement personnel. Et pour cela : il fallait étudier !

Au tout premier cours de Sortilèges le lundi de la rentrée, Harry n'avait de cesse d'observer ses fils. Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il était fier d'eux ! Nathan n'avait d'yeux que pour Lillian, et Alex pour Clém. [Oui, les français suivent aussi des cours... ^^ Ça leur fait réviser leur anglais !!! ^^] Ils n'écoutaient pas la leçon sur la théorie de l'expéliarmus, et le pire, c'est que cela ne l'énervait pas le moins du monde ! Il se revoyait à travers ses fils, bien que lui était plus vieux au moment où il avait commencé à aimer Draco. Le soir, dans leur lit, il parlait chacun de ce qu'il voyait sur leurs fils, leurs émotions, sentiments, etc. Lui et Draco aimaient beaucoup Nathan, un peu moins Clém, mais ce n'était que parce qu'il ne la connaissait pas.

De Nathan, ils ne savaient que peu de choses, mais dans ses yeux brillaient une telle volonté de vivre, une telle force de caractère qu'on ne pouvait que l'aimer.

* * *

Nathan avait découvert quelque chose : il était incapable de réaliser un sort convenablement. Pourtant, dès que Lillian lui prenait le bras, l'aidait un minimum, ou même le touchait simplement, il exécutait le sort parfaitement, et pouvait le réutiliser comme il le souhaitait. Pour certains sorts un peu complexe, Lillian devait l'aider deux, trois, parfois quatre fois avant une exécution parfaite. Selon Harry, cette méthode de fonctionnement n'était expliquée dans aucun livre, aussi il se dit que cela devait être une première. Après tout pourquoi pas, c'était une méthode d'apprentissage tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple, la moitié des personnes présentes dans le cours rêvaient de pouvoir exécuter un sortilège dès qu'on les touchait. Certains avaient d'ailleurs essayé de toucher Lillian, sans résultat, à part un agacement très violent. Lillian ne s'énervait pas souvent, mais quand il s'énervait, c'était impressionnant, et il valait mieux ne pas être dans les parages !

Au moment où Nathan tentait de désarmer son frère, Lillian lui glissa la main dans les cheveux. Nathan sursauta et envoya le sort droit dans son pied.

_ AIE ! hurla-t-il. Lillian, bordel, s'il te plait fait gaffe !

Pour toute réponse il eut un petit sourire à la fois d'excuse, mais moqueur tout de même. Il s'approcha et murmura doucement, une lueur sadique dans les yeux :

_ Toi, tu as intérêt à savoir courir à la fin du cours !

Nathan prit une fantastique quinte de toux après cette phrase, qu'il contrôla difficilement. Lillian, d'un naturel inquiet s'approcha et lui tapa doucement le dos [J'avais écrit diot... xp Vive la Haute Savoie ! ^^/Ndb : et moi j'avais lu idiot mdr !] :

_ Tu es bête à te rouler tout le temps dans la neige !

_ Quoi ? C'est toi qui m'en as mis dans le dos ! C'est de ta faute si je tousse !

Ils rigolèrent de leur propre bêtise, quand la cloche sonna. Nathan rangea rapidement ses affaires, tout comme Lillian, puis ils partirent en se courant après comme des endiablés, oubliant tout, du cours suivant jusqu'aux autres. Le pire c'est qu'ils s'en fichaient : ils étaient ensemble, et seul cela comptait !

Lillian finit par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, suivi de près par Nathan, tout aussi essoufflé. Ils rigolèrent, ne sachant même pas pourquoi ils se poursuivaient, quand soudain, Nathan posa sa main sur son coeur, sembla s'étouffer. Il respirait difficilement, ne pouvait pas parler, il avait l'impression que son torse était pris dans un étau qui se serrait sans lui briser les os. Des larmes coulaient de ses joues, tandis qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Dans un réflexe d'une rapidité déconcertante, Lillian le rattrapa, et l'embrassa.

La douceur du geste et la passion de Lillian rendit sa respiration à Nathan. Lillian, encore stressé, fit :

_ Tu aurais pu me dire que tu avais de l'asthme !

_ Mais... Je n'en ai jamais eu ! Et puis c'est une maladie moldue !

_ Non, c'est une maladie mixte ! Un sorcier peut avoir de l'asthme, car il y a certains organes que les sorciers ne soignent pas par la magie, par peur de commettre une faute irréversible : le cerveau, le coeur et les poumons, aussi toutes les maladies qui y sont attachés sont mixtes, expliqua Lillian.

_ Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

_ Non ! La vieille peau, je m'en passe ! Ecoute, on fait comme si rien ne s'était passé et on voit plus tard si ça recommence, ok ?

_ Non ! Nat', y a deux minutes tu étais en train de mourir étouffé dans mes bras ! Si je ne suis pas là au moment de ta prochaine crise, tu vas mal finir ! Et moi avec !

Nathan soupira.

_ S'il te plait Lillian, ne t'en fais pas ! Ce n'était que passager, je vais bien je te dis !

_ Bon, bon ! Je vais pas te forcer ! Allez, viens, on est déjà bien en retard !

Il se dirigèrent vers leur prochain cours.

* * *

Les mois passèrent. Et l'anniversaire de Lillian et Alex approchait. La veille, le sept Mars, le soir, Lillian ressentait comme un espèce de stress : Nathan avait un sourire plutôt inquiétant !

Ils se couchèrent chacun dans leur lit, Lillian et Nathan se serrant l'un contre l'autre si fort qu'ils auraient pu s'étouffer. Nathan s'endormit tranquillement, serein, la tête posée sur le torse de Lillian. Celui-ci caressait doucement ses cheveux. Il repensa à ces derniers jours et les quelques pensées qui revenaient souvent dans son esprit : il commençait à désirer Nathan assez puissamment. Mais comment voulez vous, à la veille de ses quinze ans, être capable de se contrôler quand quelqu'un est endormi tendrement blotti contre vous ? Essayez, pour voir !

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! J'espère que vous avez profitez, parce que je sais pas si je vais encore publier avant le départ... Mais je pense que vous aurez droit à un chapitre encore, mais pas encore corrigé... ^^ [Ndb : tu me prends en traitre là ! Bon je vais le corriger pour arranger tout ça ... même si beaucoup l'on lu avec de fautes T.T ]

Alors, ça vous a plus ? Review ? Review ! ^^ S'il vous plaiiiiiiit euuuh ! Pour un pauvre auteur ! ^^

Passez tous une très bonne semaine !

Vince.


	11. Deuxième tache

**Titre **: De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing **: Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/ND... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating** : M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre :** Toute mes excuses avant toute chose pour la fin de ce chapitre... En plus, il vous faudra attendre trois semaines avant d'avoir la suite... Je suis désolé ! ^^ Sinon, je vous avez promis ce chapitre, il est là ! Merci d'abord pour toute vos reviews qui me font un bien fou ! ^^ J'ai décidé de publier aujourd'hui pour avoir le temps de vous répondre ! ^^ Merci tout particulièrement à **Jubei-Kazuki, Poet of Wolves, et Liibra** qui me reviewent depuis le début chaque chapitre sans broncher ! Et merci aussi à Wyny pour ses conseils avisés ! Je vous aiiiiiime ! ^^Au programme sur ce chapitre : l'anniv d'Alex et Lillian, leurs parents ont vu les choses en grand, la deuxième tache, que j'aime beaucoup, et... Lillian et Nathan au lit... ^^ Vous embalez pas, souvenez vous de ce que j'ai dit au début de cette note... ^^'**  
**

**Connerie Humaine : **Brouette !**  
**

Je rappelle que l'italique est le texte ne pouvant être compris que par les dragons, et ceux à qui ils parlent. Disons que ceux qui le parlent, c'est comme le fourchelang, il ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils le parlent. Les dragons comprennent aussi le langage humain, donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir du pas italique au millieu d'un discussion avec un dragon.

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

[Ndb : ça y est c'est corrigé ! Désolée pour toutes les personnes qui ont lu ce chapitre avec tout plein de fautes ! J'étais même pas au courant qu'il l'avait posté en plus ! C'est pour dire !!]

Chapitre 11 : Deuxième tache :

* * *

Lillian se réveilla en sursaut, transpirant et très, mais alors très mal à l'aise. Nathan, qui dormait paisiblement contre celui-ci, n'eut pas droit au réveil tendre qui était devenu une habitude au petit matin. Il se frotta les yeux de ses mains, tandis que Lillian se replaça précipitamment sous la couverture.

_ Lillian... Y a quelque chose qui va pas ? fit Nathan, endormi.

_ Non, non, rien du tout. Rendors toi, il est tôt ! répondit le concerné, bien trop vite pour être crédible.

_ Quoi ? Il est quel heure ?

_ Euuuuuh...

Lillian regarda son réveil.

_ Sept heures.

_ Alors c'est pile l'heure de se réveiller ! Debout !

Nathan embrassa rapidement Lillian avant de sauter sur ses pieds. Voyant que Lillian ne bougeait pas, il lui demanda :

_ Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es pas malade ?

_ Non, je te dis, va prendre une douche, je dors encore trente secondes !

_ Ok. Tu m'appelles si tu as un problème !

_ Mais oui, t'en fais pas... Je t'aime !

Nathan lui fit un petit clin d'oeil et partit dans la douche. Les autres dans le dortoir commençaient petit à petit à se réveiller, mais, généralement, voyant la salle de bain occupée, ils retournaient dans leurs lits rapidement. Lillian poussa un gros soupir. Sly vint se poser contre son torse où il se coucha en s'enroulant sur lui-même.

__ Gêné ?_

__ Tu m'étonnes !_ répondit Lillian.

__ Tu découvres la vie mon petit Lillian ! Et j'avoue qu'un humain de quatorze ans..._

__ Quinze, petit dragon ! C'est mon anniversaire !_

__ Ok, quinze, (Joyeux anniversaire !), eh bien un humain de quinze ans, ça se contrôle autant qu'un éléphant en rut !_

__ Eh ! Et pis d'abord, comment toi, petit dragon de quatre mois tu sais tout ça, hein ?_

__ Je t'en pose, des questions ?_

_ Humph...

__ Mais j'avoue que j'avais jamais vu un rêve aussi puissant que le tien ! Ou Nathan est un dieu, ou tu l'idéalises un peu !  
_

__ Oh bon sang, Sly ! Depuis quand tu vois mes rêves ? Et je rêve comme je veux !  
_

__ Je vois pas tes rêves, je fais__ tes rêves. Je fais systématiquement les mêmes rêves que toi, sauf que je me vois à ta place._

__ HEIN ? Mais... Tu veux dire que... Oh naaaan !!! Quand Nat' va apprendre ça !_

__ Je te déconseille de lui dire... Tu serais obligé de lui avouer_ _ton rêve !_

__ Bordel, mais pourquoi les dragons ont toujours raison ?_

Sly mordilla l'épaule de Lillian. La discussion ayant calmé les ardeurs de celui-ci, il s'assit sur le lit, avant de dire bonjour à tout le monde. Une fois que toute la chambrée fut douchée et habillée, et que chacun ait souhaité un bon anniversaire aux deux frères, ils sortirent. Apparemment, la surprise était prévue pour le soir, selon Dragounet et son frère.

Mais Lillian avait autre chose en tête. Il s'en voulait un peu face au rêve bien plus qu'érotique qu'il avait eu, mettant en scène Nathan et lui, et, dans une autre version, cela lui donna un haut le coeur, Sly et Nathan... S'il y avait bien une chose que Nathan méritait de garder, c'était son innocence. Pourtant, il n'avait de cesse de penser à une seule chose... Comme si l'amour et le sexe était indissociable ! Se traitant de pervers, il se dirigea vers le cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Le soir venu, après les derniers cours de la semaine, Lucie, Arthur, Nathan, et les français se débrouillèrent pour lâcher Alex et Lillian, les laissant seuls, prétextant un devoir, ou une envie pressante. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas dupes, Nathan était un _très_ mauvais acteur... Mais pour une fois qu'ils avaient eu l'autorisation de sortir des sentiers battus...

Lillian et Alex montèrent dans leur dortoir, discutant paisiblement, sans vraiment savoir ce qui s'y tramait. Ils savaient que les autres leur préparaient une surprise, mais n'avaient nul idée de ce qu'elle pouvait être. Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, ou seul un petit groupe de deuxième année déblatérait sur la nécessité de pendre les veracrasses par les oreilles (Alex se demandait d'ailleurs bien où celles-ci pouvaient se trouver...) pour tuer à coup sûr. Ils franchirent les quelques marches d'un pas rapide, marchèrent dans le couloir à la recherche de leur dortoir, Alex poussa la porte et... entra. Tiens, les autres ne sont pas là ?

Au bout d'une demi-heure seuls, ils commençaient un peu à se lasser, Lucie entra dans le dortoir, d'où elle tira les deux garçons sans un mot, avant de les trainer dans tout le septième étage. Elle les mena devant une étrange tapisserie d'un homme qui tentait d'apprendre la danse à des trolls en tutu. En face se trouvait une porte qui n'était pas là en temps normal, ils pouvaient en jurer. Lucie ouvrit la porte et les poussa tous deux à l'intérieur.

C'était une vrai boite de nuit. Partout de la musique un peu étrange, mélange de musique moderne et aléatoire, sortait des enceintes, mais le plus impressionnant était la masse de personnes qui était présente. Nathan sauta dans les bras de Lillian en lui souhaitant un très bon anniversaire. Une véritable fête avait été préparée dans une étrange salle. Bientôt, Alex et Lillian furent entourés par leurs parents, présent également. Ils ne savaient que faire.

La soirée se déroula parfaitement. Quasiment tous les Griffondor avaient été invités, et même des Serdaigle et des Poufsouffle, ainsi bien entendu de la délégation française. Draco et Harry ne purent rester très longtemps, appelés par une réunion d'administration. La soirée se termina doucement, chacun quittant la "Salle sur demande", comme l'avaient expliqué les deux professeurs (D'ailleurs, se réunir ici était leur idée...), tour à tour. Quand il ne resta plus que Lucie, Alex, Lillian, Nathan et les français, ils firent apparaitre un immense lit, capable de les accueillir tous les dix, en se serrant un peu. Nathan et Lillian étaient collés l'un à l'autre, s'affichant clairement, mais en réalité un peu comme tous les autres couples. Et Merlin sait qu'il y en avait un bon nombre.

* * *

Ce réveil là avait sans doute été un des plus agréable. Quoi de mieux que de se réveiller un Samedi matin dans un immense lit tout ce qu'il y a de plus confortable, dans une salle secrète, avec ses huit amis les plus proches près de soi et son amoureux encore plus proche ? C'est ce qu'ils venaient d'expérimenter. Nathan ainsi que Lillian, mais aussi Alex et Clémence, Chris et Noémie, Lucie et Arthur, Benjamin et Jean, étaient comblés.

Mais certain d'entre eux ne pouvaient se reposer. La date de la deuxième épreuve approchait. Non pardon, la date de la deuxième épreuve était là. Toute l'école se réunit dans les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Cette fois ci ils n'allaient pas être séparés, lui et son frère. Ils commenceraient ensemble. Lillian embrassa Nathan qui lui fit promettre de se montrer prudent, avant de rejoindre les autres spectateurs. Ils restaient de nouveau seuls, Lillian, Alex, mais cette fois avec les deux petits dragons qui s'amusaient entre eux : on les voyait voltiger, plonger, se rétablir, s'attaquer à coup de souffle brulant ou glacial, se cacher sous une armoire, se réfugier dans les bras de son maitre, etc... Voir cet espèce de jeu entre eux déstressa les deux champions qui réussirent enfin à respirer depuis le début de la journée.

Ils s'installèrent dans leur petite tente. Déjà, on entendait la rumeur des discussions du public qui s'installait. Déjà, Lillian avait envie de leur hurler de se taire. Il ferma les yeux et s'allongea en travers du petit lit, son frère venant bien vite le rejoindre. Le lit était bien trop petit pour deux, aussi Lillian se décala pour permettre à Alex de s'installer sans pour autant lui ruiner sa cage thoracique. Sly et Dragounet vinrent les rejoindre. Ainsi disposés, tous les quatre arrivaient à peu près à faire redescendre la température.

_ _Ca va ?_ demanda Dragounet.

_ Pas plus que ça. J'ai connu mieux, répondit Alex.

_ Ouais, pareil pour moi. Je me sens pas vraiment parfait.

_ _Lillian, tu veux que j'aille voir un peu ce qui se passe dehors ?_

_ Bonne idée, Sly. On saura ce qui nous attend !

Le petit dragon argent sauta du lit et s'envola. Alex regarda fixement son frère avant de lui souffler :

_ Nathan est un mec génial.

Lillian le regarda à la fois étonné et amusé.

_ Je sais. Je l'aime comme un fou.

Ce fut au tour d'Alex de sourire :

_ Ben ça celui qui ne l'a pas compris il est plus qu'aveugle. Nan, sérieusement je suis vachement content pour toi.

_ Je le suis aussi pour toi. Et Clémence, répondit Lillian.

Alex soupira :

_ J'ai fait une connerie avec elle. J'aurais jamais dû accepter de l'aimer. Comment je vais faire quand elle va partir ?

_ Tu vas aller la retrouver !

_ C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

_ Non ! Moi non plus je sais pas ce que Nathan va devenir à la fin de l'année, mais je me fais pas de soucis. Pense à ce qui se passe maintenant !

_ Pour Nathan ça me parait évident qu'il va venir à la maison ! On va pas le laisser à la rue !

De son côté, Nathan regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait onze heure onze. Il murmura, pour lui tout seul :

_ Je t'aime aussi Lillian.

Sly retourna dans la tente pour un rapport détaillé :

__ J'ai rien pu voir. Y a une sorte de grand chateau dans le terrain, et des écrans qui montreront ce que verrons les champions pendant l'épreuve. Apparemment, vous partez en même temps, ça va être une course..._

Et en effet, un grand coup de sifflet résonna dans la tente. La voix magiquement amplifiée de McGongall résonna jusqu'à leurs oreilles :

_ Messieurs dames les champions : voici ce que vous allez devoir accomplir. A votre entrée dans l'arène vous allez être dirigé vers une des portes du bâtiment. Dès que celles-ci se déverrouilleront vous aurez un simple chemin à suivre ponctué par de nouvelles barrières. Vous les ouvrirez en réussissant des minis-épreuves mentales. Votre taux de réussite sera calculé magiquement et une nouvelle porte s'ouvrira. Vous avez normalement cinq mini-tâches à faire, mais selon votre réussite, vous pourrez être orientés ou vers un chemin normal, ou vers une rallonge, ou vers un raccourci. A cela s'ajoute le fait que vous découvrirez parfois de gros boutons rouges sur votre chemin, qui vous permettront d'embêter l'adversaire ou de vous auto-pénaliser, cela dépendra de l'humeur du bâtiment. Le bâtiment est d'ailleurs une entité à part entière : il pourra décider de vous exclure du jeu s'il le souhaite. A cela va s'ajouter le facteur temps. Dès le déverrouillage des portes, un chronomètre de vingt minutes s'enclenchera. Vous pouvez quitter vos tentes.

Ils sortirent donc de leurs tentes, les deux frères dragons s'envolant, Sly vers Nathan et Dragounet vers Lucie, les deux personnes qu'ils préféraient, sans compter leur maitre, bien entendu. Nathan était rassuré : il pensait que cette épreuve ne les mettrait pas en danger. Les six écrans au dessus de la foule s'allumèrent, chacun portant un nom au dessus. Nathan fixa celui où il était écrit "Lillian". On y voyait Alex, marchant tranquillement. Puis la porte fermée par une herse. Nathan jeta un coup d'œil vers le château de type moyenâgeux qui se tenait devant eux. Il aperçut son ange qui observait la porte. C'était très étrange de voir à travers les yeux d'un autre. Soudain, il se vit lui, à l'écran de Lillian. Il regarda le blond, qui le fixait, lui faisant un grand sourire et un petit coucou.

Lillian arracha son regard de Nathan. Devant lui, la herse montait lentement. Dès qu'ils le purent, ils pénétrèrent dans le château.

Ils arrivèrent dans un grand hall. En face d'eux, trois herses closes. Au dessus de celle du milieu se trouvait un compte à rebours à chiffres rouges indiquant "19:42". Au sol, un grand message était écrit : "De ce que tu as le plus besoin...". La pièce, aux couleurs chaude et à l'architecture rappelant Alice aux pays des merveilles était immense. Et déjà, les deux garçons étaient perdus. Ils avaient beau chercher des indices sur la manière de faire, il n'y avait que cette phrase. Et...

Alex crut remarquer quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'une des herses, et tourna la tête. En tout petit sur l'une des barres de métal était inscrit "Tuslodie". Il fit part de sa découverte à Lillian. Celui-ci s'approcha, et tenta de soulever la lourde porte en fer. A sa grande surprise, celle-ci monta directement. Il commença à s'engager dans le couloir suivant, quand son frère le retint :

_ Lillian, t'es fou ? On va pas foncer tête baissée ! Je te rappelle qu'il faut qu'on choisisse la bonne porte !

Lillian revint sur ses pas et examina les autres herses. Il repéra "Ancliméoeil" et "Erècol". Ce dernier mot lui mit la puce à l'oreille : "colère"

_ Alex ! Ce sont des anagrammes ! Erècol, c'est colère ! Et... Tuslodie, c'est solitude ! Par contre le dernier je vois pas.

_ La phrase dit "De ce que tu as le plus besoin... On a besoin ni de solitude ni de colère, non ? Alors prenons la dernière !

_ Tu penses ? On devrait essayer de trouver l'autre !

Alex lui pointa le compte à rebours. "15:02". Criant un "merde" qui résonna dans la salle, il souleva la herse "Ancliméoeil" [Vous trouvez l'anagramme ou pas ??? ^^] et s'y engouffra. Un escalier s'offrait à lui. Immense. Sur les côtés, des tableaux se moquaient de lui. Il commença son ascension. L'escalier aussi. Avec surprise, il voyait des marches se rajouter au fur et à mesure de sa montée. Il s'arrêta. Son frère le regardait d'en bas, mort de rire. Au sol était le compte à rebours : "14:38". Lillian, au bord de la crise de nerfs, donna un violent coup de poing dans un tableau. Son occupant, un vieux monsieur antipathique, lui en redonna un autre. Littéralement, il envoya voler Lillian en bas de la vingtaine de marches qu'il avait franchi. Il se fracassa la tête au sol. Alex courut vers lui :

_ Lillian ! Lillian, ça va ?

_ Moui, je crois... C'est pas vrai, ça, foutue baraque !

_ Prends le temps d'observer avant de te jeter de partout ! C'est écrit : "Monter quatre à quatre est-il la solution ?"

_ Et ?

_ Et bah on va monter les marches quatre à quatre ! Allez, vite !

Lillian sauta sur ses pieds, vacillant. Il commencèrent à monter l'escalier, prenant bien soin de sauter trois marches avant chaque pas. Une fois en haut, ils avancèrent dans un petit couloir. A leur gauche se trouvait une pièce remplie d'écrans de contrôle, simplement fermée par une porte verrouillée. Ils entrèrent en appuyant sur le bouton. Les écrans s'allumèrent, révélant les deux autres équipes dans deux pièces différentes. Chris et Clémence étaient dans une étrange salle remplie de bulle, et Ivan et Frank étaient dans l'escalier sans fin (en train de monter comme des boulets.)

En dessous de l'écran de chaque équipe se trouvait trois boutons rouges. Sous l'écran de Chris et Clém, les boutons portaient l'inscription "Vidage", "Evakuation", et "Boom". Ils décidèrent de ne toucher à rien, de peur de les pénaliser, bien que la faute flagrante à "évacuation" les intriguait. Les trois autres boutons, ceux de l'escalier, étaient nommés "Glissade", "Tableaux", et "Stopp".

Lillian s'apprêtait à abattre sa main sur "Glissade", quand Alex le retint :

_ Non ! Fais pas ça !

_ Quoi ?

_ Ne fais pas ça ! J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Lillian, fais moi confiance ! Continuons !

_ Mais...

_ VIENS ! DISCUTE PAS !

Ils sortirent. Le décompte indiquait "9:47". Bizarrement, ils ne reconnaissaient pas le couloir d'où ils étaient arrivés. Ce chateau était un vrai gruyère ! Ils entrèrent dans une salle pleine de miroirs de partout sur les murs, donnant une impression d'infini. Au plafond était inscrit "Un clone ? On en mangerait !" Lillian s'exclama :

_ On doit manger ces miroirs ?

_ Mais non ! Il y a encore trois portes, on fait quoi ?

Soudain, tous les miroirs autour d'eux explosèrent. Ils se protégèrent la nuque de leurs mains, et s'étalèrent au sol. De chaque miroir sortait un clone d'eux deux. Ils s'avançaient doucement, les encerclant. Lillian souffla :

_ Prépare toi à manger du clone grillé !

_ NON !

Lillian envoya une fantastique gerbe de flamme ravager tout une partie du cercle. Une des trois herses s'ouvrit immédiatement, tandis que les clones s'occupaient de manger leur confrère cuit à point. Alex gisait par terre, tremblant detous ses membres, le regard fixement tourné vers le sol.

_ Rah, non, pas maintenant ! Excuse moi, Alex, j'avais complètement oublié que tu aimais pas le feu !

Lillian se baissa et prit Alex sur ses épaules, avant de courir vers la herse ouverte, poursuivis par une horde de clones cannibales. Une fois dans le couloir ("5:16"), Lillian reposa Alex au sol, avant de le serrer contre lui. Ce contact, ils le connaissaient bien tous les deux : il était idéal pour faire passer une peur. Alex se releva. Ils suivirent un couloir qui tournait sur lui même : il était tantôt au mur, tantôt au plafond, tantôt au sol. Le pire, c'est que la gravité suivait. Ils coururent donc dans ce couloir en tonneaux. Après le deuxième, Lillian remarqua un nouveau bouton rouge, qu'il se fit un malin plaisir à défoncer.

Il aurait pas dû.

La gravité retrouva sa position normale : au sol. Et, bien sûr il ne s'en rendait pas compte, ils étaient au mur, ils firent une chute d'environ deux mètres pour atterrir au sol. Fatigués des bêtises de son frère, Alex lui ordonna de ne rien toucher sans demander. Ils traversèrent donc le couloir à pleine vitesse, mais ralentis par le fait qu'il marchait dans un couloir tordu ! Ils débarquèrent dans une nouvelle salle toute noire avec juste deux écrans, qui les montraient eux, en direct. Au sol, un message était écrit en blanc : "C'est ici que se retrouve ceux qui échouent. Pars au plus vite, et ne revient pas ! L'autre te montrera le chemin."

De nouveau trois herses, avec cette fois trois mots écrit distinctement au dessus : "Terre", "Galaxie" et "Univers".

Ils ne comprenaient pas.

_ L'autre te montrera le chemin ? Alex, c'est par où ?

_ Non, ce n'est pas moi, l'autre... Écoute, c'est simple, y a une salle vide avec deux écrans et nous, je pense que l'autre, ça doit être l'écran !

_ Mais l'écran ne montre rien à part nous !

Alex fixa son écran. Il montrait son propre regard, aussi il eut une vision de ce que pouvait être l'infini. Soudain, il eut un déclic ! Il courut vers la herse "Univers" en trainant son frère derrière lui :

_ Tu comprends, ces écrans nous montrent l'infini, donc, le chemin, c'est l'infini ! Or, la Terre et une Galaxie sont des choses finies, mais pas l'Univers, qui est infini ! CQFD !

Dans le couloir suivant la herse se trouvait un escalier qui tournait, normalement cette fois, vers la droite, en rond, et en montant. Ils arrivèrent dans une salle circulaire, qui semblait être un grenier, sous l'un des toits de l'une des tours du château. Ce grenier était rempli à raz bord d'objet en tout genre, tout ce qui était imaginable, du moldu, du sorcier, TOUT ! Une seule herse barrait la porte. Et derrière, on pouvait voir un simple bouton rouge devant un énorme compte à rebours qui indiquait "2:45". Un message était inscrit derrière les deux frères : "Seul la sagesse ouvre les portes".

_ Alex ! Il faut trouver un objet qui représente la sagesse !

_ Comment tu...

_ JE L'AI DEVINE ! VITE !

Ils retournèrent le grenier. Tous les objets passèrent entre leurs mains. Alex avait une étrange pensée : son père, Harry, parlant d'une pièce qu'il avait joué, plus jeune, l'année où il était devenu ami avec son père : Le Roi Lear. Une ôde à la folie.

Un magasine tomba dans les mains d'Alex et qui portait pour titre : Folie. Alors il comprit. Tout. Dans cette pièce, la raison, la sagesse, c'est la folie. Ce château, il est plutôt fou : donc sage ! Alex se leva, le magasine à la main. Se sentant horriblement débile, il s'approcha de la herse, qui s'ouvrit lentement. Lillian l'avait rejoint, laissant exploser sa joie. Le compte à rebours indiquait "0:24" En même temps, Alex et Lillian abattirent leurs mains sur le bouton rouge.

Tout s'arrêta alors. Les décors du château qui semblaient en perpétuel mouvement, tout cela disparut, les écrans s'éteignirent, laissant les six candidats au milieu du terrain de quidditch. Les partisans de Poudlard laissèrent exploser leur joie, bizarrement en même temps que ceux de Beauxbatons. Seuls ceux de Durmstrang tiraient une tête de zombie. En réalité, les deux frères avaient abattu leurs mains en même temps que Chris et Clém, aussi seuls les juges, quivisionnaient sûrement à nouveau les images, pouvaient départager les deux équipes. Lillian et Alex, au milieu du stade, se laissèrent tomber au sol, évacuant tout leur stress d'un seul coup. Chris et Clém les rejoignirent et eurent le même réflexe, bien que Clém vint se caler dans les bras d'Alex.

Lillian parcourut les gradins des yeux, jusqu'a ce qu'il tombe sur Nathan. Celui-ci le regardait assez fièrement, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Sly et Dragounet foncèrent sur leurs maitres et leur expliquèrent la situation, qu'ilsréexpliquèrent aux français. Cela allait se jouer serrer !

McGonagall s'amplifia la voix et parla :

_ Avant d'annoncer les résultats, je tiens à dire que vous avez été brillants tous les six ! L'équipe qui arrivera la première se verra attribuer une note de dix, la deuxième de six, et la troisième, Durmstrang il n'y a aucun suspens, trois points ! Nous, le jury, avons décortiqués tout ce que vous nous avez offert en termes de final, et je peux vous dire que vous êtes bon ! Une fois de plus, cela ne s'est pas joué à grand chose entre Poudlard et Beauxbatons, et la vidéo ne nous a rien permis de déterminer, mais la mémoire du château a enregistré le buzz de Beauxbatons comme ayant un retard de six centièmes de secondes sur Poudlard, Poudlard l'emporte !

Un nouvel éclat de joie retentit dans le domaine, tandis qu'Alex et Lillian se félicitaient chaleureusement, avant de voir Chris, puis Clém les congratuler, puis tout Poudlard qui était descendu des gradins.

* * *

Après une bonne demi-heure où les deux frères ne pouvaient rien tenter quant à une possible évacuation, ils réussirent à se retrouver tous les dix dans le dortoir, alors que les autres dégustaient tranquillement un petit gouter. Nathan put enfin féliciter les deux frères, de différente manière certes, mais avec la même chaleur. Nathan se laissa aller sur leur lit, contre le torse de son ange. Ils discutèrent tous un moment sur leur propres parcours. Le public avait tout appris des secrets de ce château, aussi ils pouvaient tout expliquer.

_ En fait, au début, expliqua Nathan, la première porte que vous avez prit était normal : ni un raccourci ni une rallonge, et pareil pour l'escalier sans fin, parce que Lillian a commencé par s'énerver avant de réfléchir. Par contre, dans la salle de contrôle, vous avez bienfait de ne toucher à rien. Pénaliser une équipe, ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle de la sagesse, et tenter un bouton au hasard non plus, donc vous avez bien fait de ne toucher à rien : ça vous a permis de sauter une étape. Dans la salle des miroirs, après, ce sont ceux de Durmstrang qui ont fait exploser les miroirs, depuis la salle de contrôle. Lillian, tu as mal réagi : un sage ne commencerait pas par détruire tout ce qu'il voit, et encore moins s'il doit le faire au détriment de son coéquipier ! Donc, vous avez été retardé d'une étape. Ainsi, la salle de l'échec était votre troisième salle. Mais là, Alex a été brillant, et vous a permis de gagner un raccourci, ce qui vous a conduit droit vers la salle finale du donjon. Et là, vous avez tout arraché !

Les français entendaient le même récit de la part de Jean, qui expliquait les erreurs et leur réussite.

Ils hésitaient tous à se montrer en public, tant ils se faisaient agresser par tout Poudlard. Ils prirent la décision de descendre diner tout de même, affamés. Après un copieux repas, en revanche, chacun repartit dans son dortoir respectif.

Alex se glissa rapidement dans son lit, tout comme Arthur, et les deux autres. Nathan ferma les rideaux de leur lit et se glissa sous les draps, tenant compagnie de très très près à Lillian. Ils étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, Lillian le visage enfoui dans le cou de Nathan, fermant les yeux et profitant agréablement de l'odeur de Nathan. Celui-ci murmura :

_ Tu as été magnifique, encore une fois !

Lillian releva sa tête et fixa Nathan.

_ Me regarde pas comme ça... Je... Oh mon dieu... Lillian...

Ledit Lillian embrassa passionnément son ange. Il sentait les mains de Nathan sur ses épaules qui tentaient de le repousser. Il s'éloigna, et Nathan en fit de même. Lillian avait un petit sourire collé aux lèvres. Il n'était pas seul à avoir des pulsions...

_ Quoi ? demanda Nathan.

_ Je suis pas bête, Nat' !

Il tourna le dos à Lillian et se recoucha. Celui-ci glissa ses mains sur le flanc de Nathan, puis sur son torse. L'autre faisait semblant de rien, mais avait du mal à empêcher sa respiration et son coeur d'accélérer. Finalement, ne pouvant plus ignorer cette sensation, il se retourna, et plaqua un fantastique baiser à Lillian, tout en serrant leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Lillian laissa échapper un gémissement. Il crut mourir tant il était excité de sentir l'érection de Nathan contre la sienne.

"Cette fois, c'est parti !" pensa Nathan.

* * *

Bon, alors là excusez moi, mais j'ai vraiment pas fait exprès ! JE croyais que ce chapitre contenait le lemon, alors que c'est dans celui d'après... Et en plus, quand je l'ai écris, je l'ai coupé comme un enfoiré... Certes, je pourrai faire un copier coller et mettre le lemon ici, mais... Nan ! Il faudra attendre mon retour, dans trois semaines ! Après, ne vous faites pas de soucis, c'est un lemon sur ! Comme le dit Nathan, cette fois, c'est partit ! ^^

A part ça, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Bien ? Je devrais me pendre ? Une review pour me le dire ? Merciiiiiii ! ^^ Celles que je reçois m'encouragent vraiment dans mon écriture ! ^^ Alors sachez que je prévois 16 chapitres de manière définitive ! ^^ Quoi qu'il se passe, y aura 16 chaps, quitte à ce que le dernier fasse 10 000 mots ! ^^

Bonne trois semaines !

Votre dévoué, Vince, bien sur ! ^^


	12. Cette fois, c'est partit !

**Titre **: De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing** : Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/ND... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating **: M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre : **Ma bêta va gueuler... Tant pis ! Il est une heure du mat, j'ai dix minutes d'internet, et j'ai pris une décision éclair ! Voici donc le chapitre 12, qui contient ce que vous convoitez tous ! ^^ Mais pas que : Nathan va souffrir ! J'en dis pas plus, je dois me dépêcher et faire court... C'est un chapitre court, mais... Intense ! Seul bémol, je répondrait pas à toute les reviews avant un moment !

Je rappelle que l'italique est le texte ne pouvant être compris que par les dragons, et ceux à qui ils parlent. Disons que ceux qui le parlent, c'est comme le fourchelang, il ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils le parlent. Les dragons comprennent aussi le langage humain, donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir du pas italique au milieu d'un discussion avec un dragon.

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

[Ndb : et bien oui je gueule !! Là pour le coup tu ne me laisses pas le temps de te corriger ! Je sais que pendant ces vacances j'ai été très longue pour te faire les corrections mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me prendre en traitre en mettant des chapitres que je n'ai pas corrigé ! J'aurais dû avoir seulement deux chapitres à corriger d'ici aujourd'hui ! Et là je me retrouve à en avoir le double ! En tout cas, maintenant je sais que tu es un auteur trèèèèèèèèèèès exigeant envers ta malheureuse correctrice !/NdA : voui, je sais... C'était pas très cool... Désolé ! ^^]

Chapitre 12 : "Cette fois, c'est parti !" :

* * *

Cette pensée résonna dans sa tête, tandis que Lillian continuait de l'embrasser furieusement. Pleins de questions lui tournaient en tête. Ils étaient pas plus expérimentés l'un que l'autre, pourtant Lillian semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il se laissait mener par ses envies, ses pulsions et sensations, alors que Nathan doutait de beaucoup de choses, hésitant de plus en plus. Comme sentant venir la pensée, le blond murmura :

_ Mon ange, t'en fais pas, profite !

Il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment rassuré. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de vider sa tête, de seulement sentir ces mains qui le caressaient doucement, cette langue qui le rendait fou, et tout son corps tendu à l'extrême. Lui ne savait pas que faire de ses mains, il se laissait simplement mener... Ne voulant pas que Lillian le considère mal, il passa ses mains dans le dos de Lillian qu'il caressa doucement. Celui-ci, surpris, se releva, abandonnant les lèvres du brun. Avec un sourire malicieux, il se retourna, plaçant Nathan au-dessus de lui, ce qui le fit rougir adorablement, puis il descendit ses mains dans le dos du brun jusqu'à sa chute de reins. Après quoi il caressa les fesses rondes de Nathan, d'abord normalement, puis peu de temps après sous l'élastique du boxer noir de Nathan. Nathan qui, d'ailleurs, avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Lillian pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point il était écarlate. La respiration haletante face aux caresses du blond, il tenta malgré tout de se calmer, puis recommença à embrasser son ange.

Nathan ne voulait pas être en reste, si bien qu'il quitta les lèvres de Lillian, descendit dans son cou tout en le mordillant doucement, puis passa sa langue sur ses clavicules. Le blond n'en pouvait plus de se retenir : il lâcha un bruyant gémissement qui aurait pu réveiller tout Poudlard s'ils n'étaient pas protégés par les rideaux fermés et le sort de silence qui leur était appliqué. Nathan se releva et le regarda, étonné, avant de lécher doucement le téton de Lillian.

Il continuait à gémir sous les coups de langues de Nathan qui découvrait des points plutôt sensibles... Souhaitant stopper cette torture, et rendre la pareille au brun, il retourna une nouvelle fois habilement la situation, se plaçant en position de prédateur qui fit sourire sa proie. Il suivit le même chemin que Nathan, mais celui-ci ne réussit pas à retenir ses gémissements aussi longtemps que Lillian. Très rapidement, il se laissa embarquer dans le monde où plus rien n'existait, sauf eux deux.

Lillian remonta pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Discrètement, il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à l'entrejambe de Nathan qu'il caressa également. Nathan sursauta violemment. Il voulait se relever, mais Lillian le plaquait au matelas. Gémissant à la fois d'appréhension, de peur et de plaisir, Nathan n'eut pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, de laisser la main de Lillian aller et venir sur son sexe tendu, à travers son boxer qui était sa dernière protection, et qui n'allait sûrement plus durer bien longtemps.

Il avait raison, évidemment !

Lillian finit par glisser sa main dans le boxer de Nathan, et par se saisir de la verge tendue au maximum de Nathan. Celui-ci lâcha un nouveau gémissement puissant, et ne put reprendre le contrôle de ses poumons qui faisaient n'importe quoi lorsque Lillian commença des va-et-vient lancinants. Nathan attira Lillian à lui et l'embrassa furieusement, fermant les yeux, la tête remplie de pensées parfois apeurantes, parfois rassurantes, la plupart du temps rassurantes... Quand Nathan se retrouva nu, il commença réellement à avoir peur. Vraiment.

Comme un réflexe. Comme la peur de Lillian pour la glace. Pas voulue, stupide car Lillian ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais présente, et même très présente. Lillian enleva lui aussi son boxer et observa le brun. Il tremblait. Croyant qu'il avait froid, il rabattit la couverture sur eux deux, et se coucha, avant de saisir le brun par les flancs, et de le retourner contre lui, et le serrer. La vague de chaleur qui les traversa au moment ou leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent auraittransformé un champ de maïs en pop-corn instantanément. Nathan, dans un réflexe animal repoussa violemment Lillian à l'autre bout du lit, avant de se blottir le plus loin possible de celui-ci. Il se laissait envahir par la peur, dévorante et inutile. Lillian, blessé et surpris demanda :

_ Nathan ?

Il se blottit un peu plus. Lillian s'approcha et déposa une main rassurante sur l'épaule du brun. Celui-ci se retourna et le regarda avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

_ Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive... Je t'ai fait peur ? Oui, je suis trop bête... Je le savais...

Il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû laisser s'exprimer son stupide désir. Nathan réussit à articuler, entre deux souffles :

_ N... Non, c'est... Pas... Ta faute...

_ Alors quoi... Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Dis-le moi, je t'en supplie...

Nathan lui tourna de nouveau le dos. Lillian soupira et se coucha à ses côtés, faisant tout son possible pour comprendre. La réponse lui vint d'une voix dans sa tête.

__ Lillian, t'es un boulet !_

__ Je sais Sly, merci !_

__ Non, tu ne sais pas ! C'est évident qu'il est rongé par la peur... Souviens toi de son passé, bon sang, c'est normal qu'il associe cet acte à la peur ! Alors reprends toi, et vas-y doucement !_

Lillian s'approcha de l'oreille de Nathan et lui murmura :

_ Nat'... Je suis incapable de m'imaginer une seule seconde l'horreur de ce que tu as pu vivre... La preuve, c'est que je te fais l'amour sans même penser à toi, allant seulement comme moi j'irai... Excuse moi, tu veux ? Je suis vraiment un abruti par moment, et dans des moments comme celui-là, c'est plutôt gênant !

Nathan eut un petit rire. Puis, sans crier gare, il se jeta sur Lillian et l'embrassa violemment, tout en le serrant contre lui le plus fort possible, à deux doigts de l'étouffement. Ce contact toujours aussi puissant, nus de surcroit, les relançatous les deux bien vite. Mais Nathan ne semblait pas vouloir perdre le contrôle. Et pour cause : il s'était fait comme réflexion qu'il n'aurait pas peur s'il ne se laissait pas faire ! Bien que ces résolutions soient un peu exagérés, cela fonctionnait, Nathan n'avait plus peur, il n'était rongé plus que par l'amour et le désir. Et Lillian ne se plaignait pas.

Nathan descendit quelque peu, jusqu'à se retrouver face au sexe tendu du blond, qu'il commença par lécher doucement. Lillian ferma les yeux, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Quand le brun se saisit entièrement de la verge du blond dans sa bouche, Lillian se redressa d'un coup. C'était tellement bon ! Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de Nathan qui se rétracta, mais continua ses tortures. Ils fermèrent tous les deux leurs yeux. Lillian ne vit rien venir. Dans un râle surhumain, il se lâcha dans la bouche de Nathan. Celui-ci, à la fois surpris et amusé, nullement gêné par le goût certes spécial mais pas désagréable, avala, et remonta embrasser le blond.

Celui-ci était perdu entre le paradis et Nathan. En fait, le paradis, il ne pouvait exister que avec Nathan...

Nathan stoppa le baiser et fixa Lillian. Malgré le fait qu'il aurait préféré être au dessus, il doutait fortement. Il ne voulait pas blesser Lillian, surtout pas ! Mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, et il savait que le blond souffrirait, alors que lui, même si ça avait été contre son gré, il aurait moins mal.

_ Nathan, tu réfléchis trop ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et ne te rabaisse pas... Tu sais, j'ai pas plus d'expérience que toi, alors vas-y, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour que tu prennes autant de plaisir que moi, vas-y !

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Nathan, automatiquement, serra les dents et les paupières et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. A chaque fois, il se maudissait de cette réaction, mais elle amusait beaucoup Lillian qui trouvait ça "adorable", alors pourquoi pas...

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du blond, se plaça, et força le passage. Il voyait Lillian grimacer au fur et à mesure de son avancée, jusqu'à un moment où, ne pouvant contenir sa douleur, il se cambra et laissa échapper un cri. Nathan semblait paniqué. C'était évident qu'il allait lui faire mal, bon sang il était vraiment stupide ! Il ne bougea plus pendant une minute, puis deux. Il observait simplement Lillian se mordre la lèvre, et tentant de contrôler sa respiration à son tour. Puis, d'un mouvement de hanche, il combla la faible distance qui les séparait, Nathan était désormais entièrement dans son corps. Celui-ci, surpris par le geste hurla de plaisir. Jamais au monde il n'avait pensé qu'il pouvait exister de pareilles sensations ! Merlin, c'était juste incroyable. Lillian, tendit les bras et serra Nathan contre lui. Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il l'aimait ! Il repensa à l'une de ses réflexions : non, Nathan ne perdait rien de son innocence : ce qu'il faisait n'avait rien de malsain : c'était juste deux personnes qui s'aiment, et qui le prouvent de la plus agréable des manières.

Le plaisir avait remplacé la douleur chez Lillian, et Nathan commença à bouger, à faire des va-et-vient qui les rendaient fous. Leurs corps étaient collés l'un à l'autre, en parfaite osmose, et les gémissements étouffés qui s'échappaient de leurs bouches les excitaient toujours un peu plus. Le plaisir et l'amour les dévoraient, envoyant des vagues d'émotions fortes dans leurs corps. Et si Nathan et Lillian étaient comblés par leur plaisir, rien ne les rendaient plus heureux que de voir le même plaisir inscrit sur le visage de l'autre. Jamais ils ne voulaient qu'une telle chose ne s'arrête. Jamais ils voulaient être séparés. Jamais.

Mais le problème, c'est que rien sur terre n'est infini... Nathan qui avait gardé les yeux fermés les ouvrit d'un coup, observant Lillian chez qui le plaisir devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable également. Leur regard se croisèrent. Pleins d'étoiles, de partout. Chacun trouva l'autre magnifique. [Normal... ^^] Lillian sentait les vagues de plaisir qu'envoyait Nathan dans son corps à chaque va-et-vient devenir de plus en plus précises, de plus en plus puissantes. La sonoritéde ses gémissements augmentait également. Le regard plongé dans celui de son ange, il sentit la jouissance arriver petit à petit. Et Nathan devait la sentir aussi, car il commença à accélérer, ses gestes devinrent plus maladroits. Un tsunami ravagea le corps, et surtout le cerveau de Lillian, qui se libéra dans un hurlement, contractant involontairement tous ses muscles, chose que Nathan ne sentit pas venir. Il hurla de plaisir à ce moment, car rien au monde ne pouvait égaler cela. Il se libéra dans le corps de Lillian. Plus aucune de ses pensées n'était cohérente. Comment cela aurait été possible ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le torse de Lillian, à la recherche d'oxygène et de lucidité. Le blond, qui s'était remis un peu plus rapidement, prit Nathan contre lui et le serra dans ses bras. Si le paradis existe, il l'avait atteint, et depuis longtemps ! Nathan se retira, et observa Lillian. Sans rien dire, juste en plongeant leur regard l'un dans l'autre, des milliers de mots passaient. Mais ils avaient tous qu'une seule et même signification : je t'aime.

Nathan, couché sur le plus agréable des coussins du monde : le torse de Lillian, s'endormit rapidement. L'autre continuait de le caresser amoureusement, prenant petit à petit conscience de la puissance de leur acte. D'un geste, Lillian nettoya les draps, et s'endormit également, sa tête reposant contre celle de Nathan.

* * *

Nathan se réveilla en sursaut, dans un hurlement déchirant. Lillian sursauta également :

_ Zguizz pass' ?

Nathan avait éclaté en sanglot et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Le blond s'approcha et le prit dans ses bras, tandis que l'autre réfléchissait à toute allure. Il repoussa violemment Lillian, sortit du lit en s'habillant rapidement, jeta un maléfice d'entrave au blond et partit en courant.

Il réfléchissait toujours aussi vite. Il devait s'éloigner de Lillian. Certes, il avait eu peur pendant un moment de l'avoir tué, mais ce n'était pas possible : Lillian était un sorcier... Mais alors lui, il était quoi ? Il ne le savait pas, et il ne le saurait jamais. Il allait bientôt mourir, d'ailleurs, la quinte de toux qu'il prit à ce moment là le lui prouva. Il toussait de plus en plus depuis les vacances de Noël, mais n'avait plus de crise d'asthme, donc ils n'étaient pas allés à l'infirmerie. Il devait quitter Lillian dès à présent, car le jour où lui, Nathan, disparaitrait, Lillian se suiciderait de chagrin, il préférait donc le lâcher dès maintenant, ainsi il avait le temps de l'oublier. Il ne devait plus lui parler, plus avoir un seul contact avec lui. Il devait dormir ailleurs. Se cacher serait le mieux, mais il ne pouvait pas : il était trop lâche pour ça. Il n'aurait de toute façon jamais dû lui demander de l'aide, mais rester auprès de Max, au moins il ne faisait de mal à personne, là bas... C'était une solution, il pouvait retourner là bas...

Il ne put s'y résoudre, car les images de tous les viols ne cessaient de lui sauter à la tête. Toute sa vie n'avait été que viol et violence. Il n'avait jamais été comme tout le monde, il n'aurait jamais dû vivre.

Il tourna la tête : il se sentait suivi... Et pour cause, Sly, le dragon de Lillian, le suivait.

__ Lache moi, toi ! Je t'interdis de me suivre ! Retourne auprès de ton maitre, il va avoir besoin de toi..._

Sly partit après lui avoir accordé un regard mauvais. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la foret interdite. Voilà un endroit où il pouvait dormir...

Et mourir...

* * *

Une fois Lillian libéré du sortilège, il s'était habillé et était parti à la recherche de Nathan. Il ne comprenait pas sa réaction... Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Un cauchemar ? Non, il ne serait pas parti... Alors quoi ? Sly se dirigea vers lui et lui indiqua la direction de Nathan, Lillian se mit à courir après lui, sans résultat : Nathan avait disparu. Il le chercha toute la nuit, aidé de Sly et de Draco qu'il avait croisé durant sa ronde, mais sans plus. Rien. Pas de trace. Et le jour se levait. Lillian était fatigué, ne comprenait pas, et n'avait pas la moindre envie d'aller en cours. Il raconta l'histoire aux autres qui promirent d'aider à le retrouver.

Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire. Au tout premier cours, il apparut, son sac au dos, comme si de rien était. Il tirait une tête d'enterrement et son air triste lui était revenu, mais le pire, c'est qu'il les évitait. Il alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la classe, et lorsqu'il essaya de le rejoindre, Lillian se fit rappeler à l'ordre par McGonagall qui le somma de s'asseoir immédiatement. Il n'écouta rien au cours, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Nathan, qui l'ignorait royalement, écrivant sur son cahier. A la sortie, le temps qu'il range ses affaires, le brun avait disparu. Il ne mangeait plus avec eux, il restait seul, disparaissait pendant le temps libre, et revenait pour les cours et les repas. Chaque jour un peu plus sombre que la veille. Il avait d'importante cernes sous les yeux et maigrissait de jour en jour, et s'en était de même pour Lillian. Celui-ci n'arrivait plus à dormir, la présence du brun lui manquant horriblement, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de lui. Il le voulait, pour ne plus souffrir, mais il en était incapable. Nathan était tout pour lui, il était la personne dont il avait besoin pour avancer dans ce petit monde, alors pourquoi grands dieux était il partit ? Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour devoir subir ça ?

Rien, apparemment, mais il devait le subir quand même. Seul Sly le rassurait un peu de temps en temps, ne supportant pas de voir son maitre sombrer dans une dépression sans limite. Il ne souriait plus, sauf quand il pouvait voir son ange... Pendant les cours. Et il était toujours inquiet pour lui. Nathan toussait de plus en plus souvent, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, il s'affaiblissait de jour en jour.

Les vacances approchaient. Lillian avait voulu proposer à Nathan de venir chez eux pour Paques, mais il n'arrivait pas à lui parler, jamais. Quand il réussissait à le bloquer dans un couloir, alors il pouvait parler un peu, mais rien. Lillian demandait, interrogeait, pleurait, mais Nathan ne disait rien. Il restait là, à rien faire, attendre.

Un jour pourtant, à la bibliothèque, tandis qu'il faisait des recherches sur les sceaux magiques pour un devoir en sortilège, il tomba sur une étrange description :

"_Sceau des trois portes :_

_C'est un sceau d'une complexité rare, ne pouvant être exécuté par n'importe qui. Seul un membre de la famille peut le lancer. Il permet de bloquer les souvenirs d'une personne derrière trois portes. Dès lors, un flot de souvenir sera libéré dès que la ou les portes correspondantes seront ouvertes. Dès que les trois portes sont ouvertes, le sceau disparait. En l'occurrence, les portes peuvent être ouverte de différente manière, selon le choix de l'apposeur. La plupart du temps, ce sortilège est utilisé pour bloquer des souvenirs difficiles à vivre, derrière la combinaison de portes dites "amoureuses". Ainsi, les portes ne s'ouvrent qu'en présence de l'amoureux, donc d'une personne pouvant aider à supporter ces souvenirs, lors de trois stades : la première fois que la marque de l'amour est prononcée, la première fois qu'elle est mise en valeur à travers le baiser, et la première fois où elle est mise en valeur à travers l'acte sexuel._"

Lillian cria victoire. Cette description correspondait exactement au moment où les souvenirs de Nathan avait été libérés : la première fois où il avait dit je t'aime, la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour. Donc, les souvenirs de Nathan l'avait effrayé au point qu'il ne veuille plus de lui ? Cela lui semblait improbable. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la bibliothèque, quand il vit du coin de l'oeil Nathan entrer. Il se cacha derrière un livre, puis le suivit discrètement des yeux, et le vit s'asseoir à une table, seul. Lillian se leva, passa derrière lui et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il se retourna vivement, apercevant Lillian, les yeux rouges. Il soupira et retourna à sa lecture. Lillian s'assit en face de lui et murmura, respectant le silence :

_ Je sais ce que tu as.

Nathan sursauta et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_ Mais... Je comprends pas ta réaction.

_ C'est évident, non, cracha Nathan. Et moi, je comprends pas la tienne... Si tu sais réellement ce qui va se passer...

_ Je sais que tu as retrouvé toute ta mémoire. Et je vois pas comment je devrais réagir. Je dois te frapper parce que tu as retrouvé tes souvenirs, ou avoir peur ?

_ Donc tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai ?

_ Et tu as quoi ?

_ Non, rien...

Lillian sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il se mit à pleurer le plus silencieusement possible.

_ Putain... Nat'... reviens, je t'en supplie...

Celui-ci se leva simplement et partit, emportant le livre. Lillian n'avait qu'une envie à l'instant : mourir.

* * *

Trois jours avant les vacances, rien ne s'était arrangé. Lillian ne dormait plus du tout, et ne mangeait plus rien. Son frère le regardait se laisser dépérir, impuissant. Il avait essayé, à son tour, de raisonner Nathan, sans plus de résultat. Ils étaient face à une impasse. Ce Jeudi, Nathan avait été absent de tous les cours. Pendant le cours de DCFM, préféré de Nathan, Lillian et les autres virent Sly entrer dans la salle de classe en défonçant une fenêtre. Il fonça sur Lillian et lui parla extrêmement rapidement :

__ Li... Lillian... Nathan... Vient... VITE !_

Et le petit dragon s'envola en direction de la porte. Lillian le suivit, sortant du cours sans aucune explication, et courut après Sly qui volait en direction de l'infirmerie. Il défonça la porte, ignora Pomfresh qui lui disait de frapper avant d'entrer, et s'approcha du lit sur lequel reposait Nathan, qui dormait en se tordant de douleur.

_ MR POTTER ! JE CROIS QUE J'AI ENCORE LE DROIT DE DÉCIDER QUI PEUT VENIR RENDRE VISITE, ET QUAND ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT !

Il l'ignora royalement et demanda calmement, mais d'une voix où perçait la tristesse et l'inquiétude :

_ Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

Pomfresh se radoucit :

_ Je n'en sais rien. Hagrid l'a retrouvé dans la forêt, dans cet état. Je l'ai simplement endormi. Je ne connais pas du tout cette maladie, elle est vraiment étrange. Il semble que Nathan ne soit plus en mesure de se défendre face aux maladies : son système immunitaire ne réagit plus. Si ça continue comme ça, il va mourir.

La fin de cette phrase plongea Lillian dans les ténèbres. Il comprit tout. Il commençait à bien connaitre Nathan, et il savait qu'il avait réagi par peur de le détruire lui quand il mourrait. C'était débile : comme s'il allait mourir. Non. Loin de là. Jamais Lillian ne le laisserait mourir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, tentant de refouler son inquiétude :

_ Il m'a parlé d'une maladie qui avait tué sa mère. Une maladie moldue. Le... SIDA je crois... Il faudrait faire des recherches, des fois que ce soit génétique...

_ Eh bien merci de l'information, mais il faut que tu partes. Pour l'instant, il est sur le point de mourir, aussi il faut que tu le laisses, et moi aussi.

_ Euh... Excusez moi, mais non. Je ne peux pas le laisser. Pas comme ça, à attendre qu'il meure. Je veux aider !

_ Bien, dans ce cas, faites des recherches sur cette maladie, mais désertez moi cette pièce tout de suite.

Une fois dehors, Lillian laissa exploser sa peur. Il ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était inconcevable, par tous les dieux ! Il éclata en sanglot.

Il l'aimait, oh que oui, mais il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Il n'avait pas réussi à le protéger.

Mais Nathan n'était pas encore mort. Oh que non.

* * *

Et voilà ! Cette fois, c'est bien le dernier chapitre avant un moment ! J'ai oublié de vous remercier pour vos reviews et de vous dire que c'est aussi parce que j'en ai reçu plein et c'est pour ça que je republie... Disons que ça à influencer mon choix ! ^^ Allez, à bientôt !

Vince.


	13. Syndrome de l'ImmunoDéficience Aquise

**T****itre : **De Feu et de Glace

**Moment** : Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer** : Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing** : Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/ND... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating** : M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice** : Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre** : Je publie ce chapitre alors que ça fait à peine 4 heures que j'ai posé le pied de nouveau en France... Et je crois qu'on peut tous féliciter le grand travail de Yebbeka qu'à vraiment fait un boulot super et monstrueux en taille... ^^ Sinon, dans ce chapitre... Ben 13, ça porte malheur, alors c'est pas très cool comme chapitre... Donc voilà, tout est dans le titre ! Merci encore pour vos reviews, continuez, ça m'encourage vraiment ! ^^

**Connerie Humaine** : Là, pour le coup, une pensée récurente dans mon esprit, c'est "druuuu"... La faute à six heures de décalage horaire...

Je rappelle que l'italique est le texte ne pouvant être compris que par les dragons, et ceux à qui ils parlent. Disons que ceux qui le parlent, c'est comme le fourchelang, il ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils le parlent. Les dragons comprennent aussi le langage humain, donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir du pas italique au milieu d'un discussion avec un dragon.

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

[Ndb : ça y est je suis à jour !! XD Bonne lecture tout le monde ^^]

Chapitre 13 : Syndrome de l'ImmunoDéficience Aquise :

* * *

Si récemment, Lillian n'avait dormi que très peu, alors cette fois, il ne dormait plus du tout. Il épluchait des centaines d'ouvrages en tout genre de la bibliothèque, accompagné de tous les autres, si bien que Mme Pince devait les sortir à coup de pied le soir. Mais rien. Très peu de manuels ou livres parlaient des moldus, et aucun ne recensait leurs maladies.

Les autres avaient également été extrêmement retournés par la nouvelle, bien que rien n'égalait la détresse de Lillian. Il était incapable de manger, aussi passait-il tout son temps entre son dortoir, la bibliothèque, et le chevet de Nathan. Son état, et celui de son ange également, ne s'arrangeait pas du tout. La veille des vacances, le nombre de maladies moldues et sorcière qu'il attrapait était énorme, et Pomfresh ne faisait plus face. Elle devait gérer d'autre malades également, aussi elle ne tenait plus le coup. Nathan était endormi tout le temps, car à peine se réveillait-il qu'il se tordait de douleur dans son lit, lâchant des hurlements silencieux, car il n'arrivait plus à émettre le moindre son.

Harry et Draco se devaient de rentrer pour les vacances de Pâques, car, n'ayant pas été là à Noël, tout le monde les attendait, mais ce n'était pas tout : ils avaient tout de même une maison à entretenir... Lillian, bien entendu, préféra rester, promettant à son père de l'informer de tout ce qui se passait tous les jours. Par solidarité fraternelle, Alex resta aussi, mais Arthur et Lucie ne pouvaient pas, et les français devaient aller visiter l'Angleterre pendant ces trois semaines.

Lillian avait demandé à McGonagall de ramener d'où elle le pouvait un dictionnaire de médecine moldu. Elle accomplit la chose dans la journée, si bien que le soir avant le départ Lillian avait pu diagnostiquer le cas Nathan : il faisait face au Virus de l'Immunodéficience Humaine, ou VIH :

_ Ce virus se transmet d'humain à humain par le sang, et le contact des muqueuses, il est donc sexuellement transmissible. Une fois entré dans le corps, le virus commencera par déclencher une réaction immunitaire : les symptômes visible signent la contamination. Puis, petit à petit, le nombre de virus va décroitre, mais pas totalement. Le virus restera en repos pendant un temps indéterminé, en général entre un et vingt ans. Lors de son réveil, il va agir définitivement, en détruisant les lymphocytes T4. Ces lymphocytes, ou "globule blanc" dans un esprit de vulgarisation, diminueront dès le réveil du VIH, on parle alors de Syndrome de l'ImmunoDéficience Acquise, ou SIDA. Le corps victime du SIDA se verra dans l'incapacité de se défendre face aux agressions d'autres maladies, parfois très courantes. Cette maladie est incurable, et indirectement mortelle.

Lillian finit sa lecture à Pomfresh, puis il éclata en sanglot. Le mot "mortelle" résonnait dans sa tête. Il ne voulait pas que Nathan meure ! Mais il le voyait, horriblement maigre, le teint blanc, transpirant tout le temps, les traits crispés par la douleur. Il tenta de se calmer, et, lorsqu'il réussit à sécher ses larmes, l'infirmière lui parla d'un ton compatissant :

_ Donc, il est en train de mourir de pleins de maladies moldues. Il faudrait les distinguer. J'ai repéré déjà un cancer du foie et un des poumons, plus une sclérose en plaque, et, étant donné le stade terminale de ce... SIDA, je pense que ça va être très dur.

Lillian se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Il savait que tout était perdu. Il allait devoir voir Nathan mourir à petit feu devant lui. Même s'ils réussissaient à le sauver, ils ne pourraient pas le guérir de toutes les autres maladies ! Il, pardon, ils étaient perdus. Car Lillian ne supporterait pas la mort de son petit Nathan, qu'il avait tout fait pour protéger. Une nouvelle fois, il maudit ces enfoirés qui avaient profité de lui, car c'était sûrement eux qui l'avait contaminé ! Mais cela le réjouissait, car lui aussi avait dû en contaminer quelques uns !

Mme Pomfresh regarda Lillian pleurer, attristé. Celui-là ne se remettra jamais de sa mort. Elle même savait qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.

Le lendemain, dans la soirée. Ils étaient désormais en vacances. Lillian dit au revoir à ses amis qui partaient, promettant de les tenir au courant. Mais lui ne se faisait plus d'illusions. Nathan allait mourir.

Pendant qu'il tenait la main de Nathan endormi à son chevet, une question lui vint en tête. Nathan avait rencontré Max le premier août, il y a huit mois, et c'était dans cette période qu'il s'était fait violer. Sinon, "seul" son frère avait abusé de lui, tôt dans son jeune âge, trop tôt pour qu'il puisse avoir attrapé quelque chose comme le SIDA. Il se demandait qui avait pu contaminer Nathan.

Laissant cette question absolument inutile pour le moment en suspens, il monta se coucher. Il était tôt dans la soirée, mais il ne supportait pas de pas dormir. Son frère avait quant à lui essayer de trouver des moyens magiques de soigner Nathan, mais rien. Il avait donc occupé sa journée à essayer vainement de faire manger son frère, qui refusait toute nourriture.

Alex, voyant depuis la salle commune Lillian monter dans sa chambre le rejoignit. Il se déshabilla et alla se coucher auprès de son frère. Celui-ci, au début surpris, sentit que cette présence allait lui faire du bien. Sly et Dragounet entrèrent également en passant entre les rideaux, et vinrent se coucher tout à côté de leurs maitres. Lillian sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il éclata de nouveau en sanglot. Il pleurait trop, en ce moment, mais il était vraiment désemparé. Alex s'approcha et le serra près de lui. Lillian se stoppa d'un coup. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'un tel geste, le fait qu'ils étaient tous deux torses nus augmentaient de mille fois la puissance du contact. D'abord crispé, il finit par se détendre, se sentant, chose rare depuis longtemps, plutôt relaxé. Il était bien entouré.

_ Ne t'en fais pas frérot, on va le sauver ton Nathan.

_ ...

_ Mais si ! Je le laisserai pas mourir, et toi non plus !

__ On trouvera une solution !_

__ Tous ensemble !_

_ Merci, tous les trois ! Vraiment, ça me remonte un peu le moral.

Il fit un tout petit sourire, et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'endormit.

* * *

Un peu. A trois heure du matin, il se réveilla brusquement.

_ Nathan ! fit il, complètement apeuré.

Alex émergea doucement, et, prenant sur lui pour réconforter son frère, il murmura :

_ Il va bien, Lillian, recouche toi !

_ Non ! Il va pas bien ! Ce rêve... Il était prémonitoire ! Je...

Une chouette entra dans la chambre en hurlant à la mort. Il s'agissait de Shrek, la chouette de Nathan. Lillian et Alex, craignant le pire, sautèrent sur leurs pieds et, s'habillant rapidement, il coururent jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Là, Pomfresh, qui ne semblait jamais dormir, faisait un massage cardiaque à un Nathan dont la douleur avait disparu du visage. Lillian hurla :

_ NATHAN !

Il courut vers son chevet et commença à articuler, très rapidement :

_ Madame ! J'ai fait un rêve étrange, qui m'a prévenu de ce qui s'est passé ici ! Je pense... Ce virus est moldu, donc ne supporte pas que l'énergie tellurique la traverse, donc si on irradie Nathan de magie, cela devrait tuer les virus moldu, ce qui serait déjà un bon début !

L'infirmière se mit à réfléchir tandis que Lillian s'approchait de Nathan. Il plaça ses mains sur la poitrine de Nathan et fit déferler une fantastique dose de magie en lui. Il n'eut aucune réaction, il était toujours perdu entre l'au-delà et la terre. Cela faisait maintenant cinq minutes que son coeur avait cessé de battre. Lillian n'abandonnait pas, il continuait de déverser jusqu'à la dernière goutte de magie dans le corps de son ange, toujours sans résultat. Pomfresh le regarda et fit, le visage sombre :

_ Oh, je sais ! C'est un virus qui l'attaque, aussi il est caché dans d'autres cellules du corps, donc il est protégé de la magie. Et de toute façon, les globules blancs sont les principaux conducteur de tellurisme chez un sorcier, et comme ce garçon en manque...

Lillian s'effondra au sol dans un gémissement d'impuissance. C'était la fin. Le monde disparaissait.

Il pensait à Nathan, à ce qu'ils auraient pu faire, tous les deux, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, à son passé qu'il ne connaitrait jamais parfaitement, à lui et sa gueule d'ange... Un ange sortit des enfers où l'injustice du monde l'avait emprisonné. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait pas assez souffert ? Après tout, il n'avait qu'été violé maintes et maintes fois par son frère, sa mère est morte, il était tombé dans un réseau de traite d'enfants, et maintenant, maintenant qu'il réussisait à avoir une minuscule vengeance sur la vie, une once de bonheur et d'amour, aimé et être aimé, il fallait qu'il meure.

A quinze ans.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en grand, défoncée par Sly, Dragounet et Shrek qui entraient en trombe dans l'infirmerie. Sly fonça vers l'épaule droite de Nathan et la mordit à pleine dent. Fort, très très fort. Lillian regardait son dragon faire, et, au moment où celui-ci allait l'enlever de là, car il faisait du mal inutilement à Nathan, le sang se mit à couler dans la bouche du dragon, qui l'avala. Intrigué, il le laissa finir. Nathan semblait de nouveau s'agiter. Son coeur reprit, envoyant plus de sang encore dans la bouche du dragon. Il se remit à gémir silencieusement de douleur, mais Lillian l'empêcha de bouger, les dents de Sly seraient encore trop faible pour supporter un trop violent choc.

Sly fermait ses yeux de braise. Il semblait souffrir un peu. Lillian lui passa la main sur la tête, l'encourageant.

Nathan retrouvait peu à peu ses couleurs, pourtant il continuait de souffrir, il semblait même souffrir plus qu'avant. Pomfresh ne l'endormit pas, mais lui administra un puissant antidouleur. Il s'arrêta de gémir et observa ce qui se passait. Sly qui lui mordait le bras très fort, il sentait la pression de sa machoir sur son épaule, et injectait également un liquide très froid dans ses veines, qui contrastait avec la température proche des quarante-trois degrés de son corps. Au fur et à mesure que le liquide se diffusait en lui, il sentait comme une présence le quitter... Il ferma les yeux, et s'évanouit.

Au même moment, Sly tomba au sol. Il était très faible, et son corps tremblait. Alex se chargea de le conduire immédiatement chez Hagrid. Dragounet était resté très calme, pourtant, il devait sûrement savoir ce que son frère dragon avait fait, et ce que ça allait lui coûter. Maintenant que Sly était à terre, pourtant, il se mit à voler de manière paniquée autour d'Alex qui ne savait pas vraiment que faire. Alors il se mit simplement à courir, tenant le petit dragon faible dans ses bras.

Le sang continuait de couler de la morsure qu'avait désormais Nathan à l'épaule, mais il ne disait plus rien. Il était simplement évanoui. Pomfresh le plaça sous une espèce de grande bulle de verre protégée. Lillian la regarda avec un air dépité. Elle expliqua :

_ Je pense que le dragon a guéri votre ami, mais rien de plus. Aussi, son corps se doit de recréer les globules blancs qui lui manquent, et cela sous ce dôme de protection stérilisé. Ainsi il n'attrapera plus aucune autre maladie. Quarante-huit heures devraient, je pense, suffir. [Désolé pour les medecins qui me lisent si je raconte des trucs impossible, mais je peux pas laisser crever mon p'tit Nathan... ^^]

_ Mais...

_ Pas de mais ! C'est pour son bien. Il sera endormi durant tout ce temps, il a besoin de rattraper tout son sommeil perdu, et vous aussi !

Lillian n'insista pas. Il sortit et poussa le soupir le plus soulagé et heureux possible. Jamais il n'avait senti un tel poids quitter son coeur. Mais ce fut de courte durée car le souvenir de son héroïque petit dragon lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Il se leva et fonça vers la cabane de son professeur-garde chasse... Alex l'attendait devant. Après avoir expliqué l'état de Nathan, Lillian demanda :

_ Et Sly ?

_ Ca va pas fort, mais Hagrid dit qu'il s'en remettra, que c'est un dur... Il avait l'air très mal en point malgré tout. Tu as une idée de ce qui a pu se passer, questionna Alex.

_ Non. Et Pomfresh non plus. J'espère que Hagrid oui, pis sinon faudra attendre que Sly se réveille. Tu es sûr qu'il court aucun danger ? s'inquiéta Lillian.

_ Oui, sûr à cent pour cent. Hagrid m'a très vite rassuré sur ce point là.

_ Il a pas trop ralé que tu l'ais réveillé ?

_ Non, si c'est pour les dragons, il ferait n'importe quoi, répondit Alex en rigolant.

Lillian sentit une nouvelle fois le poids quitter son cœur, et définitivement cette fois. Ils restèrent là un moment, Alex serrant Dragounet dans ses bras, tentant de le réconforter, avant que Hagrid ne sorte :

_ Lillian, comment traites-tu ton dragon pour qu'il arrive chez moi aussi faible ? Donne lui la nourriture que je t'ai fourni !

_ Mais je l'ai fait ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Il a soigné Nathan, et ça l'a mis dans cet état !

_ Mon dieu, c'est vrai ? Nathan va mieux ? Merlin, je suis soulagé, fit le professeur, bourru. Eh bien ne t'en fais pas, ton dragon va mieux. Il dort près du feu pour le moment, il est très faible, et je préfère le garder. Tu pourras venir le voir demain si tu veux, mais je ne le lâcherais pas tant que je ne serais pas sûr qu'il n'a aucune maladie.

_ Bien m'sieur, merci beaucoup. Sincèrement, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait... fit Lillian.

_ Hagrid, est-ce que Dragounet peut rester près de son frère ? Je crois qu'il en a besoin... demanda Alex.

_ Bien sûr ! J'adore les dragons, alors en accueillir deux très bien élevés chez moi, c'est un grand honneur ! Ils seront aux petits soins !

_ Merci de tout cœur, répondit Alex.

_ Au revoir, enchaina Lillian.

Dragounet s'envola et rentra dans la cabane par la fenêtre, avant d'aller se coucher près du feu et de Sly en posant sa tête sur le corps de son jeune frère qui dormait paisiblement.

Les deux jumeaux remontèrent se coucher, toujours dans le lit de Nathan et Lillian. Ils s'endormirent, heureux à la fois que tout ailles mieux, et rassurés par le fait d'être ensemble.

* * *

Ils se réveillèrent à dix heures le lendemain. Ils se lavèrent rapidement, et descendirent ensemble rendre visite à Nathan. Il dormait toujours, plus paisiblement que la veille, sous son dôme de protection. Puis ils passèrent chez Hagrid, qui les autorisa à entrer. Il murmura :

_ Ne faites pas de bruit, les petits dorment encore !

Ils jetèrent un regard, en effet, les deux dragons dormaient l'un sur l'autre, Dragounet s'était positionné comme s'il souhaitait protéger son frère. Mais quel danger serait assez fou pour aller s'attaquer aux dragons d'Alex et Lillian Potter, qui plus est dans la cabane de Hagrid ? Aucun ! Ils prirent le thé chez le garde chasse, qui leur proposa des biscuits. Ils en prirent chacun un, après un regard furtif, par politesse, quand le dragon noir ouvrit un oeil. Il se réveilla rapidement, et, reconnaissant son maitre, se jeta dans ses bras. Alex eut un peu de mal à tenir le choc : il tomba de sa chaise dans un vacarme qui réveilla le dragon des glaces. Sly ouvrit difficilement un œil, puis l'autre, et, recouvrant peu à peu ses facultés mentales de dragon, il marcha calmement jusqu'à aller se loger bien au chaud dans les bras de Lillian. Son maitre l'accueillit avec l'étreinte la plus chaleureuse qu'il pouvait.

__ Sly, bon sang, j'ai eu si peur pour toi !_

__ Moi aussi p'tit frère, me fait plus de trucs comme ça ! De toute façon, je ne te laisserais plus les faire,_ fit Dragounet.

__ P'tit frère ? Vous êtes pas nés au même moment_, demanda Lillian.

Alex conversait tranquillement avec Hagrid, ignorant la conversation dragonesque.

__ Non, j'ai trois secondes d'avance !_

Sly n'arrivait pas à parler, visiblement trop faible. Il jeta un regard à son maitre qui faillit lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Jamais dans les yeux de quelqu'un il n'aurait cru pouvoir voir apparaitre autant de sentiments, sauf dans ceux de Nathan, lors de leur première fois. C'était magnifique !

Ils partirent ensuite, laissant les deux dragons se reposer encore un peu. Malheureusement pour eux, ils avaient promis de tenir informé tous leurs proches de l'état de santé de Nathan, ils allaient devoir le faire. Ils choisirent d'écrire un seul et même message qu'ils enverraient à tous par la suite. Il leur en fallait un pour leurs parents, un pour Lucie, un pour Arthur, un pour les français, et pour ce qui est des profs, ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Puis, ils confièrent les lettres à Shrek et d'autres hiboux, qui partirent sur le champ. Il était quatorze heure. Et ils n'avaient rien mangé, chose qui commença à se faire sentir. Leurs parents leur avaient expliqué tous les passages secrets du château, aussi ils savaient comment entrer dans la cuisine, en chatouillant la poire du panier de fruit.

Arrivés là bas, les elfes se firent une joie de leur offrir des tonnes monumentales de nourriture en tout genre, qu'ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans leur dortoir, où ils s'improvisèrent un joyeux gueuleton.

* * *

Nathan se réveilla totalement perdu. Il ne savait pas où il était, et le fantastique coup qu'il prit en pleine tête en heurtant une paroi lorsqu'il avait tenté de se relever n'avait rien arrangé. Sonné et perdu, il s'obligea à fermer les yeux deux minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il était enfermé dans un dôme, dans l'infirmerie. Lorsque Pomfresh le vit réveillé, elle s'empressa de le libérer :

_ Eh bien, je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin en pleine santé. Vous nous aurez donné du fil à retordre, mais je ne vais pas vous garder plus longtemps. Il y a un certain griffondor qui n'a, je crois, qu'une seule envie : vous voir enfin en plein forme !

_ Merci beaucoup à vous !

_ Oh, tu sais, je n'ai presque rien fait : tu dois ta guérison à Lillian et Sly... Mais je te laisse aller les voir, il te raconteront tout mieux que moi !

Nathan sortit sur un dernier au revoir. Ayant perdu la notion du temps, il observa sa montre : "8:07 AM, Apr 24". [huit heure sept le matin, vingt-quatre avril.] Il était peut être un peu tôt, mais il était bien trop impatient de revoir son ange qu'il se mit même à courir pour arriver au plus vite devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Il lui hurla le mot de passe, puis entra, avant de foncer dans le dortoir. Face à la porte, il se calma, et l'ouvrit doucement.

Il vit Alex couché dans son lit, aux côtés des dragons, tous somnolant. Entendant du bruit dans la salle de bain, des bruits de douche, il s'y rendit sans se faire voir par l'endormi qui l'aurait trahi involontairement s'il venait à se réveiller pour le saluer. Il tenta d'ouvrir le plus discrètement possible la porte, qui, bizarrement, n'était pas fermée. Là, invisible aux yeux de Lillian, il se déshabilla, puis, entra dans la cabine de douche. Par chance, Lillian ne l'entendit pas, et lui tournait le dos, profitant de l'eau chaude. Nathan s'approcha et le serra contre lui par le dos. Lillian stoppa tout mouvement. Il ne le voyait pas, mais il savait que c'était lui. Il reconnaissait la chaleur unique que dégageait son torse, son odeur enivrante, le bruit de sa respiration, la douceur de ses cheveux, même mouillés, et surtout la tendresse, l'amour et la passion que lui seul était capable de ressentir pour Lillian.

Lillian se retourna. La vue vint confirmer ce que son sixième sens avait deviné. Face à lui, Nathan, tout mouillé qu'il était et surtout nu comme un ver. Le blond se jeta dans les bras du brun, scellant une étreinte qui ne lui avait que trop manquée. Ils se redécouvrirent tous les deux, redécouvrirent le plaisir et le gout des baisers endiablés, les vagues de chaleur provoquées par un contact mal (ou très bien, après tout...) placé, les fines cicatrices de Nathan à l'épaule, qui marquaient les dents de Sly (cicatrices, qui, au passage, étaient bizarrement devenues une zone plus qu'érogène chez Nathan, il aurait pu jouir simplement en se faisant mordre par Lillian à cet endroit.)

Ils redécouvrirent leur amour.

Nathan se mit à genou, l'eau chaude ne faisant que renforcer le désir cuisant qu'il ressentait, avant de se saisir à pleine bouche, sans aucun signe avant coureur, le sexe tendu du blond. Celui-ci, à la fois surpris et envouté, sentit ses genoux le laisser tomber. Il tomba comme si on venait de lui lancer un maléfice de jambencoton, dans un gémissement qui avait dû réveiller son frère. Ce fut le cas, mais Alex n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de jeter un sortilège de silence sur la chambre pour pouvoir se rendormir. Cela n'arrêta pas les ardeurs de Nathan qui continuait de lécher, sucer, gouter de tout son saoul, jusqu'à ce que Lillian, dans un cri et un violent spasme, se libère dans la bouche du brun. Celui-ci avala rapidement...

Nathan retourna Lillian sur le ventre, étalé en travers de la cabine faite de carrelage, toujours sous l'eau chaude, et les prépara tous deux à ce qui allait suivre. Lillian, se remémorant la douleur assez horrifiante qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois, se tendit quelque peu. Le brun passa ses mains sous le blond, le serrant contre lui, avant d'entrer un peu en lui d'un léger coup de reins. Lillian eut un léger spasme accompagné d'un petit cri, mais rien de plus. Il pensait à tout, sauf à la petite douleur présente dans son arrière train. Comblant la distance restante entre leur corps, Nathan poussa un gémissement tout ce qu'il y a de plus aphrodisiaque. Pour ne pas faire de mal au blond qui allait le sentir passer sur sa virilité s'il commençait à faire l'amour dans cette position, il se retourna, entrainant Lillian avec lui, le passant au dessus. Puis, ils commencèrent des va-et-vient qui comblaient le désir accumulé par les deux jusque là. Lillian sentit une agréable chaleur envahir son fessier, puis tout son corps.

Après un trèèès long moment passé à s'amuser sous une douche, Nathan se déversa dans le corps de Lillian peu de temps après celui-ci. Ils restèrent en place pendant encore cinq minutes, avant d'être obligés de bouger, commençant à ressentir l'inconfort d'être couché sur du carrelage. Un moment que n'importe qui aurait qualifié de mémorable à vie fut celui où Lillian commença à savonner le corps de Nathan, s'aidant d'un gant de toilette rapeux qui servait principalement pour les gommages. Nathan hurla lorsque le blond oublia de l'enlever en passant entre ses jambes... S'en suivit un fou-rire assez monumental : ils en riaient encore en sortant de la salle de bain. Alex s'était rendormi. Il était neuf heures pile, aussi, tentant une blague, Nathan se coucha sur le lit, et prit Alex dans ses bras de manière qu'on aurait pu qualifier d' "amoureuse", si seulement Alex ne s'était pas mis à essayer de l'embrasser dans son sommeil...

Le scandale créé par Lillian pour l'occasion et le fou rire de Nathan réveillèrent les derniers endormis de la chambrée, qui ne comprenaient rien à l'euphorie générale. Mais Sly fut trop occupé à se jeter dans les bras du brun pour fêter son retour pour s'occuper d'autre chose. Alex quant à lui, était en train de se faire gentiment engueuler par son frère, alors qu'il avait la tête dans le cirage, et ne suivait plus depuis un moment. Il ferma les yeux trente secondes, puis les ouvrit soudain, se projetant hors du lit :

_ NATHAN ! JE SAVAIS BIEN QUE TU POUVAIS PAS MOURIR, HEIN ! hurla-t-il, sous le regard totalement blasé du concerné. Il demanda :

_ Et si vous commenciez par me raconter ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Bien sûr, fit Lillian. J'ai fait un drole de rêve, prémonitoire, je ne me souviens plus de son contenu, mais je savais que tu étais en train de mourir, et j'avais une solution pour te sauver. Alors je suis descendu et j'ai trouvé Pomfresh en train de te faire un massage cardiaque. Je lui ai proposé ma solution, mais ça marchait pas. Puis, Sly est entré. Il m'a dit que mon rêve lui avait lui aussi fait comprendre comment le sauver : c'était à lui de le faire. Oui, Sly voit mes rêves. Il t'a mordu à l'épaule, d'où ces cicatrices. En recueillant ton sang dans sa bouche, son corps l'a analysé et en a sorti un antidote qu'il t'a injecté. C'est à peu près ça. En réalité, Sly t'as donné un peu, pardon, beaucoup de son sang, donc il devrait pouvoir te parler, enfin, ça, c'est lui qui le dit !

__ Ehhhh ! Bien sûr que je peux lui parler !_

_ Tiens, c'est vrai, je le comprends, fit Nathan, étonné.

__ Par contre, le reste est moins sûr, donc je te laisserais le découvrir..._

_ Quel reste ?

Sly l'ignora royalement et sauta sur Dragounet qui commençait à se rendormir dans les bras d'Alex. Ils partirent tous deux dans une folle poursuite à travers toute la chambre.

_ Bon, tant pis, coupa Lillian. Tu me dois, tu nous dois aussi des explications sur ton comportement ces derniers jours !

_ Ah, oui...

Nathan se renforgna...

* * *

Et voilà ! Alors ? Vous croyez pas que j'allais faire mourir Nathan, quand même... Roooh... ^^

Bon, sinon, et si vous laissiez une review, hmmm ? ^^ Pour moi ? Alleeeeez !

Passez une bonne semaine !

Vince.


	14. Cris, pleurs et roses

**Titre :** De Feu et de Glace

**Moment :** Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer :** Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing :** Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/ND... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating :** M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre : **Et voici un nouveau chapitre ! C'est l'avant avant dernier ! Et il fait, accrochez vous bien, 7200 mots ! Ben ouais, quand l'inspi y est... Alors, dans ce chapitre : le dernier morceau du passé de Nathan, qui est surement la scène la plus violente qui m'ait été donnée d'écrire, suivi presque immédiatement d'un passage bisounours ! ^^ Ben oui, ça contraste ! Donc pour ceux qui veulent tout savoir sur ce qui est arrivé à Nathan, depuis la mort de sa mère jusqu'à l'apposition du sceau, c'est le chapitre ! Ensuite, on a un massage poussé de Lillian (Pas de lemon, vous allez voir, Nathan est trop en rogne ! ^^), la discussion tant attendue entre Lillian, Nathan et Harry, et Alex, qui se languit de Clémence... C'est un bon résumé, ça, nan ? Bon, rien ne vaut la lecture, alors allez y ! et merci de tout coeur à ceux qui prennent le temps de me reviewer, que je remercierais tout particulièrement à la fin du seizième chapitre.

**Connerie Humaine :** Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi ressemblent Sly et Dragounet exactement, tapez donc "collège invisible" sur google image. C'est une BD, et le bébé dragon que vous pouvez voir sur certaines images et la réplique exacte, sans les bonnes couleurs, de Sly et Dragounet. D'ailleurs, ça tombe bien, dans la BD, Dragounet est le nom du dragon... Comment ça, je copie ? Pas du tout, je pars en quête d'inspiration ! C'est quand même plus classe !

Je rappelle que l'italique est le texte ne pouvant être compris que par les dragons, et ceux à qui ils parlent. Disons que ceux qui le parlent, c'est comme le fourchelang, il ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils le parlent. Les dragons comprennent aussi le langage humain, donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir du pas italique au milieu d'un discussion avec un dragon.

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 14 : Cris, pleurs et roses :

* * *

_ Je vais devoir me faire pardonner, encore une fois... Je suis un vrai boulet, Lillian, et je me demande vraiment par quel miracle tu veux rester avec moi...

_ Qui te dis que je veux rester avec toi ? fit Lillian, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_ La douche ! répondit Nathan, très sérieux. Là n'est pas la question... Qu'est ce que je t'ai apporté depuis que je te connais ? Un poids sur le dos - moi - et des emmerdes. Des emmerdes, des emmerdes, et encore des emmerdes. Entre les gros abrutis de Max, Chris, Daraud, et j'en passe, mon frère, et tous ceux que je me suis mis à dos, je t'ai rien apporté de bon.

_ Ah non ? Ta personne, ta joie de vivre, ton amour, tes rires, ta présence, ça, c'est rien de bon ? Mon pauvre Nathan, tu es aveugle si tu vois pas que ça, c'est une des meilleures choses que tu m'aies apportées.

_ Je suis d'accord... T'es quelqu'un de fantastique, Nathan, et je suis très fier de t'avoir pour ami, mais aussi pour beau frère... répondit Alex.

_ Et c'est pas tout. Lucie, Arthur, Chris, Ben, Noémie, Clém, Jean, mes parents, Sly, Dragounet et tous les autres, tu en fais quoi ? Ils t'aiment aussi ! Alors j'ai une seule question : comment tu as pu être assez bête pour tous nous laisser tomber ? Simplement à cause de cette maladie !

Nathan ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Juste un gémissement, puis il se laissa tomber sur le dos, en travers du lit, et se mit à pleurer dans ses mains.

Lillian savait qu'il ne devait pas pardonner aussi facilement, au moins le laisser languir un ou deux jours, mais il ne pouvait le faire, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était amoureux. Il se coucha sur le ventre, à côté de Nathan, et le serra contre lui, se voulant rassurant. Il réussit à se calmer et le brun lui murmura à l'oreille qu'il lui dirait tout à lui seul ce soir.

Ils partirent, ils avaient un petit déjeuner à prendre. A leur grande surprise, Harry était dans le hall d'entrée. Il se jeta sur ses fils qu'il serra tendrement contre lui. Nathan restait derrière, ce qui n'était du goût d'aucunes des personnes présentes, si bien qu'il se fit happer rapidement dans l'étreinte. Harry avait eut très peur lui aussi, sans compter que ce que racontait Pomfresh en salle des profs n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là, papa ?

_ Vous croyez pas qu'on allait vous laisser passer trois semaines sans nous ! Dès que j'ai eu ta lettre, je suis venu ici. Vous venez, on rentre !

_ Tout de suite ?

_ Non, après le p'tit déj', j'ai une faim de loup. Allez faire vos valises tous les trois, je vous garde des toasts !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, dans les collines loin de chez nous, les télétubbies font les fous... Euuh... Pardon...

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry et les trois garçons débarquèrent dans le petit manoir que les deux pères avaient tenté de remettre en état dernièrement, après huit mois de non-fonctionnalité. Auparavant, Alex et Lillian dormait ensemble dans ce qui était désormais une chambre d'ami, mais depuis un certain moment ils s'étaient séparés, chacun optant pour son propre espace privé. Lillian entra dans sa chambre nettoyée et avec des draps tout propres, remerciant intérieurement ses parents pour le ménage, jeta sa valise dans un coin et se vautra sur le lit dans la classe la plus minime. Nathan était plus timide. Il entra en hésitant, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait ressembler la chambre de son ange. C'était une pièce circulaire avec un lit rond, d'environ deux mètres de diamètre, au centre. Tous les meubles étaient adaptés au mur de la chambre : arrondi. une armoire à vêtement s'ouvrait en poussant un volet qui servait de porte, des étagères soutenaient quelques livres, et on trouvait également certaine photo au mur.

Une gigantesque photo servait de plafond. On y voyait Lillian, Sly sur son épaule, qui avait enlacé Nathan par derrière, sourire au milieu de l'image, son ange un air un peu perdu aux lèvres. A sa droite on voyait Alex et Dragounet, puis Lucie, et à sa gauche Arthur. Derrière lui se trouvaient ses parents, et en fond, plus petits, on voyait les français.

_ Lillian ? demanda Nathan.

_ Oui ? répondit-il.

_ Comment ça se fait que je sois au plafond ?

Lillian rigola doucement.

_ C'est génial, non ? Je suis très heureux de mon plafond.

_ Tu m'as pas répondu !

_ Toi non plus !

_ Mais t'as rien demandé !

_ Si.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Oui !

_ Et quoi ?

_ Ça me parait évident, je viens de le dire !

_ Alors quoi ?

_ Est-ce que c'est pas génial ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Est-ce que c'est pas génial, je viens de dire.

_ Non, je te demandais qu'est ce qui n'est pas génial ?

_ Mon plafond !

_ Ah !

_ Héhé...

_ Oui, oui, il est bien.

Lillian sourit et se rallongea.

_ Tu m'as pas répondu !

_ A quoi ?

_ Ma question !

_ Qui était ?

_ Pourquoi je suis sur cette photo !

_ Parce que je t'aime.

_ Tu as changé ton plafond récemment ?

_ La dernière fois c'était il y a trois ans, quand je me suis installé là.

_ Mais tu ne me connaissais pas !

_ Il y a trois ans ?

_ Oui.

_ Non.

_ Alors comment ça se fait que je suis sur cette photo ?

_ Parce que la magie peut bien des choses !

[Toute tentative de pendage d'auteur pour dialogue incompréhensible et totalement inutile à l'histoire est interdite, sous peine de non publication de la fin de l'histoire... ^^/Ndb : chantage !!!! Et oui il est incompréhensible ! On devrait le nommer "ou comment Lilian rend complètement fou Nathan" XD]

Ils se regardèrent, essoufflés. Nathan se jeta sur Lillian, et ils partirent dans une bataille totalement immature. Sly découvrait lui aussi les lieux, et le magnifique plafond magique, où il figurait sous un de ses plus beaux jours. Ah oui, il aimait son maitre !

_ Tu sais, j'ai appris quel est le sortilège qui t'as rendu amné...

_ Oui, tu m'apprends rien, coupa Nathan, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs ! D'ailleurs, vient voir, j'ai des... Choses à te montrer.

Et, une nouvelle fois, ils partirent en exploration dans le cerveau moderne de Nathan. Pourtant, cette fois, son inconscient ne resta pas totalement inactif, au contraire : il s'avança de lui même et tapa une première date que Lillian reconnut comme "dix octobre deux mille trois".

L'écran s'éclaira et montra une étrange image de la vision de Nathan : il voyait son propre reflet sur une fenêtre, à travers laquelle il regardait sans vraiment voir. Il se tenait la tête appuyée sur le carreau, soutenue mollement par sa main droite. Par la fenêtre, Lillian apercevait la Tour Eiffel, et des trombes d'eau qui tombaient sur la ville lumière. Il se rendit compte soudain que des larmes coulaient sur le visage de Nathan, et, au loin, on entendait des voix hurler : celles d'un homme et d'une femme en pleine dispute, en anglais. Sauf que là, ça s'envenimait un petit peu : on entendait des phrases comme "Tu ne toucheras plus à mon fils", "Comment tu peux être assez con pour fermez les yeux sur ce que ton fils lui fait", ou encore "Mais tu l'as vu cette sale pute ? Il n'est bon qu'à ça !".

Nathan, lui, se demandait s'il pouvait sauter sans se faire mal. C'était haut, mais il pourrait partir... Loin !

Au dehors, on entendait des bruits de verre brisé, des coups, des cris, bref : un vrai chaos. Dans tout ça, ressortaient les petits gémissements apeurés de Nathan, qui, à cette époque, avait huit ans. Finalement dans un dernier cri le carnage cessa. On entendit le bruit d'une chute, une porte qui claqua. Et un gros coup frappé sur une porte. Nathan sursauta, et se mit à trembler. Son coeur perdit une nouvelle fois son rythme normal de croisière pour battre à plus de deux cents pulsations, au moins. Il se tourna vers la porte que deux grosses armoires bloquaient, Lillian se demandant même comment Nathan avait pu les placer là seul. Un nouveau coup sur la porte. Et Nathan se mit à pleurer bien plus violemment. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, sauf sauter, pour tenter d'éviter l'inévitable. Peut être qu'il ne se ferait pas mal, et même s'il mourrait, au moins, il ne souffrirait plus. Oui, il voulait sauter. Il se mit alors à tambouriner de ses petits poings sur la fenêtre, qui était déverrouillée mais apparemment pas des plus simples à ouvrir. A la porte, cette fois, des coups bien plus violents retentissaient, laissant apparaitre un entrebâillement de plus en plus large. Nathan, voyant cela, pleura de plus belle. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il continua à frapper sur la fenêtre de toutes ses forces, car elle aussi s'ouvrait petit à petit. Il s'arrêta, et pensa à ce qui allait lui arriver, s'il ne parvenait pas à ouvrir cette fenêtre. Alors il envoya s'écraser une nouvelle fois son poing sur le carreau, qui vola en éclat. Nathan lacha un petit cri : il avait la main en sang, et un éclat s'était fiché sur le dos de sa main. Il se retourna, on pouvait désormais voir une main passer dans l'entrebâillement, et tâtonner pour repousser les meubles qui la bloquaient.

Dans un véritable élan désespéré, Nathan envoya sa tête contre la fenêtre qui s'ouvrit cette fois en grand. Un peu sonné, il se remit rapidement, et grimpa sur le rebord. C'était vraiment haut.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever son geste qu'une main le saisit par le cou, et le renvoya dans la chambre en le jetant violemment sur le lit. Nathan poussa un gémissement de peur. Et de tristesse.

Le père pointa un index accusateur sur son fils :

_ Toi, tu cherches quoi, là ? M'échapper ? Lâche ! On va être tranquille, j'ai assommé ta mère, et ton frère s'ennuyait. Florent !

Le frère de Nathan apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, du haut de ses dix sept ans, et, voyant l'état pitoyable de son frère et devinant la raison pour laquelle son père l'avait appelé, il eut un sourire carnassier sur son visage. Nathan ne disait rien, mais tout son corps était en état d'alerte maximale, et il se débattait violemment.

_ Va me chercher un peu de corde, ou de ficelle, on en aura besoin. Et toi, laisse toi faire, bordel !

L'homme envoya une fantastique gifle s'écraser sur le visage de son fils, qui fut projeté environ deux mètres plus loin.

Tandis que son frère revint dans la pièce, Nathan avait été mis torse nu. On lui attacha les mains ensemble, de sorte qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. L'homme et le frère commencèrent à se déshabiller. Lillian défonça alors la touche "Echap" du clavier. La vidéo, les halètements de Nathan, le battement de son coeur, tout cela s'arrêta, laissant Lillian seul au milieu d'un silence envoutant. Il tomba sur ses genoux et ne put s'empêcher de vomir. Beaucoup de choses prenaient leur sens : le père de Nathan l'avait également violé, surement plusieurs fois, parfois en compagnie de son autre fils, et avait battu sa femme. Celle ci venait alors, dès qu'elle le pouvait, et comme elle le pouvait, réconforter son fils qui pleurait dans sa chambre toutes les larmes de son corps. Lillian s'imagina l'horreur de cette famille ravagée par il ne savait quel vice, de cette femme battue par son mari, qui assistait impuissante aux viols de son fils, à ses hurlements et ses pleurs.

L'inconscient de Nathan tapa une nouvelle date au clavier, que Lillian ne réussit pas à apercevoir, trop perdu dans ses réflexions.

L'image de Nathan, toujours aussi jeune, habillé au minimum, sanglotant au possible dans les bras de sa mère, apparue. Elle lui parlait d'une voix douce :

_ Nathan... Ne pleure plus... C'est fini... Maman est là... Elle va s'occuper de papa et de Florent, tu verras...

Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux et fixa sa mère, puis il demanda :

_ P... Pour... Pourquoi... Papa me fait... Ça...

_ Je ne sais pas mon fils... Tu sais, au départ, quand tu es né, papa n'avait pas très envie que tu arrives. Ce n'était pas le bon moment, papa et maman avaient des problèmes, mais je n'ai jamais voulu t'empêcher de naitre ou t'abandonner. Je t'aime, Nathan... Quand tu es né, papa est devenu fou. Il a des problèmes... Et moi... Moi, je n'ose rien faire. Je suis une idiote. Mais je te promets que ça va changer ! Maman va aller voir les policiers, et ils vont tout arranger. On partira rien que tous les deux dans une belle maison, près de la mer. Tu aimerais voir la mer ?

Nathan hocha la tête.

_ Et bien on ira voir la mer. Tu es d'accord ?

Il hocha de nouveau la tête. La mère de Nathan le serra dans ses bras, et la vidéo se termina. Lillian avait les larmes aux yeux. C'était des images magnifiques qui venaient de lui être montrées. Mais apparemment, tout ne s'était pas déroulé comme prévu, car Nathan n'était pas parti pour la mer... L'inconscient tapa la date du "treize Septembre deux mille deux". Nathan avait sept ans. Sa mère lui parlait doucement.

_ Nathan, tu sais que maman est malade ? Elle va bientôt mourir. Je veux que tu me promettes une chose.

Nathan hocha la tête.

_ Tu vas te trouver la plus magnifique personne du monde pour t'aimer à ma place. Tu vas partir d'ici et tu iras vivre avec cette personne que tu aimeras de tout coeur. Tous les deux, vous allez faire de grandes choses, tu me le promets ?

Nathan fronça les sourcils.

_ Ne cherches pas à comprendre, tu en sauras plus plus tard. Dis moi oui.

_ Oui.

La vidéo s'arrêta. Une nouvelle vidéo magnifique, qui avait ému Lillian aux larmes. Il était cette personne. La personne avec qui Nathan ferait de grandes choses. Il promit intérieurement à la mère de Nathan qu'il ferait tout pour rendre son fils heureux, et compenser le manque affectif qu'il avait dû subir. Une chose cependant intriguait Lillian. Cette vidéo exprimait clairement que la mère était morte du SIDA, c'était donc elle qui l'avait transmis à Nathan à la naissance, surement. Alors pourquoi le brun ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de sa maladie au moment de la libération des souvenirs concernant sa mère ?

Comme répondant à sa question, une image apparue à l'écran, tirée de la précédente vidéo. On y voyait le père de Nathan passer en fond, ainsi ce souvenir avait été classé dans ceux devant être libérés avec la troisième porte.

Une fois de plus, une vidéo commença. Cette fois, Nathan lut clairement la date du "trente-et-un Juillet deux mille neuf". Le jour de la perte de mémoire de Nathan.

La scène se déroulait dans une voiture, qui roulait très vite sur un chemin de terre, la nuit. Nathan avait quatorze ans. Son père le regarda droit dans les yeux et expliqua :

_ Nathan. Ne me coupe pas, et ne dis rien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je t'en ai assez fait. Mon dieu ! J'ai ruiné ta vie, mon fils. Tu dois bien comprendre une chose : ce n'est pas ma faute. Quand tu es né, j'avais beaucoup de problèmes, et tu es pas vraiment arrivé au bon moment. Les médecins me donnaient un médicament à prendre qui me faisait perdre la raison, et j'étais souvent interné en hôpital psychiatrique. Je m'étais mis en tête que tu étais une tare dans ma vie. Alors je t'ai détruit. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, tu ne le pourrais pas. J'ai fait un truc ignoble, et jamais, ô grand Dieu, non jamais je ne t'aurais fait autant de mal si je n'avais pas été sous l'emprise de cette saloperie ! Quand je repense à ce que je t'ai fait, je me dis qu'on devrait m'enfermer, me torturer et me tuer, pour ce que je t'ai fait. Et ce n'est pas tout. En plus de t'avoir détruit toi, j'ai ruiné mon couple, ma famille... Ton frère est devenu un junkie enfoncé jusqu'au cou dans des histoires de pédophilie, et c'est entièrement ma faute ! Je me suis mis à battre ta mère car elle voulait te protéger, et ça l'a tué, juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir loin de moi et de ma furie avec toi. Oui, ce jour où tu as voulu sauter par la fenêtre... Et non, elle n'est pas morte du VIH, mais bien de mes coups. Après, j'ai camouflé ça comme j'ai pu ! Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière, et c'est pour ça que je vais faire ce que je vais faire. Nathan, je vais te dire des choses qui vont surement te sembler totalement incohérentes. Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Quand tu te seras trouvé une belle fille, ou plutôt un bel homme de ce que j'ai pu entendre, tu te souviendras de cette conversation, et elle t'expliquera bien des choses. Tu es un sorcier, comme moi. Ton frère n'en est pas un, et ta mère non plus. Mais toi, oui. Je vais bloquer tes souvenirs de manière à ce que tu te souviennes de moi, et de ton passé que lorsque tu seras avec un gentil garçon qui pourra t'aider à les surmonter. Tu vas recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de moi. Je vais effacer tes souvenirs, et te jeter hors de cette voiture. Alors tu devras te débrouiller. Je suis désolé. Je t'aime, Nathan. Ce n'est pas la peine de me chercher je ne serais plus de ce monde. Je vais me tuer, parce que c'est tout ce que je mérite.

L'homme sorti alors sa baguette et la pointa sur le front de Nathan, avant d'y apposer le sceau des trois portes. Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés, tandis que son père ouvrait la porte et le jetait hors de la voiture.

La vidéo s'arrêta. Et là, Lillian comprit que Nathan avait joué de malchance toute sa vie. Alors que son père, certes un peu tard, se rendait compte de sa connerie, et lui offrait une nouvelle vie, là encore un peu bâclée, Nathan avait réussit à tomber dans un réseau de traite d'enfants. Il avait eu une vie misérable, et désormais, cela était fini. Car à présent, toute personne qui souhaiterait faire du mal à Nathan, devrait d'abord passer sur le corps de Lillian, ce qui implique de passer sur le corps d'Alex, de Draco, de Harry, de Lucie, d'Arthur, le tout aidé par deux dragons qui savent être parfois enragés.

Oui, désormais, Nathan n'était plus seul.

* * *

Lillian réintégra son corps. Il se sentait mal. Très mal. Nathan était assis sur le lit, triturant sa chemise en se tordant les mains.

_ Je t'admire vraiment, Nathan. Comment, par tous les dieux, tu fais pour vivre avec des souvenirs comme ça ?

_ Si c'était toi, Lillian, qui devrais faire face à ces souvenirs, tu trouverais un moyen.

Il y eut un long silence, puis Nathan reprit :

_ Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissé tomber...

_ Je t'en veux aussi, répondit Lillian. J'avais jamais autant souffert.

Nathan baissa les yeux. Il lui avait fait du mal, et Lillian ne le pardonnait pas... Une main lui prit le menton et releva son visage, puis les plus douces lèvres au monde se posèrent sur les siennes. Nathan s'accrocha alors brusquement à Lillian. Il ne le serrait pas dans ses bras, non, il s'accrochait à lui. Pour que plus jamais ils ne soient séparés. Quand Lillian se décrocha des lèvres de Nathan, il lui fit :

_ Mais je te pardonne.

Nathan sentit alors les larmes monter dans ses yeux... Lillian le regarda droit dans les yeux, il ne voulait pas qu'il pleure. Il avait assez pleuré comme ça. Alors il le prit tendrement dans ses bras, et Nathan ravala ses larmes. Par la suite, Lillian allongea le brun sur le ventre, se mit à califourchon par dessus, et lui détacha les boutons de sa chemise, un par un. Nathan ne comprenait pas où le blond voulait en venir, mais se laissa faire. Il se retrouva donc torse nu, allongé sur le ventre, sur le lit, Lillian par dessus. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les épaules de Nathan, et commença à le masser. Les épaules, la colonne vertébrale, les hanches, tout le dos y passa, sans un seul mot de la part d'un seul des deux. Lillian était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, et Nathan n'émettait que des soupirs de temps en temps. Au bout d'un moment, après avoir fait tout le dos, Lillian demanda :

_ Tu veux que je continue ?

_ Comment tu fais pour masser aussi bien, Lillian ?

_ Parce que pendant un temps j'ai voulu devenir kiné, alors j'ai lu plein de livres sur les massages, et je me suis entrainé sur Alex ou sur moi même... Je sais masser tout le corps, alors tu veux que je continue ?

_ Bien sûr ! J'ai pas souvent été aussi bien !

_ Alors retourne toi !

Nathan se plaça sur le dos cette fois, puis Lillian recommença à partir des épaules. Il descendit ensuite sur les bras, le droit d'abord, puis le gauche... Il était tout de même moins concentré cette fois, car il sentait le regard de Nathan posé sur lui, il l'observait avec un petit sourire, et lui, avait également du mal à détacher le regard du boxer de Nathan dont l'élastique dépassait un peu du jean, et à chaque fois son regard dérivait... Et ses pensées aussi.

Il remonta ses mains sur le torse de Nathan, continuant son délicieux massage, puis descendit sur son bas ventre. Il commençait à se sentir à l'étroit, enfermé qu'il était dans son jean et son boxer, et Nathan l'attirait vraiment, bon sang, mais qu'est ce qu'il le désirait ! Et si Nathan n'avait pas eu de réticences à le laisser lui faire l'amour, il lui aurait sauté dessus sur l'heure. Le brun fermait les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, et Lillian, n'y tenant plus remonta d'un coup ses mains jusqu'au cou de Nathan tout en faisant frotter leurs entrejambes. Nathan gémit en se cambrant, allumant un feu bien plus actif en Lillian.

_ Retourne toi encore, s'il te plait...

Nathan se remit sur le ventre, Lillian ramena ses mains, détacha le bouton du jean de Nathan, et commença à le lui enlever. Nathan tourna la tête, un peu inquiet :

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ Tout le corps, c'est tout le corps, il me reste les jambes à faire ! Et je préfère qu'il n'y ait pas de vêtement, c'est plus difficile de trouver les points sensibles !

Nathan le regarda, vraiment inquiet cette fois.

_ Attends, tu vas quand même pas...

_ Quoi ?

_ TOUT le corps ?

_ Oui, tout, pourqu... Ah, nooooon, bien sûr que non, pas là !

Il posa sa main sur l'entrejambe protégée seulement par le boxer de Nathan et y fit un petit mouvement... Subtil ! Nathan poussa un gémissement assez puissant et se laissa retomber sur le lit. La torture de Lillian qui rêvait de pouvoir visiter le corps de Nathan dans tous ses détails ne fit que prendre une ampleur démesurée...

Faisant de très gros efforts pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, il ne voulait pas brusquer Nathan, ni le forcer, mais Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il en avait envie ; il passa ses mains sur ses fesses rebondies (et convoitées) puis commença à lui masser les jambes. Il se détendit un peu, oubliant son désir lorsqu'il arriva à la plante des pieds, car le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ne résistant pas aux chatouilles.

Terminant son massage il alla se coucher aux côtés de Nathan, qui était bien plus que relaxé. Lui, ce n'était pas encore ça. Il n'avait pas réussi à totalement oublier de mater Nathan, et à chaque fois son désir repartait en flèche. Mais le brun était si désirable, et tellement beau ! Il ne pouvait pas réussir à oublier cette image de lui même faisant l'amour à Nathan, lui faisant ressentir tout ce que lui même ressentait pour lui...

_ Lillian, ça va ?

_ Hein ?

Lillian sortit de ses pensées.

_ Tu avais une tête bizarre ! Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_ Si... Si, tout va bien, je t'assure ! répondit Lillian trop vite.

_ Hm... Non, me mens pas, y a quelque chose qui te dérange. Ne t'en fais pas, ton massage était super !

Lillian eut un sourire.

_ Merci Nathan... Non, c'est pas ça qui me gène... Mais je ne veux pas te le dire, parce que je veux pas que tu te casses la tête avec ça. Et le fait que je te le dise n'arrangera rien au problème, alors ne t'en fais pas. C'est pas grave.

Nathan serra Lillian contre lui. Le blond sentit une nouvelle fois leur entrejambe se rencontrer. Cela n'arrangea pas son problème...

* * *

La villa était composée de deux étages. A gauche de l'entrée se trouvaient quelques marches qui emmenaient à la salle à manger, tout droit se trouvait la cuisine, et sur la droite un couloir qui menait à la chambre de Harry et Draco ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain, le dressing familial, et la chambre d'ami ex chambre de Lillian et Alex. Puis, en montant l'escalier se trouvant dans le salon, on arrivait dans un couloir où se trouvaient les chambres d'Alex et Lillian. Dans le jardin se trouvait une belle piscine qui avait été nettoyée il y a peu.

Tous les cinq étaient partis pour trois magnifiques semaines de rien.

* * *

Un soir, alors qu'Alex était parti se coucher ainsi que Draco, Harry se retrouva seul en compagnie de Lillian et Nathan, comme toujours enlacés. Après un petit moment de réflexion, Harry s'adressa à son fils :

_ Lillian, je peux te parler ? A toi aussi Nathan !

_ Ben oui... répondit le blond.

_ Je... Hum... Comment dire ?

_ Je sais pas... Essaye déjà de parler !

_ Roh, tu es bête Lillian ! Hum, bon, ok, allons y directement : vous avez déjà fait l'amour ?

Lillian faillit s'étouffer, tandis que Nathan devint rouge tomate.

_ Eh, p'pa ! C'est personnel !

_ Oui, mais c'est important, alors réponds moi !

_ Euh... Ben oui...

Nathan rougit encore plus s'il était possible. Il aurait aimé s'enfermer dans la cave.

_ Ok... Bon, je veux pas être lourd, pis ce qui est fait est fait, mais vous êtes pas un peu jeunes ?

_ J'ai quinze ans, p'pa !

_ Je sais, Lillian ! Mais faites attention... Ce sont des choses très puissantes, vous savez, et... Je ne sais pas, tu ne te poses pas de questions ?

_ Pourquoi je devrais m'en poser ?

_ Tu es homosexuel ! Moi je m'en suis posé, des questions, à ce propos !

_ Ah, pour ça ! Si, je m'en suis posé, mais regarde Nathan : comment tu peux ne pas l'aimer ?

Le concerné aurait bien pris l'avion pour le Swaziland oriental...

_ Oui, tu as raison...

_ Et puis à quoi ça sert de se poser des questions ? Je suis amoureux, et pis c'est tout !

_ Bon... Mais j'espère que tu y vas doucement avec lui !

_ Quoi ? Mais dis lui ça à lui ! C'est lui qui s'amuse avec moi !

_ Hein ? Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! Quand je vais dire ça à Draco !

Ce fut au tour de Lillian de rougir. Nathan faisait déjà une surchauffe depuis un très long moment.

_ Papa, t'es lourd là ! Tu veux tout savoir ? Nathan avait peur de souffrir, alors je l'ai laissé mener !

_ Mais c'est tout à ton honneur ! Et au tien aussi, Nathan, car apparemment tu n'as pas dégouté mon fils du sexe à vie !

Nathan ne savait vraiment plus où se mettre, et il faillit assassiner son amoureux quand il prononça :

_ Tu imagines même pas à quel point c'était bien ! Il paye pas de mine, mais la vache !

_ Bon, alors je vous laisse. Nathan, pète un coup, tu es tout rouge !

Harry sortit.

Lillian le regarda, amusé. Le brun le fusilla du regard.

_ C'est pas drôle ! C'était horriblement gênant !

_ Tu es trop mignon, Nathan...

_ Je t'embête, Lillian !

Le blond colla ses lèvres contre celles de Nathan, qui répondit avec beaucoup de fougue. Il se frotta lascivement au corps du blond, et, à coup de caresses, bien placées, l'excita en très peu de temps. Bientôt, celui-ci demanda :

_ Nathan, on va dans la chambre ? On sera mieux, et plus en sécurité ! Si Alex nous voit, on est partis pour deux mois de blagues vaseuses !

_ Ok !

Ils se levèrent, et partirent dans la chambre. Nathan trainait des pieds, alors que Lillian courrait presque, et cela le rendait fou. Puis, une fois dans la pièce circulaire, Nathan se mit en boxer, se glissa sous les couvertures, et se mit en position pour dormir. Lillian le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou.

_ Euh, mon ange, tu fais quoi, là ?

_ Ben tu veux pas dormir ?

_ Non mais ça va pas ! Tu as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ? Je veux que tu me fasses l'amour, oui ! Dormir, tss !

_ Oh, vraiment ? Fallait pas me chercher !

Et il se reposa sur les coussins, et éteignit la lumière. Lillian se glissa alors dans les couvertures, et tenta par tous les moyens d'exciter à son tour Nathan. Il lui proposa même un nouveau massage, mais celui-ci refusait tout catégoriquement, lui jetait un sort de silence lorsqu'il lui murmurait des paroles excitantes, et se retournait quand la main du blond tentait de pénétrer le boxer noir... A ce petit jeu, Nathan gagnerait à tout prix ! Même s'il prenait sur soi, car bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il avait envie de lui faire l'amour !

Et il gagna.

* * *

Globalement, les journées se passaient comme cela : réveil, suivi d'une douche, pour certains à deux, s'habiller en tout et pour tout d'un short de bain, manger, se baigner, bronzer, faire un barbecue, etc. Et la bonne humeur avait envahi la maison. C'est vrai, personne n'avait de raison de se plaindre. Bien sûr, de temps en temps ils sortaient que ce soit pour se balader, pique niquer, aller faire des courses, les raisons étaient multiples... Mais ces semaines furent vécues comme un vrai rêve pour Lillian et Nathan. Dormir tranquillement tous les deux enlacés au bord de l'eau, au sommet de collines pendant un pique nique, le soir, voire la nuit, manger côte à côte des brochettes cuitent sur les braises...

S'il y en avait un seul qui ne se sentait pas forcément très bien, c'était Alex. Clémence lui manquait beaucoup, surtout lorsqu'il voyait Nathan et Lillian enlacés ensemble quasiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Le pire moment était pour lui la nuit, en réalité. Alors que depuis un moment lui et Clémence dormaient ensemble la nuit dans le dortoir, son absence se faisait ressentir.

Cela dura deux semaines. A la fin de la deuxième semaine de vacances, tous eurent l'agréable surprise, enfin, tous non, car Harry et Draco étaient bien entendus au courant, de voir débarquer Clémence et ses parents dans la villa. Apparemment, après la semaine et demi de visite avec les français, celle-ci avait tellement tanné ses parents, ne lui parlant que d'Alex tout le temps, et comme son père avait l'intention de venir s'installer en Angleterre suite à une mutation, qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler les parents de ce "Alex"... Et voilà le résultat.

Tous s'installèrent autour de la petite table du salon sur les canapés, les cinq habitants à plein temps toujours en aussi légère tenue, et toujours Lillian et Nathan tendrement enlacés.

_ Vous boirez surement quelque chose ? demanda Harry.

_ Avec joie ! Le voyage a été très long ! Nous n'avons pas pu transplaner car le passeport de ma femme a expiré hier, donc nous avons du prendre le train comme tous les moldus pour pouvoir passer avec juste une carte d'identité, fit le père.

_ Vous avez pris le train ? demanda Draco.

_ Oui. Mais ne me vouvoyez pas ! Ça fait vieux ! J'ai que trente-cinq ans !

_ Désolé. Je fais les présentations ? Alors, les deux qui se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ce sont mes fils, Lillian, celui collé au petit brun, là, et Alex, celui collé à votre fille, répondit le blond en souriant face aux airs choqués de ses fils.

_ Grand dieu, comment vous faites pour les reconnaitre ? demanda la mère de Clémence.

_ Ben... Nous on les reconnait, ça nous est évident qui est qui, mais les autres regardent leurs yeux... Ce ne sont pas les mêmes, sourit Harry.

_ Voilà, sinon le brun s'appelle Nathan, c'est le futur mari de Lillian, et vous devez tous les deux connaitre mon homme à moi : Harry...

_ Bien entendu ! Et vous êtes Draco.

_ C'est toi qui me vouvoie, maintenant ! rigola-t-il.

_ Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention, répondit la mère rigolant.

_ Et vous, vous connaissez ma femme Marie ?

_ Bien sûr, et tu es Yves ?

_ Certainement.

A ce moment, dans un grand fracas, les deux dragons firent une entrée remarquée par la fenêtre.

_ Sly ! Dragounet ! Faites attention ! _Reparo !_ s'énerva Harry. Ceux-la, ce sont les deux petits derniers : des dragons. L'argenté est un dragon glacier, Sly, et l'autre est pyrolien : Dragounet. Ils ne sont pas méchant, mais ils ne savent pas s'arrêter quand ils commencent à s'amuser tous les deux.

Les deux animaux allèrent se réfugier dans les bras de leur maitre, qui commençaient à surcharger.

_ Les garçons, faites visiter à Clémence, elle va rester un petit moment avec nous !

Alex était aux anges.

_ Vous avez des fils formidables, s'exclama Marie une fois que les adultes furent seuls.

_ Je suis très fier d'eux, fit Harry, rêveur.

_ Il y a de quoi... En tout cas, ça prouve que ma fille est entre de bonnes mains ! répondit le père.

_ Ne te fais pas de soucis, Yves, on en prendra soin ! Qu'est ce que vous allez faire, vous, pendant tout ce temps ? demanda Draco.

_ Eh bien il faut que l'on visite un appartement, de plus Marie et moi avons une réunion de présentation après demain.

_ Si vous avez le moindre problème, ou même une envie subite de venir passer un bonjour et boire un coup, vous n'hésitez pas, hein ?

_ Bien sûr !

Il y eut un petit silence, brisé par le passage des quatre adolescents qui partaient visiter le jardin et passer le bonjour à la piscine.

_ J'avais pas remarqué à quel point Alex et Clémence sont proches, s'étonna Draco.

_ Ça me remplie de joie ! On dirait nous... On s'est aussi rencontré jeune, on avait seize ans ! fit Marie, souriante.

_ Est ce qu'on vous fait visiter ? demanda Harry.

_ Bonne idée !

Ils se levèrent, et commencèrent par les chambres du haut : celle d'Alex, et celle de Nathan et Lillian.

_ Ils dorment ensemble, les deux petits ? demanda Marie.

_ Oh que oui... Et n'essayez même pas de les séparer, j'aurais jamais cru qu'un amour puisse être aussi sincère si jeune.

_ Ça ne vous dérange pas ? Qu'ils dorment ensemble, passent tout leur temps ensemble, et tout ? enchaina-t-elle.

_ Même si cela nous dérangerait, qu'y pouvons nous ? Les séparer serait aussi cruel que de les torturer, et, connaissant mon fils, parfaitement inutile... Ils s'aiment, tant mieux pour eux, qu'ils en profite ! D'ailleurs, c'est à vous de me dire si vous voulez bien qu'Alex et Clém dorment ensemble, sinon nous avons une chambre d'ami.

Alors que la mère allait répondre par la négative, son mari la prit de court en parlant très vite :

_ Bien entendu, s'ils le souhaitent, il n'y a aucun problème !

_ Je suis heureux de l'entendre, parce que cela aurait été difficile à gérer autrement, sourit Draco.

_ Je fais confiance à votre fils...

Harry murmura un "Je sais pas si vous le devriez" si bas, que personne n'entendit.

Tandis que les "adultes" débattaient sur quel enfant était le plus beau, chacun votant pour la progéniture de l'autre, ceux-là avaient déjà fait connaissance avec l'eau excessivement chaude de la piscine, Clémence ayant rapidement passé son maillot, sans vraiment se cacher.

Plus tard, les parents de Clémence vinrent lui dire au revoir. Ils trouvèrent, allongés au bord de la piscine, dans l'herbe, Lillian dormant tranquillement, couché à plat ventre, la tête reposant sur les abdominaux de Nathan, qui lui même était couché sur le dos, ses deux mains lui servant de coussin, tandis que juste à côté, Alex somnolait, la main des les cheveux humides de Clémence qui fermait les yeux de la même manière que Lillian. [Ndb : Mayde Maydéééééééééééééééé !! Phrase trop longue pour nos pauvres cerveaux qui reprennent à peine les cours !!!!]

Les jours qui venaient s'annonçaient splendides.

* * *

Et voilà ! Pas faché de l'avoir fini, celui là ! Alors, il vous a plu ? Vous laisseriez pas une review ? Ce serait gentil, parce que c'est pas un peu comme si c'est tout ce que vous pouvez nous offrir en échange de cette fic qui me demande beacoup de temps et de travail, mais presque ! ^^ Allez, s'il vous plait ! Vous aurez au moins l'honneur d'avoir votre nom à la fin de l'épilogue ! ;)

Passez tous une très très bonne semaine !

Vince.


	15. Elémentaire, mon cher Nathan !

**Titre :** De Feu et de Glace

**Moment :** Quinze ans après Le Roi Lear, en quatrième année...

**Disclaimer :** Euhhh... je sais pas si c'est bien utile de dire que Harry Potter n'est pas à moi... Vous le sauriez, sinon... ^^

**Pairing :** Bon, allez, je peux le dire, maintenant, vous vous en doutez : LP/ND... Ça vous aide ??? ^^ Bah, c'est toujours du yaoi, sinon... ^^ Et y a un HP/DM qui est toujours au gout du jour... ^^

**Rating :** M. Ehhh oui, encore et toujours... Donc tout les crétins d'homophobes sortent immédiatement, et ceux qui n'aime simplement pas ce genre d'histoire, eh bien vous pouvez toujours essayer, mais je ne peux forcer personne... Quant au petit jeune qui espère trouver ici une fic avec des petits oiseaux, eh bien c'est pas le bon endroit... Non, plus sérieusement, les petits qui savent parfaitement qu'ils ne devraient pas lire cette histoire n'ont rien à faire ici... Je n'ai pas à assumer le fait que des jeunes de douze ans, contre absolument toutes autorisations parentales et même fanfictionniennes viennent satisfaire leurs hormones ici !!! Ces écrits ne sont pas pour vous !!! vous ne lisez pas de magazine pornographiques ??? Eh bah c'est pareille, bien que cette histoire soit un peu plus soft... ^^

**Bêta-Lectrice :** Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre :** Bon, je sais... Je suis un retard et pas qu'un peu... Et vous savez quoi ? La raison est pitoyable ! Je me suis planté de document dans le doc manager, et j'ai envoyé le chap 14 en tant que chap 15 à ma bêta... Et, prit par la reprise de ses études, elle n'a pu me livrer le chapitre plus tôt. Donc, voilà, c'est entièrement ma faute, mais ne vous en faite pas, l'épilogue et ses quelques 9000 mots arrivent bel et bien la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, merci pour vos reviews ! Dans ce chapitre, la trosième tache, un lemon un peu osé, les vainqueurs di tournoi, et un Nathan un peu bourré... Bonne lecture !

**Connerie Humaine : **J'aime pas le rap... Vous aimez, vous ? Moi j'aime pas !

Je rappelle que l'italique est le texte ne pouvant être compris que par les dragons, et ceux à qui ils parlent. Disons que ceux qui le parlent, c'est comme le fourchelang, il ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils le parlent. Les dragons comprennent aussi le langage humain, donc ne vous étonnez pas de voir du pas italique au milieu d'un discussion avec un dragon.

Les NdA et NdB sont entre [ et ].

Chapitre 15 : Elémentaire, mon cher Nathan ! :

* * *

Cette dernière semaine de vacances fut pour tout dire idyllique. Malheureusement tout à une fin, aussi Harry, Draco, Lillian, Alex, Nathan et Clém durent se résoudre à plier bagage pour un dernier trimestre à Poudlard. Le chemin fut assez morne, sauf pour les deux adultes qui s'efforçaient d'égayer un petit peu l'atmosphère. Mais tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à l'arrivée sur la voie 9 3/4, où ils retrouvèrent enfin Arthur, Lucie, et les français.

Le soir, Poudlard n'était remplie que d'étudiants se racontant leurs vacances respectives, comme s'ils s'étaient séparés depuis plusieurs années. Mais jamais Lillian ne s'était senti aussi proche de Nathan. En réalité, le simple fait de vivre une vie de tous les jours, bien que quelque peu magnifique, avec le brun, avec SON brun, les avait rapproché. Se réveiller chaque matin sans le poids des cours, entre huit heures et midi, s'en suivant une joyeuse grasse matinée, puis passer la journée habillé en tout et pour tout d'un short de bain, alternant piscine, farniente, et repas, mais également de temps en temps passer faire un petit tour en ville, faire les courses, ou même simplement aller voir ce qu'il s'y passe... Si ça, c'était une vie de tous les jours, alors Lillian et Nathan auraient une trèèès belle vie. Si seulement c'était aussi simple !

Car avant cela, passant du rêve à la réalité, les cours reprenaient. La routine.

Elle fut simplement brisée par une joyeuse baffe de Nathan pour Norah qui avait osé insulter Lillian, et un évènement majeur. La dernière épreuve du tournoi. Celle de la Force. Et qui déterminerait le gagnant.

Tous les champions avait été convoqués dans le bureau de la directrice qui leur avait simplement conseillé de se préparer avec "beaucoup de ferveur" car l'épreuve à venir s'annonçait "d'une dangerosité extrême, périlleuse voire quasi mortelle". Alex trouva ce discours très sympathique, ajoutant une énorme dose de stress au capital qui était déjà fort élevé. Bien trop, en réalité.

Le jour même de l'épreuve, c'était du grand spectacle ! Le terrain de Quidditch avait littéralement disparu, simplement remplacé par un immense dôme d'un blanc immaculé, assez futuriste. Les champions se séparèrent de leurs amis, et se dirigèrent vers leur tente, qui, cette fois, était commune.

Nathan était presque aussi, si ce n'est plus, stressé que Lillian. Et le décor ne le rassurait pas. En effet, l'arène était circulaire, les gradins placés bien haut au dessus du sol, protégés par une sorte de plaque en verre très certainement renforcée magiquement. Le sol de l'arène était composé de sable, uniquement. Au plafond, quatre écrans orientés aux points cardinaux retransmettaient, comme à chaque fois, les images perçues par les yeux des participants. Nathan entendit la voix de McGonagall expliquer ce en quoi consistait l'épreuve. Et plus il écoutait, plus il palissait.

Chris, Clém, Lillian, Alex, Sly et Dragounet débarquèrent dans la tente et se contentèrent d'aller se poser sur un canapé, laissant les Durmstrangiens seuls, comme à leur habitude. Personne ne disait un mot. Alex tenait Clemence dans ses bras, la serrant tendrement. Chris et Lillian se sentaient un peu seul, l'un les pensées fortement orientées vers Noémie, l'autre réclamant son Nathan. Puis on entendit très soudainement la voix de la directrice de Poudlard annoncer la teneur de l'épreuve.

_ Les champions, à leur entrée dans l'arène, se verront attribuer deux élémentaires. Des chimères, créés par les bons soins de nos organisateurs. Des monstres de magie élémentaire que les deux champions devront terrasser le plus rapidement possible, l'épreuve étant minutée. En effet, les champions ne disposent pas de plus de vingt minutes pour mettre K.O. leurs chimères. Ces élémentaires seront tirés au sort, juste avant le départ du compte à rebours. Il existe l'élémentaire feu, celui d'eau, celui de terre, celui d'air, celui d'électricité, et celui de vie. [La prophétie des Éléments !!! ^^] Les premiers à passer sont les champions de Durmstrang. Qu'ils s'avancent !

Le silence retomba. Lourd, et pesant. Les deux champions concernés se levèrent et sortirent de la tente. Un sortilège de silence empêchait de savoir quelles chimères avaient été choisies, et de connaitre le déroulement de l'épreuve. Plus tard, McGonnagal appela Alex et Lillian.

Ceux ci ne cachèrent pas le moins du monde leur surprise. Normalement, c'était à Chris et Clém d'y aller ! Résignés, ils sortirent, sur un "bonne chance" des deux autres.

L'arène était imposante et intimidante. Surtout lorsque l'on voyait les gradins perchés vingt mètres au dessus de soi, et protégés par une vitre sûrement très résistante. Lillian chercha Nathan du regard, mais il ne le trouva pas. C'était un réconfort en moins. Le sable du centre de l'arène avait été remué. Les murs situés en dessous des gradins s'illuminèrent d'un immense compte à rebours, le même que lors de la seconde tâche, rouge et très visible. Il indiquait "20:00". Alex, en son for intérieur priait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas tomber sur l'élémentaire feu.

Deux petits monstres apparurent soudainement, tandis que les chiffres commençaient leur descente. Les élémentaires était les mêmes. Aucun signe distinctif ne pouvait donner un indice sur leur propre élément. Mais surtout, ils étaient minuscules ! On aurait dit deux petites boules de poils totalement inoffensives. Lillian s'approcha un peu. Un seul pas.

Celui de trop.

Il se prit une formidable décharge électrique, contrôlée malgré tout pour n'être ni mortelle ni dangereuse pour le corps, qui lui traversa tout le corps, venant du monstre de gauche. Lillian tomba au sol, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits. Son frère le releva prudemment.

Ils savaient désormais quel était l'un des éléments, restait à connaitre le second. Alex lui lança un simple sortilège de Stupéfixion, qu'il para dans une magistrale rafale de vent. L'électricité, et l'air. Allons bon. Restait à trouver comment les combattre.

On pouvait très largement affirmer que ces monstres ne payaient pas de mine. Ils ressemblaient à deux gros ours en peluche, mais programmés pour envoyer des décharges électriques ou des rafales de vent...

Ils devaient s'y prendre méthodiquement. Concentrer leurs forces sur chacun des élémentaires l'un après l'autre semblait être la plus plausible des solutions, aussi, d'un commun accord conclu par un simple signe de tête, ils se décidèrent d'attaquer l'élémentaire qu'ils jugeaient le plus dangereux en tout premier : celui de l'air. En effet, quoi de plus puissant qu'un bonne grosse tempête dans un endroit aussi réduit ?

La plus grosse difficulté était sans nul doute de réussir à envoyer un sort sans que celui-ci soit paré. Après cela, la résistance de la boule de poil étant quasiment nulle, un simple maléfice du saucisson serait suffisant. Or, pour le moment ils avaient un avantage : ils pouvaient se servir d'un monstre pour distraire l'autre. A partir de là, l'attaque fut des plus simples à réaliser. Ils foncèrent tête baissée sur l'élémentaire électrique. Celui-ci eut une réaction des plus prévisible : il envoya un éclair droit sur les deux frères. Alex ayant préparé son coup hurla :

__ Aguamenti_ !

L'eau jaillit d'on ne sait où et forma une sorte de paratonnerre qui contra l'éclair. L'autre élémentaire ne faisait rien. Apparemment, ils étaient aussi bête que leurs pieds, ne servant qu'à une seule chose : se défendre. Même pas aider les autres, juste se défendre. Aussi, Lillian, feintant de charger vers la chimère électrique, pointa de sa main le mur derrière le monstre de l'air et, par un sortilège semblable à l'accio, se laissa tirer, passant au dessus du monstre. Arrivé derrière lui sans qu'il ne put comprendre quoi que ce soit, il n'eut qu'a dire joyeusement :

_ _Stupéfix !_

Et de un. Les jumeaux venaient de se débarrasser brillamment de l'élémentaire air. Alex para un nouvel éclair, puis rejoignit son frère, hors de la portée du deuxième monstre. Soudain, Lillian, semblant remarquer quelque chose, pointa du doigt un pan du mur de l'arène. Le compte à rebours indiquait "5:40". Ils devaient trouver un moyen de détruire le second élémentaire, et vite !

_ Alex, écoute, faut le prendre à son propre jeu ! fit Lillian.

_ Ah ? Et tu contrôles l'électricité, toi, maintenant ?

_ Non, mais on a l'aguamenti ! Regarde : _aguamenti_ !

_ LILLIAN !

_ Quoi ? Ok, j'ai forcé la dose, mais ne crie pas, je suis assez stressé comme ça !

En effet, désormais les deux frères et l'élémentaire étaient séparés par une gigantesque rivière créée par Lillian.

_ Si on arrive à le mouiller, dès qu'il déclenchera son éclair il s'électrocutera tout seul !

_ Et comment tu comptes faire ça en - Alex regarda le décompte rouge - deux minutes six ?

_ Bordel ! Vient ! On traverse la rivière, on pare ses vieux éclairs tout pourris, on le trempe, et c'est fait !

Lillian s'élança, sauta d'une rive à l'autre, suivi de son frère qui, malheureusement pour lui, manqua sa réception et chuta dans l'eau sous le rire de son frère qui l'aida à se relever.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, sous les gradins, en coulisse, les organisateurs s'affolaient. Ils partirent prévenir la directrice, qui rappliqua rapidement, affolée :

_ On a un problème !

_ Ça je m'en doutais ! Quel problème ? demanda McGonagall

_ L'élémentaire ne répond plus ! Aucun moyen d'arrêter le combat !

_ Vous plaisantez ?

_ Pas le moins du monde.

_ Putain de bordel !

L'organisateur ouvrit des yeux immenses, plus qu'étonné que cette vieille femme sorte des injures telles.

_ Vous voulez dire que si ces deux là ne réussissent pas le combat, on ne peut pas le stopper ?

_ Exactement.

_ Putain de bordel !!!

* * *

Lillian avait un mauvais pressentiment. Comme si quelque chose se passait de grave, sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. De son côté, Sly paniquait, tout comme son frère. Mais le pire, c'était de ne pas savoir pourquoi.

__ Sly, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?_ demanda Nathan.

__ Je... J'en sais rien... Il... Il se passe un truc, un truc grave. Nathan, faut les sortir de là !_

__ Eh, ne t'en fais pas, ils se débrouillent comme des chefs ! Je suis stressé aussi, mais il ne va rien se passer !_

__ J'en suis pas si sûr ! Nathan..._

__ Calme toi, Sly ! Tout est contrôlé !_

__ ..._

Dans l'arène, tour à tour, Lillian et Alex envoyaient une gerbe d'eau qui contrait l'éclair de l'élémentaire. A deux mètres de la boule de poil, Lillian vit toute la scène au ralenti. Son frère qui se prenait le pied dans une pierre au sol et chutait comme un simple pantin désarticulé, le monstre hors de contrôle choisissant ce moment précis pour envoyer une nouvelle décharge d'une puissance bien trop élevée qui fut attirée par les vêtements mouillés d'Alex.

Pourtant, tout s'était passé si vite... Les organisateurs avaient jurés qu'aucune des attaques des monstres n'étaient mortelles, et qu'ils étaient sous contrôle, Lillian en doutait. D'ailleurs, lorsque le compte à rebours marqua "00:00", la chimère n'avait pas disparu comme prévu. Quelque chose clochait. Son frère, subissant la décharge hurla à la mort, avant de tomber au sol, inerte. Et le pire, c'était que Lillian ne pouvait le toucher, la décharge étant trop grande, il aurait été électrocuté également.

* * *

Harry, Draco, Nathan et Lucie se ruèrent à l'extérieur. Ils tombèrent sur la directrice en pleine discussion avec un homme à l'allure antipathique.

_ Minerva, que se passe-t-il ? Le combat était censé se stopper automatiquement à la fin du chrono, questionna Harry, relativement stressé.

_ Ces techniciens sont des incapables ! Pff, "qualité garantie", "système infaillible", mes fesses, oui, couina la directrice. Ils ont perdu le contrôle de l'arène, et ils disent que le seul moyen d'y entrer est le passage magique depuis la tente des concurrents. Je m'y dirigeais, suivez moi !

Dragounet et Sly se mirent à voler à toute allure en direction de la tente, semant le groupe.

* * *

Lillian ne savait que faire. Il fit léviter le corps de son frère hors de portée du monstre, mais celui-ci attaqua de nouveau, l'obligeant à riposter par une gerbe d'eau, et laissant tomber son frère dans la rivière. Lillian recula en dehors du champ de tir de l'élémentaire, et put mettre Alex en lieu sur. Mais cette fois, quelque chose clochait, c'était sûr, car la chimère se mit à se déplacer. D'un bond, elle se plaça au centre de l'arène, éliminant toute possibilité de retraite en lieu inattaquable. De plus, lorsque Lillian tentait de lui passer derrière, celle-ci pivotait sur elle même. Lillian fatiguait. Épuisé, il n'avait de cesse de contrer les rafales d'éclairs que lui envoyait l'élémentaire, en subissant une légère par moment qui l'affaiblissait un peu plus... Il leva les yeux vers les gradins, personne ne semblait réagir. Les élèves faisaient comme si il était normal que le combat continue à la fin du chrono, murmuraient entre eux... Et il ne voyait toujours pas Nathan... Est-ce que lui, au moins, avait compris ? Il ne voyait pas non plus ses parents, ses amis... Il n'en pouvait plus.

Ce moment d'inattention lui couta cher, car, profitant, l'élémentaire envoya une décharge dont une partie se perdit dans la rivière et une autre encore fut absorbée par la gerbe d'eau tardive de Lillian, mais il fut malgré tout touché violemment. Il s'effondra sur ses genoux, parcourut par des spasmes qui le faisait trembler, avant de s'adosser contre le mur, à bout de forces. Il n'en pouvait plus.

Et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son frère était dans les vaps, peut-être déjà mort, lui souffrait de brulures dues à l'électricité, et il avait si mal... Il pensa à tous ceux qui lui étaient cher. Il n'avait pas le droit de mourir ! Après tout ce que Nathan avait fait pour lui, et ce que lui même avait fait pour le brun... Mais il n'avait plus assez de courage pour continuer. Il espérait un miracle, mais il perdit tout espoir. Il attendit simplement le coup fatal, qui l'expédierait au mieux dans les vaps, au pire dans la tombe...

Coup qui n'arriva pas. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec un sourire la vieille Mc Go, Lucie, Arthur, les champions de Durmstrang et les deux champions de Beauxbatons expédiant l'élémentaire dans l'autre monde, Harry et Dragounet brancardant Alex, Nathan et Draco traversant l'arène pour accourir vers lui. Il n'entendit rien de ce qui suivit. Il sentit simplement qu'il se faisait porter par son père avant qu'il l'installe lui aussi sur un lit à roulette, il sentit Sly venir se poser près de lui, et la sensation si familière au fond de l'estomac que lui procurait le moindre contact avec Nathan, qui avait mis sa main dans la sienne. Il s'évanouit.

* * *

A l'arrivée de Clém et Chris dans l'arène, un peu perdus, les spectateurs commençaient à croire que quelque chose clochait... Les deux champions, prévenus par Sly et Dragounet, avaient filé dans l'arène et découvert Alex inconscient et Lillian, recroquevillé contre un mur, fermant les yeux, et l'élémentaire placé au centre de l'arène, et s'apprêtant à attaquer le blond. Chris fit diversion pour détourner le monstre de Lillian, tendit que Clem mettait Alex en lieu sûr, et vérifiait s'il respirait correctement. Peu de temps après, Nathan, Ivan, Franck, Harry et Draco ainsi que McGonagall débarquèrent, mettant à bas le monstre en combinant leurs forces, puis ils partirent s'occuper des blessés, laissant le soin d'achever la chimère à Chris et Clem.

Alex se réveilla dans l'infirmerie, complètement perdu. Sur le lit à sa gauche, Nathan lui souriait tout en tenant un Lillian complètement endormi contre lui. Le brun demanda :

_ Tu te sens bien, Alex ?

_ Bof...

_ Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais !

Alex sursauta. Sur sa gauche se trouvait Harry, Draco, Clém et Chris. Les dragons volaient dans la pièce pour se détendre. C'était la fille qui venait de parler.

_ Clém !

Alex l'embrassa tendrement, heureux de l'avoir près de lui.

_ Et Lillian ? Merde, comment il va, mon frère !

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, il va bien, répondit Draco. Il est brulé, mais au premier degré, sans conséquence. Nathan s'occupe de lui.

Le concerné leur fit à tous un sourire éclatant. Il avait été inquiet pour son blond, mais il ne se faisait plus de soucis.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, bon sang ?

Harry ne put répondre, coupé par des cris. La porte s'ouvrit sur la directrice et le responsable de l'organisation du tournoi. Immédiatement, Harry et Draco virent rouge :

_ Je vous répète que ce n'est aucunement ma faute, madame ! se défendit le directeur.

_ Ah non !? Et c'est de la mienne peut-être ? Oui, ça doit être ça ! Vous m'aviez promis qu'aucun des participants ne risquaient leur vie dans les épreuves, ni de blessures graves ! Et là, oh miracle, deux de mes élèves ont failli mourir !

_ La société vous dédommagera !

Harry prit la parole, vraiment énervé :

_ Tu entends Draco, la société dédommagera ! On s'en fout, nous, que nos fils soient passés à deux doigts de la mort, on a gagné des sous ! D'ailleurs, on devrait monter une entreprise : on va faire pleins de gosses, pis on les tuera à coups de haches, et on gagnera des sous ! La société dédommagera ! Mais vous avez quoi dans la tête ?

_ Monsieur, calmez vous ! Certes nous avons fait une erreur, mais elle est sans conséquence grave !

_ Sans conséquences ? s'énerva Draco, Mais attendez je rêve ! Vous êtes aveugles ou quoi, vous voyez pas que ces deux là sont dans des lits d'hôpital, brulés par l'électricité !

Là tout de suite, Alex était heureux que ses pères les défendent, lui et son frère, mais par pitié, qu'ils aillent faire ça plus loin ! Lui rêvait de se rendormir. Tous regardaient l'échange mouvementé le directeur versus la directrice et les pères.

_ Je me suis déjà excusé auprès de votre directrice, et nous dédommagerons, que vous faut il de plus ? Il faut réellement vous calmer ! s'énerva le directeur.

_ Non, mais attendez, vous avez des gosses, vous ? Parce que je m'en fous, moi, de l'argent, et de vos excuses aussi, mais là, tout de suite, mes fils, la prunelle de mes yeux, et même mes yeux tout entiers, sont passés à deux doigts de la mort ! Qu'est ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le mot "mort" ?

Harry criait de plus en plus fort.

_ P'pa...

_ J'y crois pas, cet asexué ne comprend pas que je m'énerve !

_ P'pa !

_ Je devrais vous trainer devant le magenmagot, oui !

_ PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Tous sursautèrent. Lillian avait vraiment du coffre... Nathan qui s'était endormi on ne sait par quel miracle se réveilla en sursaut, tout comme Alex sur qui la fatigue avait eu raison.

_ Tu peux parler moins fort s'il te plait ? Nathan dort ! chuchota Lillian avant de se recoucher.

Ou bien les chocs électriques l'avaient un peu atteint, ou bien il n'avait simplement pas vu que le brun avait été réveillé par son hurlement. Pomfresh sortit de l'arrière boutique, éméchée, avec de petits yeux, jetant tous les adultes à la porte, qui continuèrent à hurler. L'infirmière jeta un sort de silence et revint afin de constater l'état de santé des deux jumeaux. Tous deux souffraient effectivement de brulures un peu partout sur le corps, mais rien de grave.

_ Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? chuchota Lillian. Quand on était dans les pommes ?

_ Eh bien, Sly et Dragounet sont partis prévenir Chris et Clém, qui se sont précipités dans l'arène, et ont détourné l'attaque que le monstre s'apprêtait à te lancer. Puis on est tous arrivés, on a tué la grosse boule de poils, et voilà. Après, ils ont annulé l'épreuve, mais ont dit qu'il y aurait tout de même un gagnant, fit Nathan.

_ Ehhhh ! Mon p'tit Nat, il est réveillé ! Pourquoi on me prévient pas, on me dit jamais rien !

Les autres se mirent à regarder Lillian comme s'il était devenu fou... Apparemment il n'avait pas encore retrouvé toutes ses facultés mentales... Il se retourna dans le lit pour faire face au brun qui le regardait avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il l'embrassa, puis le fit basculer par dessus lui. Ainsi, Nathan se trouvait du côté droit du lit, Lillian derrière lui l'enlaçait tendrement par le dos, Alex et Clém s'étaient mis également dans la même position. Les autres s'assirent dans des canapés.

_ Dites, je me demande un truc qui a aucun rapport... Comment Nathan a pu attraper une maladie moldue s'il est sorcier ? demanda Alex.

_ Parce qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sorcier ! répondit Pomfresh. Je pense qu'en réalité, il se trouve à la limite du moldu. Il possède bien moins de conducteurs telluriques que la normale pour un sorcier, mais il en possède trop pour être un moldu. Ainsi c'est un sorcier, mais vraiment pas très puissant...

Nathan écouta l'infirmière distraitement. Ce qu'elle disait, il l'avait deviné...

_ Et les Durmstrangiens ? demanda Chris, Ils ont fait quoi ?

_ Ils ont été assez bon, pour une fois. En fait, ils ont même été brillant. Ils sont tombés sur l'élémentaire de feu et celui de te Eeeeeeeh !

Lillian venait de glisser sa main (froide) dans le jean et le boxer de Nathan qui rougit à vu d'oeil. Lillian affichait un petit sourire innocent.

_ Pardon, je disais celui de terre, reprit Nathan, comme si de rien était. Ils ont utilisé l'atta Aaaaah ! Que... L'attaque de celui de feu pour bruler l'autre, et très rapidement... Oh, bon sang... Très rapidement ils ont fait un peu comme Lillian, en fait, ils ont transformé le terrain en une marre gigantesque à coup d'aguamenti. Quand tout le terrain fut inondé, l'élémentaire ne put plus attaquer, et ils l'ont détruit... Oh la vache !

Tous regardaient le brun très bizarrement. Lillian se retenait difficilement de rire. Nathan quand à lui sentait le feu naitre doucement quelque part vers ses reins. Cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas fait l'amour, Lillian étant relativement stressé par la troisième tache, et Nathan commençait à le sentir.

Nathan fut pris d'une envie relativement perverse, et surtout très, mais alors très risquée. Il bascula et se plaça derrière Lillian. Celui-ci pensa que le brun souhaitait se rendormir, ou se soulager seul après la torture, mais il n'en fut rien. Lillian paniqua quand il sentit les mains de Nathan lui baisser le short qu'il portait durant les épreuves, et son boxer, d'un seul coup. Les autres avaient entamés une discussion sur qui allait gagner le tournoi.

Nathan baissa lui même son jean et son boxer, plaça ses mains sur les hanches du blond, qui lui avait trouvé une habile façon de se dissimuler : ses mains lui servaient de coussin, tandis que ses bras cachaient son visage aux autres. De plus, il remonta la couverture pour se cacher au maximum. Nathan se colla à Lillian, et le pénétra le plus lentement possible.

_ Haaan !

Lillian n'avait pu retenir son gémissement. Il avait horriblement chaud, sous cette couverture, et le corps brulant de Nathan contre le sien le chauffait encore plus. Les autres tournèrent la tête vers lui, mais il fit semblant de parler en dormant. Nathan, lui aussi, faisait semblant de dormir. Le plus lentement et discrètement possible, Nathan commença à se mouvoir contre Lillian, régulièrement, lui arrachant quelques soupirs. Le blond devait se mordre la main pour retenir ses cris, et Nathan lui mordillait l'épaule. Il soulevait la couverture avec son genou gauche, si bien que son mouvement était totalement invisible aux autres.

C'était vraiment étrange. En plus d'un plaisir brulant, les rongeant de l'intérieur, la peur d'être découverts rendait la chose totalement différente, ajoutant une forte dose d'adrénaline. Nathan se mouvait avec douceur et tendresse contre Lillian, qui saignait de la main à force de la mordre, et commençait à pousser de petits gémissements qui ressemblaient à des miaulements, étouffés qu'ils étaient par sa paume.

Nathan embrassait Lillian sur les épaules et le cou, toutes les autres parties de son corps n'étant pas cachées de la vue des autres. Ils se sentaient si bien qu'il aurait presque pu oublier les gêneurs. Presque, car leurs paroles résonnaient dans leurs têtes, alors qu'ils étaient bien incapable de les comprendre. Lillian fermant les yeux, se concentra uniquement sur le mouvement de Nathan contre lui, et les bouffées de chaleur qu'il envoyait en lui, brulant son cerveau, lui faisant perdre toute notion autre que son amour pour le brun. Oh que oui, il l'aimait, et il n'était pas près à tarir d'amour... Il voulait tout du brun, vivre ensemble, toute leur vie, avoir des enfants, si c'est possible, sinon en adopter...

_ Oh bon sang... Lillian...

Nathan venait de murmurer son prénom près de son oreille, la voix emplie d'une bonne dose de sentiments et émotions, toutes plus excitantes les unes que les autres. Le brun se sentait si bien lui aussi... Entouré par la chaleur de Lillian, qui décidément était incroyablement élevée, il se mouvait si doucement qu'on aurait pu croire le blond fait de papier de soie. Ses mains s'égaraient sous le tee-shirt de Lillian, le caressant doucement, parfois descendant jusqu'à son sexe tendu, et le caressant furtivement.

Après un très long moment, Nathan sentit le plaisir monter en lui en flèche, transperçant tout son corps, organe par organe. Il commença à caresser Lillian plus rapidement, augmentant ses soupirs et gémissements étouffés. Lorsque la vague de chaleur déferla dans son cerveau, celui-ci déconnecta. Il ne restait plus rien, juste le doux contact de Lillian contre lui, sa respiration qui décélérait, sa chaleur irradiante, son coeur qui se calmait doucement, pour que finalement tous les deux se retrouvent dans un océan de plénitude. Ils étaient si bien, l'un contre l'autre, et d'ailleurs aucun ne voulaient bouger. Le brun embrassa la nuque de Lillian, qui enleva sa main de sa bouche et découvrit avec un sourire que le sang s'écoulait de la blessure qu'il s'était faite.

Après dix bonnes minutes à ne plus bouger, tous deux retombèrent sur terre doucement. Nathan se rendit compte que sa main, celle qui caressait le blond, baignait dans un liquide pour le moins suspect, et qu'il ne s'était toujours pas retiré. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte du moment où le blond avait jouit. Lillian tourna sa tête vers Nathan, et celui-ci, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur acte, put enfin voir le visage du blond, et, comme à chaque fois, il était constellé de milliers d'étoiles.

_ Nathan ? Tu peux te retirer s'il te plait ? murmura Lillian.

Le brun obéit sans un mot. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à parler. Il se retira, attrapa sa baguette magique dans sa poche, et les nettoya tous les deux. Il remercia intérieurement le blond, qui lui avait appris le tergeo, qui était d'une grande utilité. Lillian se rhabilla, rhabilla également Nathan, puis passa un bras autour du cou de son amoureux, l'autre derrière ses hanches, et le serra contre lui. Il murmura :

_ Ne refait plus ça, Nat' !

_ Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, paniqué et la voix rauque. Tu as pas aimé ?

_ Bien sûr que si, tu l'as bien vu... Mais je pouvais pas faire un seul mouvement, ni un seul cri sans nous trahir ! Je t'ai tout laissé faire, je n'ai fait que fermer les yeux et attendre. Et j'aime mieux pouvoir crier. En plus, ça m'amuse pas vraiment de risquer d'être découvert...

_ Ok, ça va, j'ai compris... Je le ferais plus... Mais c'était une vengeance !

__ Vous vous êtes bien amusé ?_

_ Et merde, Sly ! firent les deux, à l'unisson.

* * *

Chris et Clèm étaient stupéfaits. Bouche bée, et avec un regard médusé, il n'entendait même pas les applaudissements de toute la délégation de beauxbatons, et ceux polis de Poudlard. En revanche, Lucie, Arthur, Alex, Nathan, et Lillian y mettaient toute leur énergie !

_ ...en effet, le courage dont les deux champions ont fait preuve mérite largement cette récompense ! Les juges et moi, attribuons donc des bonus à Durmstrang et Beauxbatons pour être venus en aide aux champions de Poudlard. Nous en sommes arrivés au décompte suivant : Beauxbatons donc en première place avec vingt-cinq virgule huit cent trente sept, Poudlard en seconde avec vingt quatre virgule neuf cent quatre-vingts, et Durmstrang avec vingt quatre points tout juste. Aussi, je souhaite lever mon verre...

Mais plus personne, n'écoutait le discours de la directrice, les vainqueurs du tournoi en étaient bien incapable, jaugeant à peine ce qui venaient de se produire, et les autres commentaient. Lillian et Alex étaient un peu déçus, mais leurs amis méritaient leur première place.

Après le banquet célébrant la victoire, la fête donnée dans le carosse de beauxbatons où Lillian, Alex, Nathan, Arthur et Lucie s'incrustèrent, bien qu'invités par les champions. Tard le soir, où plutôt tôt le matin, deux ombres tentaient de traverser les couloirs sans rencontre malencontreuses. Toutes deux avaient un peu trop bues de bièreaubeurre, mais le brun semblait beaucoup plus ivre que le blond. Il marchait, mais sans aucune discrétion, hurlant des chansons toutes droits sorties de son imagination, se cognant de temps en temps à une statue. L'autre était simplement joyeux. Il rigolait des bêtises du brun discrètement, le collant dans la niche d'une statue de temps en temps, une main sur la bouche, quand passait un surveillant.

_ Nat', s'il te plait ! T'es trop marrant quand t'as trop bu, mais arrête de faire semblant de jouir quand mon père passe à côté de nous !

Nathan répondit, et ce malgré la main du dénommé Lillian, qui évidemment ne comprit rien.

_ Pardon ?

_ Je disais que c'est pas ma faute ! Tu m'accuses tout le temps ! fit Nathan, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

_ Ben oui ! Mais c'est tout le temps toi qui fait n'importe quoi, répondit l'autre, amusé.

_ Ah ! ben si tu le dis ! bon vient, tu as dit qu'il fallait qu'on fasse vite, alors on va courir jusqu'au portrait de la grosse vache !

_ Mais non ! Tu en es incapable !

_ Tu paries ! Si j'arrive après toi, je me fais tous les couloirs de Poularde à poil !

_ Ok !

Nathan partit alors à tout allure, poussant le blond sur le côté, et hurlant des obscénités. Lillian le suivit en marchant, Nathan se cognant à tous les murs, il aurait tôt fait de le rattraper, mais, par pitié, il allait le laisser gagner. Et puis lui seul avait le droit de voir Nathan nu !

Pourtant, quand Lillian arriva devant le portrait de la "grosse vache" comme le dit poétiquement Nathan, celui-ci n'était toujours pas là. Il arriva cinq minutes après, par le couloir opposé, une tête de statue dans les mains, marchant doucement. Lillian se leva, Nathan lui murmura :

_ Je me suis perdu... Tu aurais pu m'attendre ! Tiens, j'ai foncé dans cette statue, mais j'ai trouvé la tête trop jolie, alors je voulais te l'offrir...

Lillian ne savait comment réagir. Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, il ignorait que Nathan pouvait être fleur bleue lorsqu'il avait un peu trop bu, et l'embrassa.

Nathan laissa tomber la tête, enserrant Lillian de ses bras, se donnant à corps perdu dans le baiser.

* * *

Alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Encore désolé de vous avoir tant fait attendre ! Plus qu'un chapitre après ça... Oui, moi aussi ça m'embête de devoir laisser mes personnages... Nathan, je l'aimais bien, moi... Enfin, je pense qu'avec tout ce que je lui ai fait subir, il m'en veut un peu... Faudra que je lui demande... Pour le moment, il dort, ce fainéant ! Bon, vous laissez une review ? Juste une ? S'il vous plaiiiiit !

Très très bonne semaine à vous !

Vince.


	16. Si seulement ça pouvait commencer par ça

**Titre :** Vous devez le savoir... ^^

**Moment :** Et papa !

**Disclaimer :** Je déclame officiellement et devant toute l'assemblée de mes lecteurs que 2+2=4 ! Ou 22, selon Jean Claude Van Damme !

**Pairing :** Celui qui ne le sait pas ferais mieux de sortir de sa grotte ! On est au dernier chap, quand même !

**Rating : **K, bien sur !

**Bêta-Lectrice : **Ehhh oui, elle est toujours avec moi !!! Place à Yebbeka !!! ^^

**Note de chapitre : **On pourrait croire en une en-tête de chapitre de premier avril, mais non, c'est juste l'épilogue... Et 9800 mots au programme ! Eh oui, je vous avez dit : 16 chaps quitte à faire un dernier super long ! Parce que dans ce chap : Un nouveau dragon, une adoption pour Nathan, un lemon que, en toute modestie, j'aime beaucoup, et une belle Happy End... Les remerciements sont à la fin !!

**Connerie Humaine : **Ah, zut ! Faut que j'en trouve une bien, là, c'est l'épilogue... Euh ? Ben non, au contraire, soyons sérieux, analysons la morale de cette histoire... Euuuh... Alors, Wikiquote, n'est ce pas ? Boooon... Une citation plutôt en rapport avec la confiance... "Si vous avez confiance en vous-même, vous inspirerez confiance aux autres.", de Goethe ? Nan... Je préfère... "Le passé est derrière, le présent devant... Carpe Diem !" Aucun rapport avec la confiance, non, mais c'est une ligne de vie à suivre par tous...

Je rappelle que l'italique est... OSEF ! ^^

Les NdA et NdB sont entre (-ç' et 'ç-)

Epilogue : Si seulement ça pouvait commencer comme ça ! :

* * *

_ Tu sais, je crois qu'on devrait adopter Nathan...

Draco sursauta.

_ Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Harry regarda son homme. Un garçon, tout comme lui, qu'il aimait plus que tout depuis seize ans. Enfin, presque, car il apportait le même amour envers ses fils, Alex et Lillian, des jumeaux qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Draco était blond, un peu plus grand que lui, fin, et d'une beauté irradiante.

_ Parce que je suppose qu'il va venir passer les vacances avec nous. Il ne peut loger ailleurs et de toute façon Lillian partirait le chercher.

_ Eh bien oui, Clemence aussi va passer une bonne partie des vacances chez nous... Et l'autre partie, c'est Alex qui sera chez elle !

_ Oui, mais si les services sociaux s'aperçoivent que soudainement on a deux gosses de plus, ça risque de très mal passer ! Pour Clém ils n'auraient qu'à contacter ses parents, mais ils pourraient croire qu'on a enlevé Nathan... Ça arrangerait bien des choses, et puis tu sais, il ne nous considérera certainement pas comme ses pères, mais comme ses beaux pères !

_ De toute façon on a pas trop le choix... Les journaux sont souvent sur notre dos, alors si on fait péter un scandale, on aura des problèmes. On va l'adopter, tu as raison.

Dans le dortoir des garçons griffondoriens de quatrième année, l'ambiance n'était pas si festive que ça. Certes, les cours étaient finis, mais les vacances signifiaient ne plus se voir pour un bon moment. Oh, tout le planning avait été préparé : en Juillet, Clém viendrait chez Alex et Lillian, puis Alex partirait chez elle le mois d'août, après l'anniversaire d'Harry. Lillian passerait également ses vacances en compagnie de la personne qu'il aimait le plus : Nathan Dekt. Brun, ses yeux marrons donnaient l'impression qu'il en avait trop vu pour son jeune âge, et le sourire timide qu'il avait en permanence sur lui venait confirmer cette idée. Physiquement, on ne donnait pas quinze ans au brun. Certes il était plutôt grand, mais son visage était si enfantin et son physique se rapprochait tant de celui d'une crevette qu'on estimait rarement son âge au dessus de treize ans. A côté de cela, pourtant, il possédait une joie de vivre à tout épreuve, et une maturité que peu possédaient. Il tourna la tête vers Lillian et lui sourit. Celui-ci cessa de mater son amoureux et retourna à la tâche collective qui consistait à ranger le dortoir et lui redonner un aspect potable. Ils en profitaient pour faire leurs valises, car ils quittaient le collège de Poudlard le lendemain même.

Nathan posa une petite pile de chemises, tee-shirt, sweat, sous-vêtements, jeans, et costumes de l'école, tous négligemment dépliés, sur le lit qu'il partageait avec Lillian. Celui-ci s'étonna du peu d'affaires que possédait le brun. En réalité, il n'avait acheté des vêtements qu'une seule fois cette année, et c'étaient les seuls qu'il possédait. Il n'avait pas non plus de valise, aussi il partageait celle du blond.

Au moment où le blond allait fermer sa valise, un éclair argenté traversa la fenêtre ouverte à pleine vitesse, battit des ailes pour freiner son allure, malheureusement il s'écrasa tête la première sur la porte en chêne du dortoir, dans un craquement fort peu appétissant, avant de chuter au sol, sonné.

_ Sly !

Le blond se précipita et prit le jeune dragon dans ses bras. Celui-ci s'occupait de lui depuis sa naissance, en novembre dernier, sept mois auparavant. Sly, le dragon de glace, tenait alors dans la paume de sa main, son œuf n'étant pas plus gros qu'une balle de ping-pong. Désormais, il fallait le soutenir des deux bras : il avait la taille d'un gros chat.

Le dragon était parfaitement sonné. Lillian le coucha sur son lit, tandis que son frère, un dragon de feu, pénétrait par la même fenêtre, rejoignit Sly, et se mit à lui lécher affectueusement le cou. Le dragon se réveilla :

__ Ailleuuuh..._

__ Sly ! Ca va ?_ fit Lillian.

__ J'ai mal à la tête..._

__ J'ai pas arrêté de te répéter d'entrer doucement ! Tu es encore jeune, tu sais... Et pourquoi tu étais encore dehors ? Tu ne sortais pas autant avant !_

__ Je me baladais dans la forêt._

__ Mais y a rien à faire là-bas !_

__ Si.  
_  
Le dragon se releva et alla s'installer dans les bras de son maitre, les pattes avant posées sur ses épaules, tandis qu'Alex explosait de rire.

_ Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive, demanda Arthur, s'inquiétant pour la santé mentale de son ami.

_ Lillian ! Ton dragon est amoureux !

_ QUOI ?

La nouvelle faillit déclencher une attaque chez tous les membres du dortoir. Sly tourna la tête vers son frère qui volait innocemment.

__ Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? _demanda le blond.

__ J'osais pas. Dragounet devait rien dire, il m'énerve, parfois !_

__ Quoi ? C'est pas une excuse ! T'as pas arrêté de tout faire pour que je dise "je t'aime" à Nathan, et tu oses pas me dire que t'es amoureux ? C'est une belle dragonne ?_

Sly détourna la tête, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

__ Eh, réponds moi petit dragon, je vais pas me moquer de toi !_

__ Ton frère se moque de moi, et le mien n'arrête pas non plus..._

__ Tu t'en fiches, d'eux. Moi je me moquerais pas de toi !_ fit Lillian, caressant le crane encore douloureux de son compagnon. _C'est quoi, comme race ? _

__ Un cracheur de feu... Je crois que ses origines sont italiennes. Mais il est trop beau, vraiment !_

__ Eh ben tu... Attends... Sly, "il" ?_

__ Euh... Ben... Oui..._

__ Alors ça c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Je t'influence, petit dragon ?_

__ J'en sais rien ! Tu t'es moqué de moi, à l'instant !_

__ Oh, allez, Sly ! C'est pas dans tes habitudes d'être susceptible ! Je te taquine ! Tu me le présenteras ? Il habite dans la forêt interdite ? S'il n'appartient à personne, tu as qu'à l'amener chez nous, la maison est bien assez grande !_

__ D'accord... Oui, il est dans la forêt pour le moment, tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? Je lui ai parlé de toi... _fit le dragon._  
_

__ Euh, d'accord,_ fit le blond.

Sly s'envola par la fenêtre, suivi de près par Dragounet. Ils revinrent environ un quart d'heure après, Sly suivi par Dragounet et un autre dragon, qui semblait hésiter à entrer.

__ C'est lui ?_ questionna Lillian.

__ Non, c'est la femme de ménage !_

__ Roh, t'es bête._

Lillian s'avança et prit le dragon dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus grand que Sly, mais devait à peu près avoir son âge, peut être un mois de plus. Il était tout vert, se tenait sur ses pattes arrières, debout. Son museau constituait la majeure partie de sa tête, au dessus duquel étaient deux grands yeux jaunes, en colline. Ses ailes écaillées se trouvaient dans son dos, de part et d'autre d'une crête qui débutait du haut de sa tête jusqu'à une carapace rouge qui lui protégeait le dos. [Je félicite quiconque découvre le nom réel de ce dragon. J'ai rien inventé dans cette description, sauf les ailes ! ^^]

__ Sly m'a dit que tu l'aimais ?_

__ Oui !_

Lillian sursauta et lâcha le dragon, qui battit des ailes pour atterrir en douceur.

_ Non, Sly, ne cherche pas à m'expliquer pourquoi je parle à ce dragon, j'y comprends plus rien ! fit le blond, fatigué.

__ Pourquoi il m'a laissé tombé ? _demanda le dragon vert.

__ Parce qu'il pensait pas que tu pouvais lui parler._

__ Tu lui as pas dit que je parlais à tous les sorciers ?_

__ J'ai essayé, mais des fois il est un peu crétin._

Le dragon avait une voix crémeuse, douce.

__ J'ai entendu ! _fit Nathan, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lillian n'écoutait plus. Il se réattela à sa précédente tâche, tandis que les autres commentaient le nouveau venu. Nathan s'approcha du tout vert qui, instinctivement, vint dans ses bras.

__ Comment tu t'appelles ?_

__ J'ai pas de nom. J'ai éclos dans cette forêt, seul. Ma mère était plus là, et je n'ai pas de maitre._

__ Ah, c'est dommage. Et comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?_

__ Il y a trois mois,_ fit Sly._ Il se faisait attaquer par une licorne avec laquelle je m'entendais bien, qui le prenait pour un jeune basilic... Je vois pas la ressemblance, mais bon. Alors je lui ai dit d'arrêter, que ce n'était pas un basilic, mais un dragon._

Sly se coucha sur le lit, où l'autre dragon le rejoignit, et se coucha à ses côtés, la tête sur le dos du dragon de glace. Nathan était étonné par le comportement des jeunes dragons, c'était vraiment étrange à voir, mais cela le faisait sourire.

__ C'est marrant, Lillian aussi m'a sauvé de la mort, le jour où je l'ai rencontré. Vous êtes trop mignons, au fait ! C'est vraiment étrange, de vous voir comme ça. J'ai pas l'habitude de voir des animaux se faire des papouilles... Sans vouloir vous vexer !_

__ Ben... Les humains sont des animaux, et comme les dragons ont une conscience, ils peuvent ressentir des sentiments,_ fit Sly, un peu vexé malgré tout. _Et puis, si le problème n'avait été que de le sauver de la mort, ça aurait pas été drôle, n'est ce pas ?_

L'autre dragon détourna le regard, un peu gêné, surement. Nathan, lui, demanda à Sly ce qu'il voulait dire.

__ Y a qu'après ça on est devenu amis, mais je suis vite tombé amoureux de lui, et lui pas du tout... Alors je partais souvent dans la forêt, juste pour le voir, tout ça. J'y allais souvent la nuit, pendant que vous dormiez tous, lui y compris, et je passais des heures à le regarder. Puis, quand tu es tombé malade, je ne suis plus venu pendant un moment, parce que Lillian a fait une joyeuse dépression par ta faute !_

__ Ca va, Sly, je m'en veux assez comme ça, merci..._

__ Enfin bref... Après j'ai failli me tuer en te sauvant, et j'ai dormi chez Hagrid. Mais lui avait tout observé depuis le moment où Alex m'y a emmené, il m'a vu par hasard, et le soir, quand Hagrid s'est endormi, il est entré, et a dormi avec moi toute la nuit, en me tenant chaud. Le lendemain, il est reparti avant votre réveil, et moi, j'étais requinqué. Un peu faible, certes, mais j'aurais dû pas pouvoir marcher avant deux jours. J'arrivais pas à parler, alors j'ai essayé de lui faire passer le message rien qu'avec le regard, mais je suis pas sûr qu'il ait compris. _[retournez lire, vous verrez ! ^^]_ Depuis, tous les soirs, on se retrouvait et on passait la nuit ensemble, et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Pis un jour, je lui ai simplement dit que je l'aimais._

__ Sur le coup, ça m'a choqué, mais en y repensant, ça me paraissait évident que moi aussi je l'aimais..._

Nathan resta silencieux un petit moment... L'idée de Sly et le vert s'échangeant un "je t'aime" pour la première fois le faisait sourire. Il se demandait bien si des dragons s'embrassaient. Et comment ils faisaient l'amour, aussi. [Non, il n'y aura pas de lemon sur ce couple, bande de pervers ! ^^]

__ Dites, vous voulez bien m'adopter ?_

Nathan ouvrit de grands yeux. Avoir un dragon ? A lui ? L'autre semblait bien l'aimer, et lui aussi l'aimait bien, et cela permettrait de lui donner un nom... Et puis oui, il aimerait bien avoir un dragon à lui. Lillian vint se poser à genoux en face de Nathan qui lui était assis sur le lit, lui encadra le visage des mains et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

_ De quoi vous parliez, demanda le blond.

_ Je me demandais si je pouvais adopter ce petit dragon là !

_ Hein ? Ce serait génial ! Une très bonne idée, ça, vraiment ! Ça faciliterait beaucoup de choses... Et je suis sûr que mes parents n'y verrait aucun problèmes !

__ Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?_

__ Oui, à une condition : tu ne me vouvoies plus jamais !_

__ D'accord Nathan._

Apparemment, le pacte était scellé, Nathan ne se souvenait pas s'être présenté, aussi le dragon devait avoir accès à ses pensées.

__ Comment tu veux me nommer ?_

__ Qu'est ce qu'il te ferait plaisir ?_ répondit Nathan_  
_

Le dragon le regarda l'air de dire "j'en sais foutrement rien".

__ Kyle, ça t'irait bien !_ fit le brun, après un petit temps de réflexion.

__ Je suis d'accord_, acquiesça Sly.

__ Très bien, alors me voilà baptisé ! _fit le dénommé.

* * *

La nouvelle n'eut pas le temps de se répandre dans Poudlard que déjà était venue l'heure du départ. Draco et Harry avaient pris la nouvelle avec... Étonnement ! Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Sly puisse aimer un autre mâle ! Mais apparemment, cela ne le dérangeait pas. Accueillir un nouveau dragon, pourquoi pas, ils ne prenaient pas de place... Pour l'instant ! Ils allaient bien accueillir Nathan... Ils entreprirent par ailleurs, une fois dans le Poudlard express, de retrouver leurs fils et leurs amis dans leur compartiment. Draco s'installa à côté de Nathan, qui lui avait mis sa tête sur l'épaule de Lillian, à sa droite, et Harry à la gauche de son fils. Lucie, Arthur et Alex étant en face, et les trois dragons dormaient les uns sur les autres sur la petite table. Le blond prit la parole :

_ Nathan, on pensait t'adopter, avec Draco. Tu serais d'accord ?

Lillian sursauta à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

_ Eh ! Tu deviendrais mon frère ! fit-il

_ Je préfère quand même le statut d'amoureux...

_ Tu ne veux pas ? demanda Harry.

_ Oh, si, bien sûr, mais ce serait faire de la paperasse pour pas grand chose, non ? Je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité !

_ Eh bien disons que si les services sociaux voient que tu passes tes deux mois de vacances avec nous, et qu'ils se rendent compte que tes parents sont morts, ils pourraient nous accuser de t'avoir enlevé. Et nous n'aurions pas de preuves pour dire le contraire... expliqua Draco.

_ Mais les probabilités sont faibles qu'ils découvrent ça ! répondit Nathan.

_ Détrompe toi ! Beaucoup de journalistes nous trainent autour, ils pourraient faire exploser un scandale...

_ Ce n'est certes pas d'une grande utilité, mais cela nous évite des problèmes, ajouta Harry.

_ Mais je n'ai plus que deux ans, soit quatre mois de vacances avant ma majorité ! Alors on pourra aller s'installer dans notre propre appart' avec Lillian ! argumenta Nathan.

_ Nous le savons bien, mais c'est par sécurité !

_ Alors je m'incline, c'est un honneur de vous avoir en tant que parents !

Les deux adultes eurent un sourire.

_ On fera ça en rentrant à Londres, d'accord ? On expédiera les bagages à la maison par la cheminée, et on ira voir ça au ministère. Maintenant on vous laisse, on doit finir notre ronde ! On se retrouve sur le quai neuf trois quarts ! fit Harry, tirant Draco qui riposta dans un grand "eeeeeeeh !"

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans problème, et le soir, tous débarquèrent du train pour retrouver leurs familles dans de grands éclats de joie. Arthur et Lucie accoururent dans les bras de leurs parents, les embrassant, puis Arthur enlaça son frère. La prochaine fois, il partirait avec eux dans ce train ! Puis Alex, Lillian et Nathan allèrent embrasser leurs oncles-et-tante-qui-n'-en-sont-pas-mais-on s'-en-moque-bien, présentèrent le nouvel arrivant, Kyle, qui voletait aux côtés de Sly. Finalement, une tête blonde éméchée et une autre brune, les cheveux encore moins bien coiffés qu'à leur habitude et vinrent saluer leurs amis et ceux qui n'avaient pas pu rentrer à Poudlard cette année.

Enfin, saluer... Pour les quatre amis, c'était aussi le moment de dire au revoir. Il avait été prévu qu'ils se retrouvent, mais pas avant la mi-Juillet, car les Weasley partaient aux états-unis, invités par Charlie qui s'était casé là-bas, et les Zabini partaient voir la famille de la mère de Lucie, Sylla, au Portugal. Et évidement ils avaient trouvé le moyen de faire coïncider les dates. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient se voir avant la moitié du mois de Juillet, qui paraissait diablement long. Heureusement, Alex allait bientôt retrouver Clém, et Lillian avait Nathan. Et les dragons étaient là également pour égayer le tout.

Non, leurs vacances n'allaient plus jamais être les mêmes, avec quatre nouveau membres dans la famille...

Ainsi, Lucie commença par Alex, qu'elle prit dans ses bras en une étreinte amicale. L'année riche en émotions qui venait de s'écouler les avait tous beaucoup rapprochés, et ils se sentaient plus soudés que jamais. Arthur enchaina par une simple accolade, Alex sachant très bien que celui-ci n'aimait pas trop les contacts de ce genre. Lucie lâcha, elle, Lillian, pour passer à Nathan.

Il regardait distraitement les dragons voler. En fait, c'était tout lui, il ne l'avait même pas calculé, il était dans son monde à lui, perdu dans ses pensées. Lucie l'enlaça doucement, repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé cette année là. Elle avait grandement facilité l'intégration du brun, en empêchant les autres de poser des questions gênantes ou autre. Et elle avait eu si peur quand il faillit mourir du SIDA, ou des balles de Chris et Daraud, alors qu'elle le connaissait à peine.

Celui-ci, sentant qu'on l'enlaçait sembla retomber sur terre. Il passa ses bras autour de Lucie et lui rendit son étreinte. Bien qu'elle était tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicale, Lucie profita un peu de la chaleur étrangement forte que le brun dégageait, comme témoignant de son ardeur et de sa volonté de vie. Elle se fit la réflexion que si Lillian n'avait pas été le plus rapide, elle serait surement sortie avec Nathan, juste pour gouter à un de ses baisers.

Malheureusement pour elle, seul Lillian dans le monde entier avait eu ce privilège, et il comptait bien l'être à jamais.

Elle rougit par la suite, se disant que cette pensée n'aurait surement pas plu à son petit ami...

* * *

Après la cérémonie des adieux, Harry, Draco, Alex, Lillian, Nathan, Dragounet, Sly et Kyle, tous les huit partirent en direction du ministère. Ils camouflèrent les dragons en chouettes, malgré leurs protestations et les menaces de Dragounet qui disait qu'il allait cracher du feu si on l'obligeait à porter des plumes, car les dragons étaient interdits au ministère.

Ils durent s'y prendre à deux fois pour tout descendre, bagages, dragons-chouettes et humains, puis ils expédièrent leurs bagages chez eux via la poudre de cheminette et les cheminées du ministère, et enfin ils se rendirent au "département des affaires sociales magiques, service des adoptions de sorciers". Là, ils furent accueillis par une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans, qui les invita à s'assoir, faisant apparaitre suffisamment de chaises pour que tous puissent s'y poser. Lillian déposa la cage qui enfermait Sly à terre sous un mauvais regard de celui-ci.

_ Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie ! Alors comme ça, le couple le plus envié des lectrices de sorcière-hebdo souhaite adopter un petit ? Dites, si je vous redonne dix pour cents de commission, vous me donnez le droit de vendre l'info ? plaisanta la jeune femme.

Tous rigolèrent et se détendirent.

_ Alors, dites moi, vous avez le dossier d'adoption ? Celui remit par l'orphelinat où est hébergé le malheureux ?

_ Non, on a préféré amener le malheureux lui même, fit Harry, désignant Nathan qui avait délaissé sa chaise pour les genoux de Lillian.

_ Très bien, je vais vérifier son dossier sur l'ordinateur, dites moi simplement son nom et prénom, et son orphelinat !

_ Euuh... hésita Harry, il s'appelle Nathan Dekt, mais il n'a pas d'orphelinat. Dernièrement, il était à Poudlard !

_ Ah, c'est un problème ça.

_ Comment ça, demanda Harry.

_ Eh bien rien ne me prouve que ce bonhomme est orphelin ! J'ai tapé son nom sur l'ordinateur, j'ai son acte de naissance, et j'ai bien un acte de décès concernant sa mère, morte d'une maladie moldue, mais apparemment son père est toujours vivant !

_ Quoi ? Mais non, il s'est suicidé, mon père ! fit Nathan.

_ Je suis désolé mon chou, mais rien ne l'atteste ! Il va falloir que l'on mène une enquête. Comment s'appelait ton père ?

_ Euh... Christophe Dekt.

_ Non, désolé, mais j'ai rien. Il est possible que les moldus aient répertorié sa mort, mais pas nous. Si c'est le cas, nous n'aurons qu'à fouiller dans les archives moldues. En attendant, mon petit, tu vas devoir retourner à l'orphelinat !

Nathan sursauta.

_ QUOI ?

_ Je suis désolé, mais c'est comme ça !

_ Non ! c'est pas possible !

_ Écoutez, madame, vous êtes vraiment charmante, mais vous les voyez les deux, là ? Ben ils sont comme qui dirait amoureux, vraiment amoureux, et nous on voulait bien faire en l'adoptant, pensant éviter des problèmes avec les services sociaux, mais ci ce garçon doit aller dans un orphelinat alors qu'il pourrait passer des vacances dans notre maison aux côtés de son amoureux, alors on va partir d'ici et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, hein ?

_ C'est impossible. Écoutez, je suis sincèrement désolée, croyez moi ! Je sais ce que c'est, l'homme de ma vie, je l'ai rencontré à quatorze ans, ça fait onze ans qu'on vit ensemble. Et je comprends aussi que vous vouliez partir, mais tout est filmé, ici, c'est trop tard ! Je ne peux vous laisser partir avec cet enfant dont vous n'êtes ni le tuteur ni le père, qui n'a a priori plus de parent ! Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est de réaliser l'enquête moi même afin que cela aille plus vite. D'accord ? Si son père est bien mort, les archives moldues le signaleront forcément, alors dès demain matin je vous rappelle et on prend rendez vous, hein ? Ce n'est qu'une nu... Oh...

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Je viens de penser que c'est impossible ! Vous ne pouvez en théorie pas adopter cet enfant, l'inceste n'est pas autorisé en Angleterre ! Si vous le faite, ils deviendront frères et ne pourront plus vivre ensemble !

_ Et merde... Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inceste, quoi ! Il n'ont pas du tout le même sang !

_ C'est bien pour ça que j'ai précisé en théorie ! C'est toléré dans le cas précis de l'adoption, et seulement si une dérogation a été rédigée par le service de l'adoption et validée par le ministre de la magie. Donc pour demain je vous rédige ça, règle les papiers, puis je fais valider la dérogation. Par la suite, si vous souhaitez vous marier, il vous faudra présenter ce papier au maire qui vous mariera, donc il n'est pas à perdre, il n'en existe pas de trace informatique ! Je vous conseille de le numériser et d'en faire des photocopies, d'accord ?

_ Très bien. Donc Nathan passe une nuit à l'orphelinat et c'est tout ?

_ Et c'est tout !

_ Bon très bien.

_ Alors, Nathan, je te mets au seul orphelinat sorcier de Londres. Ce n'est que pour une nuit, il se trouve à deux pas d'ici.

Nathan soupira. Ce n'est que pour une nuit !

* * *

Nathan ne réussit pas à dormir de la nuit. Après environ trois heures à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit sans réussir à sombrer dans le sommeil, il s'était levé, habillé très rapidement, et il passa le reste de la nuit à observer les étoiles, où son reflet dans la vitre. Il était arrivé tard dans la soirée, si bien que tous les autres occupants du lieu, mis à part le gardien et les employés de nuit, dormaient profondément.

Ainsi, il regarda le soleil se lever, et monter dans le ciel. Ils avaient rendez vous à neuf heures avec le service des adoptions, dès son ouverture en fait, et Nathan comptait bien ne pas bouger de sa chambre. Cet endroit le répugnait. Ce n'était pas à cause des gens qui y vivaient, après tout ils n'avaient rien demandé à personne, mais plus à cause de l'endroit. Trop de mauvais souvenirs étaient rattachés à ce lieu par sa symbolique.

Mais le temps était malgré tout passé assez vite. Une nuit n'était pas grand chose, bien qu'elle avait semblé interminable au deux garçons. Sa nouvelle famille arriva très rapidement, et ils quittèrent l'endroit sans s'attarder, direction le service des adoptions. Là, ils furent accueillis par une femme âgée de la cinquantaine environ qui les invita d'un ton sec à s'asseoir.

_ Euh, dites moi, demanda Harry, votre collègue n'est pas là ?

_ Non, elle a eu un empêchement d'ordre personnel. Sa grand mère est morte durant la nuit, elle m'a cependant prévenu du cas de cet enfant. J'ai donc ici l'acte de décès moldu de son père qui m'a permis de m'être à jour notre base de donnée. Vous pouvez donc officiellement adopter le jeune Nathan Dekt. Ma collègue avait également préparé tout le dossier d'adoption, que voici, signez là, là, là, et là ! Et vous aussi monsieur Malfoy !

_ Euh, très bien...

Les deux pères signèrent le dossier, puis la vieille femme les invita à sortir. Harry s'étonna :

_ Excusez moi, mais votre collègue nous avait promis de signer une dérogation, car mon fils et Nathan sont comme qui dirait amoureux, donc s'ils veulent faire leur vie ensemble...

_ Ah. Et pourquoi devrais-je la signer ? Ma collègue ne m'a rien dit, vous pourriez en faire un trafic !

Nathan sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

_ Eh bien, pour permettre à mon fils de vivre avec Nathan !

_ Mais voyons, ils n'ont que quinze ans ! Ils ne vivront pas ensemble toute leur vie !

_ Mais je vous en pose, moi, des questions ? Ce n'est pas ma faute si votre collègue a oublié de signer ce papier ou de vous dire de le signer ! Je peux vous assurer que dès que ces deux là sont majeurs, ils se marient ! cria Harry.

_ Monsieur, veuillez quitter ce bureau ! Nathan est désormais votre fils, c'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Bon !

_ Attendez, excusez moi... Je veux dire, nous allons pas nous engueuler, je ne vous demande pas de faire ça pour moi, mais pour mon, pardon, mes fils ! Regardez les, vous ne pouvez pas les séparer.

_ Je vous ai dit de quitter mon bureau.

_ Alors annulez moi cette adoption ! Mon but n'était pas d'avoir un troisième fils, mais simplement de faire en sorte que ces deux là puissent passer leurs vacances ensemble ! Mais vous avez tout gâché ! Quand je pense que si je n'avais pas eu l'idée foireuse de vouloir faire bien, éviter des ennuis avec cette foutue administration en adoptant Nathan, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

_ Pardon ? Annuler l'adoption ? Mais vous le faites exprès ou quoi ?

_ Oh, c'est simple à faire, regardez.

Et sous le regard horrifié de la quinquagénaire et d'Alex le dossier d'adoption posé sur le bureau s'enflamma, brûlant au passage d'autres papiers.

_ SORTEZ D'ICI ! hurla la femme, hystérique.

_ C'est ce que je comptais faire !

Harry se leva, tirant par le bras Draco, et suivi de près par ses fils. Nathan se sentit sauvé jusqu'à un :

_ NON ! Le garçon, vous le laissez ! Il n'est pas votre fils !

_ Bon sang espèce de vieille mégère, je m'en fous que ce soit mon fils, je veux qu'il soit mon beau-fils, c'est tout !

_ Vous n'avez aucun droit sur lui ! Il restera à l'orphelinat !

Nathan sentit son coeur s'emballer tendit que Lillian lançait un "quoi" sonore. Oh que non, il ne retournerait pas à l'orphelinat, hors de question ! Alex lui voyait la scène se dérouler, très mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour aider. Draco tentait de calmer Harry, et Lillian s'accrochait désespérément à Nathan. Le brun se débarrassa de l'étreinte de son amant, fit signe à Harry de se taire et s'approcha du bureau. La folle sembla se calmer, et, de son air le plus innocent possible, Nathan commença à parler.

_ Dites madame, je ne veux pas retourner à l'orphelinat. Vous ne savez rien de ce que j'ai vécu auparavant, et j'espère que vous n'en saurez jamais rien. Ma mère est morte, mais pas du Sida, c'est mon père qui la battait. Ça l'a tué. Après, il me violait, et puis dès fois il le faisait avec mon frère. Ou des fois c'était mon frère tout seul qui le faisait. Il me battait, aussi, souvent, je me souviens d'une fois où...

_ Ça va, arrête !

La femme semblait sur le point de vomir. Elle était blanche, et tremblait légèrement. Elle observa en détail le visage du garçon. En effet, son visage portait les marques de son passé, en particuliers ses yeux.

_ Oui, excusez moi, j'ai dérivé. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que ce cauchemar s'est arrêté quand j'ai rencontré Lillian, le blond là. Je vous assure que ma vie est passée de l'enfer au paradis ! J'en suis même tombé amoureux, c'est vous dire ! Son père avait simplement peur d'avoir des problèmes si les services sociaux croyaient qu'il m'avait enlevé, alors il a voulu m'adopter, il croyait bien faire.

_ Oui je comprends mais...

_ Mais vous n'avez pas le choix, c'est la loi, c'est comme ça... Bon, ben tant pis, alors je passerai mes vacances à l'orphelinat.

La folle savait qu'elle s'était laissée avoir, mais elle était trop touchée par l'histoire et l'innocence de cet enfant pour l'empêcher de vivre auprès de son amant. Elle ne voulait cependant pas admettre qu'elle avait eu tord, aussi elle proposa un sorte de compromis.

_ Si je comprends bien, cet homme ne voulait pas vraiment t'avoir pour fils ?

_ Non, il s'en fichait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que je puisse être tranquille avec Lillian.

_ Bon écoute, je ne peux laisser monsieur Potter t'adopter, mais je peux toujours le désigner, lui et monsieur Malfoy, comme ton tuteur légal. Tu ne seras pas son fils, mais il aura toute autorité sur toi.

Harry poussa une exclamation de surprise. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ! Lillian, lui, regardait son brun avec fierté. Il avait réussi à les tirer d'affaire. Draco glissa un "Patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage" qui eut le don de faire ronchonner Harry.

Pendant ce temps, la folle avait sorti une liasse de papier qu'elle remplit à toute allure avant de les faire signer à Harry et Draco.

_ Bon, voilà, on s'arrange. Vous êtes donc officiellement les tuteurs légaux de ce jeune homme.

_ Merci beaucoup, madame, fit Draco.

Ils tournèrent les talons, mais la femme rattrapa Harry par le col sans que les autres le voit, et lui murmura :

_ Prenez soin de ce garçon. Et de vos fils aussi. Ils ont un très grand avenir !

Harry sourit et rattrapa sa famille.

* * *

Nathan déboula par la cheminée du salon dans un grand nuage de cendres. Il avait horreur de la poudre de cheminette ! Il eut à peine le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Lillian lui tomba dessus, les faisant tous les deux chuter au sol. Le blond tenta de se relever, mais il fut retenu par deux mains, l'une dans son cou et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, qui le forcèrent à embrasser l'autre garçon. Et il ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde, au contraire ! Alex débarqua à son tour, trébucha sur les deux corps au sol, et leur tomba dessus.

_ Je peux participer, demanda-t-il.

_ Euuuh...

Nathan était rouge. Draco débarqua à son tour, et enchaina aussitôt par un :

_ Pas de partouze dans le salon, les enfants !

Cette fois, ils rougirent tous les trois, Nathan bien plus que les autres.

Harry arriva à son tour, projetant Draco sur la masse informe de corps qu'ils formaient à eux quatre. Il regarda le tout, Nathan qui étouffait, Lillian qui tentait de sortir de sous le tas pour permettre à Nathan de respirer, Alex qui était mort de rire, et Draco qui essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Harry se sentit soudain trèèès fatigué.

Les dragons qu'ils avaient laissé là arrivèrent à leur tour, rigolant de l'entrée en scène spectaculaire.

Une fois libéré, Nathan se sentit chez lui. Il adorait cet endroit, et désormais il allait pouvoir y vivre avec Lillian durant deux mois ! Le temps lui paraissait énorme. Les trois semaines semblaient ridicules à côté de cela, et pourtant elles avaient été si magiques...

_ Bon, les garçons, que diriez vous d'un bon repas pour se remettre ? Moi j'ai faim, s'exclama Draco.

_ Pourquoi pas ! répondit Alex.

_ Bon, je prépare ça !

_ Attends moi, mon ange ! fit Harry.

Lillian et Nathan partirent dans leur chambre. Le brun s'y sentait tellement bien... Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la gigantesque photo qui ornait le plafond. Cette fois, Nathan se trouvait juste devant Lillian, qui l'enlaçait par derrière. Il avait également Kyle sur son épaule droite et Sly sur la gauche, qui joignaient leurs pattes comme deux humains se donneraient la main. Lillian découvrit sa valise posée sur le lit, qu'il entreprit de la vider. Nathan adorait cet endroit. Il retrouva le livre qu'il avait commencé les précédentes vacances, et entreprit d'avancer sa lecture.

Une fois la valise vidée, Lillian la fit rapetisser et la rangea dans un tiroir. Il avait soigneusement ordonné ses affaires et celles de Nathan, comme le lui avait appris son père. Enfin, non, pas Harry, mais bien Draco. C'était pas le genre d'Harry de ranger...

Lillian chercha Nathan des yeux. Celui-ci était tranquillement installé sur les couvertures du lit rond, un oreiller en guise de dossier, et il lisait. Kyle vint gratter à la fenêtre, que Lillian ouvrit. Le dragon vert entra, suivi de près par Sly, et vint se poser aux côtés du brun.

__ J'adore cet endroit, je suis au plafond !_ fit Kyle.

__ Oui... Lillian a bien essayé de m'expliquer son fonctionnement, mais j'ai rien compris,_ répondit Nathan, posant son livre.

__ Tiens, oui, et je suis avec toi... Tu es pas mal, sur cette photo ! _envoya Sly à son... Amant ?_  
_

__ Toi aussi, Sly !_

Le susnommé Sly se jeta sur Kyle, et l'emprisonna sous son corps, un peu comme Lillian avait l'habitude de le faire avec Nathan...

__ Tss ! Et quand je pense que tu me faisais des réflexions, Sly, en me disant qu'un ado de quinze ans se contrôle autant qu'un éléphant en rut ! Je peux en dire autant d'un dragon frustré sexuellement !_

Sly regarda son maitre, abasourdi. Normalement, c'était à lui d'envoyer du sarcasme ! Le dragon venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais se moquer de la maladresse de son maitre quand il était question d'amour, car lui ne valait pas forcément mieux ! Il décida de bouder son maitre.

Kyle rigolait, bien que Sly fut le seul à s'en rendre compte. Il mordilla doucement le cou de Kyle qui s'arrêta aussitôt. Ce devait être une manière comme une autre d'embrasser...

Soudain, le dragon vert lâcha un petit cri, puis se mit à poursuivre Sly, qui rigolait à son tour, et ils s'enfuirent par les fenêtres.

_ Je pensais pas que les dragons auraient un comportement aussi humain ! fit Nathan.

_ Faut croire que oui... C'est malgré tout étrange de voir des dragons se faire des mamours, je le répète !

Lillian rejoignit Nathan sur le lit, lui passa au dessus, l'emprisonnant comme il savait si bien le faire, et l'embrassa. Puis il força le brun à s'allonger.

_ Je pense que c'est aussi étrange pour eux de nous voir nous faire des mamours... répliqua le brun, tandis que Lillian l'embrassait sur le front.

_ Sûrement...

Nathan ferma les yeux. Il voulait tout ressentir au mieux : les lèvres de Nathan qui se pressaient contre les siennes, puis dans son cou. Il adorait ça, mais il voulait plus. Et même encore plus que ça...

_ Lillian ?

_ Hm.

_ Je voulais te demander... Hem... C'est pas facile !

_ Vas y, lance toi !

Nathan se projeta hors du lit. Lillian le regarda, entre l'exaspération, l'amusement, et la consternation. Il se permit d'en rire malgré tout. Qu'est ce qu'il était bête !

_ Abruti !

_ Lance-toi, c'est lance-toi ! Bon, laisse moi une place sur ce lit !

Lillian se décala, puis enserra le brun. Celui-ci se lança :

_ Tu veux bien me faire l'amour ?

_ Tu veux dire...

_ Tu as compris !

Lillian sourit.

_ Tu es sûr que tu le veux ?

_ Bien sûr ! Je t'avais promis de te prévenir dès que je me sentirais prêt !

_ Alors ça ne me pose aucun problème ! Je...

Il fut coupé par un baiser passionné de Nathan. Celui-ci lui monta dessus, et commença à le déshabiller. Il fit glisser le tee-shirt sur la peau douce, l'effleurant à peine, stoppant son baiser à peine deux secondes, le temps de passer le col et de reprendre son souffle, puis il fonça à nouveau sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper de doux gémissements. Nathan commença à passer ses mains sur le torse découvert, caressant doucement le corps offert, se délectant de chaque soupirs, chaque gémissements. Ses mains glissèrent au niveau de la ceinture de Lillian, qu'il entreprit de déboucler.

Cela ne put se faire. Et pour cause :

_ LES GARÇOOOOOOOONS ! A TAAAAAAABLE !

_ Oh non, bon sang ! Je vais le tuer !

Nathan était mort de rire. Cela tombait à pique s'il désirait frustrer un bon coup le blond, mais pour une fois que ce n'était pas le cas... Lillian se sentait las, mais las ! Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça !

Consterné, il remit son tee-shirt, reboucla sa ceinture, et cacha du mieux qu'il put son excitation. Nathan était bien embêté pour ça aussi, mais décidément, ils jouaient de malchance !

* * *

Le pire, c'est qu'ils ne trouvèrent plus du reste de la journée un seul instant suffisamment long pour pouvoir s'isoler. Après le repas pendant lequel Nathan s'amusa à jouer avec les nerfs de Lillian, lui envoyant des regards lubriques, une main baladeuse ou un pied pas vraiment désiré, Alex, aidé de Nathan, attrapa Lillian pour le jeter dans la piscine. Malheureusement pour les deux autres, le blond réussit à leur attraper à chacun une épaule, les envoyant eux aussi droit dans l'eau.

Aussi, tous trois montèrent se changer, profitant de l'occasion pour n'enfiler qu'un short de bain, seul vêtement essentiel dans la maison, puis ils partirent se baigner. Et cela dura quasiment tout le reste de la journée. Clém devait venir le lendemain, assez tôt dans la matinée, et Alex devait bien trouver un moyen de faire passer le temps... Et d'embêter son frère était la meilleure des solutions pour faire passer le temps. Lillian le lui rendait bien, le plongeant sous l'eau dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, sous les rires de Nathan qui n'en pouvait plus d'observer ce jeu totalement immature entre les deux frères.

Si bien que les jumeaux se mirent d'accord, d'une simple œillade, pour se retourner contre le brun. Qui rigolait bien moins, tout à coup. Ah, ils voulaient la guerre ? Très bien !

Le soir, après un repas qui aurait pu concurrencer ceux de Poudlard, les deux garçons montèrent dans leur chambre. Nathan se remit tranquillement à la lecture de son livre tandis que Lillian partait prendre une douche.

_ Nathan, tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

_ Dans la douche ? Tu trouveras le savon tout seul !

_ Tu veux pas ?

_ Ben je préfèrerais pas... Tu vas me sauter dessus !

_ Mais nan ! Allez, je suis pas une bête incapable de retenir ses pulsions ! Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je rêve de te sauter dessus, je suis pas à une demi-heure près !

Lillian s'approcha du brun et lui saisit la main, pour le tirer à sa suite dans la salle de bain. Le blond se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine, ouvertement maté par Nathan qui le rejoignit au plus vite. Le blond ouvrit les robinets et arrangea l'eau du mieux qu'il put. Nathan réglant généralement la température entre "très chaud" et "bouillant", il trouva l'eau relativement fraiche, bien que Lillian la trouvait déjà très chaude...

Ce fut un moment relativement agréable pour eux deux, bien qu'ils finirent excités au possible. Lillian avait eu beaucoup de mal à résister aux mains du brun qui parcouraient son corps, le savonnant et le shampouinant de manière plutôt osée. Mais celui-ci le lui rendit bien, également à coup de caresses lancinantes et destructives pour Nathan, qui se perdaient dans ses soupirs et retenaient ses gémissements de son mieux.

Puis tous deux se rincèrent et sortirent de la douche. Le blond se sentait frais et dispos, bien qu'il appréhendait ce qui allait suivre. Enfin, le mot "appréhender" était lui plutôt faible pour décrire le brun. Bien qu'il essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout son passé lorsqu'il pensait à ce qui allait inéluctablement se produire. Mais son choix était fait, il pouvait et donc voulait se faire prendre, et ressentir la chose différemment. Lillian laissa entrer Nathan et ferma la porte derrière eux. Il la protégea d'un sort de verrouillage et d'un autre de silence, puis il tira à lui par la main le brun qui n'était plus habillé que d'un boxer noir et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Lillian sentait le cœur de Nathan accélérer dans sa poitrine. Et le sien n'allait pas mieux. D'ailleurs, cet abruti dirigeait _très_ mal son sang, qui allait se perdre un peu trop bas dans son corps. Le blond passa l'une de ses mains dans les cheveux humides de Nathan qui poussa un petit gémissement sans pour autant lâcher le baiser. Lorsque enfin ils durent se stopper et reprendre leur souffle, Lillian, un léger sourire en coin, poussa Nathan en arrière afin de le faire tomber sur le lit. Puis, le blond s'empressa de rejoindre Nathan, se couchant par dessus le brun et l'emprisonnant une nouvelle fois de son corps, avant de repartir dans un nouveau baiser.

Pourtant, celui-ci dura un peu moins longtemps. Lillian dériva très vite des lèvres pour s'attaquer au cou de Nathan, qu'il mordillait et léchait, arrachant de multiples gémissements au brun. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur le dos du blond et se mit à le caresser, tentant d'évacuer un peu de son excitation qui montait sans cesse, tendant parfois à lui faire oublier ses peurs, bien que celles-ci restaient beaucoup trop présentes. Lorsqu'il sentit les dents de Lillian s'attaquer à son téton gauche, il ne put s'empêcher de rejeter la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un long gémissement, subissant comme il le pouvait les tortures du blond.

Lillian continua sa descente, arrivant juste au dessus du boxer de Nathan. Il ramena ses mains près de l'élastique et le fit glisser sur les jambes du brun, avant de se débarrasser lui même de son propre boxer, qu'il jeta au loin. Il donna un rapide coup de langue sur le sexe de Nathan qui gémit de frustration, et remonta l'embrasser, se faisant se rencontrer leurs entrejambes. Tout en jouant de leurs langues, le blond commença à frotter son corps contre celui de Nathan, qui haletait et gémissait. Ces tortures le rendaient totalement fou. Il se saisit des hanches de Lillian et le força à s'arrêter, lui faisant comprendre d'un regard qu'il voulait plus. Beaucoup plus !

Et ce n'est pas le blond qui allait s'en plaindre ! Il se positionna donc contre l'intimité de Nathan, qui sentit l'adrénaline monter d'un seul coup, ressortant au passage ses anciens souvenirs. Il sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux, son coeur accélérait plus que de raison, et il constata avec horreur qu'il tremblait. Et il ne pouvait s'en empêcher ! Il avait pourtant tant envie de Lillian contre lui, voire même en lui, mais son corps le refusait.

_ Nathan, tu es sûr que ça va ? Promet moi que tu ne te forces pas !

_ Ou... Oui... Je... Je t'assure, je v... Vais bien...

_ Pourquoi j'ai pas envie de te croire ?

_ S... Si, j... Je t'... T'assure... Bordel ! SI ! ÇA VA ! J'en ai marre quoi ! Je suis même pas capable de contrôler mon corps, c'est ahurissant, ça, merde !

Lillian le regardait avec le sourire. Comprenant parfaitement son amoureux, il força le passage, s'arrêtant tout de suite après. Nathan ne s'y attendant pas plaqua ses deux mains contre son visage, étouffant un gémissement que même le sort de silence n'aurait pu contrôler. Lillian prenait sur lui pour ne pas s'enfoncer d'avantage immédiatement, se désintéressant de son plaisir pour celui de Nathan. Le brun le fixa droit dans les yeux, à travers ses doigts écartés, le regard troublé.

_ Viens... fit il, la voix rauque.

Lillian obéit. Il s'enfonça plus encore dans le corps de Nathan, ne réussissant pas cette fois à étouffer son gémissement. Le brun non plus, d'ailleurs, mais ce n'était même plus un gémissement, mais un "Oh mon dieuuu !!" qui sortait de sa bouche. Nathan avait les mains sur le matelas et serrait le drap de toutes ses forces, ses jointures blanchissant. Nathan n'avait pas ressenti la moindre douleur, car, même si cela était triste à dire, il avait connu bien pire. S'habituant peu à peu à l'étrange intrusion, il relâcha le drap, enlaça Lillian dans le dos et le serra contre lui. Le blond se servait de ses coudes qu'il avait placés de part et d'autre de la tête du brun afin de le soutenir pour que celui-ci n'écrase pas Nathan. Pourtant, le brun devait voir la chose autrement, car il serra Lillian si fort qu'il n'eut d'autre choix de se laisser tomber sur le corps moite de Nathan. Il plaça alors ses mains dans le dos du brun pour le serrer également.

Il commença à se mouvoir le plus délicatement possible. Nathan aurait pu être fait de verre qu'il ne se serrait pas brisé. Lillian était comblé. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ça ! Et il adorait ce qu'il sentait. La chaleur déjà excessive de Nathan l'était encore plus, et les légers spasmes de ses muscles, rétrécissant plus encore l'antre du brun le rendait fou. De plus, Lillian se débrouillait pour bouger tout son corps humide de sueur contre celui du brun, et la chaleur moite qui avait envahie le lit augmentait davantage son plaisir. Le blond faisait son possible pour garder les yeux ouverts pour admirer l'état de total abandon de son Nathan. Il était si beau à voir. Il avait depuis longtemps fermé les yeux, et lorsqu'il ne laissait pas échapper de gémissement il se perdait en halètement en tout genre, se cambrant sous les rafales de plaisir qui l'assaillaient. Son bras droit avait lâché le dos de Lillian pour aller se poser sur son cœur qui battait comme un fou.

Nathan avait fermé les yeux. Il ne sentait plus rien, mis à part Lillian. Ses bras dans son dos, si rassurant, sécurisant... Ses lèvres qui embrassaient les siennes, bloquant ses gémissements dans sa gorge, tout son torse brulant qui allait et venait contre le sien, son bas ventre qui frottait contre sa hampe dressée, augmentant un peu plus encore à son plaisir, et surtout, surtout, son sexe, dont il sentait plus que tout les allées et venues dans les tréfonds de son corps. Chaque coup envoyait une telle dose de plaisir lui traverser le corps que c'en était fou, le forçant presque à chaque fois à se cambrer, où lui arrachant, lorsque ses lèvres étaient libres, un gémissement toujours plus puissant. Son propre corps le brulait lui même. Son coeur battait si vite... Il ne put s'empêcher de placer sa main droite dessus, espérant le calmer un petit peu, craignant pour son propre bien.

Au prix de nombreux efforts Nathan réussit à ouvrir de nouveau les yeux. Peut être n'aurait-il pas dû, toujours est-il qu'il se brula la rétine, et referma immédiatement ses paupières. Mais l'image était à jamais imprimée. Lillian, ses yeux si profonds, d'un bleu tellement envoutant, traversé par un millier d'étoiles, les cheveux plaqués par la transpiration, les joues rougies, et le corps brillant tant il était humide, l'observait avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait offrir. Nathan se trouva un peu... Ben... Amoureux, pour changer... Ses sentiments devaient être exacerbés. Mais la sensation était si présente, et le plaisir si dévorant...

Cette image dont la beauté ne quittait plus le brun accéléra la montée de son plaisir. Soudain, il sentit que tout allait plus vite. Son plaisir augmentait sans cesse, Lillian avait accéléré ses mouvements, ses gémissements étaient de plus en plus puissants, se mêlaient à ceux de Lillian. Bref : cette fois, c'est sûr, le brun était devenu complètement fou. Plus une seule pensée cohérente ne survenait dans son esprit, son cerveau était débordé, et il déconnecta.

Nathan hurla.

* * *

_ Eh beh, fit Lillian, haletant, heureusement qu'il y avait un sort de silence !

Nathan ne put que lui sortir son plus beau sourire, encore perdu entre le paradis et la réalité. Lillian s'extirpa hors du corps de Nathan et il les nettoya, avant de s'effondrer de nouveau contre Nathan, le dos contre son torse. Celui-ci fermait les yeux, totalement détendu et relaxé, plongé qu'il était dans les vapeurs de l'orgasme destructeur qu'il avait ressenti. Le pire, c'est qu'il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir laissé Lillian lui faire découvrir cette sensation plus tôt. Retrouvant l'usage de son corps, Nathan enlaça le blond par derrière, un magnifique sourire toujours collé aux lèvres, et qui allait le rester ! Nathan écouta le silence, rompu par la respiration calme et détendue du blond.

Il s'était endormi. Se sentant également un peu fatigué, Nathan ramena la couverture sur eux deux, prenant bien soin de couvrir tout le corps de Lillian, puis il se coucha, tenant toujours le blond dans ses bras. Nathan ferma les yeux, la tête vide, concentrée sur la respiration calme de Lillian. Il avait la main droite posée sur son coeur, qu'il sentait battre régulièrement, lui aussi relaxé. Leurs deux corps semblaient fonctionner au ralenti.

Nathan se demandait s'il aurait pu aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Lillian. Sans son sourire éclatant, ses yeux bleus électriques, ses cheveux blonds, sa gentillesse et tout l'amour qu'il avait pu lui apporter. Cela lui semblait inconcevable. Il était si chanceux... Certes, la vie ne l'avait pas gâté, mais il semblait qu'il avait droit lui aussi à sa part de bonheur. Que le destin, malgré tout son acharnement, ne réussit pas à lui arracher...

Bercé par les pulsations et la respiration de Lillian, Nathan s'endormit à son tour, fatigué, mais tellement, tellement heureux...

* * *

**FIN !**

Bon... Ben c'est tout ! C'est pas si long que ça en fait... Mais ça me rend triste de laisser Nathan, c'était un personnage que j'adorais ! Enfin bon... Ah oui : désolé pour le retard, mais ma bêta avait trop de boulot... Alors, maintenant, les remerciements !

Je remercie **Yebbeka**, pour sa correction, le temps qu'elle a passé sur cette fic à traquer la moindre de mes fautes, et ce malgré tout mes délires... Comme publier pleins de chaps d'affilés... (Voui, désolé ! ^^') Je t'adore !! ^^

Je remercie** Liibra**, pour ses reviews géniales, qui me donnaient un punch incroyable à l'écriture, pour son délire sur le nom que j'ai donné a Dragounet, pour sa présence du début jusqu'à la fin !

Je remercie également **Cleo McPhee**... Elle ne lira peut être jamais cela, mais c'est pour toutes les dédicaces qu'elle me fait, et l'honneur de devenir un personnage de fic ! Je vous conseille vivement ses fics, qui sont extras ! Lisez La Meute des Maraudeurs, et La Prophétie des Eléments !

Je remercie aussi **Jubei/Kazuki** pour ses reviews constantes, qui m'a suivie jusqu'à la fin, et aussi pour tout ce qui se passe sur le forum ! Je t'adore aussi ! ^^

Egalement **Wyny**, pour ses critiques plus que constructives, qui m'ont aidé à construire une fic à peu près digne de ce nom ! et également pour m'avoir reviewé du début jusqu'à la fin !

Je remercie aussi **Cricket 32** qui m'a régulièrement reviewé, à chaque chapitre depuis je ne sais plus lequel, et qui a été d'un grand soutien dans mon écriture.

Aussi **Poet of Wolves**, que j'ai perdu sur le final, mais qui a été ma première revieweuse sur cette fic, et qui par ses petits messages courts mais clairs n'a cessé de m'encourager !

Egalement **Ametoile, Solweig, Clem, Adenoide, Maos7, Eliane62, Sascha, Chiharu, Laetii, Blue Moon 999, -Eleha-** et **LaLouisaBlack**, qui au moins une fois on prit le temps de reviewer !

Je remercie aussi tout les lecteurs de fic complétées, qui ne liront cela qu'après que je l'ai publié !

Et je remercie enfin toute l'assemblée des lecteurs anonymes, qui m'ont déjà fait l'honneur de me lire, ce qui est suffisant... (Bien qu'une review, ça fasse pas de mal ! En plus vous aurez droit à votre pseudo à la fin de ma prochaine fic ! ^^)

Ça, c'est fait ! ^^ Je n'ai pas de projet de fic à proprement parler, mais je suis sur la piste d'un UA pas OOC... HP/DM, bien sur ! ^^ Et j'ai un court OS d'écrit, totalement humoristique, avec un léger lemon aussi ! Mais c'est pour plus tard !

Alors, une dernière petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé de cette fic ? Je réponds à tout, ne vous inquiétez pas ! ^^ Allez, juste cinq minutes ! Après les cinq heures qu'ils vous a fallut pour lire, vous êtes pas à cinq minutes près ! ^^ Je vous attends ! ^^

A bientôt !

Havirnyrce Vince.


End file.
